


The Meredan

by Krispykritter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted non-con of a minor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Claiming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Jared, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Heats, Omega Jared, Protective Jensen, Rimming, Suppressant Use, Top Jensen, attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 126,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: Jensen Ackles is an alpha police officer assigned to a special enforcement team that protects omegas. He’s been doing this kind of work for seven years, though the last five have been more challenging because of a certain omega under his watch named Jared Padalecki. Jared is a unique kind of omega with rare abilities. Jensen and his partner strive to protect him from the dangers even though it isn’t easy. Jensen finds himself feeling quite more protective and attached to Jared, for some reason. It takes him awhile to figure out why.Related to warnings: Jared is kidnapped at 16. There is forceful penetration using scientific tools, a forced orgasm and some brutally cruel procedures which hurt him. One of the kidnappers tries to rape Jared but he doesn’t get that far. Jensen is 30 and Jared is just shy of 18 when they mate. Because ‘were’s’ mature younger than humans, they are legally allowed to mate as minors if it is the omega’s choice. Jensen tries to wait, but the dangers to Jared being unmated become too great.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 138
Kudos: 413





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the works for a few months. Several distractions have kept it only partially complete. More chapters are written and will be posted as fast as I can finish the edits. This was my first a/b/o and it’s been wonderful to play with these beloved characters. I hope to finish within the next couple weeks. This will be a happy ending after some emotional and physical bruising along the way.

The Meredan

Background

‘Werewolves’ and humans have coexisted for centuries. Society leaders established modern day laws to protect the innocent and ensure quality of life for both species. These laws weren’t easily decided upon nor enacted. After decades of heated governmental discussions, a democratic vote by both species developed protections for their most vital, yet at risk, gender of the ‘were’ species.

Omegas are rare compared to the number of betas and alphas. They are the fertile procreators of the ‘were’ species. Some betas can conceive, though not many, therefore hard pressed traditionalists feel the laws which protect omegas are ridiculous and will eventually wipe out the species. Scientific studies have shown this is not the case, and that even with some omegas choosing college and careers before mating, there is no decline in number born. With omega laws in place, alphas are not allowed to force omegas by interference, intimidation, nor any kind of influence. Pack leaders are not allowed to keep them from suppressants, nor are they allowed to keep them from medical care, school or work. 

Prescription suppressants have much to do with the success of progressive laws. Omegas, betas and alphas all have access to ongoing suppressants and are required to use them in public places. Alphas take them to curb their overpowering need to knot, claim and dominate when unmated omegas are around. Omegas take them to mask their scent, reduce the strength of their heats and avoid pregnancy. Betas use them when needed if the urge becomes too uncomfortable around an omega in heat. Most members of society use them willingly from an early age. 

Due to the ongoing concern for omegas and their wellbeing, special police teams were formed by the government. Omega Protection Detail (OPD) teams protect omegas from childhood to adulthood. If an omega flees their home and seeks protection, they are assigned to one of the OPD teams until they reach adulthood, sometimes for longer. The officers keep omegas safe by keeping tabs on their daily routines, scouting for threats and chasing off unwanted alpha attention. There are usually up to ten omegas assigned to any given team at a time. 

Jensen Ackles has been a police officer with the South Austin OPD for seven years. Officers are usually assigned to the detail for five years, however Jensen chose to delay his transfer opportunity and stay with the program. Jensen is an alpha, like his father and younger brother, Josh, who works on an OPD team up north. Jensen’s mother was a beta who happened to be one of the few who could conceive. Jensen didn’t have any sisters but knew if he had, and she were an omega, he and Josh would have been hellbent on keeping her safe. 

CHAPTER ONE 

Jensen pulled into the station at 0740 hours. He made his way up the elevator carrying two coffee’s and a sack of donut holes. He disembarked on the third floor where all OPD teams checked in. After his time stamp, he dropped the donut holes and one coffee on his partner’s side of the desk, then took his place on the other. His OPD partner, Brian, looked up excitedly, “NICE!” Jensen complained lightly, “Don’t say I never bring you anything.” 

Jensen sipped his coffee, then reached over and stole one of the holes as Brian emptied them onto a paper plate. “Hey,” Brian bitched, pulling the plate away. Jensen rolled his eyes and moved his computer mouse in circles until his screen woke up. He checked the incoming list of names, perused through background information, then raised up and quickly snagged another donut hole. “Fuck off,” Brian bitched as he pulled the plate further away. 

Jensen lectured, “You know, you’re supposed to share those with your devoted partner who saved your ass last week at that bar fight.” Brian argued, “I am ‘not’...and no, I’m not sharing because I happen to know you had a protein shake and probably your own bag of these before you got here. You eat enough to feed a family of 9.” He mumbled defeatedly, “And if the floor hadn’t been uneven in that bar I could’ve had that guy.” Jensen smirked to himself. 

Brian had been Jensen’s OPD partner for the last three years. Jensen’s last partner moved on to another assignment so Jensen wasn’t sure who he was gonna get, but he considered himself lucky. He liked Brian. The guy was a beta with strong beliefs in upholding society’s current laws. Jensen appreciated his views, though the man was a bit more vocal and preach-worthy than Jensen. He often got carried away, going on about some debate or speech while Jensen tuned him out. When it counted, Brian was a damn good partner. 

Jensen pushed ‘print’ and waited for the list of names and backgrounds to spit out while Brian stared at his screen and absentmindedly shoved donut hole after donut hole into his mouth. Jensen twisted his face up at the other man’s sticky fingers touching his keyboard. There were unnoticed bits of glaze dropping between the keys. Brian sucked the sweet icing from his fingers while reciting, “Early morning attendance checks good. Marcie and Barb Stovak are fever free and back in class. Cherie Anderson made it home from her late shift at her new job last night and she is now in class. Jenny Kitchens is due to leave school for a dental appointment today, her mom is picking her up. Kim Tannes is hanging around that alpha again between classes...there’s still no report of him signing up for suppressants but he’s behaving, so far. Team 5 is keeping an eye on him.” 

Jensen looked up, his eyebrows raised in question. Brian met his eyes with a knowing grin, “Relax...he’s in class.” Jensen looked back to his paperwork with a sigh of frustrated relief. There was one omega under their protection who worried him more than the rest, and for a damn good reason. The kid was sixteen, and not only a maturing male omega, which was more rare, he also had traits of a rare gene that made him one of the most valuable omega’s among the ‘were’ species. 

Jared Padalecki had come to them when he was twelve years old. His parents had been killed in a crash when he was eight and the poor kid had been fostered by some pretty abusive assholes. The abuse was mostly verbal until Jared grew older. When threats to breed Jared to the older alphas in the household began, Jared’s teachers noticed the fear in his eyes and bruising on his arms. They reported it to police. From there, Jared was moved into an omega clinic, a sanctuary for young omegas needing refuge, and he was assigned to Jensen’s team. 

Jared showed no signs of being different when he first met his assigned officers. He was a bit shy, but not as fearful of them like other omegas who were new to the team. Jensen’s alpha presence usually frightened new omegas more than his beta partner, but Jared seemed to trust them both immediately. Both officers were instantly charmed by his open inquisitiveness and innocence. Even after the loss of his parents and a crappy foster home, Jared’s soul was filled with deep sensitivity and compassion. He was highly intelligent and curious as hell, clueless to his own value, which struck every alpha cord Jensen possessed with the need to protect him.

Jensen noticed Jared’s eye color changes right after he turned fourteen. He picked Jared up from an after school event and did a double take. Jared was chattering about his science test, about every little thing happening between the other freshman until Jensen took his chin between his thumb and forefinger and stared. In addition to the spectacular shades of light and dark grey he already sported, Jared’s eyes had definitely picked up something new. Blue. 

Jensen asked him worriedly, as he released his chin, “Have you noticed your eyes lately?” Jared looked confused, “I guess.” Jensen studied him, “Do they change like that a lot?” Jared thought about it, “I don’t think so,” then he shrugged, “I don’t really know. I guess I don’t pay that much attention. A couple of my friends said they change from light to dark grey sometimes but that’s about it.” He suddenly looked worried, “Why? Is there something wrong with them?”

Jensen assured him, “No. No, I’m sorry, kiddo. I just noticed an extra color in there and it threw me for a sec.” Not wanting to scare his young charge, Jensen played it casual but he knew those floating blue tendrils were definitely something new. His young lanky teenager was growing into quite the startlingly beautiful omega, but his eyes were already mesmerizing. This was going to increase the attention he received. They had to worry about things like this. The OPD teams kept omegas safe from unwanted alpha attention, in addition to keeping them off the radar for any foul play...something like this made it that much more difficult. 

Jensen tried to dismiss it as a fluke, but the next time he drove Jared to a study group, he looked at his eyes again. ‘Holy shit,’ he thought to himself. Jared’s irises were a mix of teal, blue and green. They were like pools of stained glass. Jensen had never seen anything like it. Even though he forced himself to look away from staring at them, his stress over the kid’s safety skyrocketed. As soon as he dropped Jared off, he high-tailed it back to his office and researched the anomaly.

Meredan omegas, nicknamed ‘meres’, were thought to have unique healing abilities. There were stories of miraculous feats where they saved lives by healing serious injuries. Their eyes were notoriously multi-colored, and supposedly glowed during intimacy. Sex with them was supposed to be like nothing else on earth, described as some sort of heat transference or explosion of energy. Jensen was sure at least some of the ‘mere’ legends were based on embellished myths but he had to take them as fact. If any dirt bag from the black market believed Jared was capable of these things, they would come after him for sure. 

According to historical references, very wealthy individuals kept ‘meres’ as slaves, bred them and whored them out until the omegas died from poor health. The gene pool didn’t always pass on which caused some of their offspring to be tossed aside or killed. Jensen wanted to go back in time and kill anyone who hurt the innocent beings. Everyone knew the sweet natured personalities of omegas, even without the special gene. They were perfect nurturing parents, loving devoted partners and often went into the medical or social work industry because they wanted to help others. He couldn’t stomach anyone being cruel to them. 

Jensen found only one record of a ‘mere’ omega who married an alpha life mate and lived a good life without being captured or forced into slavery. The ‘mere’ had the famous eyes but there was no mention of any other traits. Jensen figured the alpha hid his mate’s healing abilities to keep him safe, or the stories were hogwash. He certainly understood a fellow alpha’s need to privatize such an ability but he wished he could find out more. 

Jared hadn’t made it to sixteen without testing his protectors’ abilities. He tended to forget his own safety when he was distracted. It was always something noble, a stray animal or a friend in need, but the disruption of an organized schedule was enough to throw the officers into a tailspin of anxiety at first. Once they learned Jared’s well meaning tactics were completely innocent, they accepted their fate that protecting Jared would test them often. He was very popular among others, surrounded frequently by troubled teens who unloaded their problems on him. Jared’s natural propensity to listen with deep concern and reach out to help had been the brunt of some of the team’s most trying moments. The kid seemed determined to solve everybody’s problem and save every homeless pet out there. 

After Jensen looked over the printed list of the morning, he packed his pockets with his cell phone, mini iPad, keys and wallet. Brian downed the last donut hole as he stood up and grabbed his own devices. Jensen grimaced again at the sticky fingers shoving things into pockets. He handed Brian a wet hand wipe, just like the one Jensen had used a few minutes ago. The other man sheepishly took the wipe and quickly used it before he followed Jensen out. 

On the way to the car, they stopped at a group of gun lockers by the door and got their assigned weapons out. After holstering up, they closed the lockers and headed for Jensen’s unmarked police car. While their other omegas were in class this morning, the officers were planning to make a priority introduction of themselves to two new assignees. They liked to do this right away for new omegas under their watch so they were more comfortable around them. The last thing they wanted to do was scare the hell out of an omega in crisis by following them around unannounced. 

Because Jensen was an alpha, he was extra careful to double up on suppressants when going near omegas who had been victims. The ‘were’ pheromones were subdued by suppressants, but they were still detectable by other ‘weres’. An omega already on edge could be thrown into full blown panic or shock if they scented an alpha, but subdued scents were not as threatening. 

Jensen also carried suppressant boosters with him. They weren’t good for the system to use too often, but in a couple situations, Jensen had needed them. A year ago, he and Brian rescued a group of omegas being held against their will in a boarded up house. Upon entering, the overwhelming sweet smell of omega heat had almost unnerved Jensen’s alpha resolve. He used to wonder how unmated alphas could even ‘do’ this job before science came out with the boosters. Now all unmated alpha officers carried them. 

Jensen and Brian split up after their introductory meetings. It was apparent the second omega had been battered and abused for before she escaped. She was only thirteen. Her sad sweet shyness was a blunt reminder of why they did what they did. The efforts to end barbaric prejudices and practices of traditional old ways never seemed to end. 

Jensen drove by the station so Brian could grab another car. They each drove by schools and checked them off as they deemed their omegas in good health and out of harm’s way. Brian sat in the parking lot as one omega attended her dental appointment. He remained until she walked out with her mom and got into their car. 

Last on Jensen’s route was his Meredan omega. Because Jared was advanced in his studies, he attended a different high school with AP classes. The school’s release hours were a bit later than the main high school so it worked to check on the other omegas first. Jensen waited outside while Jared talked and laughed with other students before he headed for his scooter. He seemed carefree and happy. Jensen smiled watching him, remembering all the times he’d been the recipient of that smile and some entertaining talks in the front seat of his sedan before Jared was gifted the scooter by his clinic. He watched Jared strap on his helmet, secure his books on the back of his seat, then take off. 

Jensen’s concern for Jared was heightened this week when he’d been approved to graduate early. Jared’s advanced brain had led him through so many AP credits he was applicable to get into college at a younger age. If Jared graduated sometime in the fall, a few months after he turned seventeen, Jensen would have to let him go to some other OPD team in whatever area Jared went to college. Jensen was finding that fact increasingly hard to accept. 

Jensen knew he’d become more attached than he should have. He’d been protecting Jared since he was a child, but he’d become much closer to him than any of his other charges. His relationship with Jared was unique. The teen had confided things to him over the years. He’d openly shared fears and doubts. He’d shared his happiest times and his lowest. He’d suckered Jensen into fishing and ice cream multiple times, even got the officers to roller skate with him once. He said they needed to smile and play because they were always working too hard to keep everybody else safe. 

Jensen knew Jared better than anybody because Jared had chosen to let him in. When Jared asked him something personal, Jensen uncharistically offered things he would never tell anybody else. He couldn’t explain the ease of their connection but he welcomed it and enjoyed it. Jared was filled with light and anyone around him was affected by it. Jensen found himself sick on the inside that his adorable kid was almost grown and going to leave forever.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

Jensen followed Jared as he headed toward the clinic. He tried not to add to his own anxiety by concentrating on the fact that Jared looked a lot more like an adult than he did a child. His baby face cheeks had turned into high cheek bones and a perfectly chiseled face. The kid still had his dimples, which Jensen never tired of, and his stunning smile grew even more mesmerizing. He was definitely not going to want for his choice of mates, Jensen was certain of, even though the thought of Jared as some alpha’s mate caused an ill feeling in the pit of Jensen’s stomach. Even the thought of some beta coming along and catching Jared’s eye didn’t sit well. 

Jensen knew Jared hadn’t started his heats yet. He followed his medical condition just as all OPD officers did for anyone under their protection. In Jared’s case, his biology had been delayed by an injection he received just after Jensen discussed his Meredan trait with Jared’s clinic manager, Sara. Sara called several other clinics until she found one who had housed another Meredan. The shot was highly recommended for Jared’s type. The powerful supplement delayed heats for three to four years, allowing them to basically hide in plain sight from unwanted attention. Because it was so powerful, it was only given in extreme circumstances and Jared fit that category. 

Jensen was aware the shot would wear off sometime between Jared’s seventeenth and eighteenth year. They had planned to get him on oral supplements as soon as it happened but there were no guarantees there would be much warning before his first heat hit with a vengeance. Jensen had hoped the kid would still be home but it looked like he would most likely be in a college dorm, god knew where. Jensen tried not to think about it. 

As Jared neared the street where his clinic was located, he suddenly looked to the side and slowed down. Jensen slowed his approach and sighed irritably when his omega teen turned onto another street and headed toward a block opposite from the clinic. Jared pulled over at a four way stop and jumped off his scooter. He hung his helmet on the handlebars and quickly knelt between two trash cans. Jensen parked a few feet away, annoyed but damn well versed on this kind of behavior from his adorable ‘mere’. It was something he and Brian had been forced to get used to in the last few years. 

Jensen rolled down his window and watched his unpredictable charge as he seemed to be talking to someone or some ‘thing’ between the trash cans. Jensen shook his head and sighed when Jared reached in carefully and extracted a small kitten. He was talking to it and cooing softly, then he reached in again and lured a larger mama cat from the same hiding spot. Jensen mentally bitched, ‘Fuck’, thankful he had followed the teen today. Jared seemed clueless, as usual, adorably coddling the strays but oblivious to his surroundings. He didn’t seem to even realize Jensen was there. 

Jensen spotted three young males walking Jared’s way. In another half minute, they would be walking up behind him. Jensen got out of his car and rose to his full height as he walked over and stood behind his young omega. His eyes remained glued to the three approaching males. They were young alpha’s, maybe about fourteen, but the strut to their gaits and the demeaning look they gave to the omega behind Jensen told him their juvenile alpha confidence outweighed their intelligence at this age. 

Jensen guessed they weren’t on suppressants yet, but they damn well should be. He stood his ground, keeping a wall of mature alpha presence between his omega and the newcomers. His gaze held steely promise of what he could do to them, all three at once, if his wolf were unleashed. The adolescents studied him for a moment, then seemed to come to some decision and backed a few steps away. 

As they turned to go, one of the three snorted and shook his head. Jensen figured they were little shits who had been brought up to believe omegas were beneath them, but at least they had some common sense when it came to challenging a much older and stronger alpha male.  
Jensen realized he was growling, a low threatening rumble that came from within. He eased up on the growl as the teens kept going and reached the other side of the street. They stood there and looked back a few seconds, then went on their way. 

Jensen looked down at his charge. The sweet natured charmer was snuggling the kitten in his hands, and trying to convince the mother to come with him so he could feed them and take care of them back at the clinic. ‘Jesusfucking...’ Jensen rubbed his hand over his face. Jared hadn’t even paid attention to the scent of alphas close by. This beautiful kid under his protection was going to be the death of him, Jensen was sure of it. 

“Jared,” Jensen got his attention. The omega looked up in surprise. He immediately put the kitten down and stood up with guilty panic in his eyes, “I’m sorry. Jensen I’m so sorry. I just saw them...I mean I heard them and then I had to see for myself. They were starving and...” Jensen interrupted him with his hand up, “Jared...I get it. I understand you have a huge heart for furry things in need. The thing is this isn’t a good part of town, okay? I’d really like you to grab that scooter and high tail it home now. Can you do that for me?” 

Jared hesitated guiltily. He glanced down at the kitten and mother cat, then back at Jensen, “I can’t.” Jensen’s eyebrow raised. He wasn’t quite sure he’d heard that right. Jared repeated guiltily, “I’m sorry...it’s because they’re starving...I can feel it and I can’t leave them.” The young omega looked so torn. His soulful expressive eyes were Jensen’s undoing. Jensen glanced at the cats before he responded, “Well you’re not stayin’ here and it’s gettin’ close to dark. I can drive you back tomorrow so you can bring them some food if you promise not to come here before I get done with my other checks.” 

Jared pleaded with him, “I can’t. They’re starving right now. Do you think...I mean...do you think you can take them in the car?” At Jensen’s sour look, Jared quickly begged, “I mean just to the clinic? You can drop them out back and I’ll get them some food and water and a blanket. It’s only a couple blocks away, right? Please?” Jensen sighed. That last ‘please’ with the begging puppy dog eyes was his undoing. “I don’t like cats,” he warned, but walked back to his car with a mumbled, “dammit.” He pulled some kind of container out of the trunk and walked back to Jared. 

“Here,” Jensen handed Jared a metal box, which was plenty big in size for the two critters. Every officer had a similar box, made to hold weapons, evidence, or even a litter of ‘were’ pups if the need ever arose. Jensen hadn’t ever used his until now. Jared wasn’t sure how to get them in the thing, but he eagerly knelt down to give it a try. He found a latch on one side and unfastened it. For some reason, the mama cat trusted him after he spent another minute talking to her. She inspected the container, then nudged her little one inside and followed suit. Jared praised her happily before he closed the swing door and latched it.

Jensen startled himself out of the trance he was in, amazed by Jared’s ability to get that street cat into a box. He told himself only Jared could achieve such a thing as he picked up the container for him and carried it to the back door of his car. He wrestled the box into the back seat, having to shove it hard to get past the door frame. The thing barely fit. When he turned, Jared was right behind him, looking worriedly at the back seat, “Are they going to suffocate?” 

Jensen sighed in annoyance, then smiled gently at the kind omega who was so worried. He really didn’t like cats, but he liked Jared so... “No buddy, they’re okay. There’s a few gaps in the box for air to get in, plus we’ll be at the clinic in a few minutes.” He waited for Jared to absorb that. “Okay?” Jensen asked. He couldn’t stop the silly grin of his. Jared was absolutely beautiful and when he looked at him, Jensen saw hazel and gold with flecks of green in his eyes. The adoration and gratitude in them was what went straight to Jensen’s heart. 

“Thank you,” Jared’s soft appreciation drifted right through to his soul. ‘Fuck,’ Jensen couldn’t believe himself. There was a fucking set of cats in his car for the first time ever and he was melting to the bone from the sweet gratitude in Jared’s eyes. Jensen smiled before he even thought about it, “You’re very welcome, Jared. Let’s go, okay?” Jared smiled with excitement, then hurried to retrieve his scooter. He quickly put his helmet on and headed for home. 

When Jensen dropped the container in back of the clinic, Jared flew out the back door after quickly checking in for the evening. He opened the container and coaxed the cats to an alcove where he placed some old blankets, a dish of water, and milk. They instantly took to the milk. Jensen put the container back in his trunk, slammed the lid and leaned on the car with his arms folded while Jared cared for the cats. He finally came over to Jensen, glancing back every few seconds at his new critters. 

Jensen asked him, “Feeling better?” Jared glanced at him, then looked down with a shy grin, “Yes, thank you.” Jensen grinned knowingly, “Good.” He turned toward him and leaned his left hip against the car door, “At least I’ll sleep tonight knowing you’re not going to sneak out and take them food in the middle of the night.” Jared looked pained. He knew his eagerness to run into situations was a problem. They had talked about it before. He was thankful Jensen hadn’t requested to have him reassigned. 

When Jared looked down, Jensen touched him on the chin and gently raised it without too much force, “Hey...you know I’m just teasing you, right? It’s okay. I know you can’t help it. I just worry about keeping you safe, but you are worth a little stress, Jared. You’re strong, caring and brilliant and I know you’re meant for great things.”

Jared searched his eyes for a few seconds. He almost looked a bit watery eyed when Jensen let his chin down. The teenager confessed, “I’m really grateful...for a lot more than just a ride once in awhile. You’ve been so kind and you listen when you don’t have to. And you let me call you Jensen. I’m not sure the other omega’s get to do that. You’ve always watched out for me. I know it’s been a pain in the ass.” 

Jensen smiled before he corrected Jared softly, “No...no it really hasn’t, Jared, and like I said, you’re worth it. It’s been my pleasure, Jared, all the way.” Jared worried silently a moment before he confessed, “I’m not sure what college is going to be like. I mean I’ve been thinking about it. I’m so used to seeing your car...or you...showing up everywhere...always there. It’s so comforting.” Jensen nodded, concerned now that they were talking about the very thing he’d been stressing over. Jared continued, “I’m so used to it, ya know? I mean I know I don’t deserve to be coddled like an infant all the time and...there are others hurting badly for help...it’s just...”

Jensen interrupted softly, “Jared, you know our detail extends to omegas in college, right? Even after that if it’s needed. No one’s leaving you unprotected.” Jared nodded, “Yeah, Sara explained it to me. I guess it won’t be you and that just feels weird.” Jensen kept quiet. It felt a lot more than just weird. It was taking a lot out of Jensen not to demand where Jared was going and transfer himself there immediately. Jared’s voice dropped quieter as he looked down again, “She also told me what’s going to happen...in more detail...to me.” 

When Jared looked up, Jensen saw the fear in his eyes as he continued, “She told me how it would happen when the injection wore off. The first heat. What she read and talked to another clinic about. It’s hard to imagine because I don’t feel any of those things right now. It doesn’t sound too promising.” Jensen knew Sara was going to fill Jared in on some details, he just didn’t know when. She probably figured the kid was almost seventeen so it was time.

The back door to the clinic swung open and a woman came down the short steps with a bowl in her hand. “Here you go, Jared, some chopped up tuna for your guests.” Jared went to her with his hands out to take the bowl, “Oh, thank you Bea, it’s perfect. They’ll love it.” He walked over and set the bowl down by the cats who immediately started devouring the fish. Jared watched them, then looked back at Jensen, who exchanged a smile with him. 

Bea smacked Jensen playfully on the arm before going back inside. He feigned hurt, “Ow, watch it, lady,” then offered her a “goodnite Bea,” as she closed the door behind her with a grin. Bea was a housekeeper and cook for the clinic. She helped out a lot for very little pay and everyone loved her. 

Jensen figured he should let Jared get settled for the night soon. The kid had school the next morning and it was getting dark. “Hey,” he got his attention. When Jared looked at him, Jensen explained, “I want you to understand that I’m not ‘ever’ going to let you be unprotected. No matter where you go to school, we’ve got teams everywhere. I’ve got connections, friends who will do their due diligence for me and keep a close watch. I’ll make sure you don’t get stuck with a dickwad that won’t carry a couple cats for you.” 

Jared giggled adorably. Something fluttered inside Jensen’s gut. He was sure it wasn’t a normal response to an omega in his care but it seemed to happen quite a bit when Jared giggled like that. Jared turned serious again, suddenly looking worried, “What if I don’t get my first heat before I leave? It’s supposed to be bad. Sara said it wouldn’t be easy. She said the ones after that should be more subdued if I’m taking the oral suppressants but the first one sounded horrible. I guess the shot pisses off the natural system somehow.” Jensen touched his cheek, “If it doesn’t happen before you leave, then we’ll handle it another way. I’ll make sure you’re taken care off. I’ll send Sara to you or drag her there if you need her help. You’re gonna be okay.”

Jared questioned, “You won’t be able to stay with me though, will you?” Jensen looked stunned for a few seconds that Jared would even want him close for such a thing, then reminded himself that Jared wasn’t promiscuous. His biology had been suppressed and because he hadn’t had sexual urges or heats, he really had no idea of the desires his body would experience. Jensen looked at the innocent face, “It’s not a good idea for me to be too close because I’m an alpha, and I’m unmated. If you needed me to chase off other alphas, of course I’ll be there, but I’m not so sure how close I could stay. I could lose control and I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt you.” 

Jared studied him in question. When he still looked innocently confused, Jensen explained further, “The smell of an omega’s heat is overwhelming to an alpha. Some betas too, but especially alphas. We have higher than average self control so we ‘can’ walk away but it’s not easy. The alpha/omega dynamic is biologically meant to mate. When the smell of heats are in the air, alphas go crazy with need. The supplements subdue it but they are still affected by it. Omegas are too, and it’s a bad combination if an omega’s body won’t stop him/her from submitting to something they normally wouldn’t want. They can be easily coerced, and so can alphas when a heat’s involved.” 

Jared seemed to be getting the picture, though he still had questions. He wasn’t on the sex-thinking field yet, but he knew it was coming. He actually surprised Jensen with his next comment, “So it sounds like it’s...hot? I mean...like sexy hot? I mean I thought heat’s would be messy inconveniences with a lot of miserable cramping but...that’s not what it sounds like.” Jensen cleared his throat, “The cramping is really from contractions. It’s miserable only when it’s not...you know...relieved...like by mating. Sara can tell you about the stuff omega’s have to use if they’re not ready to actually have sex. It’s why suppressants are so important. ‘Weres’ used to live a lot differently when omegas had ‘no’ say in how they were treated. They were held down and claimed without any say in who did the claiming or how their pups were raised. Because they’re not as strong physically, and they’re inherently submissive, it really sucked for them.”

Jared sighed, “It’s hard to picture myself needing some big strong stuck up alpha to stick his thing in me and get me pregnant. I just can’t go there.” Jensen tried not to grin but failed. Jared was so blatantly honest about everything. He answered with an approving smirk, “Well that’s good, kiddo, that means you’ve been raised with choices in the matter and you don’t have to ever be forced into something you don’t choose.” 

Jared thought about everything. He finally asked a bit cautiously, “Jensen, why are you unmated? I mean, you’re such a perfect catch, how are you still unattached?” Jensen cleared his throat before he answered, feeling a bit thrown off at the subject changing to his own situation, “Well, I’m certainly not ‘perfect’. I’ve had sexual encounters over the years, especially when I was younger, but no relationships. I guess nothing ever clicked as far as mating goes.” He shrugged, “Brian’s married to his true life mate. I guess I’m still wondering if it’ll ever happen to me.” 

Jared studied him, “With what you’ve told me about alphas and omegas, how in the world do you do this job? You must run into omegas in heat. How do you even put yourself through it? ‘Why’ put yourself through it?” Jensen adjusted his stance. He wasn’t used to being studied, but this was his kid, his curious brilliant kid who had questions about adulthood. Jensen had always been open and honest with him and sure wasn’t going to stop now. He answered honestly, “I’ve run into a few heats in my time. Usually I’ve got other officers around who aren’t as affected. Beta and omega officers will go in when there’s a heat, ‘or’ I can pop a booster suppressant. It raises the level of resistance for a couple hours. I get by pretty well with those.” 

“As to why I do it?” Jensen shrugged, “Because it’s who I like being. Maybe someday I’ll do something else but for now, this feels right, like it’s where I need to be.” Jensen smiled at his grown up kid. He wasn’t used to someone looking at him the way Jared was but the kid always managed to bring out a boyish nervousness Jensen didn’t even know he possessed. He was used to Jared surprising him with questions and was used to feeling a bit off kilter sometimes when they were about something more personal. Jared didn’t mean it, he was simply full of insatiable curiosity. 

Jared leaned back against the car. He thought it was really kind of cute the way his protector seemed shy all of a sudden but he didn’t want to push anymore. Jensen had been overly patient to answer all his questions already. Jared thought back to the times when Jensen sat quietly next to him, either in the car or in a waiting room somewhere. He never gave the impression he wanted Jared to shut his trap or get the hell away from him. Jensen had been patient and kind. Jared was sure that wasn’t part of their officer duties, but Jensen had done it anyway. 

Jensen nudged him with his elbow, “You okay?” Jared offered a soft smile, “Yeah.” Jensen watched him, “It’s getting late.” Jared nodded. Jensen added, “I’ll expect you to promise you’ll stay inside the rest of the night, okay? You don’t check on them ‘til you’re on your way out for school in the morning when it’s light.” Jared nodded with a soft smile, “Okay.” Jensen ruffled the teens hair affectionately, then turned around and opened the car door. He sat in the driver’s seat while Jared adjusted the blankets for his new critters. 

As the omega went up the back steps, Jensen called out, “Hey.” When Jared turned, Jensen added, “I’ve got your back, okay? Try not to worry about college.” When Jared smiled softly, Jensen started the car and pulled away. 

Jensen knew his extra time with Jared hadn’t affected the protection of his other omegas, but he was aware it was considerably more time than normal. They always seemed to get into conversations when Jensen was dropping Jared off or taking him to a doctor appointment. The youngster was interesting, smart, adorably positive about things, and funny. Then there were the deep conversations like tonight. Damn, Jensen would miss him. 

The next few months were uneventful. The omegas assigned to Brian and Jensen were thriving. There were a couple newer faces to keep track of, and two long time omegas about to graduate high school. One was going to an out of state college, the other was going into the workforce. They made arrangements for OPD teams in their new areas to assume protection responsibility. 

Jared poured himself into his studies, more stressed about SAT scores and PAT scores than anything ‘else’. The kid wound up getting three scholarship offers back in February, but still hadn’t told Jensen which one he wanted. Jensen figured it had to be bad news. In other words, far away. It was the only reason he could think of why the kid didn’t want to tell him. 

As the end of May approached, Jensen and Brian’s graduating omegas were set to move to other housing clinics. Jensen was pleased everything seemed to be going well. He barely started to relax until he was abruptly reminded why he should never again believe things were going well. The principal from Jared’s school called with unexpected news.

“Fuck!” Jensen hit the steering wheel after the call ended. He sighed, the tick in his jaw indicating to anyone nearby how hard he was grinding his teeth. Brian walked back from the taco stand with their lunches, handed one bag to his obviously disturbed partner, then went around to get in the passenger side. He fiddled with getting his taco’s out, then stopped mid bite when he noticed Jensen’s face more closely. 

Without turning his head, Jensen bitched, “He’s graduating early.” Brian stayed frozen a moment. He put his taco back down and gave Jensen a confused look, “Who?” Jensen looked over at him, the resigned acceptance all over his face, “Who do you think?” Brian looked confused, “Our Padakid? There’s no way. He’s early but it’s still gonna be a fall grad, right?” Jensen sighed defeatedly, “They made a mistake. After recalculating all his credits, he’s eligible to graduate now and start college in August. He doesn’t have to wait ‘til fall.” 

Brian’s face lit up, “That’s great. You know he’s too smart to be stuck with a bunch of teenagers any longer! Good for him.” Brian quickly realized his positive outburst wasn’t shared. He sobered with a sigh, “Well, what the hell, Ackles? This is an opportunity he deserves. Did you think he’d stay in high school forever?” Jensen barked, “Of course not!” He looked away, “I just thought we had more time.” Brian questioned, “More time for what?” He took a bite of his taco. While chewing, he added, “Jensen, we’ve got good teams everywhere. Find out where he’s going and we’ll throw his detail together. He’ll be fine.” 

Jensen sagged in the seat with a defeated sigh. It wasn’t healthy to be this attached, but dammit he was. Jensen knew he just couldn’t let the kid go off unless he absolutely ‘knew’ who was looking after him. He would have to be prudent in that area. At least it would give him something to do and keep him from going crazy.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE 

Jensen spent the next couple days irritable as hell. He went over the full ride possibilities Jared told him about a few months ago. He made contact with each department and discussed the possibility of Jared coming last minute. He agonized over whether he should take a leave of absence and go with him...then talked himself out of it...then he wondered if Jared would consider on line courses...then talked himself out of ‘that’. 

Jensen knew he was being ridiculous. There had never been an incident where one of his omegas fell victim to something harmful after they left his care. He knew the other teams were good. So why he couldn’t process the fact that Jared would be fine drove him crazy. He forced himself to the gym, hoping to work off the anxiety. He used the special alpha section with heavier weights and higher level resistance machines, then ran an uphill incline for over two hours. With the burn finally running through his veins, Jensen started to feel some of the tension let go. He showered and returned home, thankful to be feeling more centered about things. 

Jensen put on some loose shorts and a tank top. He settled himself comfortably on his chaise lounge in the back yard, closed his eyes and let the heat from the sun permeate his system. He congratulated himself for reaching this point. He’d been hellbent on driving himself insane most of yesterday and half of today, but after the workout and some reconstructive thinking, he could finally relax for the rest of his weekend. He slipped into a light doze and lost himself for awhile until a vibration in his pocket startled him awake.  
Jensen sat up quickly and pinched his eyes. He checked his phone and noticed a text message from Jared asking if he could meet at a park. Jensen responded ‘of course, be there in 15’, then went to put on a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. He drove through a cloud of forebodence, glad he was going to see his favorite teen but knowing he obviously wanted to talk to about something important...Jensen could pretty much guess why. 

Jensen parked his car by Jared’s scooter. He turned the engine off and sat for a few seconds to mentally prepare himself. He hadn’t spoken to Jared since the principal’s phone call two days ago so he expected the kid must still be on cloud nine. He forced himself through invisible quicksand and got out of the car, knowing full well he needed to offer his full encouragement and support, no matter what Jared’s decision might be. 

Jared was waiting on a park bench several yards away. It was the same park bench Jensen had taken him to many afternoons over the years. They would talk or banter, share ice cream or a sack lunch. Sometimes they would sit in silence while Jensen checked his emails and Jared did homework. Jensen marveled at how tall and wide shouldered the young omega had become. Jared was as tall as ‘him’, and Jensen suspected he hadn’t stopped growing yet.He wasn’t the same lanky little kid anymore, but a beautiful charming striking young omega who was on the cusp of venturing out into the world.

Jared turned when he heard the crunch of Jensen’s footsteps. He instantly broke into a wide dimpled smile which lit up his whole face as he jumped up to greet Jensen with a hug. Jensen caught the omega in his arms with a deep rumbling chuckle. They hadn’t done this before. There had been some back and shoulder pats, sometimes a knee pat or an elbow to the ribs, but a hug like this was something new and Jensen instantly decided he loved it.

Jared pulled back and his eyes were sparkling with little diamond specs among hazel and gold. Jensen found himself smiling back, unable to resist Jared’s enthusiasm. Everything Jensen had been worried about melted away from that smile. Jared’s happiness was contagious. The way he looked into Jensen’s eyes, the way he ran to him with open trust, this moment belonged to Jensen and he would cherish it. 

Jared asked excitedly, “Did you hear? I’m approved to graduate this month! I don’t have to wait!” Jensen responded with heartfelt enthusiasm, “Yes, I heard. Congratulations, kiddo, I think you rocked the hell out of those test scores you were so worried about.” Jared argued with confusion, “But they weren’t even that hard, like I expected.” Jensen smiled knowingly, “Well not for ‘you’.” 

Jared eagerly pulled Jensen to the bench and sat down. He dug into a paper bag while Jensen sat next to him and turned so he could face Jared. The omega pulled out an ice cold bottle of Coke and handed it to Jensen, then pulled out a Dr. Pepper for himself. Jensen smiled at his thoughtful young charge. Jared had remembered he loved Coca Cola and he went through the trouble of bringing him one. Jensen was reminded of how much this particular omega had learned about him. 

Jensen took some swigs of his drink and hummed in appreciation, “Damn, this is good. Thank you, oh smart one.” Jared grinned and rolled his eyes. After a few swallows of his own drink, he turned sideways to face Jensen with one knee bent. When Jared looked pensive, Jensen stopped mid sip and lowered his drink. He realized his kid was ready to talk. Jensen sighed inwardly, going for nonchalant while the knot in his stomach twisted. 

Jared spoke first, “Thanks for meeting me. I know it’s supposed to be your day off. I wanted to talk about some things I’ve been thinking about...mainly college...and I thought it might be too hard in between the normal week schedules.” Jensen smiled softly, “You could never bother me on my weekend, sport. Show me whatcha got.” 

Jared continued, “I put together a schematic.” Jensen smirked, “Of course you did.” Jared rolled his eyes, but smirked shyly because Jensen was always sneaking in compliments about him being smart, “I compared the pro’s and con’s of going to different colleges...like larger universities versus small. I included expenses too because a scholarship doesn’t cover everything. Even those full rides have some extras I’ll need which aren’t included. I mapped it out with graphs and a chart.”

Jensen studied him closely, still smirking with pride at his remarkable omega. He was even distracted from the bad news that might be coming because listening and watching this kid tended to do that. He noticed Jared started to look hesitant as he spoke, “I just...every time I added more details, something in here kept pulling at me,” he motioned to his heart. “I’m not really afraid, I just...,” Jared inhaled deep and blew it out, “every time I tried to picture it...living somewhere else it just...it knots me up, ya know? I’ve built relationships here. I wanna work here after my degree anyway...get that column going we talked about, or some kind of program, join the fight for omegas like me. Maybe I can even start working on something early, before I graduate. I want to try to give back in some way to the people who have helped ‘me’. Maybe I can even work with the police somehow. And I don’t think I wanna go away for four years before I get to do that.”

Jensen kept silent. He wasn’t sure where Jared was going with this yet but the thought that his kid could actually be considering ‘not’ going to college didn’t sit well. The internal leaps of joy at Jared staying around were intermixed with concern that Jared’s fantastic brain wasn’t going to get a chance to thrive. Jensen lightened the mood with a teasing smirk, “You know, it’d be a three year degree for ‘you’...maybe two and a half.” Jared rolled his eyes and looked to the side.

Jensen asked, “Jared, what are you thinking? Are you saying you’re changing your mind about going to college?” Jared instantly looked at him, “No. Nono, that’s not...no that’s not what I mean. I’m dying to get a degree. I’ve wanted it for so long, I would never give that up. And I can’t ‘wait’ to dive in and get it done so I can start working.” 

Jensen relaxed internally, still waiting for whatever Jared seemed so nervous to tell him. The kid brushed his hair back with his hand. It was a cute gesture Jensen had seen many times when Jared aced a test or when he received his full ride letters. Jared was never a boastful individual. He would adorably go bashful when he talked about himself. He finally looked up and explained, “What I’m trying to explain is...I think I want to stay around and take my classes at UC Austin. It’s got everything I’m interested in and it’s only thirty or so miles from here. I can still dorm it for the first year, which would be cool since I don’t have a car. My school counselor said they’ll probably take a transferred scholarship because they’re not full. She said they do things like that for...students who...I mean ones that score well and have AP and all that.” 

Jensen wasn’t sure he was hearing this right. This was too good to be true...too ‘fucking’ good, actually. He tried to control his reaction as Jared looked worried, “I know this wasn’t the plan...and I know you said I’d have the police teams like yours and I get that, but I weighed more on having people close. Friends, Sara, classmates who are staying here after graduation, and the clinic workers too. I weighed that against getting an education in a completely new environment where I didn’t know anybody.” 

Jensen argued weakly, “Well you know you make friends fast, buddy, and people tend to love you right from the start.” Jared smiled shyly. He nervously brushed his hair back again and Jensen smiled. Jensen knew damn well UC Austin would look at Jared’s academic successes and give him whatever he wanted. He tried to control the build of ecstatic joy flooding his insides as Jared continued, “I’ve thought about it and I really think UC Austin would be perfect for me. I’d be doing what I want, but not far from the people who feel like family.” 

Jared looked down, “When I say family, I mean...they’ve been there for me and...you too. If any of you needed me, I...” he shrugged, “this is where I belong.” Jensen watched him for a moment. Not only because he couldn’t believe how happy this made him, but Jared’s nervousness at his decision was throwing him. Jensen realized maybe Jared was waiting for his approval. He touched Jared’s chin and lifted it, “If you’re happy with this decision then that makes me happy too. This has to be ‘your‘ choice and it has to fit for ‘you’. If this is what you want, then I think it’s perfect.” 

Jared smiled in relief. He released the breath he’d been holding. He didn’t know why Jensen’s opinion meant so much to him but it did. Jensen asked with concern, “Did you think I wouldn’t be happy about you going to college close by? Or that I could ever be disappointed in you because that would ‘never’ happen, kiddo.” 

Jared looked adorably sheepish, “Well, I didn’t know. I thought maybe you’d be glad to get rid me and have some peace without the pain in the ass.” Jensen snorted, “Are you kidding? I’ll be bored to tears without you! You won’t be on my direct team anymore, though.” Jared nodded, “Yeah, I know.” Jensen argued, “But that doesn’t mean I’m too far to check on you. I know them and they’re very good. I’ll be watching...just in other ways. I’ll make sure they stay on your ass too about stopping in the middle of a bad neighborhood to check on a stray kitten.” 

Jared smiled. Jensen grinned. He couldn’t believe this was happening. His kid definitely looked refreshingly relieved now that he’d gotten that all out so Jensen confessed, “You know, I was kinda goin’ nuts about you going somewhere far away. I didn’t say anything because it wasn’t my choice. I didn’t want to distract you making your own decision but I was worried.” Jared looked at him in disbelief, “Really?” 

Jensen smirked, “Yes, really. I guess I’ll always worry.” Jared looked thoughtful, “Oh.” Jensen grinned, “But you’ve made my day kiddo. I’m so fucking ecstatic about this I might just go all wolf and run through the woods tonight.” Jared looked amazed, “Seriously?” Jensen smirked, “Well I could. Doesn’t happen much anymore but this is definitely cause for celebration. At least I’ll be nicer at work. I know Brian will appreciate it.” 

Jared smiled, looking at Jensen like he hung the moon. Suddenly, he looked distractingly curious, “Jensen, what does your wolf look like? Do you know?” Jensen grinned affectionately at the teen’s ability to jump subjects so fast, “I’ve been told I’m a larger sized alpha. I’m kind of a light gold with slight reddish tint. My ears and tail are a little darker red. My mom used to say I had some blond highlights but I don’t really know. My eyes are still green but they’re deeper with a gold rim. My brother’s a bit smaller than me but with similar coloring...he’s a darker red tint. I guess we got the reds from my dad’s side.”

Jared looked mesmerized, “It sounds like you’re a beautiful wolf.” Jensen smirked, “Well I’m not sure about ‘that’, but what about ‘you’? You haven’t shifted since I’ve known you. Do you know what you look like?” Jared looked shy again, “Well, not really. I haven’t shifted since my parents died but I have some pictures. I’m a darker brown, I think, like the color of my hair. There used to be little white specs on my paws and chest with some highlights but I have no idea if any of that’s changed over time.” 

Jensen thought about it, like he had many times. He was quite sure Jared was a strikingly beautiful wolf just like he was in human form but of course the omega didn’t know it. Jensen suddenly thought of something, “I wonder if your eyes hold their color or if they change like they do in human form.” Jared looked down with a shrug. He didn’t know what to say. Honestly, he’d like to forget about his ever changing irises sometimes. Others at school had noticed them even more in the last year and it made him feel odd. He didn’t like the attention. 

Jensen sensed he’d upset him, “Hey...” When Jared glanced up, Jensen looked concerned, “I’m sorry if the subject makes you uncomfortable. It’s hard to pretend they’re not there. They’re not just unique, you know, they’re beautiful and I’m sure that’s why others stare sometimes. It’s not because they want to embarrass you.” 

Jared was overcome with a full blush. Jensen calling any part of him beautiful did something to his insides. Jared didn’t really like being on display but for some reason his protector’s undivided attention always made him feel safe enough to be less guarded. Jensen was taken for a few seconds. He wasn’t sure if Jared even knew he was sporting a full shade of dark pink but dammit, he’d never seen it this pronounced before. He started picturing how he could justify four teams to flank Jared every second of the day when the kid hit the college campus. The thought of other alphas and betas and even some omegas noticing Jared’s stunning features was...

Jared’s nudge to Jensen’s leg interrupted his thoughts, “Huh? What?” Jared smirked, “I was talking about the graduation dinner Sara wants to have, and how she wants to have a birthday party in July. I told her I don’t need all that but she’s determined and I was hoping you could talk her out of it.” Jensen grinned, “She loves you.” Jared snorted, “I know that, but if you love somebody can you just ‘not’ put them in the spotlight when they beg you not to? I hate that stuff and it’s not necessary.” 

Jensen chuckled, “Hang in there, okay? Sometimes you have to let people love you in their own way, even if it’s a little painful. She’s proud of you. Plus you deserve to celebrate. You’ve kicked ass, kiddo. Maybe she can agree to keep it low key with just a few people, so you don’t have to feel so on display.” Jared sighed, “I hope so...but it would really be better if you tried to talk to her out of it completely.” Jensen grinned as he picked up his drink. There was no way in hell he would have any success talking Sara out of anything. 

They finished their soda’s while talking about the upcoming high school graduation ceremonies. Jared told Jensen about some of the stupid pranks other students had planned. Jensen told a few of his own stories. Jared finally asked, “Jensen, where did you graduate? And when was it?” Jensen grumbled, “If I tell you that, you’ll know how damn old I am and walk away screaming. I’m ancient, a frickin grandpa.” 

Jared giggled magically, “You are not.” He bent his legs and held them up with his arms wrapped around his knees. He leaned against the back of the bench, beautifully relaxed, and Jensen couldn’t get enough of watching him. After a seconds pause, Jared asked again, “Well? Are you going to tell me? I can find it on the internet anyway.” Jensen sighed as he rolled his eyes, “Fine, whatever. I graduated Class of 2009...a few miles from here at Ridgewood.” Jared calculated that within two seconds, “So, you’re...twenty seven? Twenty eight?” Jensen nodded, “Eight, as of March.” 

Jared punched him on the shoulder, “That’s not old. Why would you say that?” Then he snorted, “At least you’re not ‘thirty’, now ‘that’s’ old. Jensen, you’ve got at least two whole ‘years’ left before you’re a grandpa.” Jensen looked shocked, faced by a knowingly smirking Jared who had clearly said that on purpose. The young omega’s giggle had already started. “Why you little shit,” Jensen barked, as he moved quick. The teenager jerked to pull away but he wasn’t fast enough. 

Jensen attacked the omega with tickling fingers, poking him in the ribs and gut, and everywhere he could reach. Jared’s contagious laughter rang out through the small park, as he squirmed and shifted, trying to avoid the onslaught. When Jensen finally let him be, they sat shoulder to shoulder, Jared catching his breath. 

Two hundred yards away, two men sat in a vehicle and watched the exchange between Jensen and Jared through high powered binoculars. One of them sighed, “We’re never gonna get close enough with that alpha cop around.” The other man agreed. They certainly hadn’t signed up for taking on an alpha. They both started to reconsider what they’d signed up for.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR 

Jared blew out the ridiculous fire hazard of seventeen candles on his cake. Everyone clapped as he stayed in his seat, mortified from the birthday song he had to endure while everyone stared. Sara originally agreed to only ten guests, but somehow it slipped up to fifteen, and then twenty two. Jared tried his best to look relaxed but being the center of attention was overwhelming. 

They gathered at an Italian restaurant, owned by friends of Brian. Jared’s graduation dinner had been there in May, combined with two other graduates and their families. Jared loved the food so much, Sara booked it again for his birthday. 

Jensen spearheaded a collection to get Jared a fancy laptop for college. The kid had grown up without any money of his own, his parents being taken from him before they were able to amass much of a savings. Brian, the clinic workers and Jared’s teachers happily donated whatever they could and Jensen covered the rest. The machine was upper scale, with processing speeds Jared would need to keep up with all the intensive courses he had chosen. Jared would never expect such a gift, which made it so much more perfect. 

After everyone enjoyed a piece of cake, Jensen went to a hidden corner and retrieved the large gift wrapped box. He sat it on the table in front of Jared and felt his insides melt at Jared’s innocent look of wondrous surprise. Jared was clearly grateful for just the party. He hadn’t expected anything more. He stared at the box worriedly, “What have you guys done?” 

Quiet giggles were exchanged as Jared glanced between all of them. Sara glanced at Jensen then stepped forward, “Sweetie, we decided you deserve a little help to accomplish the challenges you’ve set for yourself. We all went in together because we’re so proud of you and you deserve anything we can do to make it easier. And by the way, the fact that you won’t be too far away is icing on the cake for all of us.”

Jared felt his emotions coming to the surface. These people meant so much to him. He wanted to give back to them, not have them do anymore for him than they already had. Sara touched him on the hand, “I see you arguing in your head and you can stop now. You do for others more than you even realize and you really need to open that box before I’m eighty!” The party goers laughed while Jared looked unbelievably humbled. He was so embarrassed. He started to tear open the box when Sara stepped back from the table and blurted out, “And don’t let that guy next to you deny anything, Jared. He organized this whole thing.” 

Jared looked up at Jensen with disbelief written all over his face. Jensen rolled his eyes and shook his head as he lied, “She’s spoutin’ off nonsense, Jared. Just go ahead and open the thing. I got no idea what it is.” Jared sighed in resignation. He couldn’t believe these people. He tore open the box, figuring he should just get it over with. He hoped it wasn’t something too expensive. When he reached inside the box and pulled out a slightly heavy black vinyl carrying case, his eyes watered. 

Jared held the case in his lap while the sting of tears overtook him. He didn’t feel like he could move at the moment. Jensen knelt down next to him while everyone got quiet. Jensen gently put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s like I said, sometimes you need to let people love you in their own way...and there’s a lotta love in this room for you...and we’re all proud as hell. We all know damn well you’d never ask for anything like this but you are definitely gonna need it for those fancy classes.” 

Jared swiped his eyes. He couldn’t even look at Jensen or he’d lose it worse than he already was. He opened the zipper and pulled out the nicest laptop he’d ever seen with beautiful vinyl corners. He exhaled slowly struggling not to bawl as he studied the brand new machine. Jesus, it was beautiful. He felt the smooth edges with his fingertips before he opened it, then swiped at his eyes again. 

Jensen pulled out cords and started to plug the device in. He kept an eye on his seventeen year old because he knew the kid was overwhelmed with emotion at the moment. “Jared, we didn’t mean to make you cry,” one of the other guests blurted out. Jared laughed nervously, his eyes refilling as he struggled to contain his reaction while the rest of the group giggled affectionately. Jared was aware of the sympathetic ‘Awe’s’ and ‘Oh’s’ as he struggled to control his damn waterworks. 

Jensen booted up the device. As Jared watched in wonder, the keyboard lit up in various colors, programs scrolled through various codes, then a computer voice greeted him, “Hello, Jared. Happy Birthday.” Everyone laughed, even Jared through more tears. He couldn’t believe they’d done this. He glanced between everyone, looking overly humbled and grateful, “I don’t know what to say, you guys. I can’t believe you did this. Thank you.” He pinched is eyes, hoping to stave off the sting of further tears. 

As the guests started to mingle again, Jared looked at Jensen admonishingly, “I know you paid for most of this. They can’t afford something like this and you spent too much. Jensen, you shouldn’t have done this.” Jensen snorted before he argued, “You don’t know anything, and they all donated. There was plenty collected. You’re popular, kiddo, and you’re well worth it so just accept it.” Jared sighed, “Maybe we can exchange it for something less powerful...get some money back.” 

Jensen deadpanned, teasing the innocent young omega, “Really Jare? You’re gonna return my birthday gift? OUR birthday gift? You’re gonna refuse it and do that to all these people? Hurt their feelings like that?” Jared immediately looked ridden with panicked guilt, “No...no that’s not what I...I wasn’t refusing. Jensen you ‘know’ that’s not what I mean, I’m beyond grateful.” Jensen smiled, “You can’t take it back, anyway. No matter how much you harp on it, look at the back of the screen. This baby is ‘yours’, college boy.” 

Jensen turned the machine around and pointed to an inscription on the back of the screen. Jared looked closer at the silver lettering, ‘Happy 17th Birthday, Jared, from your friends and family. Now get to class and make us even more proud, if that’s even possible!’ 

Jared sat back in his chair with a resigned sigh. He couldn’t believe they were forcing him to accept such a thing. They already enriched his life more than they knew. Jensen grinned to himself at the adorable pout on Jared’s face. He thought it was beyond cute. He nonchalantly grabbed a piece of cake and settled in a chair next to Jared. He mumbled in between bites, “You gonna just sit there and ‘will’ it back to the store or you gonna take it for a spin?” 

Jared sighed again with resignation, but after he leaned forward and started punching a few buttons, he completely forgot he’d been insistent on returning the thing. Jesus it was fast. He played with a few programs, set up his Outlook and checked out some intriguing math games before he even realized he’d been smiling for forty minutes. The machine was incredible. 

Jared stood when people started to approach him with goodbye hugs and well wishes. He thanked his friends over and over. By the time most of them were gone, he plopped down in his chair exhausted. Jensen helped Sara clear dirty dishes while Jared clicked around the internet with his new machine. He built his network account for UC Austin and joined one of the chat groups. Brian and his mate led a dishwashing assembly line in the kitchen. When they finished, they helped Sara wipe off tables and put all the glasses and chairs away.

“I gotta say,” Sara spoke up, as they sat around a table next to Jared’s, “The police department, your family, and all the omega’s you help, are lucky. The OPD teams have always provided promise for omega’s futures but Officer Ackles, ‘you’ are the nicest alpha I’ve ever met.” Jensen snorted as he rolled his eyes, “I have my moments.” Sara grinned, “Oh...and you’ve got a little blush going too.” Jensen argued, “Uh no..I most certainly don’t.” Brian piped in while helping his mate with her jacket, “I’ve seen him blush.” Jensen rolled his eyes again, “Shut up, you have not traitor.” 

Sara smiled fondly, “Jensen, we have many omegas in our place who have been abused, traumatized, and ninety nine percent of the time by an alpha...yet two of them who are very close to Jared sat right at his table within a few feet from you without even thinking twice.” She shook her head, “You’re one of the best.” Jensen smiled downward, “Well it’s good they can trust again. There actually are a lot of good alphas. I’ve met them and worked with them. My brother’s a good one. There are some shitheads, but at least the good ones are starting to outnumber them.” 

Sara nodded, “Agreed.” A head nod from Brian in Jared’s direction caused the group to look over. Their birthday boy was currently falling asleep with his chin resting in his hand. The glow of the laptop screen highlighted his face. He just about toppled over but Jensen quickly reached over and caught him, “Whoa, I gotcha.” 

The group quickly stood up, accepting it had been a great party but was time to go home. They grabbed everything to carry outside while Jensen kept the birthday boy from toppling out of his chair. He carefully adjusted Jared into his arms and carried him to the car while one of the clinic workers carried Jared’s laptop with her. Jared was tall and muscular for an omega, but it was nothing for Jensen’s alpha strength to carry him. After he laid Jared in the back seat, Jensen secured him as best he could between seatbelts. 

Brian headed home with his mate and Sara took the rest of Jared’s friends in the minivan. Jensen parked in back of the clinic and waited for Sara to open the door and hold it for him. He carried the unconscious birthday boy inside and waited for one of the clinic workers to lead him to Jared’s room. Jensen had never been further inside the clinic living area other than the front living room and kitchen. He hoped none of the other omegas were frightened by his presence. He was thankful he didn’t smell any heats, thank god. Jensen followed the worker out of the elevator on the third floor and to the second from the last on the left side of the hall. After the room was opened, Jensen gently laid his sleeping teen on the only bed in the room and smoothed the stray hairs away from his face. Jared looked completely wiped out, sleeping peacefully. Jensen pulled a loose blanket from the foot of the bed and covered the young omega while Jared’s friend brought in the laptop and set it on a small table. 

Jensen hustled out of the room with a quick glance back before leaving. The last thing he wanted to do was freak out any omegas who had already caught his scent so he didn’t linger around. As he got into his car, Sara rushed down the back steps to give Jensen a kiss on the cheek. She thanked him for his care and support of Jared, and all of the other omegas he’d kept safe, then she let him drive off sporting an irritating shade of pink. 

Jensen thought about the two pictures he’d spotted on Jared’s desk during his quick visit to Jared’s room. They looked like they were of Jared and his parents. It reminded Jensen of Jared’s happy life before he lost them. Jared had talked about some of his good memories before the accident happened, and then he was left alone and fostered by assholes. No ‘wonder’ the omega wanted to stay close instead of running off to a college far away. Jared was happy here. He had achieved another family and Jensen counted his blessings that Jared considered him a part of that.

Jensen again reminded himself this wasn’t a routine situation. Being invited to omega birthday parties only came along with guarding against an unruly ex or pissed off traditional parent. OPD teams weren’t invited just for the social aspect. Brian teased Jensen about his connection with Jared, but in all honestly, Jensen frequently threw it right back at him. He pointed out it was also ‘Brian’ who roller skated and bought the ice cream, on occasion, and he even took Jared and his friend to a movie once. Both officers had progressed into a trusted bond with the young omega...and now a friendship. It was deeper for Jensen and they both knew it, but Brian’s teasing wasn’t a complaint. It didn’t interfere with their regular duties and their Padakid was obviously thriving. 

Jensen pulled into his garage for the night. He pushed the button and watched his automatic door descend before he entered the house. He discarded his holster, slipped off his shoes and emptied his pockets before he stripped down to his boxers. Tonight went well. Everybody had a great time and Jared was set to arrive with his new team the second week of August. Jensen slipped under the covers feeling the weight of a ‘good’ type of exhaustion this night. It wasn’t long before he was lightly snoring. 

Outside, a large black sedan parked a few houses away with it’s lights off. The driver complained to his passenger, “He’s got the brat on speed dial. It’s not like we can just bulldoze in there and grab the kid with him only three minutes away.” The passenger answered, “We’ll need a distraction, something that will take the alpha out for a bit and keep him busy. He can’t be everywhere at once.” 

The driver snorted, “Those fuckers can move. He’ll rip us to shreds if we touch that kid so the distraction better be good. I didn’t sign up to get my ass ripped to pieces. Look at the fuckin’ grad party over a month ago. That was perfect planning. We had it pegged and then ‘this’ dick showed up. Those fuckers don’t usually stick to their kids like glue but this one does. You better come up with somethin’ solid that doesn’t get us both killed.” 

A female voice came over the car speaker, “Quit your spineless whining. You’ve had two months to find an opening and we’re running out of time. The omega is getting close to his heat and we need to grab him now. I’m sending alphas. If there’s a confrontation, they’ll handle it.” 

The passenger argued, “We’ve still got the tranq darts. I don’t know why we can’t just use those on the cop. I’m not concerned about the beta but we could use ‘em on him too if we needed to.” The driver argued, “Alphas can burn that shit off faster than anyone. What if he comes to before we get the kid in the car. He’ll kill us and we’re not strong enough to stop him.” The female voice lectured with arrogance, “Your beta weakness is boring. Wait for Banks and Nevin...two days. Until then, do ‘not’ be seen.” The call disconnected.

The week after Jared’s birthday went by without any problems. Jensen and Brian were busier than hell with their omegas out of school. OPD teams worked extra shifts during summer break, trying to be everywhere at once as their omegas moved between houses and social gatherings. They were concerned with some intel off the street about an alpha assaulting people but hadn’t run into him yet. Jensen and Brian learned he was the older brother of a friend of Jared’s who lived in the same housing clinic. 

Maggie was only fourteen. She wasn’t assigned to the same OPD team, but Jensen and Brian were aware of her hero worship for their young charge. Jared had helped her get away from her possessive alpha brother over a year ago and she would never forget it. Jensen and Brian wouldn’t either. It was one of the many times they felt like exploding from Jared’s unpredictable need to save somebody. 

When Jared was barely sixteen, he picked Maggie up a block from her house and drove her to the clinic on his scooter. His protectors showed up at the clinic minutes after he didn’t arrive on time from school and Jared quickly spit out his hasty explanation. Jensen downed two shots of whiskey the minute he got home that night, wondering how he and Brian had survived watching over Jared that long. 

Jared spent the rest of July preparing for college. He received his dorm assignment, made lists of what to pack, and worked part time in the local Starbucks. He figured he could transfer to the campus Starbucks easier if he proved himself reliable. The extra money would be nice. Jensen and Brian had kept track of all their teens’ summer work schedules. As busy as they were, they somehow managed to have coverage for Jared every time he closed after dark. They insisted on driving him home and wouldn’t let him use the scooter. They explained to Jared it was because he was maturing, but that was all they explained about it. 

August arrived quickly. It was just after eight thirty p.m. on the first Saturday of the month when Jensen arrived home from dropping Jared at the clinic. He dropped his gunbelt on the kitchen counter and poured a can of chili into a pan. He was starving. Even after he scarfed down the two turkey bacon sandwiches Jared saved for him, he still needed something more. He stirred the beans as they heated, then opened his mouth for a taste test just as his cell phone went off. 

Jensen dropped the spoon in the pot and grabbed his phone. He opened the call to Brian’s shout, “911 call 4th Avenue clinic!” “FUCK!” Jensen shouted, as he shouldered the phone, turned the burner off, grabbed his weapon and shoes and headed out the door. He backed the car out of the garage before the roll up door cleared, barely missing the bottom panel while he cursed himself for leaving his portable radio turned down. 

Brian filled him in quickly over the phone while he drove. The 911 call was from Sara. Apparently, the alpha who had been so much trouble lately was at the clinic bashing the front door apart. Within three minutes, Jensen skidded to a stop in front of the clinic, Brian skidded to a stop next to him. They jumped from separate cars and ran toward the front entry. They could see how much damage had been done to the steel enforced door. The thing had been ripped to shreds. Jensen scented other alpha officers present, thankful dispatch had been mindful enough to send them. As he rushed inside with Brian, he could smell the assailant’s heated alpha dominance thick in the air. 

The raging voice of the intruder came from a higher floor. Officers first on the scene headed up the stairs with tasers drawn, Jensen and Brian close on their heels. They spread out on the second floor, spotting clinic staff and omegas huddling in corners, pieces of broken furniture and one splintered door littering the hallway. The officers moved quickly, searching every alcove using well practiced efficient patterns. 

Jensen heard a voice from the floor above them that brought terror into his soul. It was a voice normally reserved for happier times but not in this instance. ‘NO,’ his mind screamed when Jared’s voice shouted, “No! Stay away from her!” Jensen’s alpha took over. He flew up the next flight of stairs three at a time, passing every other officer until he burst through the third floor entry in a blind fury of protective rage. Jensen pushed the intruder off balance just as he grabbed Jared’s wrist, which forced the toppling alpha to let go. Jensen shouted at Jared, “Get in your room and lock the door,” then turned to square off the raging suspect while Jared rushed to obey. 

Jared’s eyes were wide as he hustled the terrified omega behind him into his room and slammed the door. He locked the deadbolt, then slid down the door and sat with his terrified friend in his arms. Jensen stood between the other alpha and Jared’s door. He tried to reason with the perpetrator, at first, but his uncontrollable rage was too far beyond the point of return. The fight ensued when Jensen refused to get out of his way. Jared heard snarling and bashing against doors and walls, grunts and screams of rage, then many footsteps of other officers. He thought it seemed like hours went by but it had only been a minute. The omega in his arms cried, “I don’t want to go back.” Jared shushed her, “You’re not going back, Mags, I promise.” He tried to calm her, not really feeling calm, himself. He realized his wrist was on fire but it would have to wait. He prayed Jensen wasn’t hurt. “She’s my mate!” the violent alpha yelled from behind the door. “No she’s not,” some other voice said. Growls of rage before he yelled, “I RAISED HER! SHE’S WHAT I SAY SHE IS!” Jensen’s voice arguing, “That’s not the way it works, and you didn’t raise her, she raised herself while you made her life miserable because your parents were busy getting drunk.” 

More sounds of a fight ensued, then the alpha bitched, “Get off me!” Jensen’s voice ordered, “Stop fighting.” An enraged scream, “SHE”S MINE!” Jensen’s voice, sounding out of breath, “No fucker, she really isn’t. You’re not gonna win this, now get up!” Jared figured they must have the alpha restrained. He heard the sounds of clinking, like maybe handcuffs, then the group shuffled toward the end of the hall and then he heard the ding of the elevator. Within seconds there was a knock on his door. “Jared?” It was Jensen. 

Jared hurried to stand and unlocked the deadbolt. When he saw Jensen, his eyes flooded with tears as Jensen stepped toward him and cupped his cheeks, “Are you alright?” Jared quickly nodded, then was pulled into the tightest hug he’d ever imagined. Sobs of relief escaped him for a few seconds before he was held back for a closer inspection. Jensen hissed when he saw Jared’s wrist. It was inflamed and starting to bruise. He urged him to sit down on the bed. 

Jensen looked toward the other omega, noticing she had backed away in panic. Jared stood quickly and put himself between them, “No Mags, it’s okay. He’s my friend.” She wasn’t buying it so Jensen stepped out Jared’s door and called for Brian. The beta came running. Brian immediately went toward the younger omega and held up his hands, “Hey there, I’m Officer Keegan. I’m not gonna hurt you...and he won’t either. It’s safe now. Can you come with me?” Maggie caught the beta officer’s scent and stood up to accept his help. As they walked toward the door, she stopped and kissed Jared’s cheek for saving her, once again. 

Jensen urged Jared to sit on the bed again so he could inspect the wrist closer. When he looked up, Jared read the intense fear for him in Jensen’s eyes. He was suddenly overcome with the need to soothe the officer, “It’s okay. You got here, Jensen, and I’m okay. Everybody is.” Jensen sighed, “Jesuschrist, Jared. When I fuckin’ saw him grab you I just...” he shook his head, unable to finish. 

Jensen sat back on his heels and rubbed his face. He sent a text to Brian to have someone bring a bag of ice to Jared’s room. He tried to control his anger but the fear of what could have happened was taking a minute to dissipate. “So,” Jensen forced his voice to stay calm, “I know how smart you are...and I know you realize an alpha like that could have easily killed you...so please tell me... ‘what’ you thought you were doing.” 

Jared picked up on Jensen’s anger. He knew the officer wasn’t pleased. His defensiveness reacted, “I wasn’t challenging him, I swear. I know I’m an omega and I don’t stand a chance against him. I ran down to her floor when I heard him screaming for her. He was ripping apart her door, I guess from smelling her. I knew she was in another room staying over so I went there and grabbed her, then pulled her upstairs. I was ‘going’ to lock her in my room...“ Jared’s eyes darted as the wind left his defensive sails, “We almost made it but he got up here faster than I thought. I was going to climb out the window with her if he broke my door but...obviously we didn’t get that far.” He visibly wilted in defeat. Jensen studied his young charge, forcing himself to stay calm and breathe as he pictured Jared intentionally running ‘down’ the stairs toward the violence to help. Jared added his soft plea in response to the disapproval on Jensen’s face, “Jensen, I couldn’t just do nothing.” It was coming from his very soul. Jensen sighed. Of course Jared’s general make up wouldn’t allow him to hide himself when someone was in need. He wasn’t wired that way. Jensen sighed again. Jared looked down dejectedly, “I’m sorry.” Jensen quickly softened. He took Jared’s face between his hands and pulled it back up, “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I know you needed to help and you did. You saved her. You just scared the living shit out of me, but that’s not your fault, okay? It’s just terrifying to think of how brave you are when someone else needs you. It’s gonna take me a hot minute to get over it.” 

The bag of ice arrived. Jensen took it from the clinic worker and pressed it against Jared’s wrist. Jared sucked in between his teeth as Jensen held the wrist between his palms. He asked with concern, “Are you okay with what you heard? Me having to fight him was probably something you never expected to hear.” Jared looked a bit startled that Jensen practically read his mind, but he answered honestly, “I never really understood what you had to go through. I guess I only ever saw one part of your job ‘til now but...yeah,” Jared nodded, “I’ll be fine. Jensen, you saved us...and you save others and I know that requires you to fight sometimes.” 

Jensen watched him, “I have to be mean with bad guys sometimes but I just want you to understand it would never be around you if I can help it. I never want you to be afraid of me, kiddo.” Jared smiled softly, his eyes full of kind acceptance, “I know, Jensen, I really do. I see a little of what you have to go through now and it’s just...well, I never imagined.” 

Sara came in and headed straight for Jared as Jensen stood up. She asked Jared, “Honey, are you alright?” Jared insisted, “I’m fine.” Sara inspected the wrist then searched the rest of Jared with her eyes before she accepted that. She turned to Jensen, “Thank God you all got here so fast. We’re all very grateful.” Jensen argued, “No thanks necessary. You were right to call right away. Was anyone else hurt?” Sara assured him, “Just a few bumps and bruises. He caused quite a scare but I think we’ll be good. The counselors are on it.” She turned back to Jared, “And ‘you’, my dear, are the hero of the century. Thank God this bruised wrist is all your ‘were’ system has to heal tonight.” 

Jared looked down. Jensen figured he’d had enough lectures for tonight. He started to ask about the clinic’s front door, but Sara held her hand up, “Your nice sergeant downstairs called somebody he knows and it’s all going to be replaced within the hour.” Jensen nodded, “Good,” knowing exactly who Sara was talking about. 

Jared walked Jensen toward the front door. His wrist was already starting to feel better due to his accelerated ‘were’ system. A few omegas and Maggie hurried up to Jared and fussed over his heroic efforts while he rolled his eyes and blushed with a resigned sigh. Jensen grinned as he touched him on the shoulder, “Enjoy it buddy. You earned it.” He turned serious, “Not that you’re allowed to do that again for at least ten years. Give me a chance to reset my pacemaker, okay?” 

Jared tilted his head with an obstinate look of ‘really?’ before Jensen smirked and went outside. He sighed in relief as he joined Brian at his car. It would take Jensen quite a while to stop seeing Jared’s wrist in that alpha’s hand. He knew the raging suspect could have easily snapped Jared’s wrist in another second. He leaned against the car next to Brian thinking over the scene. They both folded their arms and watched the progress of the door. The unspoken agreement between them was to wait until that door was secured before they left for the evening. /p> 

Jensen suddenly realized how quiet Brian had been since he joined him. He rubbed his face and sighed before he asked irritably, “What.” Brian treaded carefully, “Hey, you kicked ass in there, Jackles. Everybody’s okay. It was a good ending to a bad call.” 

Jensen turned his head, knowing goddamned well something was up, “And?” Brian hesitated so Jensen turned his whole body toward him, now further irritated, “And?” Brian argued, “And ‘what’? It’s just...” Jensen’s forehead crinkled, “It’s just ‘what’? Just say it.” Brian sighed, “Alright fine. You flew up those stairs like a ‘were’ on steroids. That’s what.” 

Jensen argued, “So? He was gonna hurt someone. I’m an alpha and he was gonna keep going until he grabbed his sister and took off with her.” Brian argued, “Yeah...I know, but we’ve been in situations before and I’ve never seen you rush into a confrontation with another alpha like that without backup. There were two other alphas coming Jensen, within seconds, but you took off like you didn’t even remember they were there.” Jensen stared at him, further annoyed, “Say it.” Brian asked, “Do I really need to?” Jensen argued, “Yes, I think you really need to.” Brian hesitated. Jensen raised his voice, “Say it!” 

Brian glanced back and forth to make sure they were out of earshot before he whispered exasperatingly, “You flew up those stairs like that because it was Jared.” Jensen paused. When someone else said it out loud, it sounded more real. He didn’t deny it because it would be a lie. He’d been in an uncontrollable panicked rage going up those stairs and when he saw Jared about to be hurt, it exploded. 

Brian continued, “All I wanna know, Ack, is are you having feelings for him, like...like,” Jensen interrupted angrily, “Shut up. No! I wouldn’t do that do a kid.” Brian looked sheepish, “I know that but I’m just sayin’...I mean he’s major cool, Jensen, I’ve enjoyed watching over him myself. But you guys...you have some kind of...” 

When Brian hesitated, Jensen asked, “Some kind of what?” Brian finished, “I don’t know, a special bond or something. He’s older now, not really a kid for much longer.” Jensen stewed in silence. He knew Brian was right. He thought over Brian’s question, but ‘no’, thankfully, he wasn’t feeling like fucking the kid over the car hood, ‘no’, he wasn’t getting hard on’s around Jared and ‘no’ he didn’t seem to be sexually aroused around him. Thank god.

“No,” Jensen finally stated. Brian looked at him in question. Jensen further explained, “I’m drawn to him, yes, but I’m not feeling like mating with him, or claiming him if that’s what you’re asking. And he’s not an adult yet, anyway, so if I ‘did’ feel that way, I’d take myself off his case. The poor kid doesn’t need that.” Brian studied him, “Well, what if he wanted to?” 

Jensen looked at him in disbelief, “WHAT?” Brian held up his hand, “Not now. I’m just sayin’ what if he’s simply not quite there yet in biological terms. Jensen, you’re putting him first and you don’t even realize it. You’re an alpha, he’s a beautiful omega and you’re drawn to him...and we’ve established your crazy ass throws your own safety to the wind when he’s in trouble. Jensen...what if he’s your life mate? He hasn’t experienced his full blown omega biology yet because of the shot. Jensen, what if he ‘IS’ your mate?” 

Jensen stared at him in disbelief. His mind actually went where Brian suggested for two seconds before he snorted, “You’re reaching too far. It’s not like that. The kid’s important to me and we like each other’s company, but to get involved with him? He’s too young, Bri. Nature wouldn’t put us together, we’re eleven years apart.” 

Brian stayed quiet. Both of them knew the ‘were’ species didn’t recognize age differences that small. ‘Were’s’ lived over a hundred years and Jensen’s point was invalid. It was a weak argument and Jensen knew it. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Why the hell did Brian have to mention this? Now, he was starting to think about it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***the warnings at the beginning of this story apply in this chapter and continue to the next. They are kidnapping, non-con here. More in the next chapter. 
> 
> Jared is about to be badly mistreated. I warned y’all!

CHAPTER FIVE 

It was the second week of August. Jared was seven days from starting school. He had given notice at Starbucks and was working two more days before taking a few days to say his goodbye’s. Brian and Jensen were taking him to meet his new officers on Monday, then they would be touring the campus together. Jared felt nervous, excited and proud, but definitely more nervous. 

The coffee shop was slammed. Customers were non stop. By late afternoon, Jared finally found an opportunity to bag up the garbages for the third time and dump them out back. After he threw the bags into the dumpster, he slammed the lid shut and started rolling his cart toward the back door. Jared stopped when he thought he heard moaning, like someone was hurt. He stepped around the dumpster and saw a man on the ground behind it, rolling around in pain. “Hey,” Jared hurried to him, “are you okay?” 

***

Jensen’s team didn’t get the chance to stop by Jared’s work for an afternoon coffee. They planned to, but everything went to shit when they received a call that one of their omega’s left on foot for a friend’s house and never arrived. Their omegas weren’t supposed to do this kind of thing, walking to other places without checking in, but when dealing with innocent thinking kids they pretty much expected it. 

Brian and Jensen sped over to her street and scoured the neighborhood while another close by team took over watching Jared. He was supposed to get off early and Jensen wanted somebody there. They searched between bushes and houses of their omega’s short route for a few minutes before they saw a young person being shoved out of a car. The person was dumped on someone’s front lawn and the car sped off. The officers floored it and slid their car to a stop in front of the person on the lawn. They rushed to the person’s side and were shocked to find out it was their missing omega. She looked around in a panic, but seemed to be in one piece. 

Jensen asked, “What happened? Did you see who took you?” She shook her head, visibly shaking, “I don’t know.” She started to sob, “These two men grabbed me at the corner down there and...drove around for a few minutes, then pushed me out. I think they were betas.” Brian looked confused, “Did they hurt you or say anything?” The girl shook her head, “No. Nothing, they just...I thought they would kill me but...that’s it.” Jensen shared a confused look with Brian. 

They helped their omega charge up and into the backseat, then drove her home and escorted her inside. They took a quick limited description of her kidnappers and were just about to radio it in when an agitated officer’s voice came over the air, “Code Red Code Red, 5th and Door, behind Starbucks, alpha presence, Code Red...” “FUCK,” Jensen ran for the car, Brian right behind him. They sped off, breaking all traffic laws, knowing damn well that was Jared’s cover team. 

***

When Jared knelt down to get a closer look at the hurt man, shadows suddenly blocked the blare of the sunlight on the ground. He started to look up but hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him off balance. Two men shoved something over his face while arms went around him from behind. As he struggled, their grips became tighter. He panicked at first, thinking he was smothering, then smelled the stink of something he’d never smelled before. He tried to pull away, but they held him immobile until he breathed it in. 

Jared started to feel weak and dizzy. As his limbs failed he felt strong grips tighten and then he was being carried. His mind argued to ‘MOVE’ but his body couldn’t obey. He thought he felt himself being pulled into the backseat of a car before his eyes rolled up and darkness took over. 

***

Jensen flew into the small alley behind Starbucks, skidding to a stop before he ran over the two officers on the ground. He knew this was going to be ugly. When an officer voiced ‘CODE RED’ that meant someone was down, possibly dead, and an operation had gone bad. Brian jumped out the passenger side and ran to the officers on the ground as Jensen ran inside the shop. He ran out back searching, then back toward Brian who was on the ground calling for paramedics. 

Other units skidded to halt, just as Jensen was taking the pulse of one of the officer’s. Finding a steady one, he stood and pointed to the dumpster, “Some kind of struggle back there, block it off and comb it for anything. I can’t find our kid so snag all the witnesses you can find.” Officers ran to follow Jensen’s orders while he pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to a bleeding head wound, just as the officer regained consciousness. 

Jensen spoke to him, “Todd, you’re gonna be okay. Help’s comin’.” The officer struggled to speak, “Ackles?” Jensen kept his hold, “Yeah, it’s me. Help’s comin’, can you tell me what happened? Who attacked you?” The man had difficulty getting air, “M’sorry...m’so goddamn sorry...they took him.” Jensen asked, “Who? Who took him?” Todd answered, “They were alphas. Two of them. Another couple down the alley but I think...maybe betas. I saw them first, started toward our kid but...one fucker hit me from the side. F’ckn’ alpha’s r’ strong. Heard Frank yelling, running to me, but I was already down. Another alpha jumped him. Thought he tazed him but...I couldn’t be sure...called it over the air before I passed out...” 

Jensen’s insides twisted with panic. He touched Todd on the cheek to keep him awake, “A car...did you see what kind of car?” Todd swallowed painfully, then shook his head, “Nah...s’ too many customers...comin’ n goin’. Nothin’ suspicious. Musta been behind the fence back there. I knew he went out back. Saw him with the rollaway cart. I was going around to keep an eye on him but...” Todd released a sob of regret, “I saw him bend over to look at something...started toward him...then fucker hit me from the side. I couldn’t get to him...they carried him and I couldn’t get to him...fuck, m’so sorry.”

Jensen stood and turned away a few steps as he tried to get himself under control. The paramedics had arrived and were surrounding the injured officers. Jensen’s alpha screamed for action, but he knew he had to stay calm in order to help Jared. He headed for the front door with Brian following. An officer turned with a notebook in his hand, reporting just as Jensen walked up to him, “Two coworkers ran out front when they heard someone yelling. One of them looked down the alley wall and saw three men running with Jared in their arms to a black four door sedan. A fourth man jumped behind the wheel while the other’s stuffed Jared in back. Our witness yelled at them to stop, and even ran toward them, but they sped off. She got a partial plate, said it had palm trees on it, like a Florida style.” 

Jensen grabbed the paper and ran back to his car, thankful for a witness like Jared’s coworker. It was normal for people to panic and get things wrong during a traumatic scene. The fact that they had a partial plate and description of the car to work with was going to help. Jensen punched in the partial plate for the database to begin running thousands of possibilities. He heard the description of the plate and sedan go out over the radio. Brian returned to the car to fill Jensen in after checking for other tidbits of information. 

The alpha in Jensen was in a sour mood, pissed off but keeping it controlled. Jensen barely kept himself from shifting and running through the streets trying to catch Jared’s scent. When Brian handed him a small bottle, Jensen held it up to read the label while Brian explained, “They found it by the dumpster. It’s fresh. Looks like the fuckers used chloroform on our boy. Jason has the rag back there.” 

Jensen’s lip curled, the only indication of what he was feeling. Brian offered, “We’ll get him back.” Jensen growled, “He’s probably scared half to death.” Brian said, “I know, but we’ll get him. You think they planned this?” Jensen snarled, “Of course they fuckin’ did. They sent alpha’s, knowing damn well it wouldn’t be you and me. They knew it was an omega/beta team we left him with. That fake kidnapping was a fucking set up. It was a distraction to keep us busy.” 

Jensen closed his eyes and tried with all his alpha strength not to start ripping heads off while the database compiled multiple hits. Brian repeated, “We’ll get him back, Ackles.” Jensen shook his head, “I can’t even ‘think’ what they might do to him.” He looked at Brian, anguish written all over his face, “I’m not gonna be able to stop when we find him. I’m not gonna wanna stop if they’ve hurt him. You’ll have to do what you have to to stop me.” Brian argued, “Fuck off Ackles, I’m not shooting you and I’m certainly not arresting you. You’ve got more self control than you think.” 

Jensen looked away, “Not when it comes to Jared.” 

***

Jared woke up with a blinding headache. His eyes were covered with cloth. He twisted his body to test his situation, but seemed to be on some sort of hard table with hands above his head and ankles secured at the bottom. He smelled scents of strangers close by, maybe a few alphas, at least two betas and one omega. There were two humans. When he heard footsteps approaching, his brain exploded with more pin needles. 

His Starbucks apron was removed, then his shirt was cut up the middle and left hanging open. Jared asked sluggishly, squinting in pain, “What do you want?” He pulled on his hands and feet, but he couldn’t move. The strangers started touching him, applying pressure, gripping and pushing on him in various places. It felt like they were testing for muscle or bone definition. Jared begged them to stop but was ignored. 

He realized the newest alpha close by was a female when she came close enough to spread his hair and inspect his scalp between the strands. When she pulled Jared’s blindfold off, he squinted and turned his head away from the bright light overhead. She forced his head back and held it still with powerfully strong hands while the others pushed his lips up and inspected his gums and teeth. He cringed and pulled against the alpha’s grip but she was too strong. 

The group of invasive hands moved up to Jared’s eyes. The female alpha said something to the omega and the light over Jared changed to a dull backlight. Fingers forced his eyelids open to uncomfortable widths as he tensed up with fear. His plea’s to ‘please stop’ and ‘why are you doing this’ were ignored. Lights came from the side, soft ones with a lavender tint. When they shone in Jared’s eyes, the group made gushing sounds of approval all at once.

“Holy fucking riches, boys, look at them,” the female alpha said as she shook her head in wonder. It was as if Jared wasn’t even there. They moved the small lights around to inspect Jared’s irises from different directions. “Jesus,” a beta exclaimed, “we’ve never had one with this depth of variance.” The humans were just as entranced. They took close up stills and video, then brought a new instrument to Jared’s eyes which emitted a pulsing ray of heat. Jared cringed back, the heat painful for a second, then it was over. 

The alpha released his head so Jared turned it away quickly, gasping and rubbing his eyes against his sleeve. Whatever the fuck that was left his eyes irritated and watery. Jared tried not to panic. He’d been forced here against his will, but so far they seemed to be only interested in inspecting him. He tried to reassure himself that Jensen would be looking for him. Then things got even worse. 

When the female alpha touched his bare chest, Jared jumped. She smoothed cold gel over the skin while others in the room uncovered trays of instruments. They turned on monitors and took up stations while the female put a wand over Jared’s skin and began sliding it around. Jared forced himself to relax. They were obviously just giving him an ultrasound. During the process, however, he felt his shoes and socks being removed. “What are you doing? Why are you taking my shoes off?” He tried to ask, but again, no one answered. 

Fingers spread his toes apart, then hard instruments rubbed against the bottom’s of his feet. His ankles were turned, pant legs pushed up and more exposed skin was inspected. They finished with his feet and then inspected his hands. They spread his fingers, though Jared instinctively tried to squeeze them closed until they were forced open. His left wrist was removed from one cuff and forced down, leaving his arm straightened by his side and forcibly held there. His other wrist was still cuffed above his head. The omega put a blood pressure cuff on his lowered arm and began pumping it. 

A beta pushed his head side to side and looked deep into each ear canal, then looked up his nostrils. When he was told to open his mouth, Jared refused. After a sigh of annoyance, the female alpha stopped what she had been doing and forced Jared’s mouth open with insurmountable pressure on his jaw. While she held him still, one of the humans stuck a needle in the roof of his mouth and extracted something. He cried out from the pain, unable to hold it in as his eyes teared.

He felt his arm put back into the cuff as a device was inserted in the far back of his mouth and left there to keep his mouth open. He whimpered because he couldn’t help it. The position was overwhelmingly uncomfortable. His molars were banged on a few times by small instruments, the back of his throat was scraped, then the extractor was finally removed. Jared turned his head away again, thanking god for relief. The needle prick inside his mouth still stung. 

Jared suddenly turned his head back and raised it when he felt multiple hands removing his jeans. “What are you doing? STOP IT,” he cried frantically, twisting and trying to get free but no one listened. His feet and hands had no play in their restraints. “STOP THIS,” he screamed as he pulled on his restraints to no avail. Hands unfastened his jeans and pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving him horribly exposed. “STOP THIS PLEASE,” he shouted, “FUCKING STOP YOU ASSHOLES!” 

The female alpha snickered with condescending arrogance while she held Jared’s hips down. The betas and humans began moving his private parts around like pieces of fruit in a grocery store. They inspected every detail, measured and called out details for others to write down. They conferred with each other like Jared wasn’t even there. Jared’s dick was lifted and moved side to side. His balls were squeezed and inspected, and someone snapped photo’s while Jared continued to beg them to stop the humiliating treatment.

Jared heard someone ask, “Have you had any preliminary signs of heat yet?” But his head was turned away. He was used to being ignored, so it took a moment to realize they were talking to ‘him’. He was confused, terrified and angry so he didn’t answer. Painful pressure was applied to his collar bone and he was slapped on the side of his face, “Answer the question, omega, have you had any preliminary signs of your first heat?” Jared sobbingly answered, “No.” 

One of the beta’s looked at the female alpha who shrugged, “We’ll induce. Zilpin worked on others, though it’s risky, but he’s incredibly healthy.” The beta nodded, “What if it makes him sick?” The alpha answered, “Sick or not. That heat’s gonna make us ten times richer.” The beta nodded. The humans came closer and felt the glands in Jared’s neck while the alpha held his head still. After that, Jared’s pant legs were cut apart and left loosely laying under him. An X-ray machine was wheeled over and everyone stood back while X-rays were taken of his whole skeletal frame. 

Jared was forced to roll over onto his stomach. His wrist and ankle cuffs seemed to be on a sort of rotating ball joint so when they flipped him, no one had to redo the restraints. Jared tried to give them resistance, but the goddamn alpha’s were too strong. This position afforded him some coverage of his crotch, at least, but Jared’s fear escalated when he thought about what they might be going to do to other parts of him. 

First there was a repeat of the X-ray, then things quieted while Jared panted in fear. He was face down, his backside exposed, feeling completely vulnerable and at their mercy. He struggled with internal panic as quiet tears escaped.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **continued warnings of non-con, forced orgasm, bad mistreatment of poor Jared.

CHAPTER SIX 

Jensen barked orders at everyone in his vicinity. Officer’s were on separate computers, madly punching the keys to search every one of the hits the partial plate had returned. There were a hundred and forty three possibilities. While backup OPD teams covered omega’s in the area, every remaining officer was working to find Jared. 

Brian kept quiet. He knew better than to try to placate the situation with false hopes and promises until they knew more. Only getting to their kid before he was hurt or shipped off to some slave trade black market dealer was going to calm Jensen’s mood. Brian believed even more so the two must be life mates. Jensen was protective over his responsible charges, but this was a life mate going crazy over another one. Being bonded to his own life mate, Brian damn well understood it. 

After several hours had gone by, Jensen’s teams were able to reduce the possibilities to three dozen sedans matching the partial Florida style plate within a hundred mile radius. They split up and went to track each owner down, either to eliminate or consider them as suspects. Jensen and Brian took their share of the list. Jensen finally had something to do, something to move on while his internal fear for Jared’s welfare was skyrocketing. 

Well into the early hours of the next morning, four possibilities still hung in the air. Every other black sedan had been located and eliminated. Teams roamed the streets, while regular officer beats did the same. Jensen refused Brian’s attempts at getting him to eat, drink or sleep, though he kept trying. Jensen scoured the alleys and parks. Brian hung out the window and used their search light between every recess, open garages and bushes, trying to spot any dark sedans. 

By the time early morning sunlight highlighted a pink glow in the sky, Jensen refused to address how many hours it had been. He refused to even ‘think’ about what might be happening to Jared. His partner had nodded off a few minutes ago, so Jensen sat in the car, handling radio check in’s from all the other teams. Jensen knew his body was exhausted, he knew he needed sustenance, but the thought of his innocent omega out there, unprotected and scared, left him with no other option but to keep going. 

Jensen felt his chest tighten with the fear and anger of failed responsibility. That beautiful dimpled smile, the contagious giggle. He jerked the wheel, taking a turn into a dark recessed alley. He felt the low rumble in his chest as his alpha growled with seething protective anger. This search was taking too long. He combed the nooks and crannies in between buildings while the intensity of his alpha instincts increased. 

***

Jared screamed into nothingness. Tears streamed down his face in between sobs and gut wrenching cries as things were forced into his body. After they gave him some kind of shot in one of his butt cheeks, they pulled his cheeks apart and inspected him. He felt heat from pen lights, then cold instruments started touching his entrance. They became annoyed with Jared’s humiliated cries to stop, so they gagged him with the cloth that previously covered his eyes. 

The invasive tools pushed inward, burning pain splicing Jared’s insides worse than any of the humiliation he felt. There was a pause, some comments about gel and him being ‘too small and tight’ then someone squirted lubricant into his entrance. Jared clenched himself hard against the invasion. The female alpha ordered, “Relax yourself, you’re not helping,” but Jared didn’t ‘want’ to help. He cried harder. This was madness. This was horrible. He had never been touched like this before.

Jared’s panic ran wild, his screams went unanswered, as he suffered through the insertion of the instrument, the turning of it and the multiple times it stopped to take pictures. Over and over, the instrument moved deeper, then turned, then backed up and turned, then backed further out and held there for a longer few minutes. The instrument went way beyond deep once, heightening Jared’s terror at how far they were gonna go, then it finally backed off. 

Jared realized after he could think, it was a camera. They were looking at his insides, taking pictures, looking between images at the inside of Jared’s womb. The deepest point was probably his cervix, the half pullout his prostate. His brilliant mind finally put that together so he could understand in between his panic. 

The womb of a male omega was past the intestinal opening, where waste voided into the rectal passage. It was a sacred place, a position of safety, placed just perfectly with the cervix closed between intimacy. Sexual drive dropped this area to an enticing position, an opening for the alpha to push his penis deep into the welcoming cervix and release sperm while his knot held him in place. It was a fascinating biological wonder to the ‘were’ species, and humans too, how anatomy could achieve this. 

Natural lubricant, known as slick, kept the passage clean on the male omega, released in abundance during sexual arousal. The male omega’s body was like a well equipped machine, perfect in how it could achieve all this without any outside help. For the males of the species who craved sex with other males but still wanted to produce pups, these omega’s were a priceless possession. On the black market, they were worth millions. Finding one with the ‘Meredan’ gene, however, increased their value tenfold. 

Jared was tired of hearing about it. They discussed his anatomy like a class lecture while he lay there exposed. The female alpha seemed to be teaching the rest of the group. They discussed him like he was a piece of merchandise. The tests they had taken, the things they had documented. His feelings didn’t matter. He was considered a fertile womb, an incubator with the added quality of multi-colored eyes.

Jared knew he was fucked. If no one came for him, he would be forced into captivity somewhere, sold between bastards who used him for breeding. He tried to believe Jensen would find him in time as he rested his forehead on the table and tried to calm down. They seemed to be done for the moment, for which he was grateful.

He heard more discussion between them, “Put the monitors on him.” “How long does it take?” Jared deduced they must be talking about the shot they gave him. The female alpha answered, “It takes a couple hours. He might get sick at first.” A remark from one of the beta’s, “He’s really quite perfect. If we can prove his virility and fertileness, we’ve got this in the bag.” The alpha female insisted, “Don’t forget we have to test him. He ‘has’ to have the healing capability. Can you imagine his worth if we had proof?” 

One of the humans suddenly pulled Jared’s head up by his hair, “Have you ever healed anyone?” Jared was too shocked to answer at first. Painful pulls on his hair forced high pitched cries from him, “Answer the question, omega, have you ever healed anyone?” Jared couldn’t shake his head, the grip was too tight on his hair. He answered through the cloth with a negative “mm-mm”, then his head was let go. 

He listened to the human speak to the others, “Maybe it was suppressed by the Clovilin injection a few years ago.” The arrogant alpha answered, “Of course it was. Just like his heat.” Jared struggled to think. He’d always had a soft spot for friends, animals in need, an insatiable desire to run to someone’s aide when they were hurting but healing? He’d been told about the folktales, read some of them, but there was no way he could do something like that. These people were going to be sorely disappointed. 

“They can’t all do it,” a beta warned. The humans seemed surprised, “They can’t?” The female alpha interjected, “Half the ‘meres’ in captivity could. The research shows it’s the depth of color in the eyes that makes a difference. This one’s got incredible variations, definitely looking like he’s capable.” “Test him,” the beta said. Alpha responded, “Definitely. If he’s got it, he won’t be able to resist.” The beta made a sound of agreement. A human argued, “Test him how?” Alpha snickered mockingly, “How do you think?” Silence filled the room. 

Jared thought his short reprieve meant things were done for the day but he was mistaken. He soon felt a few sticky electrodes placed under his chest, on his temple, and underneath his abdomen. He waited a few seconds, then cried out into the cloth as another instrument was pushed forcibly into his clenching hole. “Noooo,” he sobbed, “noooo,” he cried uncontrollably into his gag. The instrument was a bit bigger than the first, but not as horribly painful because at least it had gel on it, but it was still stretching him. All he could hope for was a very short test. 

He heard a faint pulse sound from the machine. Something grabbed the group’s attention as they stared at the screen, then warmth began inside his body. The warmth spread and then pulses began. Pulses increased to vibrations, hitting him on his sensitive passage walls but especially hitting his prostate gland. Voices snickered, some giggled, as intense cravings for something started to overtake Jared’s body. 

His mind screamed ‘NOOO’ when he realized his cock was getting hard. He had never experienced sex, only read about it. He’d never felt the deep desires, never been biologically capable because of the shot. It was something he didn’t know, but he pretty much figured out these people knew how to fix that. 

“Mmmmm,” Jared’s eyes rolled up, incapable of controlling his deep groan of pleasure as the wand continued to stimulate him. Sounds of approval were in the background as waves of pleasure drove him toward some unknown need. It pissed him off, panicked him, his humiliated ego screamed ‘NOOOO’, but his body betrayed him and begged for more. He mentally fought against his responses, pulled on his hands and feet, but his insides begged the device to keep pulsing. His cock was hard and leaking, massaged between the pressure of the hard table and his weight. 

His butt cheeks clenched, angrily trying to force the instrument out but at the same time clenching from the waves of pleasure it was giving him. Bouts of laughter rang free as Jared cried out in protest when the wand was turned up. His body clenched as he grunted. Sparks of pleasure filled his insides like he had never known. He felt the instrument pumped slightly in and out. His hips automatically ground down, the friction on his cock causing even more incredible pleasure. 

More laughter rang out as something within started to climb higher. Jared cried out in protest and fear, not sure where he was going, but grunting and groaning because it felt so goddamned good. Disgusting comments of “See? He’s made for it. Definitely an omega slut,” and “Fuckin’ A, we’re gonna make a mint off him.” “Make him finish, we need to see if the cervix opens...Gil, watch his eyes. Get the camera ready.” 

Heated pulses increased in their succession. Jared’s body raced toward something he didn’t even know. A camera pointed at his face, as he moaned and twitched until the intense climbing pressure crested and burst. Explosive pleasure shot from his very core as Jared screamed. Fearful shock and tears mixed with the pleasure of his first orgasm. Jared cried as he came down, feeling ashamed at doing this in front of strangers, anger and humiliation because he couldn’t stop them. The experience left him gasping, limbs tingling, spasms causing him to jerk and squirt liquid from his pulsing cock. 

Instead of pulling the instrument out, it was pushed in deeper, and approvals were exchanged over the opening of Jared’s cervix during the experience. The wand was pulled out with “Excellent” and “Perfect” words of approval. ‘Gee’, a voice mocked in Jared’s head, ‘good to know I’m ‘perfect’...fucking assholes.’ The instrument was put away while Jared quietly cried on, laying in sticky evidence of his inability to keep them from forcing him to do whatever they wanted. 

A short discussion occurred while Jared tried to calm himself. His wrists and ankles were finally unhooked and he was carried over one of the male alpha’s shoulder’s down a hallway and into another room. After being dropped on the hard floor, Jared lay there for a moment, trying to recover from sobbing his guts out. His throat felt like sandpaper from screaming. He quickly studied his cut up clothing, hoping he could salvage any bit of modesty, but there wasn’t much material left. He packed some of the shreds over his naked groin and snapped the denim button in hopes of holding the tatters in place. 

He wiped at his eyes, at least enjoying some relief at having his arms free. His wrists were still cuffed and attached to his bound ankles by a steel cord, but he could bend them and work the overtaxed muscles out from his shoulders. He pulled his gag down, glad the fuckers had given him a reprieve, for now. When he looked around, he noticed a flat shelf with a thin mattress on top. He searched every corner, only to find out they were bare. There was nothing in the room but a bucket, a sealed up window and the makeshift bed. 

Jared shuffled himself to the bucket, peed in it, then shuffled to the bed. He laid down feeling bruised and exhausted. His insides were raw and sore. He had no idea what time it was. His watch had fallen off somewhere and his phone had been long gone. There was no light coming from the sealed up window, only a dull bulb above him. When Jared heard footsteps approaching his door, agonizing fear shot through him as he struggled to push himself up.

The door was only slightly opened. A tray with covered plates slid inside and two water bottles, then the door was shut and locked from the outside. Jared sat on his bed, his mind barely registering they had not come to drag him back for more tests. He controlled his panic, then forced himself off the bed. 

He shuffled himself over to the tray, dropped to his knees and grabbed for one of the water bottles. He gulped the entire bottle, then threw it to the side while catching his breath. He eyed the tray, smelling a hint of beef, fruit and some type of bread. 

Jared realized his senses were more heightened. He had used his wolf sense of smell and hearing over the years, but the strength of it had been lulled due to his suppressant. Now, he wondered if that damn shot they gave him was actually working because things were becoming more prominent. He reached for the tray, cursing himself for being so hungry. The last thing he wanted to do was play nice and help them. If he ate, he would keep his strength up, like they wanted, for whatever line of assholes they were trying to sell him to. Unfortunately, his growling stomach pains won out. 

With shaking hands, he removed the lids and took a bowl of beef broth between his hands. He uncomfortably hunched over, just to reach the bowl to his mouth. He drank the soup like it was the best thing ever invented. After that, he scarfed down a bread roll like there was no tomorrow. It had to have been several hours since he got here and he couldn’t help his reaction to the simple food. 

The bowl of fruit pieces came last. Jared didn’t even stop to identify the various types before he gulped them down. When he finished, he shoved the tray against the door, angrily, his only means of protest he could offer as the nourishment entered his bloodstream. It wasn’t much, but it settled the empty pit in his stomach. He picked up the second water bottle and shuffled back to the bed. He laid down with the water bottle in his hand and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

Jared awoke to chills and sweat all over his body, his hair stuck to his forehead. He rolled on his side, away from the door, and tried to get back to sleep. It felt like he’d only slept a minute, though it might have been twelve hours, he had no idea. The room was still quiet. There were voices in the distance, but nothing close to his door. He rolled to the other side for a minute, then to his back, an uncomfortable restlessness coming from somewhere within. 

When his eyes roamed the ceiling, Jared spotted something in a corner he had missed on his first inspection of the room. It was a half dome camera. He realized the assholes were probably watching his every move. Jared heard his door being unlocked. He lifted his head and tensed. It opened cautiously, then the omega from the exam room entered. She was alone. She closed the door, then cleaned up his mess he had caused earlier when he slammed the dishes against the door. When she finished, she approached him with a white puffy material in her hand. 

She stopped a couple feet from him and held the material out, showing Jared she wasn’t there to hurt him. She inched closer until she could pat his sweaty forehead with what he could now see was a folded towel. Jared turned away from her, refusing her false attempts at helping him. She patted his neck and around his collar bone, even though he wouldn’t face her. The towel really felt good. It was warm and soft, but Jared was too filled with bitter resentment to acknowledge it. 

After the omega wiped his arms and forehead again, Jared finally faced her. He was hoping for concern, guilt, or remorse in her eyes for being involved with these villains but that’s not what he saw. He angrily swiped her hand away, “How can you fucking help them?” She held his eyes for a moment, then sighed, “Your problem is you weren’t raised with tradition. You break all the rules. Your life isn’t what it’s supposed to be and that’s no fault of your own but it still isn’t right. You shouldn’t fight them. You’re here because it’s helping our species.”

Jared growled and pushed her away from him, “No it is NOT. You’re fucking brainwashed. Omega’s are equal citizens, not incubators for any demented alpha who comes along!” He started to sit up, but was overwrought by dizziness. Jared fell back down on the bed as the room spun. The omega glanced back as one of the male alpha’s who kidnapped Jared entered the room. 

Jared instinctively scooted back against the wall while he struggled with dizziness. He watched with distrustful fear as the alpha put his hands on the omega from behind and ran them down her body in an erotic fashion. She giggled and responded in true form, nuzzling the alpha from the back while watching Jared. The alpha kissed her between her neck and shoulder, then nodded his head toward Jared, “See? This is what omega’s are for...immediate submission. Obedience. You will learn this.” 

When the pair exited the room, Jared found himself defiantly pissed...and the fucking shot they gave him...whatever it was doing to him sucked. He felt sick and weak. Something was happening to his system and it was terrifying.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings apply here: non-con, attempted rape, torturous situations.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jensen held up his two fingers to the patrol car next to them. They had finally eliminated every black sedan with a Florida plate except for ‘two’. He hadn’t eaten, hadn’t slept...and he really didn’t give a fuck about doing so except for the incessant lecturing coming from his partner. Jensen growled, “I fucking KNOW,” as he pulled over to a hotdog stand and let Brian grab them a couple quick meals.

After they inhaled their hotdogs, dispatch radio’d reports of a black sedan speeding through a neighborhood toward an old abandoned hospital. Jensen floored the gas pedal and headed in that direction. Fifteen minutes later, he skidded to a stop in front of a cyclone fence with a locked chain on the gate. Two other units were there, waiting.

Jensen jumped out of the car and was handed a cell phone by one of the officer’s, who explained, “Reports came in on the traffic line instead of the emergency line so they weren’t matched with our wanted sedan until now. Here’s the video from the neighborhood cam showing a black sedan flying through residential streets and ending up somewhere around this old hospital.”  
Jensen watched the video of a four door black sedan as it flew through a residential stop sign. The sedan swerved to miss a truck and barely missed a woman pushing a stroller. Jensen zoomed the video and focused on the occupants.

The men in the front seat oozed with confidence at the near misses while the men in back flinched and cringed from the close encounter’s. “That’s them,” Jensen announced. Brian looked closer at the phone, “How can you be sure?” Jensen glanced at him, “They’re alpha’s in the front seat, not the two in the back. It’s gotta be the ones who attacked our team.” 

More backup was called as Jensen looked around for a way to get in the old building. They drove around the fence line until they saw a black sedan parked underneath an awning near a loading dock. The closest chain link gate was held closed by a loose chain and open pad lock. Jensen and Brian lifted the gate and swung it open so responding units could enter. Officer’s fanned out to cover all entrances and exits around the building. Jensen chose the back door nearest the black car. He and Brian scented the back seat, confirming Jared had been in there, as they set up a tactical entry. After trying the door handle and finding it locked, Jensen pulled a tool from his back pocket and jammed it between the door and the handle. He popped it with the back of his flashlight, easily breaking the door handle off. He reached through the open hole and quietly pushed on the release which opened the door.

Very soft radio traffic was exchanged as officers entered with guns drawn from different sides of the building. The idea was surprise, even though they already knew the ‘were’s’ in the group could smell them and hear them when they got close. Because of the alpha’s inside, Jensen warned the entry teams to take alpha officers with them in case they were confronted. The last thing Jensen wanted was for a well meaning officer to get his ass kicked or die going up against an alpha on the inside. 

Jensen crept down the first hallway, while Brian followed. They criss crossed in long practiced tactical patterns, searching hallways and offices for several minutes. Something caught Jensen’s hearing and he froze with a silent hand up. Brian waited, listening. There was silence for about thirty seconds. Suddenly, Jensen’s mind cried, ‘NO,’ when he heard the sound repeated. There was no mistaking Jared’s scream of gut wrenching pain. 

Jensen’s tactical experience flew out the window as he ran down hallways and pointed his gun left and right while Brian busted his ass to keep up. There was no way Jensen could slow down and Brian understood it. They came to a steel double door, reinforced with posts in the ground and chained. Jensen kicked it, shot it, then kicked it several times again until it finally gave. They flattened on the ground when it swung open. When nobody was waiting to shoot from the other side, they jumped up and continued forward. 

***

After his visit from the omega and alpha, Jared continued to feel worse. His body was shivering, sweat pouring off him, and he finally puked into the same bucket he had peed into. He sat on his haunches, feeling a bit of relief from the nausea, but didn’t return to his bed yet. He still had no awareness of time. He looked at the water bottle wondering if he should drink it because maybe it would settle his system. 

He crawled over to the bed, barely moving because he seemed to be waning in strength. As he twisted the cap off, he felt another wave of nausea attack with a vengeance. Jared dropped the bottle and quickly shuffled back toward the bucket, but nearly missed it before the remaining contents of his stomach made an appearance. 

He had already lost his light dinner and was now onto acidic bile. He heaved and heaved, until his body decided he was done. He laid back on the floor struggling for air, as his eyes watered. He wiped his sweaty face on his short sleeve, then remembered there was a discarded towel over by the bed. 

Jared made it to his bed, laid down and used the towel to wipe himself dry. He didn’t feel much better, but at least the churning in his stomach was gone. He noticed the water bottle, now only half full because he’d dropped the damn thing. Feeling stupid because that it might be the only hydration he was going to get, he forced himself to roll over and retrieve the bottle before it drained any further. The lid had rolled a couple feet, so Jared had to scoot on his knees to retrieve it, then he screwed it back on the bottle and went back to his bed. 

As Jared’s exhausted limbs started to climb back on the bed, the door to his room opened. ‘Fuck,’ he mentally bitched, as the two alpha’s who kidnapped him entered. Jared pushed himself up onto his bed and backed against the wall. He watched in confusion and fear as the duo dragged in the omega from earlier. They dropped her in a slump a few feet from Jared’s bed. One of the alpha’s kicked her over so Jared could see her face. She was bleeding from one side of her nose and a split lip. There was a bloody gash on the side of her temple. 

Jared glanced up at the alpha’s, looking between them, then back down. He had no idea what they wanted. The alpha who had been with the omega earlier grabbed Jared by his hair and dragged him from the bed. Jared cried out from the pain of his hair being pulled and when he hit the ground hard on his knees. As his head was held up, the alpha snarled at him, “Heal her.” Jared panicked. He didn’t know what they wanted and he was sure he had no secret power. He sobbed with fear, “I don’t know how.” 

“SHUT UP,” the alpha shook him by his hair, “you’re saturated with Meredan blood, don’t fucking lie.” Jared frantically cried out, “I’m NOT. I CAN’T. I’ve never healed anyone, I swear.” The alpha shoved Jared face down and let go of him. He stepped over to the omega and lifted her arm. She moaned and turned her head like she was coming to, but screamed when the alpha squeezed her wrist and snapped it. 

She rolled onto her side, sobbing and holding her wrist, while Jared stared at her in shock. He couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. The alpha leaned over her, “Beg him.” The second alpha smiled knowingly, “Yes...beg him to help you.” The omega was already crying in pain. She held her wrist out toward Jared, pleading how it hurt, begging him to make it stop. Jared’s insides knotted up. 

He glanced up at the alpha’s, but still didn’t know what to do. He watched the omega cry, hold her wrist up higher, feeling pissed but sympathetic. He leaned forward before he even realized what he was doing. He touched the extended arm, felt the uneven wrist with displaced bones and something compelled him to hold the wrist between his hands. 

Jared felt heat coil between his hands. He felt a tingling in his chest. When it started to travel outward through his arms, he dropped the wrist, terrified. He started to scoot back but the alpha grabbed him by the hair again, “Pick it up.” Jared’s eyes pooled with tearful panic, “I can’t. I don’t know what you think I can do but,” “TRY AGAIN,” the alpha screamed into Jared’s ear. 

“Maybe he really doesn’t know how,” the second alpha said while Jared panted in pain from the hold on his hair. He was terrified. The other alpha grabbed his omega’s bad arm and held it toward Jared, “Put your hands on her wrist and try again.” The alpha holding him spoke, “He fucking knows, he just doesn’t wanna try. Concentrate,” he snarled at Jared. 

Jared thought he might throw up again, but he knew if he didn’t try this, they were probably going to hurt her worse and then maybe beat the shit out of him. When the alpha holding her arm squeezed the broken wrist and forced her to scream in pain, Jared shouted, “STOP IT!” Huge tears ran down the omega’s face as she begged Jared to help her again.

Overwhelmed with the compulsion to comfort, soothe and help, Jared took the wrist between his hands again. He flattened his palms and felt the unfamiliar tingling begin in his chest. It coiled outward through his arms. He forced himself to keep his grip on the wrist, even though his inclination was to let go. He pushed his hands firmer together as tendrils of heat passed through his palms into the wrist. 

After a minute Jared felt the heat recede and slowly released her wrist. He backed a few inches when the alpha released his hair. Jared quietly sobbed in terrified disbelief as the two alpha’s picked up the female’s wrist inspected it closely, then looked back at Jared. The omega turned her wrist both ways, then looked at him in wonder. 

Dread spread through Jared’s gut like poisonous venom. There was no way this could be real. It had to be the shot they gave him. It enhanced something. There was no other explanation. He suddenly felt truly weak and queasy again, and was quite sure he was going to throw up, so he tried to force himself over to the bucket. Half way, he puked water and bile until he couldn’t puke anymore and then he lay there, exhausted and weak. The room was spinning. He felt himself shaking and he couldn’t move.

The alpha’s discussed Jared with the female alpha who entered the room. They mentioned his heat again then manhandled him partially onto his stomach and pulled the loose denim off his ass. Jared had no strength to fight them. He could only moan in protest. One alpha sniffed him near his opening, then stuck a finger into his crack and wiped it over his hole. Jared jerked and clenched from the painful reminder that he was still very sore and raw. The alpha spoke to the others, “Nothing,” then Jared was shoved back onto his side and left to curl up in a self protective ball. 

“We can give him another shot,” one of the alpha’s said. The other disagreed. The omega on the ground started to ask a question but she was told to shut up. She assumed a crouching position of submission while her alpha lectured her about speaking before being told to. Jared felt sick again. His stomach churned, as feelings of rising bile warned him he needed to reach the bucket. 

Jared dragged himself a few feet before he spasmed again and rode the dry heaves that overtook him. He clenched and coughed, spit and gasped, struggling for any bits of air he could get in between the painful spasms. By the time he was done, he was too exhausted to do anything other than roll to his side and lay there. The male alpha’s lifted him by his shoulders and placed him on the bed, then everyone left the room for awhile. 

Jared was sure it had been only a minute but maybe it had been hours before someone picked him up off the bed and carried him down a hallway. He was placed on the hard steel table of the exam room again, left unhooked. Jared rolled to his side, not able to accept they were going to shove tools inside him again. He scooted himself off the table and hit the floor hard. 

He dragged his weak abused body away from the table but only made it a few feet before the two male alpha’s, the beta and the female alpha surrounded him. He was too weak to lift his head past their feet. The female alpha asked, “Now, where do you think you’re going?” “Away from you,” Jared sluggishly responded.

The group laughed. He was glad he could provide the fuckers some entertainment. Jared laid there while they walked around and put some other type of machine together. They talked between them and seemed to ignore him. “Okay. Let’s try it,” the beta enthusiastically. Jared’s reprieve ended when he was lifted from his safe place on the ground and placed on the table again. As an alpha hooked his hands, the beta at his feet looked away. Jared mustered every ounce of fight he had in him and kicked the beta hard in the stomach. He felt a huge load of satisfaction at the painful grunt and sound of the man hitting the floor on his ass. 

“Little motherfucker,” the beta bitched as he got up. The alpha at Jared’s hands chuckled. The beta grabbed another long instrument Jared hadn’t seen before and touched it to Jared’s leg. Jared screamed as white hot lightening shot through his leg. It burned at the point of contact and nearly rattled his teeth from the shock of electricity. 

The beta threw the tool to the side and finished hooking Jared’s feet while he gasped for air. The female alpha came over and placed some kind of goggles over Jared’s eyes. There was no glass, only a metal frame with wiring running through the seams. Jared only had a second to pray that this would be a painless test when sudden pain tore through his skull. Thin needles pierced the skin and pushed into Jared’s surrounding tissue until they stopped behind each eye. 

Excruciating pain shot to the front of his eyes and Jared screamed. His captors celebrated from whatever they saw. “Yes...look at that,” the female alpha approved. Jared could only make out shadows of glowing colors reflecting off the beta and alpha’s faces. Were his eyes lighting up? He couldn’t see well through the haze of pain and tears. 

After a few minutes, the test was complete. Jared heavily sobbed as the needles retracted and the device was removed. His eyes were a mess. They watered and blurred, burned and hurt whether they were opened or closed. It felt like bags of sand had been poured in them. The female alpha squirted some drops into them, which eased off some of the swelling and pain. He knew it had nothing to do with sympathy, she was only concerned with any scarring before he was sold. 

Jared was unhooked from the table. The machines were shut off except for a video camera. As he looked around in confusion, Jared realized everyone had left the room except for one male alpha and the female. He wondered what the hell was coming next. The smirk on the female’s face told him something was up. He scooted himself off the table and hit the floor hard. With shaky limbs, he scooted toward the wall and backed up against it, watching the two alpha’s with suspicion.

The female alpha spoke, “We’re not able to dose you again without permanent fertility risk, but we need to get that heat going. It’s the last thing we need to record before the buyer’s show up. The shot we gave you should have counteracted everything the clinic gave you three years ago. It’s promising that your Meredan skills are starting to show because it means the heat has to be close. We’re just going to give it a little kick.” 

Jared argued, too weak to be as effective as he wanted, “I don’t have any skills! That wrist was just a fluke, some kind of trick! I can’t do what you think...you assholes are torturing me for nothing!” Both alpha’s laughed, then the female continued, “Your variations and depth of color are the most significant we’ve ever seen in all our research. That means you’re ‘mere’ gene is the purist on the market. We’re gonna give that heat a little push now...see if Nevin can coax it out of you...wouldn’t want to advertise you were ready to conceive without making sure we can deliver. What would our customers think?”

She said this with a sick grin, like she hadn’t just burned the back of his eyes with her fucking machines. ‘Omega’, Jared heard in his mind. ‘Omega come to me’. Jared’s mind panicked, his eyes darted between them, as he backed tighter against the wall in terrified confusion. Who the fuck was talking to him? When the male alpha moved closer, Jared sidestepped away from him. His fear was rising by the second. He didn’t understand why there was a voice in his mind and he didn’t trust these assholes one bit. 

The closest alpha lectured him, “You meet my eyes without permission, omega, but we’ll fix that bad habit later, won’t we.” He moved a step closer. ‘Calm, omega, listen to your alpha and relax...I’m going to make you feel good. Submit to me.’

Jared shook his head, trying to shake the voice free of his mind. He looked between the were’s, not seeing them flinch or look any different so who the hell was talking in his mind? Both alpha’s smirked. Jared’s fear skyrocketed when he realized this must be part of their brilliant plan. One of them must be using their wolf to talk to his. He could sense his omega wolf was pretty fucked up at the moment and certainly not in the mood to respond so he didn’t know what they were thinking.

Jared sidestepped again, gripped the wall and watched their every move. “Please let me go,” he begged, knowing it was an empty plea. The alpha’s continued to smirk. The female stayed where she was, but the male moved toward him. ‘No,’ Jared’s mind cried, ‘No, nonononono,’ as the alpha gripped his upper arms and lifted him off balance. He cried out as he kicked and struggled but not only was he already bound, he was terribly weak and the alpha had far superior strength. 

The alpha looked into his eyes and the voice appeared in his mind again, ‘Omega’. The voice was more willful this time, the push came into Jared’s mind and tried to reach into his very core and coax his omega to respond. He still felt his wolf resisting. He was exhausted, terrified and hurting. The alpha push became more demanding, ‘Do not resist, omega, your body wants to submit. Your purpose is to submit. You will present yourself to me, omega. Respond like I know you want to. Your body craves your alpha’s presence. You need your alpha.’ 

Jared paused for a few seconds, held poised with indecision as his wolf raised it’s head inside of him. His omega’s ears perked up with attention at the call from an alpha. Even though scared and abused, his wolf had little defenses against the power of an alpha’s influence. Yet, his omega was not immediately trusting. For a few seconds, it warred with the need to respond enough to panic Jared’s human side. “NO,” he cried, as he started kicking and twisting to get out of the alpha’s grip. 

The alpha growled with anger and threw Jared to the floor like a rag doll. He yelled with rage, “He’s too fucking spoiled!” The other alpha stepped up beside him while the male continued his rant, “My reach is resisted. His wolf hears me, but it doesn’t answer.” 

The female tilted her head, looking confused, “I’ve never heard of such a thing.” The male ranted, “It’s because the little shit is used to choice. He’s been living against nature for too many years.” He stepped toward Jared and started to raise his fist but the other alpha stopped him, “Nevin, you can’t damage him. Watch your strength. He’s gonna make us rich but not with broken bones or permanent scars.” 

She stared for a moment, then stepped back and grabbed the metal rod the beta used earlier. Jared cringed with fear as his eyes widened, “No!” he scooted back into the wall again. The female smirked, “See? He can be trained with the right tool. He just needs some work.” The female alpha started to hand it to the male, but he brushed it aside with his hand, “I don’t fucking need that. I’m an alpha, goddammit. You’ll submit to me, you little shit.” 

He grabbed Jared away from the wall and pushed him flat on the floor. He forced him over onto his stomach before Jared had the chance to respond. When he raised Jared’s hips up and forced his knees apart as far as they could go, Jared screamed, “NOOO. NOOOO, STOP IT!” The alpha ripped the loose jeans down, exposing Jared’s bare ass. “Mmmm,” the alpha rumbled in approval, squeezing Jared’s butt cheeks and pulling them apart. 

Jared clenched his cheeks together hard while he tried to pull forward, but the alpha quickly gripped his hips and pulled him back. “He’s not producing anything,” the female complained, “still dry as a desert.” The male stuck his nose in Jared’s crack and sniffed deep while Jared tried to pull away again. “Mmmm,” he moaned in approval, “I can smell it. Damn, he’s sweet and it’s right fucking there.” Jared felt a swipe of the alpha’s tongue and jerked with every ounce of strength he had left, but the alpha easily pulled him back and held him. 

Soon, Jared felt a thumb pushing against his raw opening. He screamed from the pain, but the male alpha ignored him and pushed his thumb in. “NOOOOOOO,” Jared cried in heaping sobs then heard the male alpha try to mentally speak to his omega wolf again. Not getting a response, the alpha removed his thumb and rubbed his hands on Jared’s cheeks again. He squeezed them and started to unzip his own pants. The female snickered, “I thought you didn’t like males, Nevin. You seem pretty interested.”

The male chuckled, as he pulled his fully hard cock out, “I’ll make an exception. He’s tight and he smells like fucking candy. It’s right there, almost ready to drop, I can smell it. I’ll shoot my cum up there, that should do the trick. Grab me some lube. I don’t want my dick raw before he loosens up.” 

The female laughed out loud while she retrieved the lube. The male leaned forward and spoke into Jared’s ear, “I’ll fuck that heat of yours awake. You’re gonna learn fast what submit means.” Jared sobbed with his body taught and cringing, his white knuckled grip tightened on the floor. When the alpha raised up higher on his knees, Jared felt the inches of space between them and tried to scoot away again. This time, the alpha lost his patience. He rolled Jared over and slapped his face hard. 

Jared barely felt his teeth and brains stop rattling before the rod in the female alpha’s hand touched his shoulder. He screamed long and hard, as torturous electricity shot through his body. His vision swam. His throat was raw. The place where she touched him burned painfully. His body clenched with residual spasms as he was turned back over on his stomach. “That’s called retraining,” the male alpha announced, as Jared felt himself blacking out. He thought he heard the door crash open, but darkness overtook him.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. :0) Hope you enjoy. And thank you for the very kind feedback!
> 
> **Only warnings are a couple graphic moments. An alpha fight, medical condition discussed...and the rest is VERY hurt Jared and a VERY protective concerned Jensen. Yummy situations, imo. :0)

CHAPTER EIGHT

The alpha’s inside caught a whiff of an unknown alpha and beta just as the door crashed open. “AUSTIN POLICE, HANDS UP,” Brian yelled with his gun trained on the female suspect. The female alpha side stepped quickly when she saw the second officer lunge and shift mid air toward her accomplice. She knew she had the strength to take on the beta officer if she could just get around his gun, but she had no desire to be in the path of the large alpha in attack mode. 

Jensen exploded with instant rage toward the alpha about to violate Jared’s innocence. He went for the kill, shifting mid air and going for the throat. His innocent kid lay defenseless and still, driving Jensen’s instinctive need to kill the son of a bitch closest to him. The other male barely had time to snarl. He shifted as he was attacked by a vicious flurry of powerful alpha strength. Jensen tore at tendons and muscle, twisting and turning with counter measures as the alpha fight bounced off walls and furniture. 

Jensen took the upper hand within seconds, driven by the need to end this and get to his innocent kid. He clamped down with a powerful hold on the kidnapper’s neck, tore open flesh, veins and arteries until the perpetrator conceded. Though instinct begged for the kill, Jensen’s commitment to duty held him back. He held fast until the alpha went limp, then he dropped the son of a bitch on the floor. Jensen growled his follow up threat but the kidnapper was laying in defeat, more desperate to hold his own throat together before he bled out onto the floor. 

Jensen looked over to Brian, just as the female alpha took advantage of Brian’s quick glance at Jensen. She lunged at the beta, shifting into wolf form as she hit his chest with enough force to push him back. Brian fired twice as he went down, striking her in the shoulder. Jensen quickly grabbed her neck and slung her against a wall, then squared her off as she recovered her footing. 

The female returned Jensen’s challenge for only a few seconds, then lowered herself in defeat, intelligent enough to admit her smaller stature and gunshot wound were no match against the larger alpha who looked hellbent on ripping her to shreds. Brian yelled at some responding officers, “HERE,” as he quickly regained his footing, “HERE, take her,” he waved to them as Jensen hurried over to Jared. 

Brian intercepted more officers, arriving with medics, as they rushed into the room and started to head toward Jared. “NO! STOP!” Brian held up his hands. He quickly got between them and Jensen, just as his friend snarled in protective alpha mode from behind him. “BACK OFF! Check him first,” Brian ordered, tilting his head toward the other downed alpha on the floor. The two medics and a team of officers went to the other alpha to take him into custody and attend to his torn up throat while a third set of officers and medics entered the room. 

Brian kept his hands up, “Hold up, just give him a minute,” then nodded toward a pile of clothing inside the door, “hand me those, will you? They’re his.” One of the officers picked up the clothing and tossed them to Brian, understanding why no one dared to get close at the moment. Their fellow officer and friend behind Brian still stood in protective alpha mode, guarding the unconscious omega kid. 

Jensen knew his emotions were over running his logical mind but he couldn’t control them as well in this form. He was actually quite shocked he had shifted, When Brian turned around and slowly held the clothes out, cautious about his approach, Jensen softened his growl. Brian set the clothes in front of Jensen, then stepped back, “Ackles no one’s gonna hurt him. You check him out first, okay?” 

Jensen turned and sniffed the unconscious omega, trusting Brian implicitly with his back. He laid down partially over Jared and nudged his nose into the teen’s hair and neck. He inhaled Jared’s scent, listened to the kid’s breathing and heartbeat. He didn’t detect any bleeding wounds, nor any broken bones or serious interruptions to Jared’s basic bodily functions. He could feel the young ‘were’s’ fear and pain, his terror, and there was something toxic in his blood. Jensen wasn’t familiar with it but it was foreign and it shouldn’t be there.

Jensen shifted back to human form as the reality that Jared was alive started to calm the surface of his inner wolf. He felt down Jared’s body with his bare hands, examining for breaks or anything he might have missed. He gently brushed Jared’s hair aside and checked for lumps on his head. He noticed the shackles on Jared’s feet but he couldn’t see how they were connected without turning Jared over. 

Jensen quickly donned his discarded clothing. He tried to close the shredded jeans over Jared’s bareness as much as he could before he slipped his arms carefully under Jared’s upper body and rolled the omega toward him. Jared ended up cradled in Jensen’s arms, as Jensen carefully brushed the unruly hair back from his face. Jensen could see more signs of Jared’s treatment now, the darkening bruise on his beautiful face and the split lip. Jensen nodded toward the others to approach, his haunted look at Jared’s condition only visible to Brian’s eyes. 

Jensen inspected his young charge further as the others knelt down opposite him. There was a fresh burn on Jared’s shoulder and another on his leg. The cable between Jared’s wrist cuffs and ankle shackles was only a few feet long, leaving Jared without much freedom to move. His body was marked with darkening bruises and abrasions Jensen could see through the torn clothing.

The medics checked Jared’s vitals while trying to work around his tender bruising. Brian called to another officer to run outside and grab a fireman with a saw that could remove Jared’s restraints. Jensen closely inspected the redness around Jared’s eyes, noticing the oddly shaped puncture marks next to them. When Jared started to moan and turn his head, Jensen tried to soothe him with soft encouragement, “Hey buddy, it’s okay.” He rubbed his hand through Jared’s hair. 

Jared felt white hot burning pain tear through his left eye when a bright light shone from the side. He screamed and pulled away from the medics, trying to get away from their painful tests. Strong arms tightened around him as he struggled against a powerful chest and iron grip. He cried out, sobbing, screaming against the restricted movement, knowing he was about to feel the pain of the alpha forcing himself on him. 

Jensen held him close, gently rubbing his hair and rocking him. His heart was crumbling at the terror coming from his kid, the innocent sweet beautiful omega who he’d sworn to protect. He closed his eyes, feeling close to tears as he snuggled his face into the young omega’s hair, “It’s okay. I’ve got you sweetheart, okay? I’ve got you now and nobody’s gonna hurt you. I swear you’re safe baby, I’m finally here. I’m so sorry it took me so long, baby, but I’m finally here.”

Jared’s struggles lessened as he seemed to be listening to Jensen’s voice. Either that, or he started to tire, Jensen wasn’t sure. Jensen pulled him back enough to clear the hair back from his face and look at him closer. The kid seemed to be in an exhausted catatonic state. Jensen gently smoothed the hair back, “Hey kiddo, it’s me. You recognize me? We’re gonna get you free of this thing and take you out of here, okay?” 

Jensen kept up his gentle ministrations as he nodded for the medics to continue. Brian knelt down with a newly arrived fireman and held the cable taught between Jared’s hands and feet. As the fireman cut through it, Jared moaned in anguish and curled toward Jensen’s chest. Jensen tightened his hold as the fireman and Brian scooted toward Jared’s feet. They quickly cut through the shackle chain but couldn’t get the individual cuffs off before Jared jerked his legs into a tighter ball and sobbed into Jensen’s chest. 

Jared begged them to stop, cried ‘please let me go’ as he twisted his hands into Jensen’s shirt. Jensen tried to reach him with assurances but Jared was beyond hysterics, cringing with terror as if he were preparing for the next painful blow. Jensen held the young omega’s head still as he came to a decision. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Jared’s temple. 

Jensen spoke through his wolf, ‘Hear me, sweet omega, you know me...you’re safe.” Jared’s sobs immediately started to lessen. The group of helpers watched in fascination as Jensen remained focused with his eyes closed. His wolf continued, ‘I’m here, sweetheart, the hurt and pain is over. I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I’ve got you in my arms, sweet omega. You’re safe with me.’ 

Jared’s omega wolf lifted his head, feeling light and warmth in the midst of fear and pain. He turned toward the voice and recognized the alpha instantly. This was not the malevolent voice from before, this was his protector, the one he trusted above everyone else. Jensen’s wolf continued, ‘That’s it, sweetheart. You know me. Come to me, baby, and I’ll keep you safe.’ 

Jared’s whole body started to relax. His hands dropped loosely into his lap as his inner wolf went immediately to Jensen’s and lay submissively under his chest. The alpha wolf lowered down over him, providing a protective barrier from anything outside. He licked the omega’s head and ears, showering him with loving comfort while the omega whined in sweet acceptance of his presence. 

Brian watched the silent connection, knowing Jensen had rarely used his alpha influence during the time he had known him. Jensen didn’t like to use it unless there was no other choice. Brian didn’t fail to notice how easily Jared responded to him, even during his terror. The connection usually took a bit longer to establish but Jared didn’t hesitate. The beta officer was left with no doubts that these two were life mates. 

With Jared’s arms slack, Brian motioned for the fireman to hurry and get the chain and cuffs off Jared’s wrists. They went to work as fast as they could. They finished sawing and pulled the hardware from Jared’s wrists while he still lay slack in Jensen’s arms. Before they moved to Jared’s feet, Jensen mumbled, “Hurry...he’s slipping. I’m gonna lose him.” They quickly cut through one of Jared’s ankle cuffs but before they could grab the other one, Jensen stopped them, “No, leave that one.” 

Jensen brushed Jared’s hair back from his face, “He’s too weak. I lost him.” He turned toward the team, “We’ll get that one later.” No one argued, as the medics quickly prepared Jared for transport. His wrists and one exposed ankle were bloody with open abrasions but the more immediate concern was the toxin in Jared’s blood. The other ‘were’s’ could smell it, just as Jensen had, and the kid’s vitals were all over the place. 

Jensen stood up with Jared in his arms, easily lifting the six foot plus teen with his alpha strength. He started to lower him gently onto the gurney but Jared reached for him in a subconscious panic, shaking in his arms with tight fists twisting into Jensen’s shirt. Jensen straightened back up and held him close, “Ssssshhhh...it’s okay, I’m right here.” He waited for a moment, then looked at the others, “I don’t think I can put him down.”

The medics didn’t argue. They led the way to the ambulance, exiting through a different door from the one Jensen and Brian entered. Jensen followed them to the back of the ambulance and climbed his way in back to sit with Jared in his lap. The medic riding in back continued to hold an IV bag which was attached to their young patient while the other medic went around to drive. Brian closed the back double doors after he confirmed to Jensen he would close up the crime scene and meet him at the hospital. 

Jensen watched his young charge fall into exhausted sleep as they drove. Jared gradually let go of his death grip on Jensen’s shirt. The kid’s face went slack as his head rested loosely against Jensen’s chest. Jensen was overwhelmed with the way Jared felt safe enough in his arms to finally let himself go.

After they pulled into the hospital unloading area, Jensen climbed out of the ambulance and carried his omega teen to an ER exam room where a trauma team was waiting. He gently laid Jared on the table without jostling him, this time receiving no resistance. Jensen smoothed the omega’s hair back from his face before he backed up and stayed close by. The hospital staff immediately went to work. 

The exam took some time. Jensen was thankful Jared stayed unconscious. His vitals and temp were of concern, the bloodwork was on an emergency rush, and close up inspections were performed of Jared’s burn marks, bruising, cuts, and the marks around his eyes. A rape kit was performed, which Jensen absolutely ‘HATED’. When the staff asked him to step outside he punched the swing doors open and complied. 

Anger filled Jensen’s bloodstream, seething for revenge. Even though he hadn’t smelled any alpha semen coming from Jared, he knew the poor kid had been traumatized with the threat of what almost happened. Jensen closed his eyes to calm himself, thankful that he’d barreled through those hallways as fast as he did. When the hospital staff invited him back in, Jensen quickly calmed himself before he hurried through the doors and took his place back in the room. 

Jensen watched Jared’s face for signs of waking while nurses cleaned and bandaged his wounds. They treated his burn marks with soothing salve and applied a cream around Jared’s eyes. The doctor administered some eye drops under Jared’s eye-lids, sharing with Jensen that they couldn’t quite determine what type of instrument was used or what the lasting damages were. The doc figured the redness and swollen membranes would at least have some relief from the eye drops. 

Another hospital aide entered with a small saw and removed the last shackle from Jared’s ankle. The nurses inspected the ankle but found no open sores. After the doctor ordered a painkiller injection into Jared’s IV, he pulled Jensen aside and explained his findings. From there, Jared was ordered into a quieter room where he would sleep for a few hours while his body regrouped it’s accelerated healing abilities. The particular toxin that was used on Jared had thrown his ‘were’ system into a temporary tailspin. 

Jensen sat close to Jared’s bedside watching the innocent face in sleep. His hand rested on Jared’s arm, his thumb mindlessly rubbing back and forth. He couldn’t believe the rough treatment his kid had endured. After all the years of protecting this omega from outside harm, his precious young charge had been snatched right from under his grasp and tortured by son of bitch mother fuckers who probably only wanted him for profit. 

Jensen had the full run down from the ER doctor on Jared’s condition. He had bruising and abrasions from fighting against restraints. He had been pushed down and hit, dragged and shoved onto his knees. He hadn’t been raped, but there were tears and bruising in his rectum and deeper inside from some kind of instrument. The doctor guessed it was most likely a fertility test. 

The toxin in Jared’s blood was a drug no longer used by the medical industry. It had been outlawed over ten years ago due to prolonged side effects. The doctor explained it was used to induce an omega’s heat, and now that Jared’s system had been dosed with it before his omega injection wore off, his body would take awhile to correct itself. His heats might be thrown off, or delayed, or they would start sporadically until they leveled out. Jared would feel weak and queasy for a couple days until the drug finally dissipated. 

Jensen gently moved the hair aside from covering Jared’s eyes. He studied the innocent face marred with fresh bruising and marveled again at how much this kid meant to him. Jensen had enjoyed his care of the young ‘mere’ way beyond the norm, but it took him awhile to understand exactly ‘why’ the multi-color eyed teen with the dimpled smile had become much more than a job. 

Jensen looked up as Brian entered the room. He let go of Jared and moved to the back of the room where the two officers could sit down and talk quietly. Brian sighed, reluctance showing in his eyes about the information he had for Jensen. “You’re gonna hate this,” Brian announced. Jensen answered sourly, “I already do.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some discussion of Jared’s attempted rape. LOTS of angst, hurt/comfort.

CHAPTER NINE 

Brian nodded toward the bed, “How is he?” Jensen glanced at the sleeping omega with a frustrated sigh, “Traumatized. Banged up...in shock...torn and bruised inside from some kind of fucked up fertility tests.” Jensen turned toward Brian, “The doc gave him a strong painkiller so his system could restore it’s healing abilities while he slept. He said he’ll probably release him later after he wakes up.” 

Jensen’s eyes screamed of guilty anguish as he continued, “The toxin did something to his omega system which’ll take time to correct itself. And they burned him with some kind of prod or shock stick. Jesus, Bri, it’s like they wanted to torture the poor kid before they sold him.” 

Brian sighed. He felt terrible for the innocent omega in the bed. The kid had been under their protection and this wouldn’t go away for either of them, ever. He offered some solace for the alpha in front of him, knowing damn well how much harder this was on Jensen, “Jensen, just remember you saved him. Nobody sold him because we busted ass and found him. We got him back.” 

Jensen snorted bitterly, “Not without damage. Jesus fucking christ, how’s he supposed to just walk away from this?” Brian argued softly, “He will...if I know our Padakid, he won’t let this keep him down. He lost his parents, and he never let those dirtbag foster parents ruin his outlook on life. He’ll get through this, Jensen...and yeah, he’s been hurt but he’ll bounce back and he won’t let it ruin that bright eyed selfless spirit of his.”

Jensen rubbed his face tiredly, “This shit never should have touched his life.” Brian nodded sympathetically, “You’re goddamned right about that.” Jensen looked at him in question, “So? You’ve got the shitty details, I’m sure. Shoot.” 

Brian opened a folder on his lap. He sighed reluctantly before he began, “Jensen, it’s on video.” Jensen closed his eyes and sighed before Brian continued, “All the shit they did to him...all the tests...it’s recorded. It’s not just him, either. There are recordings of other omegas...going back about eleven years. Invasive tests, bloodwork, X-rays...notes included. The collective little band of dicks liked to show the quality of their merchandise before they posted them on the black market. That’s how they determined the asking price. They were led by one head bitch of an alpha and her two closest cronies...one being the alpha whose neck you tore out. Nice work, by the way.” 

Jensen stewed quietly over that information. He hadn’t been sure of how the entire scene played out before he shifted back to human form. He knew he hadn’t killed anyone but he hadn’t been sure of the damage until now. He hadn’t ever shifted like that during an operation but his alpha side apparently hadn’t waited for approval. 

Brian argued favorably, “Hey, I see you questioning yourself. Jensen, no one’s challenging you shifting. I know we don’t do that, normally, but the policy is loose under an emergency situation like this one. You saved our kid from even more damage...AND you stopped yourself before you killed the bad guy. In wolf form that’s pretty damn impressive.”

Jensen stewed silently, remembering the rage flooding his system. He closed his eyes and sighed before he asked bitterly, “Did you watch the video?” Brian looked pained, “Yes. I had to stop it a few times. You’re gonna need to take a few sedatives before you watch it.” Jensen rubbed his face and sighed heavily as he looked at Jared, “No doubt.” 

Brian pulled a few pictures from the folder, “This is our star asshole, Tenila Proddick. She has a doctorate in biological engineering. She was kicked out of her highly paid research position for using experimental drugs without permission. She disappeared for a year, then showed up as a heavy dealer in the underworld. She sold omegas for thirty to fifty thousand a piece, then experimented with tests and upped her ante by proving fertility before selling. Somewhere along the way, she developed an interest in ‘Meredan’ omegas. Their rarity makes them worth more, which we knew, but I don’t think we realized ‘how’ much more.” 

Jensen sighed tiredly, “How much more?” Brian answered, “Millions.” ‘Jesus Christ,’ Jensen mentally cursed, as Brian continued, “After her first one sold for a hefty five mil, she went crazy. She had demands for reproductive ability so she got her hands on the illegal drug. The first couple captives died from the injections so she lightened the dose. The point was to induce their heats and show they were fertile. It worked on the last two, even though it made them sick like Jared. There aren’t records of who they were sold to so God knows where they are, or even if they’re still alive. Jensen, they went for ten million a piece.” 

Jensen’s anger deepened as Brian continued, “She went nuts over our Padakid. His tests were off the charts. He was perfect age, just coming off his three year suppressant and ready for heat...his eyes were the deepest variation she’d ever seen.” Brian stalled at Jensen’s darkening look. He cleared his throat, “I guess the variation of color has a lot to do with a ‘Meredan’s’ capabilities...purer gene pool and all that. She had a buyer waiting for her to finish testing him. The kid might have gone for twenty million.”

Jensen muttered, “Jesus,” as Brian continued, “The fertility tests...they tested for sexual responses...using instruments to force a response. The shot they gave him was supposed to induce his heat, but it also enhances other ‘mere’ abilities. The eye test was fuckin’ brutal,” Brian swallowed, remembering Jared’s screams. 

Brian added painfully, “Jensen, the bitch was in a hurry. She had a buyer set up for tomorrow. That’s why they were trying to...” When Brian paused, Jensen interrupted angrily, “Let me guess...that’s why they were going to rape him...force his omega body to respond to an alpha, am I right?” 

Jensen stood up and paced, not waiting for a response. He looked over at the sleeping kid in the bed. Guilt and anguish flooded his veins from the reality of what happened. Brian approached him and talked quietly, “Jensen listen to me. Our kid is safe. You stopped that fucker ‘AND’ you stopped that bitch of an alpha from going for my throat...bitch was comin’ at me with two bullets in her shoulder so...thanks for that, by the way.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, “Good to know I can save your ass when I’m wolfed out. God knows I have to save it enough in human form.” Jensen smirked, faking some lighthearted playfulness he didn’t feel. Brian grinned approvingly at his attempt, then he turned serious, “Jensen there’s more.” Jensen sighed before he went back to the chair and sat down again so they could continue out of earshot. 

Brian announced, “You’re not going to like this.” Jensen mocked his disbelief, “No kidding.” Brian continued, “So, like I was saying, the drug isn’t just used to hurry up heats, it’s used to enhance abilities that have been masked by heavy suppressants.” 

Jensen argued angrily, “Are we talking about the fucking healing thing again? The poor kid can’t ‘do’ that, they’re made up stories. We practically raised him the last five years, Bri, we would ‘know’.” Brian looked regretful, his eyes full of apology, “Jensen he told them he couldn’t. He was sick and weak but they roughed him up and made him try.” 

Jensen stared a few seconds. When Brian hesitated, Jensen pushed angrily, “And?” Brian swallowed, “It’s on video.” Jensen pushed again, “‘WHAT’ is on video?” 

Brian glanced downward which fueled Jensen’s protective anger even further, “Are you telling me he ‘healed’ somebody because there’s no fucking way! That can’t be what you saw.” Brian answered softly, “Yes, Ackles, it ‘is’ what I saw. Believe me, I had to watch it three times before I believed it myself.” 

Jensen paused, searching for anything in Brian’s demeanor that might indicate it wasn’t true. He finally rubbed his hand over his face as he stood up and stepped away with his back turned. He couldn’t believe this. When he turned back, he asked, “So, what did you see?” Brian explained, “They injured one of their own right in front of him. They snapped her wrist and forced her to beg him for help. You know his heart. He couldn’t resist even though he was terrified. It’s obvious he didn’t believe he could do it.” 

Jensen stared at his friend. Brian shook his head, “Jensen, I’ve never seen anything like it. He healed her broken wrist right on camera.” Jensen returned to the chair across from Brian while he stewed silently. If this was true, and others found out what Jared could do, Jensen hadn’t a clue how he was going to keep the young omega safe while he went to college. He suddenly thought of something, “What if the shot was responsible somehow? It juiced him up but when it wears off, it won’t stick.”

Brian nodded, “Yeah, it could be. I guess we won’t know until he tries it again... ‘if’ he tries it again. We don’t know how Jared will feel about it, or whether he’ll remember it. Maybe he won’t wanna try again, he was pretty terrified.” Jensen complained bitterly, “Except people saw it. That won’t stay quiet.” He sighed tiredly, “So where are the other shitheads in the group? Did we catch ‘em all?” 

Brian showed Jensen more pictures, “These were caught going for the back door, trying to make it to the car. The two beta’s who helped grab Jared, the omega and alpha mates who were definitely administering some of those tests, and a human who was with them. The teams all scented two humans but this is the only one we caught.” 

Jensen bitched, “So there’s a kidnapper out there who knows Jared’s capabilities.” Brian nodded, “Yes. We don’t know anything about that one but the teams are watching out. We think he ran early on...spooked by something else before we got there. He may not be a threat because something scared him away from the group, OR, they told him to take off on purpose because they heard us coming. Right now, the group is being interrogated back at the station.” 

Brian tossed the folder on the small table next to them. He looked at Jensen closely, “I wanna bring something up that I observed during all this. It’s fucking remarkable and it’s also on video.” Brian raised his hand quickly at Jensen’s disagreeable look, “No, I swear it’s not more bad crap.” Jensen eyed him with suspicion but relaxed, “Fine. What?” 

Brian explained, “Just before we got there, that alpha was trying to influence Jared. You can see it on video. He was pushing with his mind, calling to him and he got royally pissed off because he couldn’t get the response he wanted. Jared was fighting it.”

Jensen spouted off angrily, “You said it wasn’t more bad crap!” Brian held up his hand up again, “Just listen. It pissed him off because he tried more than once and couldn’t do it. Jensen, I’ve seen you do it before and it simply isn’t that hard. Especially in Jared’s weakened condition, he should have been easier to influence, am I right?” 

Jensen breathed heavily, still dealing with his emotions at Jared being forced into compliance, “So? What’s your fucking point?” Brian struggled for patience, “What I’m saying is...it’s a power all alpha’s have but even though it takes a little more effort with strangers, it isn’t something an omega can resist. Regardless of Jared’s condition, this dickhead ‘should’ have been able to establish a connection, right?” 

Jensen stared at him, considering, “I suppose...but maybe Jared was just too terrified...maybe it scared him and he was too sick or weak.” Brian raised an eyebrow, looking like the cat who swallowed the canary. Jensen had used the influence on two of their victims in the past and they were traumatized exactly as Jensen said. He shook his head at his thick headed alpha friend, “Well then...explain why was Jared able to refuse ‘him’ and respond almost ‘instantly’ to ‘you’?” 

Jensen’s brow furrowed. Brian argued with an impatient sigh, “He isn’t mated nor claimed, so the fact that Jared could still refuse his captor and respond so openly to you is because one, he’s damn strong and we know this but two...and I’m helping you out here on this one, my friend, because I know you’re in some kind of ridiculous alpha denial. Number two...Jared responded to you because he’s yours.” 

Brian paused for effect, “He’s your mate. Your omega. No question. He wasn’t afraid of you because his inner wolf knows it, even if the human side doesn’t. That’s how you calmed him so quickly. There’s no other explanation for it.” 

Jensen studied him, finally failing to find an argument for the first time. He glanced at Jared, feeling an overwhelming sense of rightness, “He came right to me.” Brian smiled, “Of course he did.” He leaned closer excitedly, “Jensen, how could you be any luckier? You goddamned lucky son of a bitch. He’s beautiful and smart, ambitious, warm and caring, and he probably already loves you, he just doesn’t know it. His wolf side obviously does.” 

Jensen rubbed his face, feeling the truth of the situation wash through his soul now that he finally allowed it to. His future included this being in the bed full of so much light and warmth he wasn’t quite sure why he deserved it, or whether he could handle it. Jensen turned toward Brian, first smiling downward at his incredible revelation, then looking at Brian worriedly, “You know I can’t though, right?” 

Brian argued in disbelief, “Can’t what?” Jensen sighed, “I can’t do that...not to ‘him’. He’s only seventeen.” Brian argued, “Seventeen is a mature ‘were’, Jensen, nobody’s gonna...” “Jensen held up his hand, “Stop. This is Jared. He’s the reason we do what we do every day. He deserves to have a choice, just like other omega’s do. He’s just been kidnapped and tortured and I can’t shove this in front of his plans right now. He’s so excited about college. It has to stay quiet until he’s ready, Bri, alright? This has to be his choice.”

Brian argued softly, “The choice is already made....for both of you.” Jensen barked, “I ‘know’ that,” then he softened with frustration, “and believe me, I know I’m the luckiest damned alpha on the planet...and I’m not sayin’ it’s gonna be easy to wait but...I just wanna let him be happy...let him get through this first. I’m his alpha. This isn’t just the cop in me talking now...as his future mate I’m gonna put his welfare first anyway, right? I have to Bri...I have to let him get to that point on his own.” 

Jensen’s eyes pleaded for Brian to support him. It wasn’t common to hold off mating between life mates because of the dangers involved but Brian sighed in acceptance, “Jensen you can lay off the alpha sad eyes, okay? They don’t work for you. Padakid’s got the market on the puppy eyes. It’s fine, I’m with you, and I pretty much knew you’d be like this...but do you have to act like he’s going to the whipping post? I mean mating with you isn’t going to ‘hurt’ him. You two will soar together, this is a great bond. And he can still go to college, for shit’s sake, you’re not going to ‘end’ his life. You guys will enhance each other’s life. That’s what life mates do. Though the poor kid could do a little better in the good looks department on his pick of alpha’s but...” 

Brian stopped with a smirk when Jensen gave him an annoyed look, “Hey...I get it. I might even respect and admire you for it but don’t go all stuck up about it. Will you do me one favor since you’ve decided to put yourself through a living hell by denying claiming rights of your true intended?” Jensen rolled his eyes irritatingly, “What?” Brian answered, “Remember not to kill your loyal beat partner when you’re having an alpha tantrum about him being on campus without your scent or mark, running around with other unmated individuals who will be checking him out.” Jensen barked threateningly, “I can’t promise if you keep bringing it up.” 

An hour later, Jensen sat next to Jared’s bedside watching the bruises darken on the innocent face. He knew Jared’s biology would take care of them but the fact that they didn’t belong there in the first place didn’t do much to appease his inner alpha. The bastards had scarred his sweet kid...his ‘mate’. Jensen wasn’t sure which one hit his conscience harder. 

Brian had left for the station to finish up some booking processes. He vowed to return and pick them up when Jared got released. Jensen updated Sara on Jared’s condition before he retook his place at Jared’s bedside. He thought over everything twofold until Jared started to stir.

When Jensen stood up, he expected Jared to open his eyes but he didn’t expect the teen to sit up suddenly in a panic. Jensen moved fast when Jared went for his IV, obviously confused and terrified at where he was. “Hey,” Jensen put his hand on Jared’s arm, “hey it’s me.” Though Jensen was gentle, the young ‘were’ flinched back from him with terror in his eyes. Jensen touched his cheek, “Jared, it’s me. You’re safe now, kiddo. Do you recognize me?” 

Jared studied him in fear and confusion, as if he didn’t quite trust what he was seeing. He took a few seconds before his eyes started to show recognition. The small frightened sound of his voice broke Jensen’s heart, “Jensen?” Jensen touched his other cheek, “Yes, sweetheart, it’s me. You’re safe now, buddy. It’s okay.”

Jared’s eyes filled. He sobbed his relief, “Jensen,” as the reality of being away from the kidnappers sunk in. Jensen quickly took him into his arms and held him tight, “I gotcha sweetheart, no one’s gonna hurt you anymore.” He kissed the top of Jared’s head, “I’m so sorry, baby.” 

Jared cried openly into Jensen’s chest. He couldn’t believe the alpha was here. He woke up thinking he’d been sold and was hooked up to another drug of some kind. He continued to sob for the next few minutes. 

Jensen ran his fingers through the familiar shaggy hair. He closed his eyes to keep his own tears from falling as he rested his chin lightly on top of Jared’s head. He breathed in the sweet scent of Jared’s innocent beauty, feeling an overwhelming sense of peace wash through his soul that Jared was alive and safe in his arms. 

When Jared’s sobs quieted, Jensen gently pulled him back and brushed the hair away from Jared’s face. He rubbed Jared’s back while the young omega started to relax. Jared focused on Jensen like he was still trying to convince himself this was real. “It’s okay,” Jensen continued his soothing ministrations, “you’re gonna be okay, kiddo. No one’s gonna hurt you anymore.” 

Jared asked him through tear filled eyes, “How did you find me? I don’t remember and...is this a hospital?” Jensen smiled gently, “Yes. You’re banged up at the moment and right now you probably should be laying down. I’ll explain, but can you lay down for me?” Jared swiped at his eyes, then willingly let Jensen ease him down again. The older ‘were’ brushed the loose hair off Jared’s face, watching him with concern. He knew Jared was still in shock and between the toxin and painkillers he would probably be a bit loopy.

Jensen sat on the bed facing his young omega. He kept his hand on his arm as he asked, “How do you feel right now? Are you hurting?” Jared shook his head, “Not really. Just...like I’ve been run over but...” Jared suddenly put his hand over his face, sobbing again. Jensen leaned closer and kissed his forehead, “It’s okay sweetheart. I promise you they can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Jared swiped at his eyes, frustrated at himself for the waterworks. He looked down at his hands, “Did he rape me?” Jensen’s protective anger screamed inside his head. Jared should ‘never’ look ashamed and embarrassed about ‘anything’. He gently pulled Jared’s chin so he could meet his eyes, “No, sweetheart, he didn’t. I swear to you, we got there in time and stopped him. The bastard never got that far.” 

Jared nodded, as he exhaled the breath he’d been holding, “Thank you. God, Jensen, thank you. I didn’t think...I didn’t know if...you were coming...or if you even knew where to look. He was...too strong, I just...I couldn’t stop him.” Jared hiccupped, struggling as he pinched his eyes to keep from losing it any further. Jensen smoothed the hair back from his face again, “It’s okay. He can’t hurt you now, baby, not ever again. You’re safe now.” 

Jared finally started to calm down. He swiped at his eyes again, “So, were they going to sell me? I think that’s what I understood...and are there more omega’s like me out there?” Jensen smiled gently at Jared’s natural concern for others, “Yes...and yes, most likely.” Jared studied him, “That’s why you have the teams...why officers like you are here for us?” Jensen answered softly, “Yes.” 

Jared shook his head, “I never realized. I mean I learned about the history and...you taught me some of it but...I guess until it happens you just think...it’s in the past, you know? Is it happening all the time?” Jensen sighed with regret, “Unfortunately we can’t catch them all...not right away. We put some away and others come around. It’s been reduced significantly over the years. Black market will always exist but there will always be a war to stop it...or at least slow it down.” 

Jared shook his head. He couldn’t believe how damn fortunate he was. If Jensen hadn’t rescued him, ‘holy shit’ he’d be in trouble. He looked at Jensen curiously, “So what happened? I mean I...remember him hitting me and then I just draw a blank.” Jensen absently rubbed his thumb back and forth on Jared’s arm while he explained, “You were mostly unconscious when we busted inside. We took two down while the other teams chased down their buddies. Fire and medics cut the metal cuffs off you and we headed here pretty quick. That shot they gave you added to all your bruises and abrasions. It made you really sick. I owe your coworker, Linda, a year’s supply of whatever the hell she wants, by the way. She gave us the partial license plate off the car they took you in so we could find you faster.” 

Jared was starting to relax. Jensen could see he was still haunted by fresh trauma but he was starting to believe he was really here and it was over. He pinned Jensen with deep expressive gratitude and maybe a bit of hero worship, “I can’t believe you found me, Jensen, I can’t thank you enough. When I woke up I thought I was in some rich guy’s house after he bought me.” 

Jensen smoothed the hair back from Jared’s face again, “You don’t owe anybody thanks. I’m just sorry it took that long. You never should have had to go through that.” Jared looked concerned, “It’s not your fault. Jensen, you saved me. Thank god you even had that partial plate to work with. You saved me and I’ll never forget it.” 

Jensen swallowed as he pushed down his own emotions. This victimized kid of his was trying to comfort ‘him’. ‘Of course he is,’ Jensen thought to himself. Brian was right, Jared would definitely bounce back from this. Jensen gently brushed the hair off Jared’s forehead, “So, the doc said the shot they gave you is nasty on your system but the weakness and nausea will wear off over a couple days. You should start feeling better very soon, okay?” 

Jared nodded, already feeling better just with Jensen’s presence, “When can I go home?” Jensen smiled gently, “He said we could take you outta here after you woke up if you felt like it.” Jared’s youthful enthusiasm wasted no time, “Really?” Jensen smiled wider, “Yes, really.” When Jared started to sit up, Jensen stopped him concerned, “Hold on there, big guy, I didn’t mean ‘now’.” Jared visibly wilted with an adorable pout. Jensen pushed the call button with a sigh, “Just give it a minute, okay?” 

Jared felt a bit embarrassed being the center of attention. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else while the doctor poked and prodded, then looked over his tests. The doc finally announced, “Well, I’m gonna let you go,” and Jensen watched fireworks explode in his young omega’s eyes. “Thank you,” Jared offered with a grateful smile. 

The doc turned to Jensen, “That’s not without some strict orders for a few days of complete rest and lack of activity but I think he’s definitely on the mend.” Jared’s fireworks diminished slightly as the doc turned back to him, “Now, I want you to understand this is not just about your physical injuries, Jared, alright? Part of my orders will be some follow up counseling for the horrible trauma you’ve been through. You’ll have muscle relaxants and some cream for those burns but I want you to make sure you talk to someone at the clinic.” 

Jared glanced at Jensen before he looked down with a nod. He really wasn’t ready to talk about this. Jensen cleared his throat, feeling the need to rescue him, “He’ll have the right support, doc.” The doc turned to Jensen and nodded his agreement, then redirected his focus, “Okay, well, it’ll be just a few minutes and a nurse will get rid of the IV and bring you your meds, okay?” Jared perked up with a hopeful nod, “Okay.” 

The doctor turned to Jensen, “We can send a wheelchair unless you’d like to get him to the car the same way he came in.” Jensen grinned, “That’s up to him.” Jared looked between them in confusion, “What?” 

Fifteen minutes later, Jared was being carried to the waiting government sedan out front with Brian at the wheel. He sulked with his arms around Jensen’s neck, “I can’t believe you’re doing this. I’m too old to be carried.” Jensen smirked, “Hey...you didn’t want the wheelchair, big guy. And you’re never too old for this.” 

Jared rolled his eyes with a sigh. Jensen grinned at the ‘Jared spark’ that was still in there. As he placed Jared in the backseat and leaned over him to buckle his seatbelt, Jared blushed through his profound pout. Jensen ruffled his hair, knowing it would rile him a bit before he shut the door and got in front. Jensen was damn grateful his omega could even banter a little after his experience. 

Brian drove them to the clinic while Jensen called Sara and told her they were on the way. As soon as he hung up, Jared spoke up from the back seat, “School starts Thursday. Are we still going Monday?” Brian and Jensen stewed quietly for a moment. They really hadn’t had a chance to even process that their kid was back safe yet so Monday was the last thing on their minds. They would be working on the reports in the morning and Jensen knew he wouldn’t be in his right mind after watching that video. No one meant to ignore Jared’s innocent question, they were simply over-rung with everything else. 

When no one answered him right away, Jared internally deflated. He guessed his protection squad was probably pretty wiped out at the moment. That or they were going to have him drive himself on the scooter Monday, fed up with all the trouble he’d been. Jensen turned around after a few minutes, “Monday’s still a go if that’s what you want. We’ll play it by ear and if you’re not feeling up to it, we’ll go Tuesday or Wednesday, okay?” 

Jared nodded gratefully. He couldn’t make out the exact message in Jensen’s knowing expression but when Jensen turned back toward the front, Jared felt his emotions threaten to surface. There was so much compassion, so much sympathy and understanding coming from the doc, and now his team, Jared wasn’t quite sure he could even accept it. Aside from inherently ‘hating’ all the attention on him, he didn’t want to shrivel up and act like a baby. What Jensen ‘meant’ in that look was probably whether Jared would be ‘able’ to. 

Jared struggled with himself at the reality of what truly happened in the last day and a half. He felt the tremors of panic threaten as he pictured the blinding eye test, that burning stick, and the humiliating orgasm they’d forced him to have with those devices. Jared preferred the banter with Jensen over thinking about this shit. Yes, he would talk with the clinic counselors, but he would ‘not’ be giving up a semester, or hiding in his room. 

Before Jared realized it, Jensen was suddenly kneeling next to him at his open door. They had apparently reached the clinic without him paying attention. “Sorry,” Jared mumbled, swiping at his eyes from the burning tears that had somehow appeared. Jensen said nothing. He leaned in and unfastened Jared’s seatbelt, then gently coaxed Jared from the car without a word about Jared’s emotional state. Jared almost couldn’t stand the softness of it. 

Sara held the back door for them while Jensen helped Jared up the steps with his arm around him. Jared was sore as fuck and exhausted, but thankful Jensen hadn’t insisted he carry him this time. He half smiled at Sara as they passed by. “Welcome home, sweetie,” she greeted softly. 

They slowly made their way to the elevator and to Jared’s room. Jensen settled him on his bed while Sara went with Brian to get some sandwiches and drinks. He sat facing him on his bed and took the young omega’s hand, his thumb rubbing back on forth on the smooth skin. Jensen watched Jared silently. He read the exhaustion in his eyes but figured it was no match to the traumatic moments that must be replaying in his mind. His young charge finally relaxed against the propped up pillows and turned to him.

Jared felt really overwhelmed with the way everybody was acting. He was fine, but the fact that he couldn’t seem to tell Jensen to let go of his hand unnerved him. He liked it, needed it even, and Jensen seemed to know that. Jared thought about changing out of the hospital scrubs he still wore but he was too damn tired. It would have to wait until morning. He laid there fixated on his protector for the moment, feeling the security and comfort of Jensen’s presence. 

When the others returned, Jared downed half a sandwich and some grape juice. He eagerly went for a water bottle next and took his muscle relaxant. His wounds were more of a burning throb but it was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute so he gave in and took the pill. When the others left to carry things back to the kitchen, Jared relaxed with Jensen holding his hand again. The peaceful silence felt good. 

Jensen watched him with concern, “How are you doing?” Jared smiled softly, “Good.” Jensen rubbed his thumb back and forth. Jared suddenly looked distraught, “Jensen, they video’d things. I don’t think you should watch. If you find them, just skip through my parts, okay?” 

Jensen looked worriedly at him. He treaded carefully about this one, “Well, I’ll need to document things so I can complete my report but that’s only because I’m gonna nail those assholes to the wall with consecutive sentences for what they did to you. I’m gonna have to see the recordings, but believe me it’s gonna be hard since I already want to kill them for what they did.” Jensen said nothing about Brian already watching them. 

Jared’s eyes pooled, “But you don’t know what they did. And I don’t want you to see it. Please Jensen, I can’t bear it if you hate me.” Jensen quickly controlled his need to punch something. This was more shame and embarrassment and it pissed him off royally. He gently held Jared’s cheek, “I could ‘never’ hate you, Jared, that’s not even possible. And you were a victim. You did nothing wrong and ‘nothing’ is your fault. Do you understand that?” 

Jared nodded, then he looked away with a swipe to his eyes. “But it’s so embarrassing,” he confessed. Jensen pulled the younger ‘were’s’ face back so he could look into his eyes, “The crap they did to you should never have happened. The fact that it took us as long as it did to find you will never sit well with me, with Brian either. The things they forced on you are things they’ve been doing for eleven years to all their captives. It’s all science to them, just points they can rack up for the next sale. I know it feels personal to ‘you’ right now, but it isn’t to those assholes. You’re not responsible for anything they forced you to do, and I am so damn sorry you went through that. I know things are really raw right now but try and believe there was nothing you could have done different, okay?” 

Jared nodded, still swiping at silent tears, “It’s just...humiliating and it’s hard knowing you’ll see it.” Jensen touched his cheek, “How ‘bout if you try not to think of that part, okay?” Jared nodded again. Jensen added, “I’m extremely proud who you are...and like I said before, this will ‘not’ define you and it can’t even ‘touch’ how smart and brave you are. You’re gonna get through this and you’ll put it behind you, okay?” 

Jared finally nodded, as he took a deep cleansing breath. Jensen let him go, “And to add to your question about Monday, we weren’t deliberately being rude in the car or reluctant to answer. Coming down from losing our favorite omega for over twenty four hours is easy to stomach. We’re still processing it.”

Jared turned defensive, “Well you better not be blaming yourselves because it isn’t your fault. Not you ‘or’ Brian’s. You and Brian did nothing wrong and you busted your asses to come and get me. You saved my life, Jensen.” The older ‘were’ grinned at Jared’s protectiveness over ‘him’, even if he didn’t agree with the not blaming himself part. Jensen would never stop blaming himself for responding to another call while Jared was kidnapped. Jared suddenly added, “You know, they tricked me.” 

When Jensen looked confused, Jared explained, “I took the garbage out to the dumpster. There was this man on the ground. I mean at the time I thought he was human but then I realized he was a beta. He was groaning in pain and I leaned over to ask if he was okay. They all grabbed me at once...they put this smelly cloth over my face and it felt like a bunch of hands were carrying me. I tried fighting them but...they were strong and then everything started to go dark. I don’t remember a car ride. I woke up feeling like shit and hooked to that fucking table.” Jared grumbled to himself, “Fucking pricks.” 

Jensen stewed in silence. He’d wondered how the fuckers initially approached his kid in back of the store and now he knew. They’d played on Jared’s sweet nature. The motherfuckers knew what to do. Jensen cleared his throat, “They planned the kidnapping. They grabbed another omega with our team, so we were drawn away from you for fifteen minutes. Someone else covered you while we searched for her. They dropped her off unharmed and confused the hell out of us. That’s when the others attacked your cover team. They knew our backup was an omega/beta team so they sent alphas to attack them.”

Jared’s eyes widened in alarm, “Are the officers okay?” Jensen secretly thought ‘of course Jared would worry about them’, “Yes. They’re going to be okay. They were more upset at losing you.” Jared thought for a moment, looking at his hands. He finally asked Jensen, “Do you think they were watching me for awhile?” Jensen agreed, “Yes...that’s what Brian and I think. You were valuable. They spent time on this. Arranged everything. They probably thought I would rip them to shreds if they tried for you while I was close.” Jensen shrugged, “They were right.” 

Jared’s eyes searched Jensen’s for a few seconds before he looked down. He didn’t know what it was like to have the strength of an alpha, but he knew it was a whole different world to walk around knowing you had that kind of power. Jensen changed the subject, “Speaking of college. For the next three days, I want you resting, eating and drinking everything Sara pushes on you, can you do that?” Jared nodded, “I will.” Jensen turned his head suspiciously, “That was awfully easy. You’ll do nothing more strenuous than putting some clothes and essentials together to take. You won’t go out to save anyone?” 

Jared rolled his eyes with a soft smile, “Yes, I promise.” Jensen sighed in acceptance. He decided to trust the omega to his word. He sat back in his chair just as Sara came back into the room. She smiled at both of them and asked Jared, “I’m glad to see you relaxing. Do you need anything?” Jared shook his head, his eyes blinking heavily. “No. Thank you for everything, Sara.” Sara patted his arm, “No thank you’s, love, I’m grateful you’re home.” She turned to Jensen, “We’ve got him covered. He won’t be alone and I’ll be sleeping in here over night.” 

Jared protested weakly but they both ignored him. He was so tired, he couldn’t even yawn, much less argue. Jensen and Sara both smiled when the young omega rolled his eyes before he shut them. 

Jensen walked to the door with Sara where he spoke quietly, “Don’t be afraid to call me for anything.” Sara patted his hand, “I know. And don’t worry. The counselors are on it before he goes anywhere next week.” Jensen nodded before he turned to go. He quickly let himself out and waited for the clinic worker to lock the multiple deadbolts before he joined Brian in the car. 

The two officers agreed to force some sleep upon themselves before they met in the morning to do their reports. They were admittedly exhausted and it wouldn’t do them any favors to try and push through a detailed report when they were this tired. After Brian dropped Jensen at his own car, he headed home. Jensen did the same but found himself laying in bed replaying the last day and a half in his mind. He wondered if sleep would ever come.


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN 

Jensen headed straight for the station’s holding area at seven forty five the next morning. He pushed the heavy door open with enough force to bounce it against the wall, then stood fuming at the row of empty cells. Brian came up behind him, “They’re not here. I sent ‘em to county early this morning cuz I knew this was gonna be a shit day for us.” 

Jensen closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Brian had made the right call. Jensen had slept very little, but when he did, he dreamt of Jared’s treatment by the kidnappers and arrived with the overwhelming need to rip them to shreds. He turned around and complimented Brian on his “good thinking” before he headed for his desk. 

Jensen pulled his chair out and sat with more forcefulness than was necessary. Brian eyed the alpha with understanding, knowing the video and report were going to be extremely difficult. He pushed a plate of bagels with cream cheese toward him, “Here. You look like you missed out on some shut eye...and breakfast.” 

Jensen adjusted in his chair, still rigid with morning anger. He took one of the bagels and muttered “thanks” as he spread the cream cheese. Brian slid a triple shot espresso in front of him and waited for Jensen to partake in a few sips before he even mentioned anything else. “I booked interview room 3 for us,” he muttered quietly. The alpha nodded haphazardly without comment. 

When Jensen picked up his iPad and notebook and headed for the private room, Brian knew he was ready. He grabbed his own things and followed him. They locked themselves in the room and settled in without their usual morning banter, knowing damn well the next couple hours were going to be the worst of their careers. 

Jensen paused the video in several places. If he wasn’t covering his face and struggling for composure, he was pinching his eyes and pacing. The screams of pain coming from their innocent omega were the worst. The heart wrenching sound tore through his soul like a machete, slicing him in two. When Jared begged them to let him go, sobbing from fear and pain, Jensen had to walk outside and collect himself before he could continue. 

Brian never commented once. He was too busy dealing with his own emotions. He had already viewed most of this footage but it still left him shaken to the bone. He certainly understood his alpha friend had to be feeling it tenfold.

When their reports were complete, they dropped them into the prosecutor’s file and joined fellow teams for a debrief. Officers on the scene and who had conducted interrogations compared notes and findings for the next couple hours. The alpha suspects hadn’t been cooperative, but the beta’s had given them tidbits of information about their sales and history. 

The omega wasn’t privy to much inside information, but she boasted about her alpha and his great accomplishments in the world of science. It was pretty clear she had been brought up in a pack of traditional’s, then handed over to the alpha to mate with...though he wasn’t an actual lifemate. He was abusive, but her explanations about the kidnapping were as submissive as expected. 

The omega genuinely raved about Jared healing her wrist, which twisted in Jensen’s gut. He wasn’t comfortable with this getting around, not with his young omega still fresh out of trauma and heading for college. They didn’t know whether their ‘Meredan’ could repeat the anomaly and until Jared showed an interest in trying again, Jensen was hellbent on keeping anyone from pressuring him. 

The human kidnapper was the most cooperative. He had no loyalty to ‘were’s’ nor humans, and had been living on the street until he found out there was a demand for human lookouts and snitches for this type of thing. He frequented Jared’s coffee shop, anyway, so he figured it was a win situation to take the easy job. His assignment was to report back the times Jared went out back to dump the garbage. 

The second human remained a mystery. Several of the entry teams scented him, but there was no identification made as to where he was. The human in custody claimed he was a runner who did errands for them. He was sent somewhere just prior to the cops breaking in and he never knew his name. 

By the end of the debrief, there were additional suspects identified. There were possible leads to high end traffickers and even a buyer. The leads would be panned out by several other teams in various states and countries. Progress had been made toward catching other criminals and hopefully narrowing down some other abductees. They were pleased they had learned a lot more than they knew before. 

Jensen went with Brian to a nearby cafe for a sandwich and coffee. They knew it was imperative they decompress and regroup. The day had been so busy they hadn’t had the chance to really talk and tomorrow they would be back on regular duty. Though it was Saturday, there was a jamboree happening and they expected some of their omega’s to attend.

After they consumed sandwiches, they sipped their coffee in silence. Brian watched Jensen rub his face tiredly. The alpha checked is cell phone for the umpteenth time today, hoping for a text from Jared or Sara. Brian would normally rib the alpha incessantly about it but neither of them was feeling that kind of normal yet. 

Brian nodded at him, “You need some sleep.” Jensen knowingly retorted, “So do you.” Brian smirked, as he leaned forward on his elbows, “He’s in good hands, you know.” Jensen snorted defensively, “I know.” 

Brian went for something optimistic, “So today was good today.” At Jensen’s look of disbelief, Brian added, “I mean after the shitty video and report. We got some great leads panned out.” Jensen nodded, “Yeah, we’ve got good people on it.” 

Brian continued, “It would be great if we could bring some omegas home after our techs get done with all those files.” Jensen shrugged, not as enthusiastic, “I agree but remember there’ll be those who won’t ‘want’ to come back. They won’t be the same as they were before they were grabbed, brainwashed and abused.” Brian nodded, “True, but even if it’s just one...or a few,” he perked up, “Padakid would be happy.” Jensen grinned approvingly, “Yes he would.” 

Jensen could think of nothing more beautiful than seeing Jared’s face light up if they could give the kid that kind of news. At least show him some tangible difference they made after his horrible experience. His thoughts drifted to worry over how Jared was doing when Brian interrupted them, “So can we talk about it?” 

Jensen’s eyebrow raised, as he asked, “It?” Brian pushed, “The ‘it’ that was on that video.” Jensen stewed quietly. Brian asked, “Did he say anything? When you were alone, did he mention it?” Jensen argued defensively, “No, he didn’t bring it up...he was too traumatized and in shock to bring up any details.” Brian nodded hurriedly, “I know...I just thought...maybe he mentioned it. I mean it scared him too.”

Jensen softened as he confessed, “I guess I just ‘hoped’ it wasn’t real. I was expecting to watch that video and discover it wasn’t really what you thought it was. Fuck, it was just...well, fuck.” Jensen sipped his coffee, red flags swimming in his thoughts about the bad guys spreading Jared’s abilities through prison, or some of his fellow officers mentioning it within earshot of someone. Christ, it was enough to cause ulcers. ‘Were’s’ didn’t even ‘get’ ulcers. 

Brian considered Jared’s plight, and the challenge to the future OPD squads who would be watching out for him. Protecting an omega with that kind of power would definitely be something they hadn’t faced before...it would also be a hell of an education. They hadn’t believed the research in the beginning, but now they had twelve years of confiscated records which proved different.

Brian dared to ask, “So...does this change anything?” Jensen asked, “You mean about his new team? I upped it to four instead of two.” Brian sighed, “No Ackles, that is not what I mean and you know it. If he can do that. Does it change you leaving him unmated?” Jensen argued defensively, “Of course it doesn’t.” Brian pushed gently, “Jensen you know he’d be safer if he were mated.” Jensen argued adamantly, “We’ll just have to make sure he’s safe like he is. This isn’t his fault, Bri, and he still gets to make his own choice.” 

Later that evening, Jensen called Sara. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep without hearing how his young omega was doing. As Sara filled him in on Jared’s day, Jensen leaned his head back on the headboard and listened, “Jensen he’s doing fine. Better than expected, considering. He’s still pretty sore but you can tell his system is healing things rapidly. The bruising on his face is already better.”

Sara continued, “His nightmares were bad, but by morning he slept pretty well and then he took a three hour nap. We’re offering him his favorite foods as much as we can but he isn’t quite ready to eat much. That’s to be expected. He’s quiet, which isn’t like him, but again, that’s to be expected. He isn’t happy about our coddling but you know we can’t help it. Honestly, it’s good to hear him complain.” 

Jensen closed his eyes and grinned to himself. He could imagine Jared’s pissiness about being fussed over. He couldn’t even describe the relief he felt just listening to Sara talk about his future mate. Sara’s voice softened, “Jensen believe me, there’s not a doubt in my mind he’s gonna be okay. Right now, he’s talking with Julie. She waited for him to settle before she approached him and I’m happy to say he went willingly.”

Jensen remembered Julie. She was a professional trauma counselor who attended Jared’s birthday party. Jared loved her. If anyone could help Jared feel better, it would be her. Jensen thanked Sara, filled her in quickly on the events of the day and how much they had learned, then promised her he would get some sleep after she lectured him softly about the weariness in his voice. 

The next morning, Jensen blindly slapped the nightstand, searching around until his hand landed on the piece of shit cell phone. He’d set the damn thing for nine a.m. He was sure it was malfunctioning because it wouldn’t shut up and it was the middle of the night. He grumbled his sleep laden greeting, “Yeah?” 

Jensen didn’t remember ‘ever’ jolting awake from a half dead fog before, but when he heard the sweet sound of his most favorite omega on the planet he forced an eye open, instantly concerned, “Hey, kiddo.” 

The voice on the other end of the phone line sounded hesitant, “I’m sorry, were you asleep?” Jensen struggled for coherency as he rubbed his face and forced himself to sit up. He quickly glanced at the time, “Fuck, it’s eight thirty? Jesus. Are you okay?”

Jared snickered softly, sounding playful but guilt laden, “I’m okay. I really didn’t mean to wake you Jensen, I’m sorry.” Jensen argued while yawning, “Nono...I’m glad you woke me. I have to be up anyway and man, it’s good to hear from you. I’m glad you can’t see my hair, though.” 

The soft giggle from the other end wasn’t as full of life as it usually was but Jensen understood it would take time. He asked, “How are you doing?” Jared answered softly, “Okay. Things feel better today.” After a few seconds he added, “I heard you talked to Sara last night.” Jensen answered, “Yeah. I got home and figured I wasn’t gonna get to sleep if I didn’t check on you first.” 

Jared looked down. Jensen could see it, hear it in his mind, he was so familiar with this kid’s mannerisms. The hesitant shyness was loud and clear over the phone line. He asked, “How’d you sleep?” Jared shrugged, “Okay, I guess. In between the stupid nightmares.” Jensen nodded, feeling so close to the omega it was almost as if they were sitting next to each other. He wished it had been ‘him’ holding Jared through his nightmares. He asked further, “So, you being waited on hand and foot?” 

Jared sighed heavily, “It’s annoying. I just want everything to get back to normal and it really isn’t necessary.” Jensen responded, “Things are still pretty raw right now. Go easy on yourself, okay? Let them pamper you. Maybe you’re just not used to giving yourself a break.” Jared stayed silent. Jensen could practically ‘hear’ him thinking up an argument but Jared said nothing. 

After a few seconds, Jared blurted something out Jensen didn’t expect, “Julie and I talked about how parents feel sometimes when their kids get hurt, or how cops and bodyguards can take on a lot of guilt when they feel like they’ve failed someone. I started worrying about you feeling like that.” 

Jensen sighed. He really shouldn’t be surprised, “I see. Well, that’s just like you, isn’t it...to waste valuable counseling time talking about ‘me’ when you should be focused on yourself.” Jared’s voice raised with concern, “So ‘are’ you? Feeling that way? Because Jensen that would just be dumb. You saved my life, you and Brian, and everybody else who got there in time.” 

For the first time in two days, Jensen genuinely smiled to himself. This was his adorable ‘mere’ he knew so well, lecturing him. It was so damn good to feel that spirit coming over the phone line. Jared threatened, “I’m gonna sneak out and come over there, Ackles, if you don’t stop thinking like that.” Jensen shook his head, still grinning, “Okay, Mr. Bossy. I will try not to think dumb things. There’ll be no sneaking anywhere, please.” 

He felt Jared relax about the subject but Jensen knew it would be a cold day in hell four decades from now before he even ‘thought’ about not blaming himself. He changed the subject, “So, what are you doing today?” Jared sighed with annoyance, “Well let’s see...eating a ridiculous amount of food...going nowhere...playing some cards...watching movies...and having everyone ask me every five minutes how I’m feeling. Sara told me all the food had nothing to do with what happened and she’s only trying to fatten me up before I live off Ramen noodles in the dorm.” 

Jensen smirked to himself, “Good woman.” Jared rolled his eyes, “Jensen, three people went with me to feed the cats this morning because apparently I can’t pet animals and feed them without a bunch of bodyguards who are half my size. And the movies we’re watching are all Disney because Sara told everyone there could be nothing but ‘happy’ ending movies. I swear it’s ridiculous.” 

Jensen grinned, “You poor thing.” Jared added, “I can’t complain about the banana splits we’re having tonight, though. Bea’s melting real fudge.” Jensen feigned concern, “Oh man...that sounds awful.” Jared sounded irritated, “Well it ‘is’. Not the ice cream, but the rest is way too much and I’m fine.” Jensen didn’t agree but he kept silent.

When Jared went quiet for several seconds, Jensen sensed his mood had changed and it worried him, “Hey, you still with me?” Jared finally answered hesitantly, “I just wanted to know...if you saw everything. I mean...the things they did?” 

Jensen tread carefully. He knew this was a tender subject which would play havoc with Jared’s feelings for awhile. He cleared his throat, “I had to document everything in my report so the bastards will stay in prison for a long time. Believe me, it wasn’t easy to see what you went through but it was necessary. I’m sorry buddy.”

After a silent moment, Jensen asked gently, “You understand why I had to watch it?” Jared answered softly, “I understand,” but Jensen heard the defeated acceptance in his voice. He kept talking, “The DA thinks they’ll get ten to fifteen years, and we got some leads on more like them. We confiscated a ton of records that’ll hopefully shed some light on where other omegas were sold before they kidnapped you. Maybe we can bring some others home.” 

Jared’s soft response sounded hopeful, “That would be good.” Jensen added, “You kicked that beta in the gut and knocked him on his ass, you know. That was damned impressive, kiddo.” Jared snickered softly, appreciating Jensen’s deflection. He knew the older man didn’t want him feeling upset. 

Jensen confessed, “Sweetheart, I wish with ‘everything’ in me we had gotten there sooner. It’s killing me that you had to go through that. I need you to know that.” Jared swiped the silent tears from his eyes, “I appreciate you so much, Jensen. Thank you for saving me, and thank Brian too. Julie’s gonna help me but...I just really need to stop this blubbering crap. It’s getting old.”

Jensen closed his eyes, “It’s gonna get better, kiddo. I promise you.” After a pause, he thought of something, “Hey...you wanna throw some lines in the pond tomorrow...do something normal so you can get away from the mother henning for awhile?” 

Jared smiled, “Actually, that sounds really good right now. Are you sure you don’t mind on your Sunday?” Jensen snorted, “You kidding? It would be a ‘perfect’ way to spend my Sunday. You in?” Jared’s mood brightened, “Of course I’m in. Thank you, Jensen.” His anxiousness over everything that happened had been over the top when he first called, but he suddenly felt loads better.

Jared asked, “Are we still going on Monday?” Jensen answered happily, “Your personal chariot is ready for you, my young genius.” Jared giggled softly, “Stop calling me that.” Jensen grinned, “Fat chance. When your new team meets you it won’t be long before ‘they’ call you that too.” Jared rolled his eyes. 

Jensen added, “You know there’s time to take a couple extra days before classes start, kiddo. You don’t have to rush this.” Jared argued softly, “I know, but it’s okay. I’m kinda dying to get back to normal.” Jensen responded, “Whatever you decide, we’re gonna do. And we thought we’d go early and meet the new team for lunch. We’ll go to the campus together and do a tour so you get to know your new goon squad. They know they better be on their game too cuz’ Brian and I are not leaving our prize smartie with just anybody.” 

Jared couldn’t help but smile. Jensen was bringing him out of low place, just like he’d done for the last five plus years. Jared realized how much happiness had come into his life because of this particular alpha. He decided to tease him a little, “So what’s with the Hallmark references lately... ‘Baby’, ‘Sweetheart’? You been watching those cheesy channels?” 

Jensen sighed. He rubbed his hand over his face, growling in annoyance at himself. He knew this might come up, “Well, sue me. I ‘am’ coming up on ‘grandpa’ age and maybe I’m gettin’ mushy...losing my superior alpha ways.” Jared’s lighthearted giggle made Jensen smile. 

The rest of the weekend went spectacularly well. Jensen couldn’t believe the difference in Jared when he picked him up for their fishing excursion. He couldn’t believe the difference in ‘himself’ just seeing the omega looking better. They avoided talking about anything remotely related to the kidnapping. By the time they returned to the clinic, Jared seemed happy and relaxed. 

By the time both officers entered the office Monday morning, they were looking well rested and free of stress. Jensen noticed a knowing smirk on Brian’s face as they took their seats. He couldn’t resist asking, “So?” Brian looked confused, “What?” Jensen smirked, “Good weekend?” Brian’s eyes darted a bit nervously, “Yeah.” Jensen stared knowingly until the beta bitched, “What? Can you stop with the shitty grin?” 

Jensen argued, feigning innocence, “Can’t a guy be happy for another guy about his time off?” Brian sighed, giving Jensen his best put out expression, “Yes, it was good. And no, I’m not detailing it out for you.” Brian looked at his screen. Jensen grinned knowingly to himself, “That good, huh?” Brian glanced around the screen defensively, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Jensen lifted his hands in a helpless gesture, “Hey...it’s written all over your face and it’s hard to ignore it.” Brian sighed again, further annoyed, “I’m not explaining what it’s like to spend uninterrupted hours with a life mate you haven’t seen much of in a few weeks, asshole. Use your imagination and weep, if you need to.” Brian went back to work. 

Jensen grinned to himself as he went through the list for the morning. It was good to share a few moments of their normal banter after the poison of a few days ago. Their plan was to perform all their checks and make sure they left an easygoing schedule for their substitute team before they picked up Jared. They wasted no time in grabbing their list and heading out for the day.

Jared came out back with an entourage of sad looking people. It took thirty five minutes for everyone to stop hugging him while Jensen and Brian waited. The teen seemed in good sprits but Jensen detected a hint of nervousness. 

“Ready to go, kiddo?” He asked with a warm smile. Jared smiled back, hugged Sara one last time, then walked to the open car door Jensen held. He looked at him nervously, “Can you just tell me this isn’t a mistake?” Jensen assured him, “Nothing you choose for yourself is a mistake. You’re not far, kiddo, and you’re gonna be fine.” Jared nodded, still looking nervous, but he got into the back seat. 

The car ride to the university area took about forty five minutes. It was heavy traffic anyway, but as they neared the college things became even more congested. They talked about current events on campus. Jared researched them all. He showed them a map on where his dorm room was, printed from the internet. He asked Jensen and Brian what they thought of him trying out for something like track.

Close to noon, they pulled into a diner off one of the side streets. Jared spotted another car like the one he was riding in. The nervous spin of insects inside his stomach increased now that they were actually here. His fear escalated so fast he didn’t even realize it until Jensen touched his shoulder to get his attention, “Breathe, buddy, just breathe.” He knelt down beside the car door and watched Jared with concern. 

Jared took a few calming breaths, “I’m sorry.” Jensen kept his hand on him, “Just keep breathin’, okay? This is a big step, but you’re gonna be fine. Just take your time.”   
Jared finally nodded, letting Jensen know he felt better. For a minute he had lost it, literally panicked. Where the fuck that came from, Jared had no idea. 

Brian and Jensen escorted Jared inside, to a table in back where two other officers immediately stood up. They shook hands with Jensen and Brian first, then held their hands out for Jared. Jared accepted the polite greeting, studying the alpha’s while trying not to look like he was doing so as they sat down. 

Jared forced himself to smile at the waitress and order a beverage. He nervously rubbed his hands on his pants before one of the new officer’s spoke to him, “Jared, you can call me Pete...and this is Ron. We want you to know right off we understand this is difficult. Changing teams after five years isn’t easy.” Ron piped, “At least we’re better looking, so you don’t have to be embarrassed to walk with us.” 

Jared giggled. They seemed nice, and they were trying to relax him. Jensen asked, “The others coming?” Jared’s curiosity peaked as Ron answered, “Two minutes out. One of their freshman wasn’t where she was supposed to be after an appointment so they’re a bit late.” Jensen nodded. 

The waitress returned with their drinks while Jared remained stuck on the fact that others were coming. He wound up ordering the biggest burger on the menu and a chocolate shake before he noticed two more plain clothes alpha officers walking toward their table. 

Jared studied them while everyone stood and exchanged hand shakes again. Jensen’s exchange was more familiar with one of them, adding a side elbow and partial hug. Jared suddenly realized the officer looked a lot like Jensen. “Josh,” Jared blurted out, “are you Josh?” The Jensen look-a-like stepped forward with his hand out and a warm smile, “That’s right, Jared, I’m the other Ackles. You finally get to meet the smarter one. Faster, funnier and more cunning too.” 

Jared shook his hand with a wondrous smile, before he glanced back and forth between Jensen and the newcomer. He couldn’t believe how much the brothers looked alike. Jensen was a few years older, gorgeous as hell and muscular. Josh was a slightly smaller version of him, a little more red in his hair and his eyes weren’t quite as green. They all sat down and the waitress returned to take their orders. 

Jared wasn’t naive enough to miss the fact that Jensen probably insisted on the additional alpha team. The fact that he called his own brother made Jared feel oddly more important than he probably should but it touched him to the bone. He was being handed over to someone Jensen trusted implicitly. It was comforting. 

As the officers exchanged stories and updates, Jared realized that the difference in gender between them didn’t matter. Brian was treated with just as much respect and camaraderie, even though he was the non-alpha in the group. Jared had met alpha’s who were full of themselves but these didn’t act that way. 

Pete turned to Jared, “Like we started to talk about earlier, Jared, we realize we’re all strangers to you. We want you to know we’ll do everything we can to ease the situation for you. If you have any questions for us, feel free to butt in any time.” Jared smiled appreciatively, “Thank you,” starting to relax. Ron piped in, “Jensen says you like animals.” 

When Jared perked up, Ron continued, “My daughter’s a fanatic for lost puppies and stray kittens. She’s nineteen, working at the animal shelter on campus in between her studies. They pay minimum wage but it gives her a little extra cash for things if you want me to connect you.”   
Jared smiled gratefully, “Yes, thank you. I would love to work there.” 

Jensen reminded them all, “Now you guys remember...our whiz kid signed up for a hefty schedule of eighteen units. Some of them are heavy solids. None of you better allow him to try and kill himself by working too much and skipping meals.” Jared’s eye roll caused a round of laughter. Jensen chuckled too. He could see Jared was starting to relax. 

Lunch was delicious. Jared finished two third’s of it. He didn’t know ‘why’ he had been under the impression he could eat the monstrosity. The back and forth stories of how much trouble these officers went through was enlightening. Jared felt even more appreciative of what they did. Omega’s would be screwed without them, and he understood that first hand. 

After a tour of the campus, checking into his dorm and trying to comfortably stuff all six officers into his room, Jared realized the time had come. They were all nice. In fact, they were great. Jared knew he would be fine with them, but when they all left the room and gave Jensen a moment alone with him, Jared’s eyes started to fill. 

Jared refused to complain. He didn’t want Jensen to see what a baby he was. He’d already lost it over his abduction and had a panic attack in the car. The last thing he wanted to do was bawl like an infant. 

Jensen silently clicked the door shut while the young omega faced away from him. He surrounded Jared with his arms and rested his chin on his shoulder. Jared swiped at his eyes, “I’m sorry. I know it’s only thirty nine miles and I’m being stupid.” Jensen gently turned him and cupped his face, “Nothing’s changed except your daily escort team, okay? We’ll talk every night. You’ll tell me all about your shitty assignments, about how you scored top of the class, how good the Starbucks is on campus, and I’ll tell you about all the omega’s and how they’re never where they’re supposed to be. I’ll drive here every weekend, unless I drive you crazy and you tell me to get lost. You might not want a grandpa hanging around.” 

Jared guffawed, while trying to clear his eyes. He valiantly tried to control himself but broke into tears instead. Jensen took him in his arms. He held him close and let Jared cry into his chest. He kissed the top of the shaggy head, not even realizing what he was doing. When he closed his eyes and inhaled the wonderful scent of his future mate, Jensen realized how much peace he felt. 

Jared finally pulled back with a deep cleansing sigh. He swiped at his eyes, “Well, that was humiliating. I’m sorry to be such a baby. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Jensen rubbed his arms, “Nothing’s wrong with you. This is an exciting adventure. You’re on your way to success, but it’s coming just days after you went through hell. Remember what I said.” Jared nodded, “Yeah, give myself a break.” 

After another deep breath and he finally smiled, “I can do this.” Jensen searched his eyes, “Of course you can.” Jared wiped the last of the moisture from his eyes before he argued, “And you’re not a grandpa. You’re young and hot, gorgeous and caring, inside and out. Anyone would be fortunate to land you.” 

Jensen stood still for a second. He realized Jared was throwing him a gushing compliment but internally his wolf resented it. Jared was the ‘only’ one for ‘him’. Jensen feigned a smile, “You’re gonna make me blush if you don’t stop, kiddo.” Jared looked down. When he looked up, his eyes were deeply intense, “Jensen I love you.” 

Jensen was sure his heart stopped. Jared stepped closer and touched his cheek, “You’ve been like a father to me when I needed it, you’ve been a counselor when I needed that too, you got me everywhere I needed to go, and you always kept me from getting into trouble. You’re so important to me. And you’ve saved my life. I just want you to know that, before you go back to work tomorrow and continue on... ‘this’ omega would do ‘anything’ for you...no matter what you asked of me, I would do it. Thank you Jensen for changing my life.” 

Jared hugged him tight. Jensen hesitated only a second before he gripped him so tight he worried he would break him in two if he didn’t control himself. He held him for several minutes while he struggled not to over react. Jared had shocked him. He had innocently meant all that and it flooded Jensen’s heart with light, but it was incredibly difficult to tell the wolf inside to cool his heels. Jared wasn’t meaning it in the way Jensen’s wolf wanted and they needed to be patient. He pushed his face into the side of Jared’s head and whispered, “I love you too, Jared. I need you to stay safe for me, kiddo...please.” 

When they pulled back, Jensen ruffled his hair and shared an affectionate smirk when Jared slapped his hand away. At that moment, the door burst open and a shorter wiry looking male omega hustled in with too many bags. Jared hurried to pick up one bag while Jensen stopped the newcomer from tripping over his own feet. 

The kid backed up two steps with wide eyes, “Uh, is this...207?” Jensen smirked, “Uh yeah, I was just leaving.” He pointed his thumb at Jared, “That’s your roommate,” then he headed out the door before the freshman had a panic attack. 

The wiry kid nervously responded, “Thank you,” as Jensen turned back to look at Jared one more time. The young omega held his gaze, then smiled and nodded, letting Jensen know he was okay now. Jensen left the dorm feeling overwhelmingly proud of his kid and future mate. He wasn’t quite sure yet how he was going to manage without him this far out of his reach, but Jensen was happy Jared was getting this opportunity. 

He joined the other officers outside and they talked over more details. The teams had other omega’s on campus so there would always be at least two officers here at all times. Most of the omegas were in specific dorm wings, like Jared. They were locked inside by nightfall and officers walked around doing checks throughout the night. Campus security had them on speed dial in case they saw anything before the officers did. 

Jensen felt better about things. When he headed for the car with Brian, there was a satisfying feeling of safety on the school grounds. Just as they reached the car, Josh ran up to them, “Don’t worry too much.” Jensen hugged him, then patted him on the cheek as they separated, “Thanks for taking care of him.” 

Josh studied him, poised on argument, but he could see Jensen was determined to go through with this. They had argued it through over the phone when Jensen told him Jared was his mate. Josh said his goodbye’s to Brian, warned him to call him if he needed backup dealing with the grouch partner Jensen was about to come, then jogged off into the dark campus. 

Brian started the drive home. Jensen felt his phone vibrate ten minutes into the drive and when he looked, a cute text from Jared said ‘still okay’. Brian glanced over when he heard Jensen’s soft snicker, “Is he already texting you?” Jensen was smiling, “Yeah...he’s letting me know he’s still okay.” Brian shook his head, “I can’t believe he doesn’t know. Be ready, Ackles, he’s gonna figure it out soon if he’s texting you little sweet nothings like that.” 

Jensen snarked, “That’s not a sweet nothing.” Brian snorted, “It’s sweet isn’t it? And it’s kinda about nothing. I mean you know he’s okay, you left him with a damn arsenal of alpha patrols circling him. The kid’ll be lucky if he can buy himself a hotdog without one of his goon squad frisking the poor vendor. He won’t be attracting any alpha attention sniffing around, that’s for sure.” 

Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes before he mumbled, “Maybe that was the idea.” Brian snorted again, “Of course it was. I like them though. They’re good.” Jensen agreed. When Brian stopped at a red light, Jensen blurted out, “He told me he loved me.” 

If Jensen hadn’t waited ‘til they were stopped Brian would have sailed off the road and down the embankment. His look of shock was priceless. “You’re letting the flies in,” Jensen teased him before the other man punched his arm, “You fucking didn’t tell me until ‘now’? Holy shit, Ackles, that’s the sweetest thing ever. Oh my god, you guys are like the cutest couple.” 

Jensen argued, “We’re not a couple. He didn’t mean it like that.” Brian sighed, “Well, maybe in seventy more years you might be. A guy can hope. So, what did you say?” Jensen shrugged, “I told him I loved him too.” 

Brian was silent for a moment, “Jensen that’s incredible. He doesn’t even know you’re life mates and he loves you. I can’t fucking believe I have to wait a whole fucking school year before I see you get together. Christ, Jensen, a guy could rot.” Jensen rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Brian’s antics. He secretly wondered how long it ‘would’ take before things happened. Jared was definitely worth the wait.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared’s first heat might not be an official warning, but here it is.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next few weeks proved difficult as hell. Jensen wondered if it would have been easier to leave Jared at that campus if he hadn’t figured out the young omega was his mate. He decided it probably would have. Going against his natural alpha possessiveness took every ounce of self control he could muster.

Brian helped him keep busy. The retrieved omega records from Jared’s kidnappers were being released a piece at a time. In between dealing with their omega’s fall schedules, Jensen and Brian took up comfortable corner tables in coffee shops and studied the information closely. The files regarding Meredan’s were deeply encrypted. They could only scratch the surface until more progress was made on cracking them open. 

The suspects pled guilty after their second arraignment. The quickness of the plea didn’t sit well with Jensen and Brian, nor with the OPD teams who helped them on the case. It wasn’t common for such an organized ring to throw in the towel that easily. There hadn’t been any new developments on the missing human and only two solid suspects of interest had shown up in New York and Northern Ireland. The OPD teams kept their eyes out for any calls or visits to their suspects, suspicious about whether the head alpha orchestrated a deal with someone.

Jared nailed the hell out of his first semester. He jumped into his studies with enthusiasm. He secured a part time shift at the animal shelter on Saturdays and a couple four hour evening shifts with the campus Starbucks during the week. By early October, he had an ongoing circle of new friends, glowing test results from his classes and had been recruited as a tutor.

Jensen visited Jared every weekend. The first few times were excruciatingly difficult to leave again but it became easier as things settled into a routine. Jensen could tell Josh’s team was on top of things. He could smell them whenever he was around Jared so it was a comfort to know they stayed close. Josh hadn’t reported any problems, other than Jared changing direction on them a few times. 

Jensen listened with a grin on his face as his brother explained the slight ‘adjustments’ they had to make when Jared covered an extra shift for another student at the shelter or stayed late in the dorm lounge listening to someone’s problems. His sweet omega was still leading with his heart and it threw his new protectors off guard, just as it had Brian and Jensen. 

When Jensen visited, he usually found Jared at one of his jobs or in the student lounge. The adorable face would instantly light up as Jared raced into his arms. He would interrogate Jensen for every bit of information about his week, then recount his own. They would take walks or go to lunch, sometimes stop for ice cream, and Jared always had some new occupant in the shelter he wanted to show him. 

Jensen shared the information he learned from the kidnapper’s files each week. Jared was more at ease talking about them and would always want to know if they found anything that would help locate some of the captives. The only hesitation he showed was at Jensen’s mention of the encrypted files. Anything ‘Meredan’ related still seemed to terrify him. Jensen decided he would have to tread lightly on the things he found out. 

Jensen propped his head up on bent elbow as he pushed the call button on his laptop. It was a Tuesday in early November and he had just gone to bed when he heard the beep. Jared normally didn’t call him on work nights so Jensen was immediately concerned. He smiled as his young omega’s beautiful face appeared on his screen, looking happy and healthy, though tired, “Hello, oh smart one who summoned me.” 

Jared giggled adorably, the sweet dimpled smile and sparkling grey ensemble in his eyes capturing Jensen’s heart all over again. He laid his head sideways on his pillow, “Hi. I hope it’s not too late.” Jensen snorted, “As if. It’s too late for other people and ‘were’s’, never for you, kiddo, what’s up?” 

Jared yawned first, “Well, I think I have this idea.” Jensen smirked, “Just one?” Jared rolled his eyes, “It’s going to fit in with my Social Studies final but I think I’ll use it as a foundation for the omega program.” 

Jensen grinned with pride, “Ah, I see...and your final is...in December?” Jared sighed defeatedly, “I kinda mean the final in May, but I just can’t stop thinking about it.” Jensen grinned, “Well, give me everything. I wanna hear it.” 

Jared filled Jensen in on his latest idea of how to make the omega advocacy program work. He explained how specialists would ride with officers or be dispatched to omega related calls. They would have a high level of training and be able to handle everything like treatment, counseling, admissions to clinics and anything else that was needed. There had to be a way to ensure safety while these non-police advocates were in the field so Jared really needed Jensen’s input. 

After Jensen offered his opinions, he watched the sleepy omega put his notebook aside and nestle adorably into his pillow. Jensen grinned, “You wore yourself out today.” Jared yawned sluggishly, “Yeah. Th’nk you f’r h’lp’n.” Jensen asked, “You have an early class tomorrow, you gonna be okay?” 

Jared nodded against the pillow, “Mmhm.” Jensen asked, “You set your alarm?” Jared looked startled, before he visibly relaxed again, “Yeah, it’s set.” Jensen offered, “When you get out of lab tomorrow afternoon, you should grab an early dinner and go to bed. No volunteering to cover anyone’s shift. Is that too bossy from a concerned alpha?” Jared smiled with his eyes closed, the only indication that he heard him. They left the connection open for the duration of the night. Jensen woke the next morning to a blank screen. 

Jensen fell into a crumbling mood around the second week of December, short fused and bitching at everyone within his vicinity. Jared had smelled different last time Jensen saw him. The deepening carmelized sugary scent could only mean a couple things and neither one of them put Jensen in a good mood. His charming cluelessly innocent omega was maturing and others would definitely start to notice it.

After the business of their morning school routines were handled, Jensen and Brian grabbed lunch and went back to the office. Brian tried to lighten the mood as they ate, “So...Padakid’s coming home for a few weeks.” Jensen grumbled his agreement with a nod. Brian asked, “Finals stressing him out?” Jensen nodded, “Yep. He’s nervous and stressed, like always. Never thinks he’s ready for ‘em but he’ll do great.” Brian smirked, “Sounds like our kid.” 

Jensen smiled pleasantly, which didn’t meet his eyes. Brian studied him with concern, “Something happen?” Jensen sighed in annoyance, more at himself than anything. He opened his mouth to answer when his phone went off. Jensen grabbed it mindlessly without looking, “Ackles.”

“Jensen?” Jensen froze.

The unmistakable fear in Jared’s voice caused Jensen to stand up and grab his keys before he even realized it. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he nodded at Brian to get moving. The other officer quickly grabbed his things and followed Jensen outside and to the car. 

Jared quietly sobbed, “I think I’m...I think it’s here...ohgod, Jensen, I think it’s here and I don’t want it. I can’t do this.” Jensen hurried toward the car as the panic in Jared’s voice skyrocketed his nerves. He kept is voice calm and soothing as he quickly got into the driver’s side, “What’s here, honey, is it your heat? Is that what’s happening?” 

Jensen clipped the cell phone onto the dash and pushed the speaker button as both officers listened to Jared’s emotional, “Yes.” Jensen started the car, Brian buckled himself in and called Josh as Jensen kept his voice reassuring, “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. We knew this was coming and you’re not going to be alone. I need you to tell me where you are, okay? I’m on my way to get Sara, but I need to tell Josh where to find you.” 

Jared sobbed, “I’m in the...storage closet at the animal clinic. I can’t go outside. Josh is in the lobby but it’s...coming out and I...can’t go get him...m’sorry I called you first, he’s...gonna be upset I didn’t...call him...” Jensen eyed Brian as the beta officer filled Josh in. Jensen assured Jared, “No he won’t be upset, Jare, he’ll be more concerned if you’re okay. He’s already coming to you. You hang in there. Josh will know just what to do and I’ll have Sara there in an hour.” 

Jared’s voice sounded a little more grounded when he responded, “Okay,” then Josh’s voice could be heard talking to him in the background. Jensen raced to the clinic while Brian called Sara and explained. When they arrived out back, she came down the steps quickly with a large suitcase and overnight bag. From there, Jensen drove as fast as he could toward campus. It took over fifty minutes, thanks to heavy afternoon traffic. 

Pete called to update them during the trip, “Three of us walked him to his dorm room to grab extra clothes and then we checked him in the omega clinic. He’s been assigned a private room for heats. Just head for his dorm and turn to your left in the lobby. You can’t miss the glass doors. We’re glad he called you because he’s awfully shy about this and kinda panicked, poor kid.” 

Jensen asked, “Is he full blown yet?” Pete answered, “We popped boosters. That should tell you. He wasn’t doubled over with cramps, but he kept apologizing for leaking. Jesus, Jensen you really need to fix that. It’s normal. The kid apologizes for the sun rising.” Jensen sighed, “I know.” He would have grinned if he wasn’t worried sick. Pete continued, “Anyway, he’s stressing about his finals. Josh assured him the school is set up for omega heats and this happens all the time but he’s still worried.” 

Josh and Ron were waiting for them in the lobby when they arrived with Sara. Pete joined their fourth partner, Derrell, outside. Ron took Sara’s luggage from Jensen as they neared the clinic doors, but when he hesitated from an overwhelming wave of omega heat scents, Brian grabbed the luggage and followed Sara inside. He seemed to be the only male safe enough to enter the clinic at the moment. 

Josh and Ron hurried back outside where they found Jensen on a bench several yards from the dorm. Jensen bitched unhappily as they sat next to him, “I can smell him on you.”   
Josh leaned his elbows on his knees, much like Jensen was doing, “Sorry brother. Hell of a job getting Sara here. He’ll be okay.” Jensen sighed heavily, as he hung his head low, “I know...but this first one is supposed to be miserable. It’s killing me to not help him.” 

Josh looked at him, “You are helping him. You busted your ass to help him today and you’re busting your ass every day to give him his own time to grow into himself before he mates. It’s an act of love like I’ve never seen.” Josh put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and squeezed, “Good catch by the way. I’m lookin’ forward to gettin’ him in our family.” Josh smiled when Jensen looked at him. 

Sara was led to Jared’s room by a clinic worker. She took her bags from Brian and thanked him, just as the beta began looking a little pale from the overwhelming scents. After Sara entered the room and secured the lock, Brian made a beeline for the clinic exit. He didn’t stop until he reached the bench where Jensen and the others sat. 

Sara glanced around the room before she chose to put her luggage by the fold out couch in the corner. The room had dimmer lights and a diffuser going, which was a blend of calming herbs she recognized. Jared was laying on a bed, slightly curled in on himself and facing the opposite way. When Sara approached him, he turned toward her and raised up. 

“Sara,” he exclaimed, feeling a multitude of emotions at seeing her for the first time since August. He breathed in her familiar scent as she took him in her arms. She kissed the side of his head, “We’re gonna take care of this and you’ll be okay.” Jared dug his face into her shoulder, somehow fitting himself into her smaller statured frame for another few minutes. When Sara pulled back and looked at him, she noticed the sheen of sweat and miserable expression, “Tell me how you’re feeling, sweetheart.” 

Jared begged her with his eyes, “I can’t miss my finals. Is there a way to stop this? More suppressants or anything? And if there’s a pill to stop being an omega anymore, I’ll take that too.” 

***

Jensen stewed in silence as he drove he and Brian back to South Austin. Half way there, he finally shared something with Brian, “So I destroyed my expensive bag last night.” Brian looked at him curiously. Jensen sighed, “My Muai Thai. I killed it. Gotta fork out the money for a new one.” Brian’s eyes widened, “Those are expensive as shit. Why?” 

Jensen shrugged, “I’ve been anxious...crazy with some kind of tension this week,” then he looked at Brian, “I knew.” Brian looked disbelieving, “That’s almost forty miles away. Shit Jensen, you think?” Jensen nodded, “Hell yeah, I think.” Brian continued, “You’re not even mated yet. Imagine when you finally claim him and...” Jensen stopped him with a look, “Trying ‘not’ to imagine it, thanks.” Brian looked immediately sympathetic, “Sorry.” 

***

“How long is this gonna last?” Jared asked miserably, while Sara pulled supplies from her bag. “Usually a few days, love,” she responded as she placed two boxes and some various bottles on the nightstand. Jared’s whine of bitter agony over his finals didn’t surprise her, “I’m gonna fail.” Sara shushed him, “No you’re not. This is something the school is prepared for and you’ll take make ups just fine. The Padalecki I know never failed anything in his life and he isn’t going to start now.” 

Jared’s skin was covered with sweat. Sara patted him with a dry towel every few minutes, trying to help him feel comfortable. Jared had changed into the special shorts she brought for him, designed to capture slick during an omega’s heat. The teen had been mortified at first, but felt much better about not leaving puddles where he sat. 

Sara was concerned about Jared’s fever. Normally omega temps only increased a couple degrees during a heat but Jared’s had jumped by four digits. She treated that symptom first with some Tylenol and cool rags. The young omega’s teeth were shivering like crazy. Jared moaned miserably when his cramps became more intense. He laid on his side and curled up into himself. 

Sara took something into the restroom and ran water for a few minutes. When she returned, she coaxed Jared to move his clenched hands so she could slip something warm under his waist band. “Uuuuhhhmmmm,” Jared moaned in relief. The heat felt amazing. As Sara played with his hair, she explained, “The pad’s full of water and it’s battery operated. It will relax the cramping. The heat and herbs penetrate the skin and relax the contractions. You remember what we talked about?” 

Jared nodded, teeth chattering, “It’s gonna get worse.” Sara sighed in sympathy, “Yes, honey, and it’s going to change. I’ve brought all the latest to alleviate the intensity. You’ll keep it with you from now on for when you need it in the future. Now I know you’re shy about stuff like this but believe me, all omega’s go through this. When you’re mated, you might still need them when your mate can’t get to you in time.” 

Jared struggled to process Sara’s words as he curled up into a ball and tried to will the time to go by. He chastised himself for needing his surrogate mother but god, this was all new and he had no idea how his body was going to handle it. The Meredan shit was so terrifying, all the idiotic things those kidnappers said he could do, and then ‘this’ because of the poison they gave him. Ever since they forced him to heal that omega and forced the colors in his eyes to light up all at once, Jared had been terrified of what it all meant. He needed to get past this part and just get back to being normal.

After awhile, Jared’s symptoms took a reprieve so he sat up and drank the water Sara offered. After that, he downed some grape juice. “Good,” she praised, rubbing his back, “It’s vital to keep the fluids going, even when you feel like crap. I’ll be pushing the proteins too.” At Jared’s distasteful look, Sara grinned knowingly, “I know, sweetheart, most omega’s don’t feel like eating, but the protein does help things move along faster and eventually every omega learns that.” 

Jared asked out of the blue, “Did Jensen bring you?” Sara smiled gently, “Yes, honey, he drove like the wind to get me here. He’s probably outside somewhere, worried sick, or home by now, worried sick.” Jared’s eyes filled with concern, “He told me how it was for alpha’s. I wish I could thank him. I owe him so much.” Sara smiled sympathetically, “He knows, sweetheart. Remember Jensen is unmated. You smell like candy apples on steroids to all the alpha’s out there...so don’t be hurt because they’re avoiding you right now.” 

She laughed at Jared’s curled lip, “It’s true, honey, even though you don’t smell it. You’re surrounded by some honorable stalwart protectors who would do anything to keep you safe but when they’re faced with a really strong heat like yours, they have to keep their distance.” Jared moaned miserably, “Why do omega’s have to do this?” Sara smiled warmly, as she smoothed Jared’s hair back from his face, “Because you’re the treasures of our species, love. Your biology is beautiful and unique and made to hold precious pups. How’s that for a little importance?” Jared snorted, “I don’t want it.” 

Sara giggled softly, soothing her surrogate son with more loving touches, “Trust me, honey, you’ll enjoy making pups and being loved more than you can even imagine by someone some day.” Jared mumbled, “Whatever you say...right now I just want this to go away.” He laid on his side again, feeling the cramping return as more slick gushed out, “I’m sorry I’m such a baby.” Sara shushed him, “You’re not. Your system’s had all kinds of shocks to it. It isn’t supposed to be this hard, honey. I’m very grateful to be here.” 

Within the next hour, Jared’s symptoms increased. His thin clothing stuck to him while he shook with fever. Sara turned up the abdomen pad and pushed it harder against Jared’s skin. His moans of anguish softened from the relief. More slick gushed from his ass and he couldn’t even care anymore. 

In another hour, Jared’s body shifted into some kind of over sensitive madness he never even knew he was capable of. The desire to be touched erotically, to push his dick down on the table and find some kind of friction was too embarrassing to even voice. His genitals and his insides were on fire for something and he pretty much guessed what it was based on all the things he’d been taught. 

“Sara,” he begged anxiously, “I’m sorry. You have to leave. I can’t do this with you in here.” She caressed his hair, “Sweetheart I understand. I’m leaving you relief right here. Use the beige one first, then the blue with the funny bag on the end. I know you don’t like this but this is ‘not’ going to hurt you and it’s exactly what you need. The herbs will penetrate the passage and relax everything so you can rest.” 

Jared glanced over in embarrassed anguish, “God.” Sara assured him, “Trust me.” Jared looked disbelieving, “What are they?” Sara explained, “They have alpha seed in them.”   
Jared’s look of disgusted disbelief hurried her explanation, “No, it’s not real, it’s synthetic, but it’s what your biology needs to pipe down.” She kissed him on the forehead, then ordered, “Don’t wait. Use them,” before she took her overnight bag and built a makeshift sleeping area just outside Jared’s door.” 

Jared was left alone in his room. He miserably refused to look at the devices until he rutted and touched himself so much that he couldn’t take it anymore. His body wasn’t getting any relief and it was screaming for him to ‘do’ something. He pulled his special shorts off in an angry panic and grabbed the first device. He hated this, fucking hated it.

At first he got past the similarities to the device used by his kidnappers, then Jared reminded himself this was under his control. He laid on his side and pushed the device in carefully. ‘No pain, it doesn’t hurt’ were Jared’s first thoughts as he pushed the device in deeper. He could feel himself leaking all over his hand.

Gasps of surprised pleasure escaped as Jared’s body welcomed the synthetic feeling of a mate. He had ‘no’ idea he was going to like this. Jared thanked his incredible insight to send Sara out of the room as his body moved like it was born to do this. Jared was actually quite impressed that he’d figured this out. As he screamed with pleasure, he congratulated himself on not being a kid anymore. This was definitely what everybody had been talking about. 

When Sara’s knock went unanswered at three in the morning, she entered the room to find Jared asleep. She covered him with a light blanket to alleviate some of the shivers, then left some string cheese and peanut butter crackers next to him. She kissed Jared lightly on the forehead, pleased she could smell the use of the special herbs he had used. It was usually the only way omega’s could get any sleep during this time. Sara left the room again and snuggled back into her sleep area, prepared to check on Jared again in a few hours. 

***

The quiet tension in the officer’s car was obvious. When they pulled into the station, Brian jumped out and went for his own car, but stopped when he saw Jensen headed toward the station door. Brian walked behind him, “Hey.” Jensen ignored him. Brian trotted up closer behind and grabbed the alpha’s sleeve, “Jensen...” 

Jensen turned with a threatening snarl, stepped into his friend’s space but instantly backed off when he noticed Brian back stepped. He quickly calmed himself, guilt showing in his eyes. Brian looked concerned, “Where are you going?” Jensen looked sheepish but still on edge, “I busted my bag at home. I’m gonna use the gym here.” Brian studied him, “You want some company?” Jensen smiled apologetically, “It’s okay. I appreciate it but you should get home. You’ve been putting up with my alpha salt all day...plus I can’t guarantee I won’t break something.” 

Brian snorted, “You wouldn’t be so salty if you used your boosters today.” Jensen looked at him knowingly. Brian’s eyes widened, “Seriously?” Jensen opened the glass door and went inside without a word, leaving Brian to process what he just told him. Jensen had popped two boosters before going to the clinic today. It hadn’t mattered when he smelled the richest sweet nectar he’d ever encountered. There was no omega anywhere who smelled sweeter than his own mate. 

By the next afternoon, Jared was convinced he was going to die. He was raw inside from using the devices. He was cramping all over his body, ridden with chills and fever. Sara had never seen a heat this bad. She called the doctor who prescribed a light sedative that was easily obtained from the clinic pharmacy. Jared was able to get some sleep after that. 

The third day brought more promise. Jared was weak and tired, but his other symptoms seemed to taper off. When he finally seemed to be on the mend, Sara felt it was safe enough to update Jensen. 

Jared spent the next week taking his finals. After the ridiculously embarrassing four days he spent in the omega clinic, he was hellbent on putting it behind him and finishing out the semester. He had a lingering lab final on the eighteenth and then he was done. He was excited and practically jumping for joy as he packed for home. 

Jensen parked out back of Jared’s clinic home on a Thursday evening before Christmas. Josh’s team had dropped Jared off the day before. Jensen and Brian had been inundated with a couple missing omega’s and unable to pick the young ‘were’ up. The fact that those missing had shown up safe and sound after leaving the scene of an event and not telling anyone was the reason for Jensen’s irritable mood. 

Within seconds of Jensen shutting his car door, Jared flew out the back door and down the steps. He jumped into the alpha’s arms with his sparkling smile. Jensen laughed as he caught him, then swung Jared around as the sweet rich scent of his soulmate washed everything away from earlier. They held each other tight for several minutes while nestling faces into the crook of each other’s necks. 

When Jensen let him down, Jared looked into his eyes with sparkling happiness, “Guess I should have said ‘hi’ first.” Jensen chuckled warmly, “I’m not complaining.” Jared giggled, “Can you visit or do you have more work to do?” Jensen smoothed the kid’s hair back, soaking in the beauty of his young omega, “Brian’s got everything for tonight. You’ve been home a day already, I couldn’t wait to see you for myself. How’s it feel to be here?” 

Jared laughed magically while holding his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, “I can’t believe finals are done. It’s so good to see everybody.” He slid his hands down Jensen’s arms, grabbed one of the alpha’s hands and pulled him, “Come on. Sara made a big dinner.” Jensen followed the omega up the steps, “You sure it’s okay?” Jared opened the screen door as he looked back, “She’s told everyone. You’re not gonna scare anybody. Come on, I’ll protect you,” Jared continued to pull the smiling alpha inside.


	12. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE

Jensen sipped his after dinner coffee while Jared answered a zillion questions about campus life. The adorable omega sat between his surrogate family members and confessed a few things Jensen didn’t even know. He would definitely have to needle Josh for leaving them out of his routine updates.

Jared snuck a kitten into the dorm a couple months ago because the shelter was full. The thing had been passed between omega’s to avoid being thrown out by the dorm stewards. It had now tripled in size and was considered their mascot. Pete and Ron had to distract the stewards on a couple occasions while Jared’s dorm mates let the kitten run around outside.

Jared made an extra key for his roommate, Olaf, a very nice science major who kept locking himself out. Jared found him sitting outside their door when he got back from work and felt bad because he didn’t have any visitors and didn’t make friends easily. Jared somehow convinced his OPD team to carry the backup key and assist Olaf when he locked himself out.

Jared flooded the Starbucks lobby when he was only a week into his job. He felt terribly guilty and spent two hours cleaning it up before the manager arrived to open. He admittedly had a chem test the next morning and was more into studying his notes than watching what he was doing. He threw a rag haphazardly over the drain and hadn’t been paying attention as the sink overflowed. His OPD team wasn’t happy about his lack of sleep but they also helped him mop it up.

Jensen grinned, shaking his head. He made a mental note to send Josh’s team a fruit basket, and maybe a year’s supply of coffee. It was obvious they had been taking good care of Jared. He’d managed to wrap them around his finger with his innocent charm, just like he’d done to Jensen and Brian. Jensen could picture his brother’s face when Jared laid the puppy dog plea on him about that key.

After the small crowd of clinic staff and friends dispersed, Jensen followed Jared out front. They sat on a large swinging chair to the side of the porch. Jared sat sideways with one leg bent, his head resting in his hand, supported by his elbow. Jensen stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles in front of him. His arms were folded comfortably over his chest.

Jensen was enjoying the relaxed comfortableness of the evening until he looked over and caught his omega staring, then nervously darting his eyes like he hadn’t been. Jensen grinned, “Whatcha thinkin’?” Jared glanced at him, then quickly looked away, “Nothing.” Jensen asked with more concern, “Everything okay?” Jared looked up worriedly, “Yeah...everything’s fine.” 

Jensen noted the nervous way Jared moved his hair back behind his ear. He mocked, “Hmm...I see. Doesn’t look fine from where I’m sitting. Looks to me like Jared Padalecki’s got something on his mind and he isn’t sure how to say it.” Jared’s eyes filled with guilt, “I’m sorry, I just...I’ve noticed things.” Jensen stared, “Things?” Jared shrugged, “Yeah...since that first heat. Things that...” his eyes nervously darted. Jensen asked with more concern, “Like what?” 

Jared looked down, “Before the tests...and that drug from the kidnappers...I couldn’t really smell or hear or...see...like other ‘were’s’. Then for a short time it...made me sick but it was getting stronger. Now, it’s...it’s like a whole different ball game, you know? I mean other omega’s have been doing this for years and now I finally have all the senses working. I can smell people coming now, other ‘were’s’...I can kinda tell whose entering the room without looking but...I think that part needs some work. I could always scent you between others, for some reason. Even ‘that’ is stronger now.” 

Jensen avoided that last part, knowing Jared’s awakening system was starting to recognize his future mate’s sent above all others, “I think that means all the suppressants and toxins have finally burned themselves off. That’s good.” Jared smiled, “Yeah. It doesn’t feel like everything’s so ‘off’ now. I started the oral suppressants this week and it still feels okay. They must be pretty mild compared to that other stuff.” Jensen smiled, “That’s good to hear.”

Jared turned serious, “I wanted to thank you for bringing Sara. I should have thanked you before now. I was just ‘so’ embarrassed. I know it was dumb of me to call you like that, freaking out...I guess it felt so natural in the middle of...” Jared rolled his eyes, “well ‘that’.” Jensen argued, “No it was not dumb, and you are always to call me with ‘anything’, Jared. You did the right thing.” 

Jared smiled downward, “I called you when my officers were right there,” then he looked up, “You’re my former protection, you’re not my protection now. I really shouldn’t have freaked so much. I guess with all the...that kidnapping thing I just...” he shrugged, looking down again, “Anyway, Sara told me how strong I was smelling and it ‘had’ to be awful for you and I’m...I’m just sorry I seem to keep dragging you into things...you shouldn’t have to do.” 

Jensen argued, “You’ve never ‘dragged’ me to do ‘anything’.” He rolled his eyes mockingly, “Well, maybe except for tonight’s fabulous dinner. Well, and to the damn roller skating rink when you were twelve.” He continued seriously, “As far as being there for you and getting Sara to you, Jared there’s ‘nothing’ I mind doing for you. I ‘love’ being there for you and I’m grateful you didn’t chicken out and decide ‘not’ to call me. Don’t beat yourself up with that over achieving guilt stick of yours. Sara told me it was awful.” 

Jared smiled downwardly with a nod, “It was.” When he looked up he confessed embarrassingly, “I told her I didn’t want to be an omega anymore. I was sure I was dying...you’d think I was giving birth.” Jared rolled his eyes at himself and sighed. Jensen studied him with concern, “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it easier for you.” Jared smiled softly, “You did make it easier. It made all the difference by bringing her there.” 

Jensen watched Jared quietly while he continued, “She tried to convince me omega’s were the precious pro-creators and that’s why they had heats but I wasn’t really feeling it. There was nothing beautiful about ‘that’ situation, blech.” Jensen smirked at Jared’s disgusted look, as the younger ‘were’ continued, “She told me I would ‘love’ being an omega someday because I would have a mate and a ton of pups and it would be like some magical life full of candy and rainbows.” 

Jensen smirked knowingly, “A ton, huh?” Jared rolled his eyes, “Well, she didn’t say a ton.” He got quiet. Jensen watched him closely. Jared surprised him with his next comment, “I suppose I’ll want that,” he shrugged, “but I don’t want it to replace everything ‘else’. I want to accomplish the things I wanna do, ‘AND’ do that. I guess I want a lot. Some omega’s want only to become mates and parents and that’s fine, I just...” he shrugged.

Jensen turned to face him, “You can have it...all of it. No one gets to tell you different. And your mate will want you happy. Trust me on that.” Jared smiled gratefully, pushing the swing with his foot, “If I find a mate...or if a mate finds me...I want it to be happy. My parents were happy. I don’t want to be forced by some snooty alpha who’s full of himself. Those rude bastards can go take a hike.”

Jensen’s forehead crinkled with intense concern, “You say that like you’ve met one. Other than the bastards who kidnapped you, have you been pressured? At school?” Jared shrugged sheepishly as he looked down, “Not really.” 

Jensen pulled his chin up with his fingers, “That was ‘not’ convincing. What happened? Does Josh know?” Jared hurriedly explained, “Nothing happened. I’ve just been asked out once or twice and I said ‘no’.” Jensen’s alpha snarled from within, “Well was it ‘once’ or was it ‘twice’? And again, does Josh know?” 

Jared’s eyes darted, sensing Jensen’s protective anger, “I don’t know, twice? And ‘no’ I didn’t say anything. Don’t be mad at Josh. I was working and he was right outside. He’s always watching me and asking about that stuff.” Jensen pushed, “Was it alpha’s?” Jared argued, “No. I mean one alpha and the other human.” Jensen asked in disbelief, “A human?” Jared answered, “Yes, but he’s become just a friend now and he was really cool about not dating. He didn’t realize I was a ‘were’ when he asked me. I mean, not that it would matter I just...it didn’t feel right to me. And the alpha was a rude son of a bitch so he was an instant ‘no’.” 

After Jensen let him go, Jared grumbled, “Condescending asswipe reminded me I ‘should’ be mated by now.” He laid his head sideways against the back of the chair and sighed, “I thought I was supposed to show an interest, you know? I’m having heats now, I’m grown, others are sneaking back and forth between dorms and going on dates...then there’s me. It’s nice to be asked but not by arrogant dicks...and when I even consider others I see I just...” he sighed again. 

Jensen closed his eyes and calmed himself. The trusting teen was clueless to the tumultuous explosions he had caused inside his future alpha’s disciplined emotions. Jensen congratulated himself for not driving to Jared’s campus immediately and tearing everyone apart. He knew this would happen. He knew there would be increased attention from other ‘were’s’ as Jared matured. The teen was gorgeous and openly friendly with everyone. Jensen hadn’t even thought about humans. 

Jared suddenly confessed quietly, “I’ve been remembering more of what happened. More details.” Jensen quickly adjusted to the change in subjects, well versed from years of practice, as Jared continued, “After he hit me...I felt darkness closing in and thought maybe I was dying...but then I heard the sounds of wolves...they were fighting. I was freaking out because he was so pissed at me I thought maybe he shifted and that was how he was gonna attack me next. All I could think was I had to get away but I couldn’t move. Then there were hands touching me, pulling on my feet. I knew I needed to get away but something was holding me and wouldn’t let me move.” 

Jared looked off in thought, remembering, “He was talking to me in my mind. I panicked. I remembered alpha’s could do that and I felt so weak. I kicked and tried to get away even with those stupid restraints. He finally threw me aside and screamed something about being spoiled. That other alpha touched me with the shock stick. That’s when I knew I was fucked because I was passing out and I couldn’t stop him from raping me.” 

Jared pinched his eyes quickly to stop the tears that threatened. Jensen lightly moved the loose hairs back from Jared’s face and tucked them behind his ear. He laid his hand over Jared’s, knowing how hard it must have been for Jared to start talking about this. Jared suddenly looked into Jensen’s compassionate eyes, “But then I heard a voice in my head that was different, it was kind and warm. I was so scared but I drifted toward it anyway. I remember thinking I was probably dying and it could be an afterlife or heaven...but it felt it safe so I trusted it.” 

He paused as he searched Jensen’s eyes, “It think it was you. I really think it had to be...you’re the only one who has ever made me feel that safe. You were talking to me...in my mind and it felt so safe and comforting.” Jensen smiled softly, knowing he could never hold this truth from Jared, now that he had figured it out. He squeezed Jared’s hand, “Yes. It was me.” Jared looked wondrously startled, “Really? You mean I’m right?” Jensen smiled wider, “Yes.” 

Jared stared at him, “It’s just like when I was assigned to you for the first time and you asked me if I was afraid of you. I wasn’t. I instantly knew I could trust you. Jensen I was terrified. I thought I was about to die. I went right toward the sound of your voice without even being afraid.”

Jensen held his gaze, “I wasn’t sure if I could reach you. Thankfully you responded to me.” Jared laid his head back down on it’s side, looking impressed, “That’s amazing.” Jensen smiled again, studying the beautiful innocence, “Well, not everybody thinks it’s cool. I don’t use it very often.” Jared challenged, “Why can’t I do it?” Jensen answered patiently, “I guess it’s kinda reserved for snooty alpha’s.” Jared snorted, “Figures, though you’re not snooty. Alpha’s get everything cool.” 

Jensen argued with a smirk, “Only if they get cool omega’s to hang out with...other than that it’s a lonely existence.” Jared rolled his eyes with an obstinate snort, “It is not. You’re super strong, all capable and fast, and you’ve got that super mind meld thing. All the flirty omega’s are circling around, hoping you’ll pick them to have your little babies. And probably beta’s too. What do omega’s get to do other than attract a bunch of alpha’s they don’t want, stink up the place so they have to hide?” 

Jensen laughed, loving Jared’s spunk. They had always been like this, jumping between serious conversations and teasing banter. He argued, “It’s not a ‘stink’, Padalecki, it’s more of an ‘apple pie with cinnamon-baking in an oven and drifting through the house’ smell...maybe with a little spun sugar...and omega’s can do a hell of a lot.” 

Jared looked appalled, “Sara said it was candy apples on steriods. I don’t believe that.” Jensen grinned but kept quiet. He didn’t elaborate that Jared’s scent was a hundred fold over anyone else. If Jensen had been too close to him during his heat, there would have been ‘no’ way he could have resisted. 

Jensen opened his mouth to speak, but Jared interrupted, “Don’t. Do ‘not’ say their special gift is they have the babies.” Jensen giggled, “I wasn’t going to say that. I was ‘going’ to say they bring kindness and compassion to everything. They’re incredibly smart and strong...they make excellent leaders, doctor’s, nurses, counselors, and hey, we’ve got some great omega cops on our teams. They provide beauty and rationale, can even calm a snooty alpha when he needs it. They tend to be the sweetest most nurturing parents, though, and fiercely protective over their young.” 

Jared grumbled, “I knew it. It’s always about the babies.” Jensen argued, “The babies are precious, as are the omega’s. An alpha will go all out to protect them both, and if he’s gifted with an omega in life, he doesn’t take that lightly.” Jared thought about that. After a few seconds, he asked worriedly, “Do I have to have pups?” Jensen grinned, “Of course not. And maybe you shouldn’t anyway, considering all those mishaps in college. A couple more like you would put our OPD teams out of business.” 

Jared punched the alpha before he wound up giggling at Jensen’s laugh. It was good to see Jensen happy. And it was good to be able to play like this...to lighten the mood. Jared turned serious again, “Jensen I also know you’ve been really patient with me. That thing I did...on the video. I tried to pretend it didn’t happen. I didn’t even want anything to do with it but I can’t stop thinking about it,” he sighed, “I guess it’s time I figure out why this gene is such a big deal. I still don’t think I can ‘do’ that, but if there are more like me, scared and being threatened, maybe I can help by learning about it.” 

Jensen studied him for a few seconds, amazed at his kid for growing up into such a strong and caring individual, but also at the bravery it took for Jared to face this. Jensen couldn’t believe this incredible being was destined for ‘him’. Of course Jared wanted to turn this around to help others. 

Jensen spoke softly, “Brian and I started on the Meredan stuff but it’s barely the surface. The encryptions are tough so only a few pieces are coming out from our techs every week. I wanna keep it secure, so we’ll use my laptop instead of sending it to you. We’ll catch you up before you go back, then I’ll bring you more every week.” 

Jared nodded, looking relieved and grateful. He was still apprehensive about what he would learn but the fact that Jensen was involved helped. He wouldn’t even be asking for this if Jensen weren’t around. They relaxed in silence until Jensen called it a night and headed home. He hugged Jared tight before went to his car and drove off.

After Jared went inside and said his good nights, Sara exchanged a knowing grin with Bea, “See?” Bea nodded, “I do. Wonder how long?” Sara looked back toward her favorite omega’s back as he went up the stairs, “Knowing that stand up noble example of an alpha, I’d say a bit longer. This one’s adorably clueless, of course.” Bea giggled as she headed for her own room.

The next couple weeks went by without a hitch. Jared spent time with his friends and family, decorated and ice skated. He worked a couple shifts at his former Starbucks. He crammed in a student driver’s course on line, not telling anyone until he held up the certificate. He didn’t care if he couldn’t afford a car yet. At least he would be damned good and ready when it happened.

The OPD teams were busy with activities and events. In between that, Jensen and Brian visited Jared’s Starbucks during his shift and tried to convince themselves they weren’t checking on him. There were two alpha teams on Jared at all times but neither one of his former protectors seemed to think it was overkill to stop in and watch him for awhile. They both noticed Jared seemed to avoid the trash detail so it was obvious he was still working through the terrible abduction. 

The weekend before returning to school, Jared rode with Jensen and Brian to his Starbucks. After purchasing a few drinks, they settled in a corner area and opened Jensen’s laptop. The two officers waited patiently while Jared studied the screen for over an hour. When he leaned back against the soft chair with a resigned sigh, Brian and Jensen exchanged a quick glance. 

Brian asked, “Boring?” Jared twisted up his lip, “Kinda. It’s all about chromosomes and genetic gene pool and hair follicles. I mean, who the hell cares about hair follicles when they were obsessed over my eyes?” 

Brian suggested, “Well, they took some hair while they had you...maybe the bitch was just thorough.” Jensen gave Brian a look. Brian immediately looked guilty, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Jared hurried to argue, “No, it’s okay,” then he looked at the screen again, “It gets easier to talk about. I mean it’s not ‘fun’ but it’s not as bad now. I do remember them looking through my hair...they also stuck a needle in the roof of my mouth and it hurt like hell...then they banged on my teeth. They scraped skin off my feet, I think. Bitch ‘definitely’ was thorough.” 

Jared closed the laptop with a sigh. Jensen put the machine back in it’s carry bag while Jared sipped his mocha in silence before he spoke, “I think she was thorough because from what you’ve told me about her background she needed to narrow down DNA from her so called specimens. She was building sort of a family tree so she could connect the dots.” The officers glanced at each other again. They had been thinking the same thing but were thankful to finally be able to discuss it with Jared. 

Jensen commented, “We considered she was trying to link ancestry, then she would have a lineage to work with and directions to take...to look for more descendants like you.” Jared looked at him in awe, “That’s exactly what I was thinking. It makes sense. DNA banks are more widely used now so with the right set of comparisons, it would be easier for her to find matches,” then he looked confused, “but why wouldn’t I remember if my parents had weird eyes...or some crazy ability to heal? They played cards with neighbors and had picnics. They taught me how to shift and played games with me. They seemed normal and happy. Why the hell wouldn’t I remember anything different about them?” 

Jensen cleared his throat, “The video showed some kind of laser light was shone from behind your eyes outward, causing the pupils to light up. There were so many colors it was like a kaleidoscope...like stained glass. We know your eyes change color, but this showed an array of colors that we’ve never seen before. The assholes who performed that test seemed to think it was the best discovery they’d ever made. Your lineage must be genetically strong.” 

Brian added, “And your eyes aren’t weird, kiddo, they’re remarkable.” Jared grumbled, “Well it didn’t feel remarkable. That fucking test hurt like a bitch. Thank god there aren’t a zillion colors floating around in them every day or I’d be even more of a freak.” Jensen rested his hand on Jared’s arm, offering silent support, “You’re not a freak,” he added. Brian piped in, “Yeah, you’re an anomaly but a very unique and interesting one. Not freaky, kid, just amazing.” 

Jared didn’t look convinced. Jensen added, “It’s quite possible your parents knew of the risks and kept it quiet. Their generation was still working out improved protections for omega’s and things weren’t even as safe as they are now. OPD teams have only been around for a little over ten years. Your dad was an alpha, your mom an omega. If your mother had this gene then I would bet my retirement your dad kept it quiet to protect her...and when you came along, he buried the information even deeper. They were happy because they never revealed anything that would have put them in the spotlight or bring harm to you.”

Jared took a deep breath and blew it out, grounding himself. It was all so overwhelming, but Jensen was right. His parents loved him. When he thought of them, he remembered that. The fact that they would have protected him was definitely believable. “So,” he began, “we find out more from this crazy alpha lady who kidnapped me, who seems to know more about me than I ever knew. I’m still not convinced I can even ‘do’ that. I mean they forced me under that souped up cocktail drug but...now that it’s gone, I’m not running down to the basketball court and mending broken ankles or walking into hospitals and trying to heal everyone...I mean it’s just so crazy to even think about,” he sighed in frustration, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to ‘do’ with this supposed power.” 

Jensen squeezed Jared’s arm, “Right now, you don’t have to do anything but be the fabulous college student you are and keep on keepin on, okay? We’re all waiting to learn everything we can about this so we can protect you and hopefully find others out there who might need protection. Until then, you make no sudden moves and neither do we, but I want you to promise me you’ll never go anywhere without Josh’s team.” 

Jared argued, “How could I? They’re everywhere. And anyway, and I like them. I would never try to ditch them. And I know it’s not normal to have four, either, so I figured you were probably still worried about the kidnappers pleading guilty too early or maybe some other things you haven’t told me.” 

Jensen sighed with regret, knowing this had to be terrifying to the young omega but Jared deserved to know everything, “I increased your team and asked my brother to be in charge because Brian and I were not taking any chances that any friends of our resident kidnappers were still showing an interest. ‘AND’ we don’t know anything about the human who escaped. The one in jail said he was just a messenger for them.” 

Jared focused hard for a moment, remembering, “No that’s not...that’s not true. I know I couldn’t remember what he looked like at the time but he was ‘definitely’ the asshole who shoved the needle in my mouth. He helped with the eye test too. I wasn’t very adept at smelling everybody back then but I’m positive that other human wasn’t just a messenger.” 

Jensen asked, “What about the human you told me about? The one who asked you out?” Jared looked caught off guard, “Paul? He’s just a friend who studies with a few of us. No, it isn’t him. I would smell the difference.” Jensen relaxed. It was good to know Josh’s team was sticking close by, but it was also good to put Jared more on guard. The young omega was so sweet and charming to everyone, Jensen hated to dim that spirit, but if it saved Jared’s life to get him to be a little more cautious, then it was worth it. 

Sunday afternoon, Brian drove them back to Jared’s campus. Brian visited outside with Josh’s team while Jensen walked Jared to his room. Olaf was there, but he wasn’t phased by Jensen’s presence anymore. He actually reached out and shook the alpha’s hand. Jared handed him a gift basket from Starbucks and he lit up with excitement, “Holy miracles, Jared, thank you!” He hugged Jared quickly, then hurried off to show his winnings to others down in the lounge. 

Jared stepped closer to Jensen. The older ‘were’ took both of his hands and squeezed them affectionately, “No crying this time.” Jared snickered softly, “No. I know you’re not far and it’s going to be okay.” Jensen stared at him, “Thirty nine miles feels like thirty four hundred sometimes when I’m worried about you.” Jared nodded with a shy smile. 

Jensen waited for him to look up, “You know I’m very ‘very’ proud of you, right? More proud than I’ve ever been of anybody.” His thumbs rubbed back and forth on Jared’s soft skin, “You’re gonna do incredible things with those idea’s of yours. You’ll make a difference.” Jared’s eyes started to fill. He mocked an admonishing look as he quickly swiped them, “Now, why’d you go and do that?” 

Jensen squeezed the hand he still held, “Sorry.” Jared looked up at him and smiled as he put his other hand back, “It’s okay. It means everything from you...more than from anyone else, actually. I don’t know why but I always seem to wanna impress you.” Jensen squeezed both hands again, “You impressed me when you were twelve. Since then, it’s been like added sprinkles on the cake.” Jared guffawed, deeply grateful as he swiped quickly at his eyes again. 

Jensen told him, “I’ll be here next Sunday, okay?” Jared nodded, smiling softly, “Okay. You know it makes my whole week looking forward to those visits.” Jensen studied him, “It does for me too. I’ll call you later tonight, make sure you’re not looking for another stray kitten.” Jared nodded, smiling.

Jensen grinned to himself in the passenger seat as Brian drove. He was so damn proud of the alpha his younger brother had become, so damn glad they were close and that his mate was in good hands. Josh had lectured Jensen once again about protecting his sweet trusting adorable mate and how it really would be a lot easier if he wore a scent and a mark.   
Then Josh told him something amazing...he was going to be a father. Jensen would be an uncle. Just thinking about a cute little pup, or maybe multiple pups, brought a ridiculous giddy feeling to Jensen’s insides. Josh was tickled pink.

Jared didn’t come home during spring break. The campus stayed alive during that time and workers were needed in the book store, coffee shop and animal shelter. Jared assured Sara and the others he would see them in a couple months, but was starting to stress about finals, so he wanted to stay on campus. 

Jensen visited every week. Things had been pretty routine, and the information coming from the files was very in depth about the pigments in various colors of Meredan eyes. There was documentation of how their eyes glowed during sex. Jared blushed embarrassingly when he got to that part. He knew there had been a fascination with that because they forced him to have an orgasm and took pictures of his eyes but sitting next to Jensen while reading it caused him to fold the laptop closed and take a break from it. He was greatly relieved Jensen didn’t bring it up. 

Jared still didn’t feel any interest in other ‘were’s’ around him. He was asked out twice more, but politely refused, then approached by a very charming alpha who seemed nice until Jared tried to sweetly let him down easy. He was beginning to get damn tired of it. He learned to tell his team about it each time. Jared thought they would be tired of it too, but they never became annoyed with having to step in and curtail anyone bossy or unwilling to accept ‘no’. 

Jared was excited because Jensen was due to arrive the next morning for a mid-week visit. He had some additional released files and wanted to bring them. Jared was closing up shift at the campus Starbucks, putting chairs on tables and mopping. It was dark out, but Jared never worried about working late anymore, or walking back to his dorm. He knew his team was close by. 

The place was dead quiet, except for the swish of Jared’s mop. He suddenly paused when he scented another ‘were’. It was one he’d scented before but there was a strong acidic smell on top of it. Jared looked toward both entrances and then his eyes caught on someone coming from the back hallway. He knew they must have entered through the unlocked back door, left only for employees to take trash out and dump their ice. There was a big ‘employees only’ sign on the damn thing. 

Jared smelled him more clearly. It was an alpha. In the olden days, Jared might greet him with sparkly smiles and offer to make him a cappuccino thinking the poor guy had probably been studying and missed their closing time. Now, after the things he’d learned, Jared silently slipped his hand into his apron pocket and text an asterisk to Josh. It was their ‘code’. Josh made Jared practice it so he could text it without looking.

Josh didn’t want his team to crowd Jared. They circled his classes and his workplaces, keeping eyes on him but trying to allow him enough space to feel independent. In this case, Jared was damn glad they never circled far. When the alpha got closer, Jared feigned politeness, “Hey, sorry we’re closed.” 

Jared’s insides started to twist up with nervousness when the alpha sneered and stepped closer, but Ron and Pete suddenly appeared at Jared’s side. Jared wondered why the hell he hadn’t smelled them as Josh and Matt came from the back hallway and walked up behind the unknown stranger. 

Matt announced, “Hey sport, like he said, they’re closed.” There appeared to be sort of a silent alpha stand off, thick tension in the air between the five of them, yet the alpha between them seemed to be too focused on Jared to respond. He sneered, “I never said I was here for the coffee.” Josh snickered mockingly, as he exchanged a look with his team, slapped his hand on the alpha’s shoulder and started to steer him toward the back door, “Well, my friend...there’s nothing ‘else’ for you here.” 

Matt took the other side and they flanked the angry alpha as they walked him toward the door. The alpha jerked his shoulders free, “Get off me,” but kept walking. Jared tried to force himself to relax. 

Jared never told Jensen about the incident. The other confrontations had been mild but that one scared him. The officers later explained Jared was smelling the alpha’s arousal. He wasn’t in a rut and uncontrollable, but was headed that way. He’d experimented with some other drugs which counteracted his supplements and was quite dangerous. They handed him over to another OPD team who took him off campus.

His last two visits, Jensen noticed the increasing sensuality of his future mate. Jared was taking his suppressants but Jensen had to call up every ounce of strength he possessed to get through their visit and be on his way. He didn’t want to stop visiting, but Jared’s scent had magnified and he was naturally flipping his hair back, moving more lithely, and the sparkly smile was accompanied with a flirtatious version of Jared’s giggle. 

It wasn’t Jared’s fault. In fact, the adorably innocent omega would be mortified if he even knew he was doing it. Jensen knew the pheromones between them were responsible. The attraction between life mates was unstoppable and incomparable. He suspected his future mate was probably close to his heat. He went home after both visits and jerked off. It wasn’t much of an appeasement, but it would have to do until summer. 

In early May, Jensen sat in his car watching a couple of his assignee’s leave school to walk home. He happily answered his cell when he saw his brother’s number, “Hey little bro.” Josh snarled, “YOU need to fucking CLAIM him.” Jensen’s internal panic rose, “Is he alright? What’s happened?” Josh’s hoarse voice was angry but struggling to stay quiet, “‘Nothing’ happened but your ‘mate’ is in heat ‘again’, and it’s taking ‘eight’....I repeat ‘eight’ officers to guard the building around the damn clinic, hang close to the dorm and walk around campus creating a presence. Frickin daffodils with blueberry pancakes and whipped cream, Jensen. Fucking alpha’s close by are inSANE. He’s in the clinic. He’s fine, says he’s got it this time and it’s not as bad.” Josh sighed. 

Jensen cleared his throat, “Oh,” then he shouted, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN OTHER ALPHA’S? ARE THEY COMING CLOSE TO HIM?” Josh growled defensively, “Well of ‘course’ they’re ‘trying’. If you’d truly ‘mate’ with him then we might be able to relax. At least he’d have your mark and your scent. They’ve been circling him the whole semester, Jensen, but we’ve only had one non-suppressant that I personally removed from the coffee shop. We’ve kept him safe but when he started to go into heat today it was brutal. I shipped the unmated part of the team back to other areas and kept only mated here. Christ, is it the Meredan thing that makes him more alluring? We’re popping boosters.” Josh sighed again. 

Jensen closed his eyes as he leaned his head back in the driver’s seat. He couldn’t even thank Josh enough for this, “You’re the best brother in the galaxy, you know.” Josh argued, “Really? Cuz I was about to come there and beat you with your own handcuffs.” Jensen countered, “I’m serious. You’re keeping him safe and he’s my life, Josh. He’s completely innocent.”

Josh snorted, “Of course he is. He’s funny and sweet, considerate and he is definitely going to be a plus in our family. I told him about the pups and he said he couldn’t wait to meet them. There are three, by the way, not two.” Jensen teased, “Holy crap! Your first time out and you’ve got ‘three’? Jesus, kid.” Then asked worriedly, “Are you sure he’s okay this time? I can bring Sara.” Josh responded, “Yes, he assured me he’s fine. He took a bag in there and we checked him in. He seemed miserable, but like the normal heat miserable. Definitely not scared this time. He feels terrible about causing all this trouble, of course, which he totally should not.” 

Jensen hung up after thanking Josh twice more. He’d been full of aggravation all day and now he knew why. He couldn’t believe the invisible tether between them was this strong. Jensen wondered if it meant their mental path would be unheard of when they finally mated. 

Within the next two weeks, Jared aced all his finals. Jensen smiled just listening to him rattle off his classes and go over his proposed schedule for the next year. He hadn’t visited the last two weekends because Jared wanted to study his ass off. He couldn’t ‘wait’ to get his arms around him. 

The next day, Josh, Pete and Ron drove Jared to a diner in west district where they planned to meet up with Jensen and Brian for lunch. Jensen decided to surprise Jared by bringing Sara and a few others from the clinic. When Jared walked in, his look of surprise was priceless. The diamond wattage smile that followed had been well worth the effort. 

After the celebratory lunch, Sara’s group kissed and hugged Jared, then laughed at themselves for being silly because they would see him at the clinic in a short while. Jensen and Brian walked with Jared toward the two government cars in back, then stood talking with Ron, Pete and Josh while Sara’s group drove away. 

Within minutes, the sound of gun shots rang out from inside the restaurant. People could be heard screaming. Jensen forced Jared into the back seat of the car, “Stay down and don’t move.” He quickly ran toward the restaurant in a crouched position. 

From the back seat, Jared could see Ron behind another car, watching Jared and the restaurant at the same time. Jared figured everyone else must have responded. More gunshots were heard, then more screaming. Jared’s heart went out to the people who were frightened by whatever was going on.

Brian and Jensen covered the door while Josh and Pete entered. The four scanned the restaurant in stealth mode until they located the shooter. After ordering him to drop his weapon, the shooter seemed to cry out in hysterics, waving his gun in the air. Jensen quickly made a decision and shot the man in the forearm, forcing him to let go of the gun. 

Jared saw other police units arrive quietly. Officers positioned themselves with guns drawn over their hoods. Ron backed closer to Jared. Within seconds, two more shots went off inside. Ron whispered to Jared, “Those were police rounds.” Jared held his breath, wondering how on earth Ron could tell the difference. Another minute went by and something was voiced over the radio, then Jared saw officers run toward the restaurant.

A few minutes later, Jared heard Jensen’s voice talking to officers. Pete came over to Ron and Jared, “Everyone good here?” Ron looked at Jared, who nodded, then answered Pete, “Good.” Pete explained, “A man was upset over one of the waitresses leaving him...didn’t shoot anybody just fired shots up in the air and into the register and scared everybody. Said he was gonna kill her and himself if she didn’t come back to him. He wouldn’t drop it at our commands.” 

Ron and Pete’s exchanged look of understanding told Jared what they weren’t saying. His gut started to churn inside. Ron helped Jared sit up, then stayed close to keep an eye on him. He could see the omega wasn’t feeling too positive about what just happened. Ron moved aside when Jensen returned to the car. Jensen knelt down and looked into Jared’s eyes, “How are you doing?” 

Jared asked reluctantly, “Did...did you have to...” Jensen finished for him, “Shoot him? Yes we had to shoot him. But he’s not dead, he’s gonna live. Brian and I aimed for his forearm so he would drop the gun. We knew we could easily over power him if we could just get the gun away.” 

Jared released the breath he’d been holding. When he nodded with a soft smile, Jensen touched him on the cheek, “We’re almost done here, okay?” Jared smiled, watery eyed, but he felt much better than he had a moment ago. No one had been killed here today. After another minute, Pete helped Jared out of car so he could lean against the trunk. 

The fresh breeze and warm sun felt good against his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed, until he felt something in his gut. It was the same twisting and churning he felt when he thought someone had been shot, but more intense. He opened his eyes and saw two officers walking a man in cuffs toward one of the marked police cars. They sat the man on the pavement and told him an ambulance was coming. The man’s arm was a bloody mess below his elbow and he was heaving deep sobs of painful despair. Jared’s eyes filled as he watched him.

Officers were discussing the situation, taking notes, and talking to witnesses. Jensen was talking to some kind of supervisor. Jared found himself drifting toward the injured man without even realizing he was moving. He was drawn by some invisible tendril, pulled toward the sadness and loss. 

Jared barely heard the yells, “Hey!” “Ackles, get your kid!” “Jared!” as he knelt down into the man’s personal space. The man looked up at him, too far in the middle of his anguish to even realize what he had done, or that Jared was this close. Jared felt the deep pain of loss and self hatred penetrate his very core, his own tears rolled down his face. He reached for the scrambled flesh and bone just as someone pulled him back by his shoulders. 

Jensen gently pulled Jared back from the shooter, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s me. The ambulance will get him to the hospital, okay?” Jensen manhandled him to the car as gently as he could. Jared started to sob. He reached for the injured man as Jensen pulled him toward the back of the car, feeling the overwhelming loss of something that desperately needed his attention. Jared cried with longing, trying to look back until Jensen got him into the backseat of the car. Jensen knelt down on his knees and cupped Jared’s face, “Jare, look at me.” 

Jared’s tears kept falling. He didn’t understand why he felt this way but something inside of him had absorbed the man’s deep pain. Jensen tried again, “Jared, look at me. Sweetheart, look at me, okay?” 

Jared finally responded, crying openly while meeting Jensen’s eyes, “I’m sorry. I don’t understand...but I have to fix it. He’s hurting and I have to fix it.” Jensen’s heart was splitting in fours from the pain in Jared’s eyes. He smoothed the hair away from his face, “It’s alright. He’s getting an ambulance, sweetheart, you don’t have to fix it.”

“NOOOO!” Jensen and Jared turned toward the suspect when he cried out in refusal of medical aid. He screamed toward the car Jared was in, “HE WAS HELPING ME AND HE STOPPED! ONLY HE CAN HELP ME! PLEASE COME BACK!” Jensen literally felt Jared’s body start to shake. The young omega’s eyes pooled with liquid again. Jensen took his face between his palms and read the deep pain it was causing Jared to refuse a calling like this. 

Jensen sighed in frustration before he stood and yelled toward the suspect, “Alright! Shut up a minute!” He looked between his friends, “Get everyone out of here who doesn’t need to be here, fast!” Josh, Brian, Pete and Ron went to it. Within two minutes, everyone was gone except the transporting officer.

Jensen helped Jared out of the car. He kept one hand on Jared’s back, the other on his elbow as they walked to the injured suspect. Jensen leaned into the man’s face, “You do not touch him. You reach for him and you’re done.” The suspect nodded, still sobbing, “I won’t touch him. I need him. Please I need him.” Jensen turned to Jared and held his face between his hands, “I’m right here. You need to pull back, I’ll catch you.” 

Jared touched Jensen on the wrist and nodded, gratefully, then turned to the suspect and lowered onto his knees. He stared into the man’s eyes for a moment until his sobbing quieted. Jared looked down, then placed his hands on the chopped up forearm and lifted it. The man cried out but he didn’t pull it back. Jared placed his palms on either side of the bullet wounds. He pushed his palms together hard against the flesh and closed his eyes. 

Spinning heat expanded in the center of his chest then traveled through his arms toward his hands. Jared almost panicked for a second because the power felt stronger this time than before. Sparkling heat left his palms and penetrated the bloody wounds between them. The suspect’s eyes rolled up, as he moaned in fearful pain from the overwhelming sensation. Jared held still until he felt the energy moving back up his arms and into his chest. 

As the spinning heat dissipated, he found himself unable to even open his eyes or let go. The fact that his body felt like it was floating on air couldn’t possibly be a good sign. He gasped weakly, as his hands fell to his sides. Jensen called his name just as Jared felt himself tilt sideways. Strong arms caught him before he hit the ground and blackness overtook him. Jensen turned the young omega in his arms and cradled him. “Jared,” he tapped the teenager’s face while the others gathered closer. 

Jensen quickly took his pulse and listened to his breathing. He glanced at his partners, “He’s weak but steady. Let’s take him to my house for a bit.” Brian ran to bring their car closer. He was familiar with this energy drain theory he and Jensen suspected, but he knew the others weren’t. He was also aware the transporting officer had witnessed Jared’s ability.

Josh knelt close to Jensen, “Jensen you told me about the Meredan thing, but I never imagined he could do ‘this’. Has he done this before?” Jensen looked worried, “Once while he was kidnapped, but it was coerced and he was under the enhancement drug. We weren’t sure if he could do it again.” Jensen sighed, as he looked down at his omega , “Now we know.” Jensen looked up at Josh again, “No one can repeat this.” Josh nodded. 

When Brian pulled the car close, Josh helped Jensen ease Jared into the back seat. Jensen sat in front with Brian while the others stayed back to talk to the transport officer before they followed. When everyone got to Jensen’s house, Josh’s team watched out while Jensen pulled Jared from the back seat and carried him inside. Brian moved the coffee table so Jensen could easily lay Jared on the couch. 

Jensen checked Jared’s pulse and breathing again, then gently raised his eyelids to confirm he only seemed to be in a deep sleep. He covered him with a blanket, then sat with the rest of the team and quietly filled them in on what little they knew. After a half hour, Jared finally started to stir. He woke up confused and sluggishly weak, stubbornly trying to sit up. Jensen steadied him, “It’s okay.” 

Jared rubbed his face and yawned, “This is your house?” If Jensen wasn’t so concerned he would have smiled because the innocent sleep ridden omega was adorable. He kept a hand on Jared’s back, “Yes, how do you feel?” Jared thought it over while Brian filled a glass with water and brought it to him. Jared stared at it for a few seconds like he didn’t quite know what it was, then took the glass with a nod and drank half of it. Brian took it from him when he was done and sat it on the coffee table. 

Jared’s mind started scrolling, trying to piece together the last hour or so, but he found he had a gap in time. Jensen asked, “Do you remember the restaurant? The injured man? You kinda had the compulsion to help him.” Jared focused on Jensen a few seconds, then finally nodded, “I remember.” He yawned again, still appearing to be slightly out of it. Jensen asked him, “Do you feel sick?” Jared shrugged, “A little but it’s going away. My head feels foggy.” He looked up at everyone, “What happened? Did I heal him?” 

Josh answered, “Jared you took his two bullet wounds between your hands and completely repaired them in less than a minute. Then you seemed to run out of steam and conked out. Jensen caught you before you hit the ground.” Jared stared at him, then glanced at Jensen before looking down, “I don’t remember that part...after.” Jensen brushed the hair back from Jared’s face, “It’s okay, Jare. Can you tell us what it feels like? When it’s happening? I mean there’s no way I could keep you from it once I saw how much it was hurting you.” 

Jared swallowed, nervous that this was even real, “I just...I can’t control it. I mean I’ve thought about it. It’s not like I can walk through a hospital and heal everybody. It doesn’t work like that. I just...I get these ‘callings’ like...a tractor beam that pulls me...something’s reaching for me and...and I can’t not go...it’s like being on autopilot until it’s over. I only did it once at school and...I didn’t tell you.” 

He looked between them guiltily when he sensed their disapproval, “I’m sorry. There was a dog who came into the shelter. He was abandoned, beaten,” Jared’s eyes filled, “he was crying out and I couldn’t leave him like that.” Jensen rubbed his back, “It’s okay.” Jared swallowed, “I...put my hands on his back end and...after a minute he could get up. It was quicker...quicker than the wrist. I sort of zoned out against the wall...couldn’t get up for awhile, but I didn’t pass out. I thought someone might catch me...but no one did...before I got my energy back.” 

When he looked at Josh, Jared read the guilty concern, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. You were right outside, like always, I just...” Jared looked down, “I didn’t want to be some sort of freak. I knew I could become more trouble than I already am and you’re all already doing so much.” When Jensen met Josh’s eyes, their silent agreement was tenfold. They wondered if they could even trust the officer who had seen it today. 

Within the next hour, Jared’s energy picked up. Josh’s team left, so Jensen drove Brian home, then drove Jared back to the clinic. During the car ride, Jensen debated silently about what was going to happen over summer break. Jared’s demeanor had also been quiet. By the time he unloaded Jared’s bag for him and followed the omega up the back steps, Jensen knew they needed to talk before he drove off. 

Jensen put the bag down and took the beautiful face between his hands. He searched Jared’s eyes, seeing the sadness and guilty remorse that didn’t belong there, “Jared, this is not your fault. I need you to believe that. This is something that’s happened ‘to’ you, love, it’s not your fault. No one blames you, everyone’s just concerned for you...they want to protect you. I have never met ‘anyone’ as beautiful and caring as you, and this is just a gift you have.”

Jared closed his eyes and looked down before he glanced back up with tears in his eyes, “I don’t know what’s going to happen...I’m gonna scare everyone...I scare ‘me’. I don’t know how to control it and it’s so unpredictable. I have no idea how am I supposed to...to work and do every day stuff if...if I’m different.” Jensen rubbed his thumbs back and forth on the tearstained face, “Everything’s gonna be okay. There are others like you who live wonderful lives and I’m sure we’ll find them, okay? Plus, I’m not lettin’ you outta my sight. You’re home now, and we’ve got this, okay?”

Jensen held Jared in his arms for a few moments. He rubbed his back and absorbed the precious way Jared melted into him. When they pulled back, Jensen gently moved strands of Jared’s hair to the side of his face, glad to see him more relaxed. Jensen smiled softly, “I want you to rest. Take it very easy tonight. Enjoy your homecoming. Tomorrow, I’ll check up on you.” 

When he noticed the omega was still staring at him, Jensen snickered softly, “What?” Jared cleared his throat nervously, “I...I think I should tell you something.” Jensen studied him with concern while Jared seemed to gather his nerve. His eyes flickered nervously between Jensen’s and down, “I...I’m not really sure...but I...” he paused, “I just...uhm...it’s kind of,” he sighed. 

When Jared’s eyes flickered to Jensen’s mouth, Jensen’s wolf tensed inside. ‘Holy fuck,’ he hadn’t expected this. Not now, and especially not after what Jared had gone through today. Jensen’s cock filled and there was no self control on the planet that could stop it. He was suddenly hit with a scent he’d never associated with Jared before. Arousal.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit chapter. I so enjoyed writing.” 
> 
> warnings that apply here: a/o mating, claiming, anal sex, rimming, slick eating, knotting, under eighteen omega, alpha/omega dynamics

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

Jensen stood poised in silence, the raging need to claim what was his spinning dangerously beneath the surface. His sacrificial protectiveness toward the precious soul in front of him was the only barrier holding him back. Jared’s beautiful innocence showed in his eyes as he struggled with his words, “I...think I know why I...don’t seem to want anyone else.” 

Jared looked down. Jensen gently pulled his chin up to search his eyes, “You can tell me anything, sweetheart.” Jared’s eyes filled. He released a breath he’d been holding before he looked down at his fingers. When he looked up, he confessed miserably, “I can’t lose you.” Jensen’s concern tripled as he touched Jared’s cheek, “You could never lose me. I’m here for life.” 

Jared spasmed with emotion, searching the green depths of the protector that he loved so much. He couldn’t see any judgment, any disapproval. Jared took a deep breath and confessed, “I know I shouldn’t have, and we’re not supposed to...but I can’t...” He looked down, shamefully afraid of what Jensen’s reaction might be, “I’ve fallen for you...and no one else will ever be right for me except you.” 

Jared looked up, “And I know I shouldn’t have...during my last heat it was...it was like this intense need and I just ‘had’ to have ‘you’ and I’m...well anyway,” he looked down in embarrassment, “I’m so flawed.” There, he’d said it. What he’d been holding onto for the last month and maybe even longer. Now he could only wait for Jensen’s reaction. 

Jensen’s alpha will was no match for the shameful self blame in his mate’s eyes. He didn’t expect Jared to turn on himself and forget all the teachings and common knowledge about life mates. Jensen reminded himself, his open hearted giving omega probably never considered those things were actually meant for ‘him’, even though they’d discussed them.

He touched Jared’s cheek gently. When he felt resistance, he gently forced the younger ‘were’ to raise his head so he could search his eyes. Jensen lovingly smoothed the loose hair back from Jared’s face, “It’s okay. You’re not wrong, baby, and you’re not flawed. I feel it too.”Jared’s eyes widened, “Really?” His quiet whisper of awe, “Oh my god.” 

He cleared his throat, “Does this mean...so we’re...are we...” Jensen nodded, finishing for him, “Life mates.” Jared’s eyes widened further, “Like the ones we learned about, the ones everybody talks about, the ones ‘we’ talked about?” Jensen nodded, smiling at Jared’s innocent questions. Jared looked wondrously floored, “I can’t believe I have one. I mean, oh my god. Jensen, are you sure? How could I get so lucky it would be you?” Then he looked frantic, “But are you okay with it? I mean...would you rather have picked somebody older...like with more experience?” 

Jensen smiled wider. Jared was the most incredible being on the planet, and he was his, “It’s me who’s luckier than I ever could have imagined. I’ve been crazy over you for years. I just didn’t realize it was headed that way. And as for picking...this isn’t something we pick...but if I had been in charge, I wouldn’t even fathom lettin’ you get away.” 

Jared’s demeanor visibly relaxed with a wondrous look still flooding his eyes. He suddenly asked him, “How long have you known?” Jensen looked sheepish, “A while. I realized it when you responded to me so quickly in that old hospital. Brian knew, but I tried to deny it because you were so young.” Jared asked, “Why didn’t you tell me? And the talks we’ve had, all the visits, why did you keep it to yourself?” 

Jensen looked everywhere then sighed before he met Jared’s eyes again, “You were so young...the thought of you not having a say so...the thought that you didn’t get a shot at college,” Jensen shrugged and looked down. Jared put his hand on Jensen’s face and pulled it up, his eyes were filled with loving adoration, “You did this for me. You kept it quiet all this time...for me.” Jensen didn’t have to answer. 

Jared slipped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders. He played with the short hairs behind Jensen’s neck. Pressing this close together made Jared very aware of Jensen’s battle for the past year and what it must have been like. He could smell the arousal. Even though he had smelled other alpha’s aroused scents, Jensen’s had some kind of uniqueness, something that instantly connected with Jared’s body and demanded his own response. He felt his wolf acting all silly with adoring flirtation, rolling over submissively and wanting to kiss his alpha all around his chin and face. 

Jared glanced at Jensen’s mouth again, realizing Jensen was much more experienced about these things. He was older, probably had sex with others. Jared wondered how he could possibly be satisfied by someone as inexperienced as...“What are you thinking?” Jensen asked him with a soft smirk, “I can see those wheels turning.” Jared’s surprised wonder turned a bit sheepish, “I just...I’m not very...knowledgeable about...” Jared cleared his throat, “I mean,” he rolled his eyes, “being in heat was quite the,” he cleared his throat again nervously. 

Jensen’s hands slipped around Jared’s waist and pulled him closer, “Quite the what?” Jared’s shyness was fucking sexy as hell. The younger ‘were’ looked adorably uncertain, “I use these...things. I mean they’re...herbs and stuff but...omega’s kinda...use them in between all cramping and the fevers and...I...thought about you.” Jared’s eyes darted. 

Jensen could see Jared’s blush in the dim porch light. Jesus, he was fucking edible. To see him like this, smell him, feel his heat, after so long of thinking of him as a kid, it was borderline fucking painful. Jensen confessed, “I went through a few punching bags, myself...ended them. I growled and snapped at my partners, growled at my brother. I beat myself off in the shower until my dick was raw when you were in heat. That’s pretty much how ‘my’ school year was.” 

Jared looked stunned. Everything Jensen just confessed was quite...educational. His eyes darted again, “I...I didn’t know I’m...I’m s’,” Jensen interrupted, “Don’t. Don’t you dare be sorry. When I saw you takin’ off and owning that college, it was worth the wait. You’re worth the wait. You’re worth everything.” 

Jensen kept his alpha wolf controlled while the driving force of need slammed against his barriers. His wolf wanted to force Jared down and dominate, pound into him while he latched onto Jared’s neck and let his knot explode. On the surface, he gently touched Jared’s cheek, “I won’t hurt you and I won’t force you. I won’t try and talk you into anything. You’re the most important thing to me, and what you want and what you choose, is how we’re gonna proceed.”

Jared swallowed. He glanced at Jensen’s lips again before he cleared his throat nervously, “If we mate, will we be different?” Jensen smiled tenderly at the honest curiosity. He smoothed Jared’s hair back away from his face again, “Once we mate, and I claim you, we’ll be bonded for life. It’s a connection like no other. An alpha and omega true mate bond is stronger than other mates. We’ll be able to sense each other at all times. Feelings, images, passion. We’ll be able to talk mentally more freely.” 

Jared smiled excitedly, “I can talk to you? Like you can?” Jensen smiled adoringly, “Yes, even better.” Jared looked beautifully in awe with everything. Jensen warned softly, “It’s gonna be more difficult to be apart. I’ll take care of you, in every way...even your heats.” Jared blushed, “Oh,” as he looked down shyly. His body seemed to come alive in reaction to Jensen’s words. The memory of crying Jensen’s name out during his heat was vividly replaying. 

Jensen’s dick stood hard and ready. His alpha was angrily voicing the need to cover this innocent with his scent and scream to the world that he was taken. Jensen knew if Jared wasn’t ready, he would have to turn away and literally fight himself to leave. He would pound his fists into concrete, destroy furniture and tear apart every punching bag he could find but he would honor this sweet omega’s wish. 

Jared’s breathing increased. He felt his body make the decision for him, feeling damn good and ready to be touched by this alpha, loved and filled, brought to incredible heights. He’d read the stories about mating, learned the biology, taken tests in sex ed so he was certainly ‘book’ educated, but feeling the want and need was entirely different. 

Jared’s heart was already sold, finally realizing he’d been in love with this alpha for a long time. His brain tried to reason, grasping at all the senseless reasons why this couldn’t be happening but they were all based on the loss in his life, the aloneness, the feeling like he didn’t belong somehow, like his Meredan blood was too different and the love stories in books and movies weren’t meant for him. 

Jared’s insides fell when his future mate pulled away and turned his back to lean on the railing of the porch. Jensen sighed with his eyes closed. Jared’s initial panic that the older ‘were’ had changed his mind or decided this wasn’t going to happen turned into the realization that Jensen was respectfully waiting and struggling internally with himself because giving Jared the choice was more important to him than his own need. Jared couldn’t be more in love with him. 

Jensen felt Jared’s hand on his shoulder. He sighed without turning around, “I can’t stay. I’m sorry sweetheart, I have to go.” He started to pull away but Jared stopped him, “No.” Jensen’s heart stopped as he turned to read the message in Jared’s eyes. The young omega touched his cheek, “Take me with you, Jensen. Please.” 

Jensen couldn’t speak. He stared hard at Jared, trying to be certain this was absolutely what his beautiful omega wanted. “Jare,” he started softly, but Jared’s fingers lightly touched his lips, “I know...you’re still protecting me...and I love you more than you can imagine because of it. But I’ve always been yours, Jensen. It’s always been you for me. Take me with you.” 

By the time Jensen pulled into his garage, Jared was just hanging up from a conversation with Sara. He stared straight ahead, silently, after Jensen turned off the car engine. Jensen asked with concern, “You okay?” Jared glanced at him confused, “I’m just wondering how everybody ‘knew’ but ‘I’ didn’t.” He snorted, “She wasn’t mad at all...she was thrilled. Said she knew for awhile.”

Jensen stared at him. Jared shrugged, “She said she saw it. She said a lot of people saw it. She said she thought you must be popping seven suppressants a day for a while now.”  
Jensen shook his head, having no idea anyone had been talking about this except for he and Brian. He got out of the car and helped Jared out of his side. He escorted the younger ‘were’ inside, turned on some lights, then turned to face to face the young omega worriedly. 

Jared touched Jensen’s cheek, “I’m well aware you’re still trying to protect me...but you don’t need to protect me from my ‘life mate’. I’m yours. I always have been.” Jensen slipped his hand around the back of Jared’s neck, “Yes. You’re damn right you’re mine...and I am one lucky son of a bitch. But I’m also gonna protect you...even if it’s from me, or from yourself. I want this to be absolutely perfect for you. I want your life to be what you choose.” 

Jared caressed Jensen’s cheek, “I’m not a little kid anymore. And you are perfect for me. You’re the most perfect thing about my life. You don’t have to worry about me.” Jensen’s eyes darkened as he slipped his hand around Jared’s waist, “I’m definitely aware you’re not a kid anymore. It’s driven me goddamn insane for the last year. But not worrying about you? Baby, that’s just getting started. This alpha’s gonna be upping his game on protectiveness. Like you said, ‘you’re mine’.” 

Jensen kissed him soft and gentle, a sweet first kiss of dry smooth lips with the barest hint of pressure. When he pulled back, he smiled at a beautifully dreamy eyed Jared. He pulled him toward the bedroom, backing as Jared walked forward. Jensen kissed him again, then undressed down to a plain white undershirt and blue jeans. After he tossed his blazer, shirt and holster on a nearby chair, he turned to face Jared, who had been standing by the bed watching him. 

Jensen touched Jared’s shoulders, “You okay?” Jared nodded. Jensen touched his cheek, “Tell me what you’re thinking.” Jared swallowed, “I was thinking that...you look goddamn good in a t-shirt and blue jeans.” Jensen smirked, “Oh. Does that mean you want me to keep going?” Jared answered quickly, “God yes.” Pleased Jared didn’t seem frightened, Jensen slid his other hand around Jared’s waist, “You mind if I kiss you again?” Jared glanced at Jensen’s mouth with breathless anticipation, “No.” 

Jensen cupped the back of his head and pulled Jared into a longer sweet kiss, gliding his mouth back and forth with increased pressure. He coaxed Jared’s mouth open with gentle swipes of his tongue. When Jared’s tongue responded with tentative touches, Jensen’s dick tried to jump out of his jeans. ‘Easy’, his conscious reminded him, ‘take it easy’. His alpha paced with impatience. 

Jared’s innocent wisps of breath hitting Jensen’s face almost threw him into an overheated tailspin. He tightened his grip with a low growl, increased his pressure until Jared’s intoxicating taste and feel overwhelmed him. He backed off and hovered just an inch away from the delectable mouth, still trying to hold back the alpha inside. Jared’s hard muscular body up against his was far too enticing. 

Sexy gasps of need escaped Jared’s lips. The scent of Jared’s slick challenged what little control Jensen still had. ‘Mine’, his alpha snarled. He knelt slightly and picked Jared up. The young ‘were’s’ legs instantly wrapped around him. Jensen carried him to the bed and lowered him safely onto his back. He growled deeply possessive and kissed him again. Jared’s mouth opened wide with gasps and moans of pleasure. His body pushed up into Jensen’s heat of it’s own accord. He was so turned on he couldn’t even think straight. 

Jensen pulled back and quickly removed his shirt. His blackened amber rimmed irises focused intently on his mate. Jared leaned up enough to allow Jensen room to remove his two shirts. When he laid back against the pillows, Jensen ran his hands over the smooth chest down the flat abdomen and protruding hip bones. Christ, Jared was sexy as fuck. 

Jared’s eyes were dark with arousal, his body flushed with reddish tint. When Jensen rubbed the prominent bulge through his denim covered crotch, he cried out and pushed into Jensen’s hand. Jensen growled hungrily, unfastened the jeans and pulled them down, along with Jared’s underwear. The beautiful cock sprang free, hard and eager, covered in glistening pre-cum. 

Jared looked a bit shy but Jensen couldn’t stop staring. His omega was gorgeous everywhere with beautiful smooth skin and artistically perfect proportions. He was tall for an omega, and there was no slight in the genitalia. Jensen couldn’t wait to taste every inch of him. 

He smoothed his hands up the beautifully tapered calves, kissed the inside of Jared’s thighs as his wolf growled low and demanding. He moaned as he kissed closer to the source of Jared’s sweet nectar, the scent overpowering. He closed his eyes as the perfect blend of sugary sweet drug permeated his system. He pushed Jared’s legs upward to bend at the knee, leaving him open and exposed. Jensen looked over his mate, felt the alpha need take over, as he leaned on his elbows to take his first taste. “God you’re so fucking beautiful,” Jensen mumbled, then dove in. 

Jared’s human side knew he should feel embarrassed. His inhibitions screamed ‘NO’ at being so exposed but his wolf screamed ‘YES’ and it felt SO fucking right. His wolf begged for this touch, begged for his alpha, screamed for his mate to take everything he wanted. Jared’s passion skyrocketed, the restlessness of his body climbed. His head turned back and forth, his hips pushed harder against the heat of his alpha as his cries of pleasure filled the room. 

Jensen’s deep growl was unmistakably possessive, his hands tightened around Jared’s thighs. He lapped up his omega’s slick, buried his face deeper and drank greedily. The taste was like sweet butter cream frosting, filling his whole body with insatiable hunger. Jared was gushing with wetness, pulsing with need. His cries were of satisfaction, soul wrenching pleasure at being taken and possessed by the one he was meant for. 

Jensen’s wolf reached the edge of madness. There was no turning back. He stiffened his tongue and pushed inside Jared’s entrance. When he wiggled and pumped in and out, Jared’s back arched, his cries became screams pleasure. If there was any last minute shyness before his alpha touched him, Jared completely forgot about it. Jensen’s two fingers joined his tongue. He moved them in and out, grazing the quivering gland inside. Jared’s screams became erratic, he lost coherency, “YES! ALPHA...AAH...OH...YES!” 

Jensen’s dick almost exploded when his omega screamed for his ‘alpha’. He fucked Jared’s hole as he licked and sucked his way to his balls. He sucked them and swirled his tongue around as he added a third finger. Jared’s cries became louder. His hips pumped freely until Jensen splayed his left hand over his pelvis and held him down. He licked a stripe up Jared’s leaking cock, felt it spasm and jerk before he sucked the tip. 

Jensen moaned at the salty sweet mix of Jared’s pre-cum as he slid his mouth down. Jared was screaming, twisting, crying out. Jensen sucked as he moved his mouth up and down. He felt Jared’s perfect cock harden and fill even more just before he tensed up and came with a scream, “Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...” He screamed again, as orgasmic spasms forced powerful waves of pleasure through his body. The gripping intensity finally released him to fall back on the bed, receding cries of rapture from the aftershocks. 

Jensen sucked and swallowed, growling with appreciative hunger when hot liquid hit the back of his throat. He gentled his suction slowly, following Jared down from one hell of an experience. Jensen remove his fingers, licked them and sucked them clean, then crawled up Jared’s body while kissing him everywhere he could reach. The omega was still quivering, crying out beautiful little airy wisps of euphoric wonder as he lay there trying to breathe. 

Jensen kissed the gorgeous pecs, the collarbone, and the beautiful long neck. He growled possessively once again, as he blanketed the omega with his heat and nuzzled behind his ear. He licked and sucked his throat, just under Jared’s jaw, deciding he would never be able to stop tasting Jared everywhere, every day in some fashion. 

He kissed and licked the beautifully swollen lips as they lay partially open. Jared’s limp arms came around Jensen’s shoulder’s, loosely linked in back of his neck. Jensen coaxed his mouth to respond, introducing his omega to his own taste for the first time. When Jared responded with hot moans of appreciation, his tongue danced with Jensen’s as his arms tightened around the older ‘were’. 

Jensen’s alpha became unleashed. He broke the kiss, breathing hard, “I’m gonna claim you now, sweetheart.” His amber gold eyes were filled with dominance. Jared felt renewed slick pulse from his very core. His own eyes darkened with glowing embers, “Yes, alpha, claim me now, make me yours.” 

Jensen turned Jared onto his stomach, not waiting for the omega to turn himself. His hands rubbed over the smooth skin of Jared’s back and ass, admiring the gorgeous view before he took hold of Jared’s hips bones and pulled them back. Jared opened his legs wider with a gasp, arched his back and positioned himself. His wolf knew ‘just’ what to do, ‘just’ what he needed and ‘just’ what his alpha wanted. 

Jensen growled, “Fuck, look at you...presenting yourself for me. That’s my gorgeous omega. Fucking perfect. Christ, you look good.” He took a deep whiff of Jared’s scent again, licked and sucked more of the sweet nectar from his hole, then positioned his angry red leaking cock just right. He closed his eyes first, knowing his omega was a virgin, knowing he had to ease himself in but unsure of how long he could go slow. With deep guttural groans he pushed his cock in. 

Jensen’s eyes rolled up at how utterly fucking tight and slick Jared was, “Aaaah, Jared, Jesuschrist.” The passage enveloped his cock with gripping heat. Jensen pushed, grunted with intense pleasure until he finally bottomed out. He panted for a moment. He leaned over his mate, holding his hips stiff so as not to move, “I don’t wanna hurt you but I can’t stop my knot...it’s too fucking full.” 

Usually the knot made an appearance when omega’s were ripe for pregnancy but Jensen’s wolf had been pent up waiting too long. The size of his cock alone was stretching Jared’s body but to introduce his knot on Jared’s first time wasn’t what he intended. Jared could barely answer, breathless, his head turned sideways, “Jensen fuck me. Fuck me, alpha.” 

Jensen’s wolf snarled with dominance as he tried to start a slow rhythm. The rising ecstasy consumed him and he quickly pushed harder, forcing Jared’s upper body down flat, his ass in the air. Faster, harder, his grunts and growls of ecstasy matched Jared’s cries as he was filled and stretched more than he ever thought possible. The omega wolf inside him howled with pleasure at being dominated, eagerly pushing back.

Jensen’s knot started to swell, his teeth sharpened. He pushed his dick deep, stuttered his hips fast as his orgasm approached. Jared tilted his head to expose his shoulder. He screamed with the bulge of Jensen’s knot constantly massaging his prostate. Jensen salivated at the open flesh, his mate’s submissive gesture, he bit down hard and came. Jensen screamed a deep guttural growl through the taste of blood and flesh as his body shook with intense ecstasy. 

Jared screamed through his second orgasm, the pain and pleasure spiking from his very core. Hot seed erupted inside of him, filling him with his alpha’s essence. A sudden heated explosion burst between them, something beyond orgasm causing white flashes behind their eyes and more screams as they helplessly rode it to the end.

Jensen growled deep into his mate’s shoulder, amazed and terrified at what the hell just happened. Beyond the intensity of claiming, there had been a transference of energy, an exchange of light. He was still moaning, pulsing with wondrous ecstasy as his cock spent it’s load. Jensen moaned in residual after effects until he had his vision back. He released his mate’s soft flesh and licked the blood clean, knowing his saliva would close the wound. He licked and kissed his omega while still vibrating with post orgasmic after shocks. 

Jared was still moaning high pitched, his head turned to the side on the pillow. He seemed to be floating between consciousness and post orgasmic awareness. When Jensen was able to open his eyes, he froze in wondrous shock, “My god, baby, look at you.” He smoothed the sweaty bangs back from Jared’s face, “Baby, your eyes. Oh my god, they’re so beautiful.” 

Jared moaned his response, unable to offer any further kind of coherency. He felt owned, treasured, enraptured, deliciously sated and complete. What the hell Jensen was talking about with his eyes, Jared had no idea. He blinked heavily, barely conscious, but filled with the hot pulsing seed of his perfect other half. He couldn’t move, nor did he want to.

Jensen was completely mesmerized. He nuzzled his mate’s ear and face, nibbled and licked the delectable skin, kissed him and inhaled his scent. He could only see one side of Jared’s face, and Jared’s eyes were only half open in a daze, but the heavenly hypnotic soft glow was unmistakably reflected on the pillow.

Jensen carefully rolled them to their sides, knowing his omega had to be exhausted after the incident earlier and what they’d just done. He had no explanation yet of the energy explosion between them right after orgasm but he was certain it had to be incredibly draining for his mate. He pulled the loose covers over them and kissed the side of Jared’s mouth, “Rest sweetheart. I’ve got you, baby. Just rest.” He tightened his arms and followed his omega into a light doze. 

Jensen’s knot went down within the next thirty minutes. He lazily roused enough to pull his slippery cock out of Jared’s body. Jensen suddenly gasped because an awareness of another soul popped into his mind. He smiled with his forehead resting on Jared’s shoulder. The gorgeous omega in his arms was peaceful, satiated and warm. He felt secure and safe, trusting and cherished. Jensen’s eyes burned when he felt the depth of love Jared had for him.

Jensen gained a new respect for all the mated partners he worked alongside and how the hell they managed to leave their mate’s to actually come to work. He never imagined ‘anything’ like this could be real, a devotion so strong he would do ‘anything’ to protect it, keep it safe, preserve it and never let it go. 

Jensen thought about the Meredan research, everything they were going to find out about these beautiful innocent beings who never asked for these powers. They never asked for any of this and didn’t deserve to be hunted and hurt. No wonder their alpha’s hid them. Jensen certainly understood that now. 

The next morning, Jensen laid on his side, propped up by his elbow and watched his gorgeous mate struggle with consciousness. Jared’s sleepy incoordination was absolutely the best show in history. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, tried to move sluggishly but gave in to a few more minutes of sleep after having too much trouble. Jensen smiled at the cuteness of it. He had made breakfast a couple hours ago, ready to replenish his omega’s system with a load of proteins and nutrients, but Jared hadn’t shown any signs of waking until now.

Jensen watched his mate force his heavy eyelids open and blink several times. He turned and snuggled deeper into Jensen’s chest, nestling just under his chin for warmth. Jensen kissed his head, “Good morning,” as he tightened his arm around him. Jared yawned as he rubbed his face against Jensen’s chest, “G’morning...mmm, u’r so warm.” Jensen smiled, “Nice to know I’m good for something.” 

Jared smiled with his eyes closed, “Mmm...good for a lotta things.” Jensen chuckled, kissed the top of his head again, “How about some breakfast? You must be starving.” Jared moaned with approval, “S’wonderful but I don’t want you to get up.” Jensen rubbed his back, “Well it wasn’t easy leaving you just to cook breakfast, but I promise after you’re stuffed we can do all the laying in bed together we want. It’s only Saturday and I’ve got ‘til Monday morning.” 

Jensen played with his omega’s hair, feeling concerned, “How are you feeling, sweetheart? Are you hurting?” Jared yawned before he looked up sleepily, “What? Why would I be...” Then he looked down, “Oh,”, with a hint of red shading his cheeks.

Jensen rubbed his hair, kissed the top of his head, “I lost myself. Did I hurt you? Frighten you?” Jared argued, “Of course not. My omega took over too. It felt amazing and I never would have imagined it. Stop being silly, baby.” Jensen grinned as his omega nestled himself downward under the covers again. He hid his face in Jensen’s chest so Jensen wrapped his arms and leg tightly around him with a chuckle, “You’ll get it for that ‘baby’ term. That’s reserved only for you, my sweet mate.” 

Jared smiled against him, “Mmm...well you can ‘get’ me any time, Ackles...and did I mention how wonderful it is to have my own personal furnace? I could get used to this...and I’m supposed to be sore, Jensen, it was my first time. Stop worrying.” 

Jensen gently pulled his face up by his chin, “You better get used to this, but is it bad?” Jared argued softly, “No, it’s not bad, it’s perfect.” Jensen smiled, his eyes filled with tenderness as he smoothed Jared’s unruly fringe back again, “You know...you’re stealing all my heat, love. It’s a good thing we alpha’s run hotter.” Jared smiled, nestling into his alpha’s chest again, “Yes you do.” Jensen kissed his head with a smirk, “Not ‘that’ kind of hot. Our body temp’s run 102.” Jared smiled, “Mm-hm...good thing. Both kinds of hot, I mean.” 

Jensen snuggled him for awhile until Jared finally felt capable of getting up. He sluggishly held his arms out while Jensen pulled him up, grinning when the boneless omega offered little assistance. He finally knelt down and picked Jared up in a fireman’s carry, laughing at the surprised squeals and protests. He carried his omega to the bathroom, as requested, then deposited him on the sink counter, smiling at Jared’s adorable giggles. He kissed him, then smoothed the ruffled hair back from his eyes, “Will you need further assistance getting to the kitchen after you’re done in here?” Jared giggled magically, “I might, Mr. Alpha beefcake. I think I like feeling those muscles flex.” 

Jensen smiled as he kissed him again. Kissing Jared really was the best meal in the universe. Actually tasting any part of Jared was in that same category. When Jensen pulled back, his omega was looking happier than he’d ever seen him. It was quite a beautiful sight. He hummed in appreciation before he left the room to heat up Jared’s late breakfast. Jared completed his morning hygiene, then joined his alpha in the kitchen. 

They spent the day talking about everything...family and friends, the future, Jared’s idea’s after school. There was definitely a need for an advocate type program where omega transition specialists merged with OPD teams to provide on the spot help when police went to a call. The idea was brilliant, but Jensen didn’t fail to voice his concerns over safety. The advocates would have to be trained on how to allow police teams to handle threats to safety first and foremost before advocates could move in. Jared agreed, knowing the details could be ironed out when a program came to fruition. 

Jensen conveniently avoided the subject of Jared’s healing power. He sensed the young ‘were’ didn’t want to talk about it. Jared was young, and his abilities were new to him. Jensen understood it was probably quite terrifying for his mate to dissect it. It was late afternoon before the younger ‘were’ inhaled deeply in surprise, his eyes widened in a trace of panic. Jensen quickly took his face between his hands as Jared breathed through it. His panic turned to confusion, then his face cleared as he looked at Jensen with wonder, “Ohmygod.” 

Jared gripped Jensen’s wrists as the older ‘were’ held his cheeks between his palms. Jensen was smiling, his eyes full of love and adoration, “It’s about time that happened. Are you alright?” Jared tried to calm his breathing, “Ohmygod. So this is what it’s like? This is what everyone’s talking about?” Jensen chuckled, “I guess so.” Jared smiled wondrously, “Holy moly. Ohmygod, Jensen, I can feel you. I can sense...like...what you’re feeling and...” Jared’s eyes darkened with insinuation, “I mean...Jesus can you imagine?” 

Jensen pulled him closer, his body instantly reacting to his mate’s idea’s, “Yes...I can imagine,” then he kissed him with deep intense passion. When he pulled back, Jared looked pleasantly flushed and beautifully aroused. Jensen searched his face, kissed him softly, as his thumbs rubbed back and forth on Jared’s cheeks, “You’re still tired, baby....and there’s no telling me “I’m fine” anymore because I can feel it.” 

Jared searched his eyes dreamily. Jensen smiled softly, “You can’t hide it from me, love. I can feel it. Just like I can’t hide things either...not without extra effort.”Jared’s expression turned to disbelief, “Why would you wanna hide things?” Jensen kissed him softly again, “I mean ugliness. Things I might deal with on the job. Stuff I might encounter and don’t want you to see or hurt you with.” Jared argued, “If it hurts you, it hurts me. Stop with that protection crap, you’re stuck with me now...I can share the load with you...ease some of it and help you, Jensen. That’s what mate’s do, right? That’s what lover’s do.” 

Jensen smiled, looking worried but filled with loving devotion, “Yes love. And it’s also something alpha’s can never stop doing...protecting their mates. You’re stuck with ‘me’, as you say.” Jensen grinned again when he saw the knowing spark in Jared’s eyes. They both would battle about this. Jared would push the boundaries, challenge his independence and traipse off toward good deeds; Jensen would follow him, guard him, step in front of him and pull him back. It was going to be that way. 

After they returned from a long walk, they sat on the couch side by side, holding hands. Jared turned over and sat on Jensen’s lap, facing him. Jensen took his face between his hands, looking concerned, “I can feel something’s bothering you, baby, what is it?” Jared’s mouth twisted up with another sigh, “I know you probably think we should talk about it.” He shrugged, “The things that make me different.” Jensen watched him with a furrowed brow, “Yes, it would be great to talk about it...but I can tell it upsets you so I’m not gonna push it.” 

Jared looked uncertain, “I just...I don’t know what to make of it, you know? You said my eyes were glowing and...and that power exchange, I mean...it felt crazy and amazing...but I know it’s not normal. None of me is normal. And the healing thing. Doesn’t it scare you?” Jensen smoothed the hair back from Jared’s face, “No baby. It shocked me...but it’s all part of you so it doesn’t scare me. All I want is to protect you. I know how some of it drains you and that’s the only part that scares me.” 

Jared nervously confessed, “It scares me. I mean, last night it was...amazing and then it...that happened and...it all scares me. I can’t control it and I just,” he shrugged. Jensen rubbed his thumbs back and forth on Jared’s cheeks, pulling Jared’s face up to meet his eyes, “Hey. You’re not alone...and I don’t know anything about this either, but I’ll be damned if I’ll let anything happen to you.”

Jared looked down with a shy smile. After a second he asked with uncertain curiosity, “What did my eyes looked like?” Jensen smoothed the hair back from Jared’s face again, “They were exquisite. Like something pure and peaceful. A soft white light with bluish tint. It was beautiful.” 

Jared looked down shyly, “Oh.” Jensen asked, “Did you feel it? Does it burn?” Jared still looked embarrassed, “I don’t...I don’t think so...I was kinda feeling...really good and...kinda overwhelmed already,” his face turned bright red as he looked down. Jensen smiled softly, as he pulled his blushing omega into his chest. He kissed the top of his head, “It’s okay. I’m glad it doesn’t hurt you when it happens. And just so you know, I was pretty overwhelmed too.” 

Jared smiled against Jensen’s chest for a few seconds before he readjusted over Jensen’s lap. He slid his arms around the older were’s neck, “So...do you think...we could be overwhelmed again?” Jensen’s body reacted instantly to the seductive look in his mate’s eyes. Jared’s hint of adorable shyness made his request that much hotter. Jensen tightened his hand around Jared’s narrow hip bone. He pulled him closer with his other hand around the back of Jared’s neck, “Fuck yes, baby.”

After hours into the evening, Jensen found he could not get enough of tasting Jared’s body, licking and sucking the responsive nipples, running his hands all over the soft smooth skin and kissing him deep with abandon. The taste and feel of his mate was like nothing else on earth. He was an addictive narcotic, irresistibly sweet and he still made those innocent little sighs every time Jensen kissed him. 

They made love twice more since they left the couch. Jensen experienced his first fear that he may not survive sex with his mate. Jared’s heated passage gripped him like a hot slippery vice and pulled him deeper with insatiable need. Their cries were of deep longing, escalating to fevered pitches until they exploded with exquisite climaxes. The energy surge always came right after, within seconds of powerful orgasms, the tether of electric heat felt like it was connecting their very souls, and then it was gone. 

Jared was laying in his arms, sweaty and boneless, Jensen’s third knot of the evening starting to deflate. He couldn’t believe his alpha body had no propriety to legend or normalcy. Alpha’s rarely exploded their knots unless their mates were in heat. Jensen supposed he had been pent up waiting so long, way overdue, his system was hellbent on making up for things. 

Jensen rubbed his fingers lightly through Jared’s sweaty hair. He kissed him on the back of his neck. Their systems were sorely depleted, drained of energy and in need of sustenance. Jared’s eyes had barely glowed from that last orgasm, and Jensen could feel his exhaustion. Jensen vowed to make his mate eat, even though it was close to midnight. There was no way in hell he could be at peace with his lifemate in need of something. 

As soon as his knot softened, Jensen carefully pulled himself out. When his omega snuggled deeper into him from behind, Jensen couldn’t resist tightening his arms around him. “Ssshh, it’s okay,” He kissed his cheek, soothing the soft sounds of complaint when Jensen moved. He laid there a few minutes longer before he gently slid out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. 

By Monday morning, Jensen was sure he would have to quit his job. Forcing himself out of the warm cocoon of endless love and desire was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Aside from swimming in the backyard, Jared had spent the entire Sunday in bed with his alpha, flooding him with curious questions, giggling and nuzzling while sitting on his lap. 

Jensen’s body was pleasantly tired. His genitalia burned with the gentle soreness of vigorous use. His omega was eager...frequently wanting to touch and play, and when he put his mouth on Jensen’s dick for the first time, Jensen couldn’t even think.

Jensen pushed against the invisible lead restraints. He grabbed his morning shower, shaved and dressed for the office. Before he went out the bedroom door, he looked back and took in the vision that was lying in his bed. His mate’s hair was draped over the pillow, spread in different directions. His beautiful face was snuggled deep into the covers. Jared breathed deep and even. Jensen smiled at the inner peace he felt, just knowing this treasure was in his bed, his life, and completely ‘his’. 

Brian glanced up as his partner came toward the desk. He grinned knowingly when Jensen dropped unceremoniously into his chair and snatched the paperwork from his in-basket with sour disapproval. Jensen took the offered coffee from his partner without comment and began perusing through his paperwork. Brian gave him a moment to acclimate. He’d never seen him like this but expected it. Jensen had forgotten to sign off his radio Friday night, which he never did. When Brian called the clinic to see whether the alpha had been there, Sara told him.

Jensen closed his eyes and sighed. Jared’s smell, his heat, the soft smooth skin and taste... ‘christ’, it was all around him. Jensen could feel everything, hear the laughter, the talks, the love in his mate’s eyes, the feel of being inside him, being touched by him, the strength of their climaxes, the mental path which had grown significantly by Sunday night. He could feel Jared was still sleeping. He barely had to concentrate in order to confirm the deep even breaths, pleasant feelings of safety and love, the heat surrounding Jared’s perfect physique from layers of blankets.

Jensen thought about his feelings for his new mate. The protectiveness he naturally felt for all those weaker than him, for the omega’s under his protection, it was nothing compared to these new heightened feelings for his actual bonded mate. He knew it would require immense energy to subdue his wolf’s desire to attack anyone who interacted with his mate. Especially males. An alpha just handing Jared a book in class, or a cup of coffee in a cafe, was going to send Jensen’s wolf into a tailspin of possessive rage. The supplements were supposed to help with this kind of shit. Jensen wondered if he would need to quadruple his dose.

Jensen sighed again, feeling the void in his own empty arms. He covered his mouth thinking of the bite into Jared’s shoulder, the taste of blood from his first claim, then again when he repeated the claim on Sunday. His omega had pleaded, begged for it and Jensen had obliged. He was completely at his omega’s mercy with no strength to say ‘no’. He wasn’t sure how to process that kind of power yet. Jared was everything, his life, his center, and he wasn’t here.

Jensen finally opened his eyes and noticed Brian watching him with a soft grin. “You’re so fucking gone,” the beta acknowledged. Jensen rolled his eyes and grumbled into his cup, “Shut the fuck up.” Brian laughed, “You’ll get used to it, tough alpha. Not so tough now, though, are you.” Jensen growled into his cup, “I’m not ever gonna get used to it. Fucking killing me.” Brian softened, “Hey...it’ll get better. It’s never perfect, but you two will get used to it in time. I’m sorry, friend, I know it’s hard right now.” 

Jensen sighed, rubbed his faced as he sat his cup down, “How am I supposed to concentrate on work? He’s in every goddamn thought.” Jensen’s bitterness caused Brian to smile, “That he is and I am so damn happy about it. Everyone is.” Jensen looked at him with another heavy sigh, “I suppose ‘everybody’ knows.” Brian shrugged, “Everybody whose anybody...and who cares about you. Don’t worry Ackles, no one’s harping on the under eighteen thing. Padakid’s an adult omega now...and from the looks of you, he’s now a claimed one.” 

Brian’s smile was annoying. Jensen asked, “How the fuck did you manage to be here all this time with a mate at home?” Brian’s smile grew, “Do you appreciate me now?” Jensen argued, “I’ve always appreciated you.” Brian giggled, “Well now you do even more,” then he turned serious, “Ackles I get it...and I know it’s even worse for you because you’re alpha/omega lifemates. That’s the most powerful bond there is....except for this ‘mere’ thing, but only you know what that means and I’m not even gonna ask what it’s like...unless you want to share.”

Jensen’s alpha protective anger flashed at the mention of Jared’s uniqueness. Even though Brian was a trusted friend, the thought of describing ‘any’ of Jared’s ‘mere’ traits during sex felt like an invasion of his sweet omega’s privacy. Those moments were treasured. Maybe eventually he would be able to talk about them but not now. Jensen’s longing for Jared’s touch quickly returned as he dipped into sadness again. 

Brian smiled sympathetically, “In my situation, we both wanted to work, we had goals, just like you and Padakid. That kept us going every day, even though we missed each other. We still have difficult days but we both love what we do. We spend every second together in between and I know she’s only a few miles away from me. It helps. Hey, if anything, it’s harder for me because I can’t feel her thoughts as well as you probably can. Your bond is way stronger than ours, even though we’ve got one. It has to be something really intense for us to feel it but I can pick up things better when we’re together.” 

Jensen sighed heavily again, “I can feel him constantly. Every goddamned second. If he stubs his toe I’m gonna be a wreck.” Brian stood up and gathered his lists and gear. He grabbed his coat and walked by Jensen with a pat to his shoulder, “Come on my freshly mated stick in the mud. We have things to do.” Jensen grabbed his things with a bitter growl and followed his partner to the car. The fucking insanity of this new bond was going to kill him, he was sure of it. 

Jared awoke to the delicious intoxicating scent of his alpha surrounding him. He couldn’t feel the hot skin nor could he hear the sound of his breath, but the blankets, the sheets, Jared’s own skin, everything smelled pleasantly of Jensen. Jared smiled in lazy happiness while he forced himself to stretch and peel his way out of the bed. Jared’s body was still feeling the tantalizing touches of his alpha all over as he made his way into the hot shower. 

As he was staring at the coffee pot, watching it fill, Jared thought over the last few days and how his life had changed. There was nothing like it. He closed his eyes and longed for his alpha’s presence. He could practically feel the warm hands gliding over his body, touching him everywhere. Jensen’s tongue had mapped his body, tasted him from toes to head, marked him with his scent. Jared smiled at the memory. He was owned, desired, and loved beyond measure. He truly knew what it meant now to be mated for life....he was so fucking happy, he wasn’t sure how to process it. 

Jared sipped his first cup of the scalding brew while watching the late morning sun catch on Jensen’s outside foliage. He wondered what the hell he was supposed to do to entertain himself. A visit to Sara and his friends at the clinic sounded good, but Jared didn’t have transportation. He considered the three mile walk, then realized that wasn’t a safe idea. He was claimed now, mated and wore Jensen’s scent yet there were still alpha’s out there who refused to adhere to laws or had respect for another ‘were’s’ mate. 

Jared walked around outside with his coffee. The sun was beaming down. He felt the thickness of Austin’s humidity and knew it was going to be a less than pleasurable day by late afternoon. He stepped back inside and sat at the table with his laptop. Maybe some work on his future plans for an advocate program would be a good filler until Jensen got home. Or maybe he would delve into the latest research Jensen had left him. 

As he waited for his laptop to warm up, Jared shook his head at his foolheadedness. What was he thinking? His insides were twisted in knots. The emptiness from missing his mate was like a deep cavern of sadness and longing, a painful bruise that wouldn’t stop throbbing. Jared’s eyes filled, as his vision became less clear. He couldn’t imagine being away at school without his alpha. He swiped at his eyes, angry at himself, yet overcome with so much loss he felt like he was breaking into pieces. 

Suddenly...before he even had a chance to mentally talk himself out of his despair, a wave of warmth flooded his system. He inhaled sharply with his eyes closed. He exhaled guttural sobs of relief, catching his breath as warmth spread into an over abundance of love and reassurance. ‘Jensen’...‘Alpha’, his mind immediately identified. Jared guffawed with pleasant surprise at the strength of their new bond, at Jensen’s ability to do this. Jared tried to send it back. He mentally pushed his own feelings of love and devotion toward Jensen and smiled when he felt it received. 

Jared couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be loved like this, to have this kind of connection. He suddenly felt a harsh command in his mind to, “Eat, my sweet omega...more than coffee.” Jared giggled out loud at the command. He felt his alpha smile and went to make himself brunch with a mental response, “Yes, master alpha. Remember, I want to learn things tonight. You promised to let me taste you again.” Jared felt his alpha’s smooth chuckle, and the spark of arousal afterward. He knew Jensen would be barely in the door before their lovemaking would take over. As he put together a sandwich and salad for himself, Jared glanced around for something to make for dinner. 

Jensen made a beeline for the sedan. Bryan had been shaking his head with knowing grins all day. The mighty beast of an alpha had been tamed...so to speak. Bryan couldn’t get enough of taunting him with jabs. “Have a nice evening,” he called to Jensen’s retreating back, then cackled as he got into his own vehicle. Jensen screeched tires as he pulled out quickly and floored it down the street. 

Jared was waiting for him right inside the door. The deadbolt lock couldn’t be turned fast enough as the lovers slammed into each other’s arms. Their mouths locked with aggressive passion. Jared wrapped his long legs around the alpha’s hips as Jensen carried him toward the dining table. He laid him down, roughly stripped Jared’s pants and underwear off while hungrily devouring his mouth. 

Jared barely broke the kiss, licking and biting at Jensen’s ear lobes, panting with need, “Oh god...yes alpha, fuck me...I made dinner...Jensen I made...aaah,” he cried out when Jensen’s cock slid inside him. With a possessive growl, Jensen thrust into him over and over. He held Jared from beneath his shoulders, tucking his elbows underneath as he thrust faster. Growls turned into snarls of frenzied need. Jared’s body opened instantly, saturated with slick and pushing up to meet every thrust. His wolf was instantly on fire, eager and willing to embrace everything his alpha demanded. 

Jensen tightened his grip, as he fucked his omega harder. Jared was beyond coherency. He raced toward orgasm fast, screaming as the pressure built. His alpha’s dominance was unstoppable. Jensen’s grunts turned to heated groans of need. He pistoned his hips uncontrollably, hitting Jared’s prostate fast and hard as they both came, crying out in pleasure. Jensen pulsed inside Jared’s body, the tantalizing spasms of his mate milking him for his seed. They grunted and moaned through waves of aftershocks until their orgasms subsided and left them shaking and floating in a sea of bliss. 

Jensen held poised over his mate, his face buried in Jared’s neck. He kissed the sweaty neck, nuzzling behind his omega’s perfect ears while Jared’s breathing returned to normal. Jared still had his eyes closed. His grip on the back of Jensen’s head turned to loving strokes as Jensen rose to look down at him with loving concern, “Are you alright?” Jared sluggishly blinked open his beautiful turquoise golden eyes and smiled magically, “Perfectly Alpha.” 

Jensen kissed him, then smoothed his hair back while he searched the stunning eyes for any pain or discomfort, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I kinda missed you.” Jared giggled underneath him and Jensen smiled. His omega repeated, “I cooked dinner like a proper omega, you know. It was good of you not to plant me on top of it.” Jensen kissed him again, grinning, “Mmmm...well, you’re kinda distracting...opening the door like that all gorgeous and smelling like you do...it’s easy to get confused and think you’re the meal.” 

Jared giggled again, “I was thinking the smell of roast and vegetables would mask it.” Jensen kissed him again, “Nothing can mask you from me...and I knew you were leaking for me...knew you were wet and slick before I even left work. Drove me insane just getting here.” Jared kissed him hard, tantalizing Jensen’s senses with glides and curls of his tongue. He remapped Jensen’s taste, making up for the long hours they’d been apart. His body began responding again, undulating with Jensen still inside him.

Jensen groaned with passionate hunger, amazed at how fast his body could escalate with renewed need. He started to move again, a slow glide through the delicious feeling of tightness. At Jared’s sweet cries of pleasure, Jensen pulled his mate up and turned himself, so that he leaned back against the table and Jared stayed wrapped around his hips. He pushed his full cock deeper inside as he held Jared tightly and watched the hot as fuck reactions on his face. 

Jared cried out, soon screaming with the alternate angled thrusts against his prostate. He bore down and rode his alpha with wanton downward thrusts, squeezing his arms tight around Jensen’s shoulders. “That’s it,” Jensen encouraged. He grunted with effort while keeping his eyes fixed on Jared’s arched neck. “That’s it, Jared, come for me...come on baby, come with me.” 

Jensen could feel Jared’s channel tighten. He increased his upward speed as his omega’s body tensed up. Jared came hard with a long scream. Jensen thrust into the impossibly tight clamped down channel and came hard with a guttural shout. He shuttered through exquisite spasms until finally he was left spent, struggling for oxygen and hanging on tightly to his mate. 

Jensen felt Jared start a little from being suspended so he kissed into his neck, “S’okay, sweetheart, I gotcha. You won’t fall, baby. Just lemme know when you’re ready to stand, okay?” Jensen kissed his neck again. He waited until Jared seemed to gain some coherency and they carefully extracted their body parts from each other, then lowered Jared to stand. Jared stood with his forehead leaning against Jensen’s while the older ‘were’ straightened Jared’s hair. They were covered with glistening sweat. Jared felt gooey slick mixed with alpha cum running down his legs. “God,” he muttered, “I need a shower.” 

Jensen took his face between his hands and kissed the top of his head, “Come on...let’s clean up quick so we can dig into that proper omega cooking.” Jared pulled back, looking adorably disheveled and pouted, “I had to look it up on my laptop. M’not a cook, Jensen, you’re gonna hate me after you realize I’m not a very good omega.” Jensen ushered his beautiful mate toward the master bathroom while smirking at Jared’s ridiculous statement. He turned him in his arms while they stood outside the shower. 

Jensen studied the post orgasmic slightly worried look in Jared’s exquisite eyes while his thumbs rubbed back and forth on his cheeks, “For the record, there isn’t one damn thing you need to add, or learn, or change to be anything different than what you already are, Jare. You’re goddamn gorgeous and smart and sexy as fuck and I do not need any archaic omega stereotypes to convince me otherwise. You got that?” 

Jared pursed his lips, losing some of the pout but looking a little less doubtful. He was still sporting an all over post orgasmic hue and his eyes were a bit dreamy. Jensen grinned adoringly, “I think you’re still in lala land.” He manhandled them both into the shower. Jared mumbled, “Mmm..maybe,” as Jensen turned him to start rinsing him under the hot water. He worked the body wash into a lather while Jared explained, “I’ve had these cravings.” Jensen smirked, his eyes darkening with arousal, “I noticed and I approve.” 

Jared snorted, “Not that kind. I mean yeah, that’s a given, but I mean domestic stuff. It’s annoying.” He sighed, “I don’t picture myself being the happy housewife omega...pups running around, staying home and cleaning, making supper and...kissing you goodbye in the mornings. I mean what the fuck, Jensen, am I changing now because I’ve been claimed?” 

Jensen studied him, seeing the real concern, “Well, I don’t think you’re changing sweetheart but,” he gently adjusted Jared to rinse under the shower head, “but maybe an alpha/omega claiming somehow channels our inner wolf instincts and brings them to the surface more. We have them anyway but they’re subdued. I’ve been struggling with my instincts to attack other alpha’s all day.” 

Jared opened one eye inquisitively, “Really?” Jensen nodded, turned Jared a bit so he could rinse and wash himself, “Mmhm. I thought maybe I would have some kind of irrational tirade if you went out front and took mail from the postal worker.” Jensen sighed, “It’s gotta get under control. Bryan said it was my inner wolf. He said it’ll even out, but right now it sure doesn’t feel like it.” 

Jared studied him, now with both eyes open as Jensen shut the water off and grabbed the towel. After he dried them both off, he kissed Jared and smoothed his wet hair back, “I like you without clothes...especially all wet like this.” He kissed him again, rubbing his hands all over the smooth freshly cleaned body. 

Jared smirked, “Well, we spent enough time in here together over the weekend. You always wash me and I let you. And you’ve dried me now too, like three times. My frickin wolf seems to think I need to be taken care of by you all the time.” Jensen grinned knowingly, “I like it, and my wolf especially likes it.” Jared rolled his eyes. Jensen giggled as he kissed the adorable pouting lower lip. He pulled back to stare at the perfect vision in front of him, “God, you’re beautiful. I can’t fucking believe you’re mine.” 

Jared snorted with pretend annoyance, “Yeah, I’m yours...and I can’t even wash myself anymore because I need my big brave alpha to do it.” Jensen grinned to himself as he helped Jared out of the shower. Jared continued as they dressed, “And, I stopped research on the laptop because I just ‘had’ to cook something for tonight. And don’t get me started on wanting to dust your furniture.” 

Jensen grinned to himself. The independence in Jared was definitely warring with his new claimed omega status. He felt compassion for him but he also knew he had his own struggles to face. Jensen pulled some socks on, going for lightening the conversation, “Well...I certainly hope you don’t need your big bad alpha to help with your homework because that shit you do in your classes isn’t even human. It’s like aliens from another dimension left all those formulas and only certain people can figure them out.” 

He finished with his socks and stood, only to find Jared staring with his arms folded and a definite pissy look. Jensen chuckled, as he grabbed his omega’s hand with a quick kiss, “Come along, gorgeous one. You’re still the strong willed capable over achiever under all that charming wolf instinct. Your alpha is starving after you nailed him twice on the dinner table.” Jensen pulled him toward the dining room while Jared sputtered, “I did not! YOU did the nailing.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJ, more slick eating, pool sex and some delicious play time. Thanks for sticking with me. I do promise I’m throwing these out as fast as I can! :0).

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

Summer break began with altered schedules and various social activities. The OPD teams were on hit and miss shifts, some days longer than others. Jared went a bit nuts being confined to Jensen’s house for the first week, though waking up surrounded by Jensen’s scent helped soothe the withdrawal. By the second week, he had signed up to work shifts at his former Starbucks, set up his courses on line and learned more from the Meredan files. He didn’t have a car yet, so Jensen and Brian always dropped him where he needed to go. 

Jensen’s pool provided a much welcomed treat every day. Jared swam for at least an hour before he worked on his laptop. The research files were producing some startling information lately so after Jensen got home and they made up for several hours of being away from each other, they went through the files together. 

Jared was still skeptical about how he was going to live his life. It terrified him that he couldn’t seem to control when the compulsion to heal took over. They hadn’t reviewed much further beyond how the healing energy worked, except that somehow it regenerated damaged tissue. His eyes were among the most pronounced that had been studied. The degree to which they glowed during sexual experiences seemed to surpass the other Meredan’s who had been captured. None of that sat too easily with Jensen, who worried constantly about Jared’s safety. 

They visited Jared’s housing clinic the first weekend after their mating. Jared blushed head to toe when they walked in the back door and were ensconced by delighted squeals and hugs. Everyone gushed over having Jared home from college, but the majority of attention was over the fact that he and Jensen were mates. Jared tried to smile graciously as they were congratulated and fussed over, but knowing they all ‘knew’ what the new mates had been doing didn’t help. 

Jensen’s warm chuckles next to him brought envy as Jared nervously tucked his hair behind his ear. He wished he could control his feelings better. Jensen slid his hand around his trim waist with a slight kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay, love,” he whispered, his warm breath hitting just below Jared’s jawline. 

Jared immediately forgot about being embarrassed. The way his body instantly responded to Jensen’s touch, his voice or his scent, was like being submerged in a hot bath full of intoxicating oils. The alpha never missed a thing when it came to his mate, not even the smallest mood change or insecure feeling. He would instantly be at Jared’s side, touching him or saying something to soothe or correct the line of thinking. 

It had only been a week, but Jared was quickly learning what all the textbooks and stories meant when it came to the alpha/omega bond. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like if he hadn’t come to his senses and figured things out a week ago. His life had looked uncertain and terrifying, faced with abilities he didn’t understand and doubts about how he would work and live. Now there was love and strength filling is thoughts, and with each new tidbit of startling Meredan information, there was a flood of protective encouragement and loving acceptance to go along with it. 

As clinic workers and omega residents made a fuss over the mated pair, Jared noticed the distance the rest of the omega’s kept. Some of his old friends didn’t even make an appearance. Jensen warned him of wearing his scent and what it might mean around some of Jared’s former room mates, but it was still a harsh reality to know they were afraid. His soft heart felt terrible for causing them fear and he didn’t think he could stand it if they didn’t come around. 

Jensen stayed in the kitchen while Jared went to his old room and packed. The alpha hoped Jared’s other omega friends would at least feel comfortable approaching him if he was alone. He knew Jared’s attachment to this place, more importantly to the other occupants. The sanctuary had been Jared’s home for a long time. Jensen patiently waited at the dining table and allowed himself to be treated to Bea and Sara’s delicious cookies and coffee. 

Jared packed his things slowly. He ran his fingertips over the markings on his closet door where a few of his friends measured their heights when they were younger. He ran his hand down the corner bedpost which was loose because it had broken off when Jared and a couple friends were jumping on the bed. He bounced his weight on the corner floorboard and smiled at the familiar creek that had been there for six years. He looked in the mirror and wondered who the hell was looking back at him. 

It seemed so recent, being delivered to this place by social workers and shaking with fear that his foster parents would show up any second with legal permission to take him back. It was such a turbulent frightening thing to be alone, no parents to love and protect him, to be at the mercy of whomever the law decided to trust with fostering or adopting. Then meanness, threats and being pushed around, being warned about what was going to be done to him as he got older. 

Jared had been removed from that horrible place and transported here. It took a little while to believe it was permanent. The other omega’s and staff danced around him for awhile, circling with little acts of kindness and acceptance, befriending him with trust and understanding until Jared finally laughed and played again. He loved this place. It saved him and he would never forget it. He would be damn sure his new program enhanced this place somehow, linking together all the omega support so there were less holes, less omegas left behind, and more ongoing support for teams like Jensen’s and Sara’s. 

Jared felt tears burn his eyes when he sat on the bed and looked around for the last time. The transition wasn’t unhappy, by any means, he was embarking on an incredible life’s journey with the alpha mate of his dreams. This was simply important that he give this room his reverence for everything it had given him when he needed it. He grinned when he felt the subtle push in his mind. His alpha had sensed his emotions and was testing, tentative. He was respectfully asking if Jared was okay.

Jared swiped at his eyes because he couldn’t stop the joy of this new feeling. Being the ultimate most important other half to someone’s soul was an overwhelming experience. He responded to his mate with a push back, assuring him he was just being a reminiscent softie. The flood of warmth he received was like a tsunami of soothing comfort, reminding Jared he would never be alone again, to take his time, and that this place and everybody in it were not going anywhere. Jared teared up again because it was so beautiful of his mate to know he needed to hear just that. 

Jared was happy more friends showed up while he was in his room. They were able to talk about things and make future plans. When he returned to the kitchen, he carried a crochet blanket and two duffle bags. Maggie was following him with a pillow case full of additional trinkets. He piled everything by the table and sat next to his alpha, who looked stuffed to the brim and relaxed with an empty dessert plate and coffee cup in front of him.

Jared’s eyes met Jensen’s, his multi-colored pools of loving adoration and gratitude conveying how Jensen had touched him with his loving support. Jensen grinned his silent understanding, vowing with his deep green eyes he would never stop being there for his mate. When the two turned to face the rest of the group, they realized they were being watched. Jared instantly blushed at the knowing grins on Sara and Bea’s faces. He was appalled that Maggie and Julie were doing it too. 

The next few weeks passed quickly. Jared barreled through his on line courses, worked three shifts per week and determinedly searched listings for a car. By the end of June, he was sick of being dependent on everybody, though Jensen voiced his concerns. He understood it, of course, but made plans to avert the way OPD teams were covering Jared when he finally landed a car. 

Jared’s next incident happened just before the fourth of July weekend. By the time Jensen rushed home, his mate was already walking down the street in wet swim trunks, unsure of where he was headed, but knowing he had to keep going. Jensen walked with him for a half mile, keeping is hand on Jared’s back for support. The omega turned between two houses and was drawn to an elderly woman who had fallen on her concrete porch. 

Jensen felt the tension in Jared immediately. This whole ability frightened him. He followed him up to the woman and knelt next to him. Jared searched the woman’s eyes for a few seconds, then his gaze traveled downward. He reached for her right hip and flattened both hands over it. As Jared shut his eyes, the woman looked at Jensen with confusion, “Are you doctor’s? What’s he doing?” 

Jensen could tell she was in terrible pain. He started to answer her when she suddenly gasped from whatever energy Jared was emitting from his hands. Her moans of fear turned to wondrous sounds of relief as she was mended. When Jared pulled back he slumped a bit to the side. Jensen held him in his arms, “I gotcha.” 

After looking at him closely, Jensen determined Jared seemed to be catatonic, like he was depleted of any strength for the moment. Jensen locked eyes with the woman who was attempting to get herself up. Jensen used one hand to help balance her as she stood up. Her eyes fixated on Jensen for a moment in wonder, then drifted to the younger ‘were’ in Jensen’s arms. She looked back at Jensen, “Is he for real?” Jensen smiled softly, “Yes he is...but he’s in danger because of what he can do so please promise you won’t say anything.” 

The woman chuckled, still amazed. She touched the listless omega on the cheek gently, “You’re a gift from God, sweet child. I don’t know how you did that but this old woman will be grateful to you for the rest of my days. Thank you, sweetheart.” She looked at Jensen with a tender smile, “Take care of him. I won’t say a thing.” Jensen took her hand and squeezed it, then lifted his exhausted mate gently in his arms and carried him home. 

By the time he laid Jared on the couch, the younger ‘were’ was starting to rouse, feeling his energy return. Jared asked sleepily, “What happened, did it work?” Jensen smiled as he gently moved Jared’s hair away from his face, “Yes, baby, it did. You saved her. I think her hip was probably broken and you fixed it. How do you feel?” Jared yawned while he thought it over, “I feel fine. I felt out of it for a minute but I’m fine now. Did you have to carry me all the way back here?” 

Jensen helped Jared sit up then sat next to him with his arm around him, “Yes love. It’s been more than a minute, though, more like thirty.” Jared blinked heavily, looking around like he was gradually waking up. Jensen added, “Mrs. Balens says you’re her hero, by the way. She isn’t planning on telling anyone what you did, but she lives alone and was terrified she’d be laying there for hours before someone saw her. She was quite a distance away. Were you in the pool when you felt it?” 

Jared concentrated, “Yeah. I was swimming and the same pull started. It just drew me to get out and start walking. I could feel you aware in my mind so I knew you were coming. I felt so awful about interrupting your day. It scared me knowing someone might see but,” he shook his head, “I couldn’t stop.” Jensen rubbed his hair soothingly, “It’s not your fault, sweetheart, and it’s never interrupting my day. You ‘are’ my day. I’m just thankful we have tons of officers close by in addition to our link. If I had been caught up on something, at least you would still have protection.” 

Jared teared up. He suddenly pinched his eyes as Jensen pulled him into his arms. Jared sobbed into his shoulder, “I’m sorry. I hate being like this and I don’t understand it.” Jensen soothingly rubbed his back while kissing him on the side of his head, “You’re gonna be just fine. I won’t let anything happen to you. We’re figuring this out more and more and that woman today was tickled pink you relieved her pain.” 

Jensen kissed him once more before he pulled Jared back so he could cup his face, “You saved her months of recovery. She called you a gift from God. This gift you have is beautiful. I know it’s terrifying but I’m right here, baby, okay?” Jared nodded. He inhaled deeply and blew it out, feeling his sudden emotional outburst dissipate.

After rubbing his back for awhile longer, Jensen asked, “You hungry?” He smiled in approval when Jared brightened up with interest, “God yes, I’m starving.” Jensen wound up ordering lunch at home and spent the next hour making sure his mate was okay before he kissed him and headed back to work. 

The second week of July, Jared bought himself a car. He was beyond excited to finally achieve some scrap of independence. With his savings from part time positions, he was able to get a gently used SUV. He proudly parked it in Jensen’s driveway and practically shot from his skin every time Jensen mentioned groceries or invited him to meet he and Brian for lunch. 

Jensen watched him with a knowing grin when Jared first brought the car home and called Sara to tell her about it. His mate was adorable. Every almost eighteen year old would be ecstatic to get their first car, and even though Jared was more mature, this first for him was an exciting accomplishment. Jensen distributed the details to the teams who were watching Jared during the day. The temporary registration and a picture of the car were in everyone’s data banks by the time Jared drove off the lot.

Jensen had a special plan for Jared’s birthday. They had been talking of things he missed after the loss of his parents. There were tender moments between them, sweet tears, laughter and more of their easy banter. There were wrestling matches in the pool, which always wound up with Jared winning. His alpha would feign sadness over Jared being too strong and Jared would splash him giggling because he knew his gorgeous alpha was pretending to lose. 

Jensen usually swam in the evenings. After he had dinner and the cool night air took over, he liked to jump in and do some lazy laps. Jared quickly learned when his alpha rolled onto his back and floated silently, it was an invitation. Jared slipped into the pool the first time and approached his mate slowly. Lately, he did just the opposite and jumped spread eagle over him, giggling until he landed square. 

Jensen quickly recovered from the attack and pulled them above water. He held his young omega while he sputtered water and cleared his eyes. Jensen would pull him closer, the hunger in his eyes clearly making his intent known. He reminded Jared how beautiful he was and then he kissed him deep and hot.

They devoured each other, greedily, quickly heating up to feverish heights just like every damn time they touched. Jensen worked the baggy swim trunks from Jared under the water, groaning eagerly when he felt the surge of inviting slick between the perfect ass cheeks. When he entered his omega, hot slippery heat welcomed him. He groaned helplessly with abandoned pleasure. Jared’s body knew him, pulled him in deeper and there was no defense against the incredibleness of it. 

Jensen thrust deep and slow, hanging on tight to his sweet omega while he cried out in pleasure with his head thrown back. Jensen sped up, pushing them both higher to the crest then thrust into him hard one last time as they both cried out their release. Jared’s sweet cries of absolute bliss were intoxicating. Jensen moaned with euphoric satisfaction. Jensen kissed his adorably post orgasmic mate, as he walked them toward the side of the pool. 

Jared lolled his head with a silly grin, moaning lazy sounds of appreciation. Jensen giggled, kissing him all around his neck and face. They had done this before and every time Jared wound up boneless and deliciously compliant. Jensen couldn’t get enough of his adorable reactions.

A couple days before Jared’s birthday, more research files were released. Jensen considered not telling Jared about them until after the dinner with Sara and friends but he decided it wouldn’t feel right. The files had been skimmed over by Brian so he was forewarned about some disturbing content. 

Six Meredan’s were captured before Jared. Two had been killed by overdoses of the enhancement drug, four had been sold. Their new owners had impregnated them and forced them to use their healing abilities. They were passed between alpha’s to test the levels of glowing eyes during sex with different partners. The anomaly didn’t always work. 

The Meredan’s became weaker after they were used multiple times. They bore offspring but some of the infants were stillborn, the others apparently lived but there was no record of what happened to them. The alpha scientist who kidnapped Jared suspected a correlation between Meredan’s surviving and who they mated with, hence the reason for sharing them between alpha’s. The Meredan’s in captivity never were able to stay alive for long. 

There were studies of Meredan’s outside captivity. There seemed to be only two who had been followed, surveilled and documented. They were mated to alpha’s, living happily as a bonded pair. They recovered completely after each healing incident and didn’t have the gradual depletion of health which lead to their death. The head alpha suspected there was some kind of energy feed between Meredan’s and their lifemates but she wasn’t able to prove it.

Jared laid in Jensen’s arms thinking over the cruelty his kind were subjected to. He propped his chin on Jensen’s chest, noticing Jensen had been watching him. “Do you think the suspicion she had about who Meredan’s mate is right?” 

Jensen circled his fingertips lightly over Jared’s back, “I’m not a scientist but I can’t think of a reason not to believe it. You’ve used your energy twice in my presence and both times I carried you somewhere safe and within thirty minutes or so you came to...completely recovered. The ones in captivity never seemed to get their full energy back. It depleted them so bad each time they finally ran out. Their owners weren’t their true mates so it kinda fits.” 

Jared thought about it, “Then why keep kidnapping them? Why kidnap me and sell me? If captivity doesn’t work, then why keep doing it?” Jensen hated to even suggest what he was thinking. He gently moved the hair from Jared’s eyes, “I think her buyer was planning to get everything he/she could from you first...like kids with your genes, try to harness the healing power...they were thinking you’d last a lot longer because of your stronger gene.” 

Jared made a miserable disgusted face. Jensen rubbed his back, “I’m sorry, love.” Jared kissed Jensen’s bare chest, “No, it makes sense. As disgusting and awful as it is, it makes sense.” He sighed, “I wish we could find the two she kept notes on...the ones out of captivity.” Jensen cupped his beautiful face with a soft grin, “Brian’s already on it. There were landmarks in some of the notes.” 

Jared’s eyes widened, “Really?” Jensen smiled fondly, “Yes.” Jared kissed him between his pecs again. He laid his head to the side with a huge yawn. Jensen continued to rub his back. After Jared’s breathing slowed to a peaceful rhythm, Jensen pulled the covers up higher over them both. He tightened his arms and kissed the top of his head again. It felt so good to lay like this, skin against skin, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Jared told him it was his favorite way to fall asleep. 

They were mentally distracted the next morning, lost in thought over breakfast about what they had learned. Jared worked on his classes while Jensen took a few phone calls from his work. He didn’t seem very positive about whatever his partners were telling him but Jared tried to pretend he didn’t notice. 

Jared finished his school work by noon and closed his laptop. He went to find his alpha, who had surprisingly stayed home on a Friday instead of going to work. Jensen was out by the pool, lounging in one of the patio chairs with his head back and eyes closed. Jared took a moment to appreciate the view. His gorgeous alpha had light reddish blond hairs all over his arms and legs. He wore a pair of red swimming trunks and nothing else. The bulge of Jensen’s impressive cock and balls showed through the thin material. 

Jared’s eyes travelled over the sexy thick thighs and perfectly tapered feet, then up to the sculpted abs and broad muscular shoulders. Jensen’s biceps were incredible. His tiny little freckles were the cutest detail covering the powerful alpha physique. Jared watched his alpha smirk as he knelt down to his knees next to him. 

Jensen grumbled, “I can hear your thoughts and m’not cute, dearest omega of mine.” Jared giggled, “Well maybe not everywhere. Some places you’re just hot as fuck...and thick...and too big for me to swallow.” Jensen chuckled, still resting with his eyes closed, “You think?” Jared smiled, “Hell yeah, I think. I’ll kick any omega’s asses who think they’re getting a taste of you.” Jensen barked out laughing, not expecting that, “This grandpa would never even ‘see’ anyone else. I’m sold, packaged and delivered. Closed up shop and took a permanent trip to the Padalecki Express.” 

It was Jared’s turn to laugh. It seemed they were both coming out of their pensive moods. Jared sobered, “I’ve been thinking.” Jensen smirked, “Shocker.” Jared grinned as he continued, “I was thinking about that energy transference thing. When we um...you know...” Jensen growled softly, grabbed the back of Jared’s head with one hand and pulled him into a quick kiss, “I think about that all the time too. Makes me hard.” 

Jared teased, “Everything makes you hard.” Jensen chuckled as he kissed him again, “So true when you’re around,” then leaned his head back again with his eyes closed. Jared continued, “It doesn’t happen each time, but it does every time we’re tied. You said my eyes were softer...dimmer...than those times but they still glow when I...I uhm...” Jensen smirked, “Gettin hard here, you better get where you’re goin’, love, or I’m gonna have to bend you over right here.” 

Jared rolled his eyes, smirking bashfully, “I think it proves there’s some kind of energy between us. The alpha’s theory is right. There’s something between us.” Jensen thought about it in silence. Jared smirked, feeling playful, “Maybe you soup me up somehow with your big bad alpha seed of life.” Jensen laughed out loud, “Well, if my new purpose in life is to give you my seed then I think I’ll just quit my job immediately and stay home so I can devote ‘all’ my time to it.” 

Jared giggled magically until Jensen rose from the chair and lifted him over his shoulder. He squealed and protested as he was carried into the house. Jensen’s hand held the perfect ass firm over his shoulder until he dropped Jared unceremoniously on the bed and crawled over him. Jensen kissed his distracted omega thoroughly, unbuttoning the casual collared shirt and undoing Jared’s khaki’s. He moaned appreciatively at the prominent hardness that greeted him when he slipped his hand inside Jared’s underwear. 

“Mmmm, somebody else is hard,” Jensen licked and sucked behind Jared’s ears, and down his neck while his hand gripped Jared’s cock and worked maddening slow glides up and down. Jared’s gasps and cries, his undulating body, it was too much for Jensen’s sanity, really. His omega was so beautifully put together, so gorgeous when he turned his head back and forth. He pumped his hips up begging for more. 

Jensen tasted every bit of him, all the way down, groaning at the delicious tastes and the beautiful way Jared responded to him. He sucked each perfect nipple, then continued down to his prize. He held Jared’s narrow hips between his hands, lifted them slightly and took each beautiful ball in his mouth to suck gently. 

Hearing Jared’s cries of rapture caused him to stay there a bit longer until he became overwhelmed with the flood of slick gushing from Jared’s hole. Jensen was unable to stop himself from sliding his tongue downward for a taste. He lapped up the sweet nectar, lifting Jared’s hips further with a possessive growl as he dug in. He could never even think when submerged in Jared’s ass, devouring the very essence of his omega’s exquisiteness. 

Jensen licked a path up Jared’s cock, the cries becoming louder and more desperate. Jensen sucked the mushroom head first, then slid his mouth downward, humming his appreciation for another part of Jared that was perfect. Jensen sucked up and down, keeping his grip on the sexy protruding hip bones as Jared’s pelvis thrust up into his mouth. 

He sucked his gorgeous mate hard, keeping a steady glide as Jared’s cries and shouts became senseless and unbridled. Jared pushed up harder into Jensen’s mouth. The older ‘were’ growled his appreciation which threw Jared right over the edge. He screamed as he tensed, shaking through a powerful orgasm, spasming and pulsing hot liquid down Jensen’s throat. The alpha held on, sucked as he gentled, rode his omega down until the intensity of his orgasm waned. 

Jensen gently lowered Jared’s hips, pulled his mouth off the spent cock and licked his omega clean. He savored the sight of the glistening wet cock and balls as he rubbed his hands up and down Jared’s smooth body appreciatively. The adorable omega was laying boneless with his head to the side, mouth half open while his breathing recovered. His arms were bent at the elbows, laying to either side of him. 

Jensen blanketed him with his body while he kissed around his neck and jawline. Jared moaned weakly. He moved his hands to rest on his alpha’s shoulders as he sluggishly turned his head toward his mate. He could feel his slick pooling on the bed covers. He was incapable of moving after his incredible blow job yet his body seemed to never get enough of inviting his mate in. 

Jensen kissed him thoroughly, sharing the combined tastes of his mate, savoring every hot wet corner of Jared’s mouth until he pulled back and grinned at the adorably sweet lazy smile as Jared stretched luxuriously under him like a cat sunbathing. Jared sighed dreamily, “That was...you broke me...so good.” 

Jensen chuckled smoothly, kissing his mate all around his swollen lips, “Well...tomorrow’s a special occasion, you know. Had to start early.” Jared whined with his eyes closed, “I hope you’re not doing anything. I’m spoiled for life, Jensen, I don’t need anything.” Jensen smirked, kissing him on his chin, “It’s not that kind of present, but it’s kind of an all day thing. After the dinner Sara has planned, I’m sure you’ll be pretty tired by the time we get home tomorrow night.” 

Jared smiled knowingly, yawning as he finally focused his eyes, “Are you gonna keep me in bed all day? Is that why I’ll be tired?” Jensen grinned, “I’ll be keeping you in bed quite a bit...but tomorrow I’m taking you somewhere in the morning. We’ll eat picnic style but I’m not telling you where we’re going yet.” Jared’s mouth twisted up, ending with his adorable pout. Jensen smiled as he kissed him again. 

After a delicious steak dinner and hours of having his body worshipped like a king, Jared slept soundly until morning. Jensen massaged him awake, greeted him with a birthday kiss and pulled him into the shower for a soapy rub down. Jared felt giddy and loose by the time Jensen helped him into his off duty truck. He added a large picnic style basket to the back seat, a small ice chest, then jumped in the driver’s side and started the engine. 

Jensen looked over and smiled at his beautifully relaxed mate. It would come in handy for the anxiety which was about to happen. Jensen expected his omega might say ‘no’ but he hoped he could help him through any fear. He drove to the outskirts of Austin where thousands of acreage lay zoned between private and government land. He parked them relatively close to one of the entrances and went around to help Jared out of the passenger side. 

Jared looked around. The open meadows and trees went for miles. It was so quiet, he could hear distant birds and the breeze but no traffic. Jensen pulled the basket and ice chest from the back, transferred them to one hand, and guided Jared with his other hand on his back, “Come on, my adorable birthday boy.” 

Jared walked with Jensen to an opening in the fence line. He watched as Jensen pulled a small envelope from his pocket and pulled two tickets from it. Jensen inserted the tickets into a small machine which hung on a post at the fence opening. The machine buzzed and punched the time onto the tickets. Jensen pulled them back out and slipped them into his pocket. 

Jared had never been here before. He looked around curiously as Jensen guided him to a shady area under some trees. He put down the ice chest and picnic basket, then faced Jared with his hands on the young omega’s shoulders. Jensen smiled. Jared was clueless as hell but still relaxed with an inquisitive sparkle in his gorgeous eyes. They were steel grey today with misty clouds of turquoise. 

Jensen sighed, “Well, I guess it’s now or never. I brought you here to experience a day of complete freedom. I want you to know what it feels like to run like the wind and feel completely free of all restraints...no OPD teams are following you around...you don’t have to look over your shoulder and there’s no worry out here about anything but nature. I bought today. For you...actually you and me. It’s our own personal playground for the next six hours.”

Jared studied him. As he processed everything Jensen just said, his face finally went from playful confusion to nervousness. Jared’s eyes glanced around at the open territory worriedly. He looked back at Jensen, “I can’t do this.” Jensen smooth his hands through Jared’s hair, rubbed his shoulders with a light massage, “Yes you can. Do you trust me?” 

Jared’s embarrassed guilt showed in his eyes, “Of course I do but...Jensen, I don’t remember how. I haven’t done this since I was eight.” Jensen pulled his own shirt off, then Jared’s. He manhandled his gorgeous mate a bit since Jared seemed to be stuck on the idea that he ‘can’t’. Jensen grinned knowingly after he unfastened his jeans, “There’s nothing you have to do. We’ll take it slow and practice. I rented this place as a private party. It’s just us, baby. No one can see you. You know I’ll take care of you, right?” 

Jared nodded doubtfully, but pulled his jeans off the rest of the way. It wasn’t required to undress in order to shift, but when it was planned removing clothing first saved some torn threads and scattered items. They soon stood naked, the warm Austin sun beaming down on their skin. Jared took in the gorgeous body of his mate with a smile of appreciation. Jensen stared in awe at what was his for life. 

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, “You are absolutely stunning and I can’t believe you’re mine.” Jared looked down with dimpled shy grin. Jensen lifted his chin with his finger, “Try this with me and I’ll be right by your side.” Jared nodded silently. He still had buckets of doubt in his eyes but when Jensen coaxed him to turn toward the open land and close his eyes, he felt his body start to tingle. 

Jensen encouraged him, “That’s it. Keep believing. Remember when you did this with your parents. How much they loved you and they ran and played with you in the back yard. Remember the feeling sweetheart. That’s it.” 

Jensen watched the hairs lengthen all over Jared’s body, the tendons and bones start to shift and then they reversed. He touched Jared behind his neck, “It’s okay. It takes a little patience at first, baby. Keep going....lemme see that beautiful wolf you’ve got inside.” Jared finally struggled through his thoughts. There was no way he wanted to disappoint his mate without giving this a shot. 

He focused on a part of himself he hadn’t searched for in ages. He felt the pull of freedom and unhinged happiness and he pushed toward it. He heard the laughter of his parents as he grunted through the transformation. The six foot plus eighteen year old suddenly stood there as a beautifully stunning creature on four legs with tawny long hair. When he looked back at Jensen with as much shock as a wolf could display, Jensen dropped to his knees, mesmerized, “God, Jared, look at you.” 

Jensen stared happily at his beautiful mate, who seemed to be eyeing every bit of himself he could see and still uncertain whether it had really happened. When he looked at Jensen, he literally smiled, his eyes now dark and rimmed with gold crinkled up in the corners. Jensen could read the glee coming from his mind. Jensen smiled happily, “You did it, baby! God, you’re beautiful. How does it feel?” 

Jared didn’t hesitate. He stepped into Jensen’s personal space and planted a wet sloppy kiss right over his face. Jensen sputtered with surprise, laughing heartily as Jared pushed him back on the ground with more sloppy kisses. 

Jared looked up into the sun while Jensen righted himself, still smiling. The gorgeous omega’s nose twitched as he took in every scent within a hundred yards. He listened to the breeze, birds, heard woodpeckers in a distance and the sound of a couple squirrels chattering. When he looked into Jensen’s eyes, the alpha was transfixed, unable to look anywhere else. 

Jared’s eyes were dark brown but with a hint of reflective gold around the rim. When he turned his head, Jensen could see swirling mists of grey and green reflected in the lenses. Christ, his mate was a vision. 

Jensen spent the next couple minutes running his hands down Jared’s back. He pushed his fingers through the soft thick chest hair and noticed the little highlights of red and gold that caught the sun. He rubbed his hand over Jared’s head and scratched behind his ears, so proud he could finally do this. 

Suddenly, Jared nipped him on the shoulder and took off. He stopped about twenty feet away and stared with playful challenge. Jensen started to grin. The tawny omega ran back toward him and stole another nip of Jensen’s chest before he darted the same distance and turned back to face him with his shoulders on the ground, back end up. His tail was wagging slowly with invitation. 

Jensen stood up and faced his omega sporting the same knowing grin. He suddenly shifted into his alpha form as Jared watched. He stood mesmerized by the large goldish red wolf before him. Jensen stood four inches above him, an impressive size for an alpha, his thick shoulders and haunches indicative of his strength. 

Jensen walked toward his omega and kissed him with a gentle lick to the side of his face. Jared returned the gesture before he suddenly nipped the alpha’s leg and took off. Jensen took off after him. They ran full speed through the forest, playfully stopping to tumble with each other, then ran another direction.

They growled and play fought, pushing each other over with their shoulders and chewed at each other’s heads with loose jaws. When Jensen would stand still, listening and scenting, always needing to be aware of their surroundings, his omega would attack his jaw and face with showering licks and nibbles. Jensen would stand proud and stiff for a moment, showing his true alpha dignity, then he would suddenly wrestle his mate to the ground with dominance. 

The alpha never held him down long. He loosened his grip enough for Jared to wiggle out and nip him again before he took off. Jensen laughed internally as he chased him, always within a hair’s distance behind. The happy sprints went on for two hours, only stopping to quickly catch their breath in between. By noon, the wolves lay panting, tongues lagging, in the shade, not far from where they began. 

Jared rolled on his back while Jensen watched. The omega wiggled back and forth, scratching his back and smiling happily with his tongue hanging out the side. He looked over at Jensen with sass, like he was tempting the alpha to come closer. Jensen shifted back to human form. He crawled on hands and knees over to his playful mate and laid on his side next to him. 

Jensen propped is head up with his elbow and used his free hand to rubbed Jared’s belly. The omega wiggled his back against the ground again, then rolled on his side to face Jensen. He was happy. Jensen could see it, and feel it coming from Jared’s mind. He rubbed his hand over the silky tawny hair, petting Jared’s wolf with long adoring strokes. 

Jensen brought a huge spread of steak sandwiches, strawberries and cream, cheese bites and lemonade. He laid out a blanket and they filled up on mostly everything. Jared groaned from a little soreness, being stuffed to the brim but also out of shape. He hadn’t run like that in years. It was invigorating and addictive. He laid on his back, gazing at Jensen with star struck adoration, “I can’t believe how much you’ve done for me, Jensen. I can’t even express how much today meant.” 

Jensen finished packing the trash and leftovers. He laid on his stomach next to Jared, “I can never do enough for you, love. You’ve filled my life up so rich I can’t even see straight.” He kissed him gently, then pulled back to stare into Jared’s eyes, “You need a nap?” Jared snickered softly, “Maybe.” 

Jensen settled close to him on his side. He stretched his arm out for Jared to lay his head on it. They had put their underwear and jeans on, but nothing else, thinking they might run again later. Just in case someone showed up with a nearby reservation, they made sure they were partially covered. The gorgeous play in the trees caused flickering dances of sunlight to move over Jared’s tanned skin. Jensen watched it until he fell asleep. 

After another hour of loping through the forest trails and laying in the meadow grasses, the mated pair headed back to the car. They shifted as they walked, Jared showing no hesitation any longer. They loaded the back seat, then jumped in their respective sides. After they shut their doors, Jared leaned toward Jensen and pulled him in for a heated thank you kiss. His tongue curled and dipped around Jensen’s, wiggling and sampling the delicious tastes. When Jared pulled back, he studied the helplessly distracted alpha’s face, “I love you. Always.” 

Jared settled back on his side and buckled his belt. It took a few seconds for Jensen to clear his throat and regain his attention. He did the same as Jared and started the truck, wondering how the hell he was expected to concentrate when Jared did things like that. 

Jared’s birthday dinner turned out perfect. Even though Jared balked at the amount of guests, at first, his face brightened up when he saw Josh’s entire team arrive. Brian and his mate arrived too. Jared’s friends from the clinic, two coworkers from Starbucks, and even Pete’s daughter who worked with him at the campus animal shelter tagged along. 

Jensen helped his over exhausted happy mate into the house. The after party conversation had gone on until midnite. Brian and his mate announced to everyone they were expecting, which added more excitement. Josh’s mate was heavy with three. His sweet omega had enjoyed the time of his life today but he was quite tuckered out. 

Jensen guided him into the bedroom where he helped him out of his clothes and tucked him under the covers wearing just his underwear and a t-shirt. Jared kept mumbling his thankfulness all the way home. He still mumbled an additional soft “‘lv u” as he drifted off to sleep. 

Jensen kissed his cheek, went around to check the windows and doors, opened some mail and logged into his work pc. When his phone vibrated with a call from Brian, Jensen opened the speaker on low volume, “Hey.” Brian answered quietly, “Ackles.” Jensen sighed, “So...fill me in...the bits and pieces I got from the other teams weren’t helpful.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a terribly lengthy delay, for which I am deeply sorry for, we continue this journey! 
> 
> Sex in this chapter: oral, rimming, anal, lots of kissing. Some talk about captivity and rape, just conversation. Cute loving moments, silliness, and tension over what the hell this interested slaver is planning. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I am working on the next one now. Terribly sorry, again, for the delay!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Jared screamed into the dark bedroom as needles bore into his temples. He shot up in bed, gasping with tearful spasms. His mind struggled between the horrific memories of almost a year ago and the reality of being held in his alpha’s arms. 

Jensen instantly awakened from the sound of his mate’s distress and quickly took Jared into his arms. He felt the intense fear and pain from the terrible nightmare as Jared gasped for breath against his chest. 

Jensen rubbed soothing circles on his back, kissed the top of his head and offered reassurances, “Ssshhh...you’re safe...it’s okay, Jared, you’re safe...it’s okay, baby, no one can hurt you now, okay?” After several minutes, Jensen felt Jared start to relax. He gently eased him back, smoothed the unruly hair from his eyes and studied him with concern, “Hey...you back with me?” 

Jared nodded. He rubbed the leftover tears from his face and inhaled deeply before he blew it out. He took check of himself, “Jesus, I haven’t dreamt that in so long...m’not sure where it came from. I wasn’t even thinking about it. It was so real.” He rubbed his chest, absentmindedly, as if he were remembering more details from his capture. 

Jensen continued to rub soothing circles on his back, “You were sleeping damn peaceful for a long time. It seemed pretty sudden. Are you alright now?” Jared nodded again. He leaned forward and kissed the concerned alpha but as he backed away, he looked at him in wondrous shock. Jensen asked, “What’s wrong?” Jared stared at him, “I think it’s you.” Jensen asked confused, “Me? What’s me?” 

Jared shook his head, still looking wondrous that they were even this closely connected, “There’s something you’re worried about. I can feel it now, it just took a minute to realize where it was coming from. I’m feeling something from you and it’s not anything happy. Did something happen after I went to bed? Something you aren’t telling me?”

Jensen’s eyes filled with guilty regret as he studied the beautiful innocent face of his mate. He gently ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, “I’m so sorry. I would have explained it tomorrow. I had no idea this connection was strong enough for you to pick up on things while you’re asleep.” He took Jared’s hand and kissed it, feeling terrible for causing the horrible dream. 

Jared argued softly, “It isn’t your fault. I’m just glad you aren’t putting up that super alpha wall and blocking me out.” Jensen grumbled regretfully, “It’s tempting...when it causes ‘this’.” Jared argued, “No it is ‘not’ tempting. You share ‘everything’ with me, remember?” 

Jensen sighed, his natural alpha instinct to protect his mate at war with his respect and pride for Jared’s strength. He rolled his eyes playfully, as he mentally commented about the bossiness of his young mate and how he seemed to be bending his alpha will quite regularly.

Jared slid his arms around the alpha’s neck with a soft giggle, “I can hear your opinions, ya know.” Jensen grinned, his own hands sliding around Jared’s waist. Jared kissed him, then asked with a knowing smirk, “You’re stuck with me now alpha, and it was you who did the biting.” Jensen chuckled warmly, “I suppose I did. Poor me.” They kissed lovingly for several seconds. 

When Jared pulled back and leaned his forehead against Jensen’s, the older ‘were’ sighed. He was going to have to tell Jared everything or the young omega wouldn’t be able to sleep. He rested his hands loosely around his waist and began, “After you were in bed, Brian called about some recent events with our kidnappers.” 

Jared’s eyes widened with anxiety, “What happened?” Jensen hurriedly explained, “It’s okay. They’re still staying put, but our head alpha had a visitor yesterday. Not routine legal counsel, but someone of interest who is linked to other cases. He’s never been charged but he seems to be a finance person who arranges deals, performs money transfers, then disappears before merchandise is delivered.” 

Jared bitterly corrected, “Merchandise. You mean omega’s.” Jensen answered, “Yes.” Jared stewed with anger, “So this asshole gets paid to make deals and never gets in trouble for it?” Jensen’s eyes filled with guilty understanding, “From what Brian learned, he’s been responsible for many omega deals, but he’s also handled a couple of the pricey ‘Meredan’ deals for Ms. Proddock. The fact that he visited her in a recorded public booth tells us he isn’t all that worried about getting caught.”

Jared processed that for a moment before he cleared his throat nervously, “So...was he asking about ‘me’?” Jensen watched Jared with concern as he answered, “The visit was recorded. In between the every day shop talk about prison life they talked about a festival of colors in the future... ‘one that puts the kaleidoscope festival out of business’ were the alpha’s exact words.” 

Jared tensed, “She said something like that when she was poking me with her tests.” Jensen added, “Yes. She also bragged about the ‘variance in color’ of the upcoming fall leaves. She asked how her cat, Zilpin, was doing, which is the name of the drug they gave you. It was basically a forty five minute front for whatever they ‘think’ is still an ongoing deal.” 

Jared released the breath he’d been holding, “Jesus.” The idea that someone was still out there wanting to snatch him up for their own personal agenda was terrifying. He realized he’d been fooling himself and avoiding the issue, hoping the interest in him would go away. Jensen brushed the hair back from his face, soothingly, “Hey...it’s not going to happen, sweetheart. Remember you’re surrounded by protection, okay?” 

Jared nodded, trying his best to stay calm so Jensen would continue. He asked, “So...what happens now?” Jensen explained, “We watch them, place a couple extra officers on campus so Josh’s team is freed up to focus on just ‘you’.” Jared’s eyes widened, “Even more than before? They’re always close by.” 

Jensen smiled softly, as he moved a strand of hair out of Jared’s eyes, “It won’t be much different, just more focused. Hopefully you won’t feel it. The team has been balancing the rest of their omega’s between watching you.” Jared grumbled, “They were pretty focused, already. It’s hard to imagine even more.” Jensen smirked quietly at his adorable omega’s soft complaint. He knew it wasn’t because Jared didn’t love his team. The young ‘were’ simply felt boxed in, like a zoo animal. 

Jensen added, “We think the deal that was delayed because of the arrest has most likely been kickstarted again. This buyer, or buyers, who were interested might be bidding between Ms. Proddock and her visitor. We’re not taking it lightly so the guys are helping me refrain from taking a leave of absence to follow you around.”

Jared’s insides melted at the devotion of his mate, his willingness to protect him at all costs. The trouble everyone was going through suddenly pissed Jared off. He argued bitterly, “Well why doesn’t he just fuck off? I’m not a willing participant and I’d rather die than become his fucked up ‘mate’ or whatever. Why doesn’t he give up now that I’m mated?” 

Jensen soothed him as he rubbed his back, “He’s not going to get you. Not happening ever again, okay?” Jared nodded. Jensen tossed Jared’s questions over in silence. He knew Jared hated this happening to other omega’s. He also warred with the fact that someone would insist on paying millions just to force him to have their children. Jared still had trouble accepting his uniqueness. 

Jensen knew it was still possible to force a pregnancy on his precious mate...which would be painful in ways unimaginable and probably cause death. Lifemate bonds weren’t meant to be broken or interfered with. Jared’s eyes suddenly widened, “Jensen, what are you thinking?” The alpha growled his response, “Nothing I’m willing to share.” Jared argued worriedly, “Well, you’re sharing it right ‘now’....not the details because you’re putting up some kind of barrier but I can feel it.” Jensen forced himself to explain calmly, “I’m picturing bloody endings for this asshole. See why the shield works sometimes?” 

Jared studied him. His instant desire to argue turned to mush. His alpha wasn’t always in control of his natural protective instincts when it came to Jared. He realized how many times Jensen must be purposely pushing his walls down for him. Jensen sighed, “To answer your earlier question, we think it’s possible he or she doesn’t know you’re mated. We think it would have been mentioned if they knew. That means you haven’t been followed yet. They do know where you’re going to college, though, so they have some limited information.” 

Jared’s eyes widened, “They do?” Jensen nodded, “Yes. The money guy referenced Longhorns. Josh is going to run your roomie and coworkers, just to rule them out. He’ll do backgrounds on everyone you have acquaintances with. Even teachers. He probably already is.” Jared studied him in silence, overwhelmed with what the hell was happening. He asked with concern, “Will they know?” Jensen answered, “No, but it has to be done. We have to know who might be snitching tidbits about you. They might not even realize they’re doing it.” 

Jared swallowed in acceptance. He stressed over the guilt of violating his friends’ and coworkers’ privacy but he’d been at the receiving end of what could happen if they didn’t identify who might be betraying him. He couldn’t believe this nightmare wasn’t over yet. He crawled further into Jensen’s arms and laid with his forehead under Jensen’s chin until the weight of this latest threat dissipated. When exhaustion pulled Jared into sleep, Jensen followed suit and slept fitfully until late morning. 

Jared sluggishly dragged himself into jeans and a t-shirt around ten. He was a bit confused that Jensen insisted they top Jared’s birthday off with a huge breakfast from their favorite cafe. Jared grumbled at having to get up, then he grumbled at having to do the driving for what was supposed to be ‘his’ birthday meal. 

After Jensen buckled himself in the passenger side, Jared started to shift the car into reverse but paused when he noticed something. His half asleep brain mustered a confused, “What the fuck is that,” when he spied the brand new digital stereo which had been sneakily installed somewhere in between birthday excursions. He turned suspiciously toward a grinning Jensen. 

Jensen feigned innocence, “What?” Jared accused, “You ‘know’ what. I can’t believe you did this. No wonder you made me drive. I told you no presents.” Jensen kissed him quick, before he feigned suffering, “I’m starving. You took forever to get up, can we please go?” Jared sighed, shook his head, then kissed the older ‘were’ deeply with delicious hot loving gratitude. 

When he backed away, Jared softened the passion with extra sweet pecks and loving strokes to Jensen’s cheek, “Thank you...for this incredible life I get to have with you...and for the incredible birthday... ‘NOT’ the stereo that you ‘weren’t’ supposed to get me,” then he smirked, knowing his alpha understood.

Jensen smoothed the hair from Jared’s eyes, “I’m looking forward to being chewed out every year like this.” He smirked, “Though I probably should tell you that GPS feature is already set, paired with the team’s phones and mine, of course.” Jared sighed with feigned annoyance, “Of course it is.” He smirked at his protective mate before he turned back to the wheel and backed the car out. 

A few weeks later, they leaned against Jared’s SUV, wrapped up in each other’s arms for a long deep kiss. Jared’s classes started the next morning. He signed up for a fully packed schedule to keep up his accelerated pace and things were not going to be easy until break.

They spent all weekend in each other’s arms, endlessly touching, tasting and bringing each other to mindless explosions of pleasure. The anxiety of the upcoming separation had weighed heavily on both of them. Jared couldn’t believe how his entire system seemed so intertwined with Jensen’s. He still couldn’t fully absorb how beautifully enriched his life had become and why he even deserved it. 

When the kissed ended, they snuggled close and inhaled each other’s scent. “I love you,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s neck. Jensen kissed his shoulder, “I love you back.” They gazed into each other’s eyes. Jensen’s were a clear light green, like stunning iridescent pools of glass. Jared loved falling into them. He loved how they darkened to deep emerald and amber with certain moods, and turned especially dark during sex. 

Jensen smirked, as he kissed his omega knowingly, “Your thoughts are showing, my gorgeous mate.” Jared giggled. His eyes lit up beautifully with diamond sparkles swimming through swirls of grey and turquoise. Jensen couldn’t stop staring. ‘Never,’ he thought to himself, ‘so fucking incredible.’ 

Jared looked down with his dimpled shy grin. Jensen smiled as he touched the young omega’s cheek, knowing Jared had picked up on his thoughts. They finally parted with heavy sighs. Jensen opened the car door for Jared to get in and shut it securely as the younger ‘were’ buckled his seatbelt. Jensen pointed to the stereo, “leave that on at all times.” Jared started the engine and rolled his eyes with feigned annoyance, “Yes alpha.” They both knew Jensen could track his cell phone too. 

Jensen leaned through the window for another kiss before the love of his life backed away. He felt the loss tugging at Jared’s insides as the younger ‘were’ drove out of sight. This wasn’t going to be a picnic for either of them, even though they weren’t far. They considered Jared driving to and from campus each day, but decided it would help him focus on his studies by staying in the dorm during the week. Jensen vowed to visit...a lot. 

The weeks ahead were filled with overwhelming responsibility for both of them. Jared welcomed it. The ludicrous solids he had lined up kept him so busy it meant less time to feel sorry for himself without Jensen. He knew he could jump in the car for the forty mile drive any time, so he chastised himself for being silly. 

Jensen eagerly headed for campus on the evenings he had no after school events, usually Tuesday or Wednesday night. He also visited on Sundays, after he insisted his mate sleep in. With Jared working Saturday shifts at the coffee shop and shelter, there were few opportunities for privacy. Jensen would gladly break dorm rules to spend the night but neither of them wanted to disrespect Jared’s roommate. 

Jensen wasn’t pleased when he noticed a decline in Jared’s usual spunk. The beautiful young omega started to wane in energy levels between Jensen’s visits. He stuffed him with hearty meals, got him out for walks and rubbed his back until he fell asleep in his arms. Jared always seemed to be better by the time Jensen left. 

Jensen wasn’t sure if the effects were caused by Jared’s crazy schedule and his propensity to push himself or if it were something else. It wasn’t common for bonded lifemates to be apart for long periods of time but there were only a couple days between visits. Jensen felt the painful longing for his mate, but there was no energy drain. It only seemed to be happening to Jared. 

Josh’s team kept close watch. There hadn’t been any further visits to the prison, nor had the backgrounds on Jared’s acquaintances turned up anything suspicious. They all agreed Jensen’s mark and scent had eased up the other alpha interest. It was easier to focus on everything ‘else’ without the constant mating attention. 

Jared’s first weekend at home proved Jensen’s suspicions right. The omega arrived on Friday afternoon, sagging with exhaustion after days of grueling exams. Jensen stuffed him with a delicious dinner, then carried the compliant young ‘were’ to bed and undressed him with loving kisses to every bit of skin. Jared nestled into the thick bedding, his sweet lazy smile indicative of how good it felt to be home. He was completely relaxed and happy under his alpha’s care.

Jensen peeled the t-shirt and jeans off, then the underwear. He trailed his hands all over the smooth skin of Jared’s long tapered legs, the flat abdomen and youthful sculpted chest and shoulders. His omega body was rich with exquisite softness, slightly tanned golden skin, yet solid with lean muscle. Jensen smiled in reverence to his mate’s natural beauty. Jared truly had no idea how perfect he was. 

Jensen lowered himself over his mate, blanketing him with his warmth, smiling further when his omega moaned with soft pleasure. A tear escaped the corner of Jared’s eye and Jensen immediately kissed it. He kissed around his face, “It’s okay...it’s okay, sweet baby.” Jared’s listless arms wrapped around Jensen’s neck and pulled him down close, whispering a confession whispered into Jensen’s neck, “I miss you so much and I didn’t want to say it because I know you try...I know you visit and you try but it’s just...” 

Jared ended the confession with a soft spasm of someone who was far too tired and overrun with emotions. Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck, showered him with kisses all around his jawline, “I know, baby. I know and I can see it affecting you. I miss you beyond belief too and we’ll fix it, okay? We’re gonna make it all better this weekend. Lemme take care of you, sweetheart.” 

Jensen kissed him fully with deep strokes of his tongue, searching, reaching for Jared’s very soul. The wolf in Jared burst free with happiness as he was flooded with the taste and feel of his alpha. Jensen’s presence penetrated Jared’s pores, embedded deep into his core and began healing the painful depravation. 

By the time Jensen moved his kisses downward, sucking and tasting down the beautifully arched neck, Jared was hard and undulating. His leaking fluid attracted the hungering pull of his alpha. Jensen knew his mate was too worn down to lead with his usual ardor but he couldn’t deny what Jared’s body needed. His sweet omega made the most beautiful sounds as he gently sucked his nipples before kissing his way down the lean body. 

Jensen licked the length of Jared’s hard cock before he suckled the head gently. He closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively at the way it filled even more as he slid his mouth down over the shaft. Jared’s eyes were closed, his mouth hung open. The beautiful pleasure filled sounds of sweet rapture caused the alpha wolf in Jensen to growl with possessive need. This beauty was ‘his’, and there was no better feeling. 

Jensen slid his mouth up and down. With slow rhythmic movements he brought Jared to mindless madness, the omega’s breath filled cries becoming louder, begging for completion. As his body curled up, Jared’s hands gripped either side of Jensen’s head. His hips pushed up, desperate to increase speed. Jensen growled in approval. He maintained his deliberate control of speed, forcing Jared to endure the climb to orgasm with frustrating patience. 

When the delicious cock expanded with imminent warning, Jensen stopped. He quickly adjusted himself as he lifted Jared’s hips. If he didn’t get in there, he was going to come all over the bed. The connection between them always enhanced things. There was no way Jensen could keep from exploding. 

Jared screamed with his head thrown back as his body was instantly filled. Jensen’s gruff shout of intense pleasure accompanied tight grips on his omega’s hip bones as he pistoned uncontrollably. There was no way he could stop. The intense climb to climax was overbearing. As Jared screamed out, “YES...OH JENSEN, YES,” then came, Jensen exploded powerfully with a deep gutteral shout.

Wracked with orgasmic spasms, he clenched and grunted until he was finally released to collapse over Jared, feeling the young omega vibrating from his own experience. Jensen kissed the tender skin in the crook of Jared’s neck. He smoothed the loose hair back from Jared’s sweaty forehead while he continued to catch his breath. 

Jensen lifted his head to witness his adorable mate lost in a post orgasmic sweet state. He kissed the corners of his mouth, nuzzled him with lazy loving gestures. Jared’s lack of recovery didn’t stop him from wrapping his limp arms and legs around his alpha with a dreamy sigh. Jensen grinned at the soft smile on Jared’s face, “How you doing, love?” 

Jared’s sleepy sounding giggle reached Jensen’s soul. The omega couldn’t even muster words but his delirious happiness was coming through loud and clear. Jensen snickered softly. He carefully pulled his spent cock out and curled up behind Jared as he surrounded him with his arms and a leg over his hip. 

The nights they spent apart were long and lonely. The whole experience felt wrong. Having Jared in his arms like this felt like the cure to end every ailment known to earth. Jensen could feel the recharge within himself, but he could more importantly feel the rejuvenation within Jared. He wished they had more research related to this. The alpha in charge of Jared’s kidnapping crew seemed to only touch the surface. 

Jared slept like the dead. The peace at being in Jensen’s house, in his bed, was too much. He was surrounded by love, intoxicating warmth and the smell of his devoted mate. After twelve hours of deep REM sleep he finally turned over to nestle deeper into the covers. It couldn’t possibly be time to get up. Jared was sure of it. He drifted back into slumber for another two hours until the annoying sensation of a full bladder forced him awake. 

Jensen came through the bedroom slider, looking like the greek god that he was in his red swim trunks and gorgeous all over tan. Jared struggled to sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. He yawned, frustratingly pushed covers aside to free himself until he finally sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. 

Jared’s head hung low. He still wasn’t quite awake. He scrolled through his overused brain just to triple check that it was Saturday and ‘not’ a school day. He actually felt quite good. He was simply having trouble believing he had two days to sleep in. He had arranged this weekend home, not signing up for any shifts on campus. After five weeks of limited time off, it was hard to absorb he was actually free. 

Feeling the uncomfortable reminder that he had to pee, Jared forced himself to stand and shuffle toward the bathroom. As he looked that way and wondered why his feet weren’t moving, he felt the familiar strong arms slide around his waist. Jared melted into his alpha’s arms as he rested his head sideways on Jensen’s shoulder. 

Jared sighed blissfully at peace. “I love you,” he mumbled sleepily into his alpha’s shoulder. Jensen kissed the back of his head, “I love you too, sweet mate. It’s damn wonderful to have you home. You know you’re not gettin’ more than two feet from me for the next two days, right?” Jared smiled with his eyes closed until he was reminded of why he got up. He pulled himself back and unhappily grumbled, “I have to pee.” 

Jensen chuckled warmly as he let the younger ‘were’ take care of his morning ablutions. He watched Jared go, wondering when he would realize he was walking around naked. Jensen cleaned up the bedroom then went to the kitchen to make Jared a huge brunch. When Jared made an appearance, lightly dripping from the shower and smelling of herbal shampoo, he was wearing a pair of blue and yellow Hawaiian swim trunks. Jensen grinned knowingly at the adorable sight. Jared was relaxed and it showed. 

Jared slid into his arms automatically and kissed him before he asked for coffee. Jensen kissed him again, then handed him his over sized cup filled with hot espresso. He guided him to the table where a magnificent spread awaited of breakfast foods and pastries. Jared stuffed himself with sinfully erotic moans while Jensen tried to control his willful dick. 

The day was filled with a lazy swim, a game of horse shoes and an afternoon nap in the hammock. They spent every second in each other’s arms, touching and kissing while they laid on towels in the sun. Everything was low key with nowhere to be and no interruptions. The clarity in Jared’s beautiful kaleidoscope irises was of someone blissfully at peace and secure. Jensen couldn’t stop smiling over it. 

After a Sunday visit to Sara’s clinic and dinner at Brian’s, Jensen took his mate home for more one on one time before he had to let Jared go back to campus. They decided Jared would go early on Monday instead of Sunday evening. There was simply no argument over the power of each other’s presence. Jared was vibrant and radiating with energy by Sunday. Neither of them could wait until they had more explanation for it. 

Jensen started with a massage. He kneaded and rubbed Jared’s beautiful body, pushing in harder when he felt knots of coiled tension. His omega moaned loudly, intermixed with wondrous sounds of soft pleasure. He had no idea how he even deserved such luxurious treatment but his alpha apparently indulged in spoiling him. 

Jared was left a puddle of goo. Jensen kissed down his neck, his back and down the beautiful curve of his spine where it met his perfect ass. He kissed the perfect globes, rubbed them and kneaded them as his omega’s intoxicating scent flooded the room. Jared moaned with pleasure, rising in arousal instantly when he felt his mate doing the same. The need between their bodies was insatiable. 

Jensen instantly lowered himself onto his elbows between Jared’s legs. He spread the perfect cheeks and shoved his face deep into the sacred pool of nectar. He lapped up the sweet juice, groaned in appreciation as the taste and smell penetrated every fiber of his being. Christ, it was like liquid gold, a life force he could never resist. Jared’s moans and cries, the way he pushed his very core against Jensen’s face, he begged for it, pleaded between sighs of longing. He pushed back, lifted to his knees as Jensen gripped him even harder. 

Jensen stiffened his tongue and began pumping in and out. He wiggled it and sucked on the puckered opening, hearing sweet screams of pleasure. His inner wolf rose, the animalistic need in him fighting for control. He pushed in two fingers, pumped them in and out as the screams increased in volume. Delicious slick gushed from the hole. Jensen growled appreciatively as he lapped it up. 

Jared came explosively. He screamed as delicious sparks of pleasure burst throughout his whole body. He rode the spasming waves of absolute ecstasy, helplessly reliant on Jensen’s safe keeping. The alpha gentled him down as he withdrew his fingers and lapped up the extra gush of sweet liquid. 

Jared’s bashful inhibitions were gone. He had no care in the world about being held open, exposed and consumed like a twelve star buffet. He quivered with after shocks, floated in a sea of endorphins. Jensen blanketed him with his weight. He kissed around the back of his neck, coaxing him with assurances of how much he loved him and how beautiful he was. 

Jared felt the rock hard alpha cock against his butt cheeks. His body caught on fire as he pushed his ass up against it. Slick poured out of him as he turned his head to the side enough to reach Jensen’s mouth. They kissed hungrily until Jensen slipped his arms around Jared’s chest and lifted him. 

Jared bent his knees, bending to the iron will of his alpha’s need. Jared’s own body had renewed it’s insatiable thirst. Jensen lowered him down carefully onto his fully engorged cock. He groaned uncontrollably at the fell of hot wet slick which allowed him to easily slide up inside the tight passage. 

He held Jared upright against him, breathing helplessly, while waiting for his omega to adjust. “You okay?” Jensen asked, kissing his mate’s shoulder. Jared turned is head again, searching for Jensen’s mouth. They kissed hot and sloppy, tongues dancing as Jared breathed through the fullness. He suddenly felt on fire...so on fire he couldn’t wait so he started to move.

Through dual groans of pleasure, Jensen carefully thrust up as his omega pushed down. They continued to pant and toy with their tongues as the inferno skyrocketed. Jared cried out as Jensen groaned, his thrusts gaining more power and speed. Jensen reached down and took hold of Jared’s cock. He matched his thrusts with his hand as he fucked his young mate harder. 

Jared screamed out, powerfully pushing down, begging his alpha to claim him, “Oh god Jensen yes...please claim me...alpha claim me...please.” Jensen felt the sharpness of his incisors. He could ‘not’ resist. With a dominate growl he pistoned his hips hard, felt the crest of his orgasm approach. With a gusty cry he bit Jared’s shoulder hard as he came. He shuddered and jerked through a powerful orgasm as the taste of his omega’s blood hit his tongue. 

Jared screamed and shook as his second orgasm of the night overtook him. The transference of energy came next. Pleasure exploded between them like lightning. They screamed from the impact, sparkling heat shot back and forth between their souls and then it was gone. They were left shaking, gulping for air.

Jensen pulled Jared against him tighter, breathing impossibly hard as the iridescent white glow of Jared’s eyes showed it’s beauty. He was finally able to lick the bite wound clean so it would close within seconds. He kissed him lazily sloppy and wet. He smoothed the unruly hair back as Jared lay limp against him. Jensen stared at the beautiful glow that was only his to see, his beautiful unique omega with the gorgeous glowing eyes. 

Jensen smiled as his mate mumbled, “R’u staring?” Jensen snickered softly, “Yes, I’m staring.” Jared looked mockingly annoyed but was too weak to properly complain, “It’s weird.” Jensen kissed him, fondly smiling, “No, baby...not weird, beautiful. I can’t stop staring.” Jared moaned helplessly, feeling none of his limbs responding to any of his directions. He mumbled, “I can’t move.” 

Jensen responded, “You don’t have to move. I gotchu’.” Jared rolled his head the opposite way, sloppily rubbing his eyes before he turned back to face Jensen again. His eyes were starting to dim. He smiled as he blinked heavily, “Are they done?” Jensen kissed him again, smoothing the hair from his forehead, “No, but almost. It’s fading.” 

Jensen rubbed his mate’s chest, he kissed him soft and gentle until Jared’s eyes stopped glowing. He eased his spent cock out of the wet channel and gently manhandled his mate to lay down. Jensen laid next to him. He kept his arm around Jared’s waist while he laid on the pillow next to him, braced by his elbow. 

Jared yawned wide then turned on his side to face Jensen. His heavily blinking eyes showed his tiredness. Jensen smiled adoringly as he watched him. Jared finally glanced down with a shy grin. Jensen kissed his forehead before he eased back and laid his head on the pillow, still watching him. Jared yawned again. He finally confessed, “I don’t even know how I’m gonna go back.” 

Jensen’s thumb rubbed back and forth on the smooth skin of Jared’s back. He answered with concern, “You don’t have to go back. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Jared argued sleepily, “But I’m moving so fast. I’m already in my second year and it’s only gonna take another year to get my degree if I can just stick with it.” Jensen smiled quietly. He waited until Jared sighed, “You just talked me into going back without saying anything.” 

Jensen chuckled, “Hey...if I could keep you here twenty four seven I’m in...you don’t need any impressive degree for ‘me’, kiddo, I’m already impressed.” He kissed the young omega, then added, “Duly impressed.” Jared stared at him with eyes full of love and adoration. He kissed the older ‘were’ in return. He pulled back and sighed heavily, “I guess I really want that degree. I really want that program too and I don’t think anybody will listen to me without the degree to back it up.” 

Jensen begged to differ, “They’re already listening. It’s a sound project and the OPD teams I’ve mentioned it to think it’s incredible.” Jared looked wondrously shocked, “Really?” Jensen smirked, “Yes. They loved it. They hope they get assigned as prototype teams so they can test it for you, work out the kinks.” Jared was touched with overwhelming gratitude. 

Jensen turned more serious, “Baby, you can’t be hurting. I can’t stand how drained you are when I see you. It worries the shit out of me. If you decide to heal an animal or a friend on campus, it’s definitely gonna impact your strength even more. I can come after work more and even while you work on Saturdays if it keeps you healthy.” 

Jared’s eyes filled with guilt, “But you work so much. I hate that it’s my fault you’re so tired.”   
Jensen placed his finger over Jared’s lips to stop him, “That’s never the case. It isn’t ever your fault and I love getting any time I can with you.” He smoothed the hair back again, “We’re werewolves baby. That’s just what we are...and we happen to be an omega/alpha bonded pair with some kind of suped up enhanced ‘Meredan’ thing that needs us to stay close. Believe me, it’s hard for me to concentrate on work sometimes because you’re so far from me. When chaos happens and we’re responding to a call or searching for somebody unexpectedly, I welcome it, because it keeps me focused. Brian teases me I’d be sitting in a corner crying my eyes out if we didn’t keep busy.” 

Jared giggled, “I don’t think so.” Jensen smiled at his mate enjoying himself. “It’s true.” Jared shook his head, still giggling, “You’re not that bad...you’re stronger...and you can reach me. I have to push really hard just to sense you.” Jensen searched his eyes. He knew it bothered Jared his mental path didn’t seem to be as strong when they were miles apart. Jensen could still feel him if he concentrated. 

Jensen announced, “I’m coming more often. Tuesdays and Thursdays. And I want you to remember what we talked about yesterday, the new guy you said was coming to your Trig study group?” Jared nodded against the pillow, “I will.” Jensen urged him, “You promise?” Jared yawned, “Yes, I promise. I will try to get a last name and give it to Josh.” 

Jensen asked further, “And anyone who strikes you as ‘off’ who comes in your work or even talks to you?” Jared agreed with a suffering eye roll, “Yes alpha.” Jensen sighed as he visibly relaxed. He wished he could drive Jared to and from campus every day and be there for every damn study group and event. As an alpha, it was literally going against every natural grain to keep himself from smothering his mate. 

Jared snickered softly. When Jensen met his eyes, the omega touched his cheek, his eyes full loving understanding, “I know it’s hard for you. It’s been a learning experience figuring alpha’s out but I get it now. I was stubborn at first, still am, but I’m the luckiest omega in the world and I mean that. Thank you, Jensen, for everything you put yourself through for me. You do so much for me and I realize that every day.” 

Jensen took him in his arms and kissed him. The sweet swollen lips opened for him to taste all that he wanted. Their tongues danced lazily for several seconds until Jensen pulled back to look into Jared’s eyes, “My soul, my life. It all breathes of you every second and I can’t imagine how completely perfect it’s going to be when you’re done with this degree and home with me every night.” 

Jared rolled to lay lengthwise on top of his mate. He looked down into the gorgeous green pools, “I can’t wait either. Though I’m not sure how we’ll go to work every day.” Jensen grinned as he kissed him, his warm hands rubbing all over the smooth back and kneading Jared’s butt cheeks. They both smirked when they felt each other’s hardness returning below. Jared sighed mockingly, “It seems your mighty alpha seed is needed again.” 

Jensen burst out laughing. He turned the omega in his arms until Jared was underneath him. “Seems so,” he grinned, then kissed Jared to within an inch of his life. The passion increased tenfold, their bodies already in sync. Jared opened himself with invitation. He bent his knees and spread himself open as Jensen entered him, his cock already hard and leaking. 

The heated slick filled passage welcomed Jensen, contractions pulling him deeper. The older ‘were’ groaned at the pleasure it caused. He pushed deep, answering his mate’s call. The crescendo was all consuming as he moved. He thrust over and over, driven by insatiable need. Jared cried out his pleasure. The swollen gland inside him screaming for more as his alpha’s thickness provided an endless assault. 

Jared begged mercilessly, “HARDER...FUCK ME ALPHA, HARDER!” Jensen growled possessively, pounded into his mate hard and deep. He grunted from the delicious sparks of increased pleasure as their orgasms approached. His wolf became unleashed, shouting demands, “COME! MINE, OMEGA, YOU’RE MINE! COME FOR ME, NOW!” 

Jensen thrust deep one last time. He came hard with a long guttural growl as Jared arched and screamed beneath him. They contracted and spasmed through helpless cries of overwhelming pleasure. Jensen almost greyed out, and felt sure it was probably the same for Jared. The explosive power exchange didn’t come this time and he thanked heaven for it because he was sure they wouldn’t survive it again. Jesus, he’d never dreamed he could come this hard. The pleasures between lifemates still floored him. 

The next morning was difficult. Jared grumbled out of bed and into the shower as Jensen shuffled sleepily to the coffee pot. They shared kisses of gratefulness for their weekend time, and regret for the loss that was to come. By the time Jared drove off, Jensen was sure he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate. He pushed himself to get ready for work, actually hoping for Brian’s mocking harassment. It would keep him distracted. 

Jared arrived on campus to see his officer’s waiting for him. Paul and Ron had been hanging around the parking lot and walked with him to the dorm. Josh was just coming from inside when he greeted Jared happily, “Hey there. Holy cow, you look good as new. How was the weekend?” Jared smiled at him, a bit shy about being so obvious, “Like a breath of fresh air. I can’t believe how good it was just to be home for two days. How’s things?” 

Josh explained there had been a break in at the campus deli so he had been questioning a couple omega’s who thought they saw something. John was still inside gathering the last of the details. Jared grew concerned, “Did they hurt anybody?” Josh assured him, “Naw, they just took some cash from the register. Don’t worry, we think it was pretty random. The witnesses are sure there were a couple non-student types hanging around last night. The other teams are checking the security camera’s.” 

As they walked to Jared’s room, Josh asked him, “So, Jensen went over the latest?” Jared teased, “You mean aside from not stopping for a Coke on the way here?” Josh smirked. Jared keyed open his door while he added, “Yes, he made sure I wouldn’t forget to bring up anyone new I see around or someone that feels strange like they’re watching me or something. I don’t honestly know if I’d notice, though, I’m usually kinda clueless.” Josh smiled, “That’s why we’re close by, kiddo.” 

Jared threw his backpack on the bed, then turned to Josh, “Did Josef text you?” Josh answered, “Yes. He’s actually working in the bookstore ‘til nine a few nights a week. That means you’ll be alone in here so we’re gonna be more annoying than we usually are with one of us posted out in the hall.” 

Jared’s face fell, more with the ongoing guilt he felt for everyone’s trouble. Josh intercepted it, “You can knock that off. Even Josef has started being concerned about you enough to text us. We appreciate it too. I’m glad he’s your roommate again this year. This energy drain is a new anomaly for all of us.” Jared muttered dejectedly, “Well, Jensen’s going to come more often now. Not that I don’t want that, it’s just frustrating that I have to be so fucked up. I hate being so much trouble...and I feel like I can’t even survive on my own anymore.” 

Jared’s eyes were a force to reckoned with. Josh felt attacked by the self resentment and sadness in them. He sat across from Jared and leaned on his elbows, “Listen, little brother. We’ve had this pep talk before. You’ve got to stop blaming yourself for any of this. You’ve got gifts, and I know you didn’t ask for them, but you’re not fucked up, you’re way cool and those gifts are way cool. You’re not a burden to anyone, you got that? And there is ‘no’ way in hell some dickwad asshole is getting a hold of my little brother in law, you understand?” 

Jared nodded, filled with such gratefulness at the way Josh had accepted him as his family. The whole team was always so supportive, joking with him and enjoying their interactions while remaining fiercely protective of him. Jared was overwhelmed with their care and concern. He hadn’t felt the draw to heal anyone since he’d started back to school. He was grateful they hadn’t been forced to deal with that, anyway. 

After Josh left him alone, Jared organized his backpack quickly and headed out for his first class. He grabbed a banana at the kiosk in the lobby and ate it while everyone was gathering in their seats. His security team had become so commonplace he never even checked to see where they were. He was used to their scents, familiar with their shadows so he tended to engage with classmates and move between labs and study halls without paying much attention. 

The next couple days went well. Jared started to feel the energy drain just before Jensen arrived Tuesday night. After a three hour visit, he felt completely rejuvenated. The next couple days were busy. Jared had multiple assignments to complete. He worked into the night on Wednesday, got little sleep, and felt himself dragging an imaginary steel ball by Thursday afternoon. 

Jensen drove faster to campus. There was a deepening pull coming from Jared’s connection. By the time Jared jumped into his arms, Jensen had almost gone crazy. He held him close for an hour, nuzzled his face into the young omega’s neck, inhaled his scent while his hands roamed all over him. Jared settled under Jensen’s chin, asking if they could simply lay together in his room. It was his roommate’s night to be gone until after nine so Jensen obliged. 

Jared fell fast asleep with little jerks of exhaustion as his body let go. Jensen held him until Josef returned. He carefully slipped from the bed and covered his sleeping mate, sensing the peaceful healing sleep was doing it’s job. Jensen left quickly, after a wave and smile from Josef. He talked to Josh in the parking lot before he headed home.

The research files were almost done. The last folder was being released and Jensen promised to bring it when he visited Jared. He couldn’t wait to tell Jared the additional news he’d found out earlier in the day. When Jensen arrived, he found his mate in a circle of students, all laughing and exchanging stories. He took a seat away from them where he could watch his omega sparkle with charismatic charm. Jared was the obvious nucleus to the group, though he would never realize it. 

Jensen smiled watching Jared’s adorable mannerisms. He had slightly turned his head with a shy grin toward his alpha, knowing he was there. When he blushed downward with a full set of dimples, Jensen chuckled at the way the group lowered their voices and said something which obviously caused the slight pink to turn red. When the group finally dispersed, Jensen stood up and approached his beautiful mate. 

Jared rushed into his arms. He kissed him with all the longing and pent up eagerness he’d been harboring the last two days. When they were satisfied, Jensen held his mate in his arms as he brushed the hair back from his eyes and studied him. Jared’s energy had waned but it wasn’t as bad this time. Jensen was pleased the more frequent visits seemed to be working. He smiled, “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?” 

Jared rolled his eyes, leaned his head back and arched his neck to invite Jensen to kiss him there. The alpha giggled as he partook. He mumbled against Jared’s skin, “Taste incredible.” Jared weakly complained, in between gasps of delight from what Jensen was doing, “They were...teasing about you.” Jensen smiled against the delectable skin, “They were? About what?” 

Jared gasped, moving his head around to accommodate Jensen’s kisses, “Their uhm...two of them have alpha’s and...they aren’t as nice.” Jensen kissed behind Jared’s ear, “Oh really...they’ve got the snooty kind?” Jared rubbed his fingers through Jensen’s short hair, “I think.” Jensen trailed kisses across Jared’s cheek until he reached his mouth. He received an open invitation from parted lips which opened wide. He delved in, engaging in decadent molten lava for several seconds until finally he left Jared breathless and deliriously weak. 

Jared surprised him, “I know where we can go.” Jensen’s eyebrow raised. His mate had never suggested they do anything on campus but goddamn if he didn’t smell the rich arousal. He felt his rock hard dick pulse with liquid. He growled with his answer, “Give me anywhere...the closet, an office, right here in that fucking chair.” 

Jared jumped up in his arms, wrapped his legs around Jensen’s hips and hung on as the alpha started walking. Jared bit his ear, undulating with need, “The back closet. Behind that plant, see it? It’s unlocked. God, Jensen, hurry.” Jensen manhandled them into the closet. He was damn glad there was no one else in the lounge at the moment, though his brother’s team was sure to be outside and very aware of what they were doing. He knew his mate would be mortified if he reminded him of their alpha hearing so he didn’t mention it. 

He slammed the door behind them and locked it with Jared in his arms. He laid the omega back against a nearby maintenance table, wondering how many encounters this place had endured. He made a note to ask his innocent young mate how the hell he knew about this place as he tore Jared’s jeans and underwear down singlehandedly. 

Jensen tore his own jeans and underwear down, his dick hellbent on jumping out of his pants if he didn’t hurry. Jared’s slick gushed from his body, the smell blinding Jensen to anything but raging need. His omega begged, “God yes, Jensen please,” as Jensen gripped him around his legs and hoisted them over his shoulders. He plunged inside, both of them screaming from the explosion of pleasure. 

Jensen fucked him fast and hard, shoving Jared higher onto the small table with every thrust. They climaxed simultaneously, groaning deep guttural sounds into each other’s mouths trying to cover some of the noise. As they came down from glorious aftershocks, they kissed lovingly through post orgasmic moans. They parted the kiss breathing hard, still poised on the table. Jensen lifted Jared up to stand. He held him close while the younger ‘were’ seemed to gather his whereabouts. 

When Jared smiled dreamily, Jensen knew he was floating in the aftermath of endorphins and probably would be very light on his feet for awhile. His omega was absolutely adorable after sex. He worked their clothing back up while he hung onto Jared with one arm. The omega stayed loose and compliant with his head leaning against Jensen’s shoulder. 

When they exited the closet, Jensen glanced around but didn’t see anyone. He kept his arm around Jared while they walked from the lounge to the elevator. When the elevator opened, Paul happened to exit as they entered. The OPD alpha shook his head, smirking, “Room’s clear. Josef’s at work,” he commented, as he walked off. 

Jensen’s heavy sigh of understanding escaped his loopy mate as the elevator took them to the second floor. Thank God Jared had missed the exchange between the two alpha’s. Paul and the rest of them knew damn well what he and Jared had done. When they made it inside Jared’s dorm room, Jensen called the sandwich shop on campus and ordered some sandwiches and soup for dinner. He knew the young omega would probably down a pack of cookies from the vending machine if he didn’t push him to eat. 

They studied the last of the Meredan files while munching on sandwiches. There were more details about genetic markers and traceable bloodlines. The locations of suspected descendants were all documented. There seemed to be fourteen family lines. The female alpha had plans to move on to the next target as soon as she sold Jared. 

When Jensen scrolled to the last page, they both dropped their dinner and leaned closer to the screen. Jared couldn’t believe it. Names...full names and birth dates. The eleven omega’s who had been kidnapped before him had only been categorized as numbers until now. He turned to Jensen excitedly, “Oh my god!” Jensen kissed him with a grin, “Damn right.” He took his cell phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of the list. He sent the photo to Josh and Brian before he put the phone back in his pocket. 

Jensen turned toward the excited face again. Jared kissed him. “Finally!” he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. Jensen smoothed the hair back from Jared’s face. He suddenly looked apprehensive like he had something to say and Jared sensed it was important. He asked expectantly, “What?” Jensen touched his cheek, marveling at how beautiful his youthful mate was, “We found something else today. I’ve been afraid to say anything because I knew you probably wouldn’t be able to sleep and I especially wanted to get dinner into you first.” 

Jared’s eyes rolled of their own accord. He scooted up closer on his knees, staring at Jensen with baited apprehension, “Jensen tell me, is it something about Meredan’s?” His face changed to shock as his eyes widened, “Jensen, did you find someone? Like me? You found a Meredan didn’t you...like me?” 

Jensen rubbed his hand through the omega’s hair tenderly, “Baby, there’s no one like you...but yes, we found a Meredan.” He watched Jared’s reaction, “It’s one of the Meredan’s in her files. One she surveilled but never kidnapped. Remember Brian sent a team to those landmarks to see what they could come up with? Well, they’re ninety nine point nine percent positive they’ve found her.”

Jared’s eyes filled. He couldn’t believe this. He felt so alone sometimes, so different from everyone else and now there was another Meredan within his reach. He asked with concern, “Is she um...okay? Is she healthy?” Jensen explained gently, “No one’s made contact yet. They haven’t bothered her. She seems to be happily living with an alpha mate and they have two children. Detectives felt it was better to hold off. They said there were rumors in town about healing but it wasn’t publicized. The officer’s felt like the whole town preferred to avoid the subject, like they were protecting her.” 

Jared’s tears fell, “Oh my god.” Jensen took him in his arms and nestled his face into his hair, “It’s true baby. She’s happy and she’s fine...just like you will be.” Jared released the anguish he’d been holding. To know someone had found a way to live happy and free with the same abilities was a startling revelation. He was so confused about how his powers worked, how he was supposed to control them, or even if he could. He pulled back and swiped the moisture from his eyes again, “Sorry. It’s just so good to hear she’s okay, you know?” 

Jensen rubbed his back gently, “I know. You’ll meet her, sweetheart, okay? I’m sure she’ll be willing. We just have to ask discreetly because she’s been successfully hiding in plain sight all this time and I’m sure her alpha won’t approve of us going to the front door.” Jared offered, “Well, maybe I should go...I mean alone.” 

Jensen tensed with disapproval. Jared hurried to reassure him, “I don’t mean the whole trip. Maybe just for the actual face to face? Or maybe meet in a neutral place somewhere, give them a chance to get to know us.” Jensen considered it. He thought about how it might go and decided it could actually work. The other alpha was in the same situation as Jensen and he would understand Jensen wanted to stand by. He nodded, “Okay. I’ll get her contact and then we’ll see if they’re willing to arrange a meeting, okay?” 

Jared hugged Jensen tight. He kissed him soundly before he pulled back to look in his eyes. It was almost time for Josef to return so Jensen would be leaving. Jared confessed, “I hate letting you go.” Jensen pulled him tighter against him, “Me too baby. I’ll be here Saturday, though, okay?” 

Jared asked worriedly, “Are you sure you wanna come Saturday?” Jensen kissed him, “Of course I’ll be here. I love seeing you in action. You can introduce me to your latest furry ones in the clinic and blend me a late night cappucino at one of your seven jobs.” Jared rolled his eyes, giggling, “I only have two jobs, silly.” Jensen grinned as he kissed him again, head over heels over Jared’s sweet giggle. 

They kissed once more at the front door of Jared’s dorm lobby. Jensen shook hands with Ron, who stood waiting to escort Jared back to his room. Jensen headed for the parking lot feeling secure about his mate’s protection squad. He could see Paul on watch outside the dorm and Josh was waiting for him by his car. 

Jensen grinned as he approached him, “What’s up, dad?” Josh exchanged a brotherly hug with him, laughing at the nickname. He mocked his complaint, “Pregnancy is brutal. Jesus, Jen they go through so much and some days I come here to relax. I can’t seem to do anything right. At least here I get something right.” 

Jensen listened to him vent. His brother was a sight to see, boyish excitement mixed with sheer terror. He knew the source was simply uncertainty. Alpha’s were famous for their inability to enjoy things out of their control. Triplets had really thrown his brother for a tailspin. Jensen assured him, “You know you’re gonna be a great father.” Josh softened, “I’m worried. I was excited for one but three? What if they’re all omega’s? Jensen, how can I keep them all safe at once?” 

Jensen assured him further, “You will. You’ve been keeping teams of ten safe for years. And Katie’s not gonna be a snowflake. You make a great team.” Jensen warned, “You should know I’ll be spoiling them. As their uncle it’s my duty to give them back to you properly spoiled.” Josh hit him on his shoulder, “You’ll be helping me change diapers.” Jensen laughed. 

When they sobered, Josh added, “Your mate is tickled pink about my babies, ya know. He barrels through his classes, helps others with their assignments and tries to kill himself daily with endless demands, then he turns to mush when I bring up our pups. True omega.” Jensen sighed, “I know. He hates some of those natural traits when they come through.” Josh argued, “What the hell for? He’s amazing! I can’t wait for you to bring him over so he can get to know them.” He sighed forlornly, “All three of them...Jesus.” 

Jensen grinned at his brother’s feigned complaint, then he turned serious, “Things have been too quiet.” Josh nodded, “I know.” Jensen added, “What the hell are they up to and why haven’t they tried anything?” Josh shook his head, “I have no idea. We were ready. I was sure Jared’s new study group dude was going to turn up suspicious.” Jensen agreed. They had been so sure about that one. He sighed, “Whoever is interested in him is patient as fuck.” Josh responded, “Well unfortunately they were willing to pay twenty million for him so it’s probably worth their time to get it right.” 

Jensen left in an unsettled mood. His omega was thriving in college, things were going well, yet Jensen couldn’t quite dispel the nagging sensation that something was about to happen. Josh was feeling it too. They were used to criminals making tactical mistakes, fumbling capers and making desperate moves that outed them. This behind the scene calculated coordination took purpose and skill. It was unnerving. 

Friday was busier than hell. Jensen and Brian split up for most of the day. There was an alpha in a rut raging around town so the teams were on high alert. They didn’t get home until eleven at night. Jensen dropped his holster and peeled his clothes off down to his underwear before he plopped on the couch with a beer. The whole day had been shitty but somehow everyone involved wound up going home in one piece. 

Jensen hadn’t concentrated on Jared for several hours. It bothered him. He was usually mentally reaching out on the hour but today had been non stop. In a dire situation, Jensen was sure he could pick up Jared’s fear or hurt, but for the less pronounced emotions he had to really concentrate. 

As the buzz of his beer kicked in, Jensen closed his eyes and mentally reached. The response was immediate. He leaned his head back against the couch and smiled when he felt the presence of Jared’s team around him. He couldn’t see images, but could feel Jared’s recognition of them. There was something funny happening, maybe an antic of Jared’s or a joke one of them told. He could feel the laughter coming from his lover and Jared’s happiness from the laughter around him. 

Jensen sensed Josh was there. Jared’s feelings turned to nurturing. Jensen realized they must be talking about his brother’s triplets. He was overtaken with adoring sappiness when he felt Jared’s love for Josh and his family. After a few minutes, he felt Jared’s loss. The others must be leaving. Jensen could feel Jared’s comfort that he was being escorted safely, but there was a deep longing inside him. 

Jensen waited until he felt his mate relaxing. He assumed the young omega must be in his room, getting ready for bed. When he felt Jared peacefully cushioned as though he were laying on his bed, Jensen concentrated extra hard. He mentally pushed his loving support, his worship of his mate’s body and beautiful face, his undying devotion to keep him protected and safe forever. He smiled when he felt his mate gasp with happiness. The message had been received. 

Jensen concentrated until he felt the slight return pushed back. He mentally sent his approval for Jared’s accomplishment because they had tried this before and Jared hadn’t been strong enough to return anything. Jared’s happiness came through just as his connection faded. His exhaustion was obvious. Jensen stayed focused until his sweet mate fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Jensen showered and dressed comfortably in loose jeans and grey t-shirt. He picked up coffee and a breakfast burrito on the way to campus, knowing Jared had probably grabbed his own breakfast much earlier. Jared’s shift began at eight thirty. He had several routine things to take care of before he would be able to visit with Jensen, anyway. 

Jensen talked to Rick and Paul out front of the shelter. They explained there had been a drop off of a pretty neglected mama dog and her puppies overnight. Jared had come in to a mess, trying to get them cleaned up and examined before they handled the public appointments. 

Jensen entered the shelter and noticed the unsettled mood right away. He could smell his omega in the back somewhere, the other workers were up front. He watched a happy family sign some papers and converse with one of the employees before they carried a cardboard box to the car. There were consecutive ‘meow’s’ coming through the holes in the box. 

He watched another family sitting in a circle of three foot high plastic walls. They were playing with an adult dog, most likely considering whether they should take the dog home. Jensen noticed a third employee come from the back with a stressful look on her face. There was something going on in back and it didn’t look happy. He headed that way, noticing the third employee looked up as if to stop him but then she smiled when she recognized him. Jensen had been there before. 

He headed for the back, and found his omega in one of the exam rooms with the on call vet. Even the doc looked unhappy, “I’m sorry Jared, it’s really the best for her. I need to head for the other clinic so I’ll leave the injection with you.” Jensen watched his mate stroke the large white dog on the exam table as the vet left. He slid his arms around his waist from behind, resting his chin over Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared quietly sobbed. Jensen kissed him softly on his shoulder, “I’m sorry sweetheart.” Jared turned and met Jensen’s eyes with painful anguish, “I can save her.” Jensen took his cheeks between his hands, “Baby what are you saying? There’s people around. How do we explain it?” Jared sobbed while he tried to explain, “I can’t stop it. I have to. She has puppies and they’re all alone. I can save her, I know I can.” 

Jensen lovingly brushed the hair from Jared’s face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. There was no way in hell he could refuse him. He kissed him softly, “I’ll lock the...somehow, we’ll figure it out.” Jensen quickly locked the doors and waited next to Jared while he placed his flat palms on the mama dog’s side and closed his eyes. Within a minute, the dog whined and sat up on her stomach. Jared pulled his hands back and sagged against Jensen, breathing heavy. 

Jensen looked at him closely, “You okay?” Jared nodded. He half smiled, seemingly quite astounded that it had actually worked again. The dog barked, happily wagging her tail. Jared fiercely hugged his mate and kissed him before he started fussing over his healed patient. The two celebrated as if they were old friends. Jensen picked the dog up and urged Jared to lead him to her puppies. Once reunited, the mama kissed Jared and Jensen sloppily on their faces before she took over care of her litter. 

Jensen leaned against a counter while his happy mate cleaned out cages and distributed some medicine. He introduced each inhabitant to Jensen and explained every one of their backgrounds. Jensen loved watching Jared in his element. The cute as hell omega had always taken care of others, whether they had four legs or two. 

After backpedaling with loose explanations about how the mama dog suddenly appeared so much better after seeing the vet, Jared’s coworkers seemed to allow their happiness at her recovery outweigh any suspicion. Luckily, the vet in question had left without seeing the miraculous feat. The backup plan was to quickly sneak the whole family outside and have one of Jared’s team add them to their family. 

Jared’s afternoon shift at Starbucks left him barely ninety minutes to shower and grab some lunch. Jensen bought him a Teriyaki rice bowl and updated him that the email invitation and voice message had been sent to the other Meredan. At this point, they were simply waiting for a reply. He listened to Jared bitch about his horrid presentation he gave on Friday and watched him make a study group arrangement for Monday afternoon. 

Jensen studied the deep pools of blue green in Jared’s eyes. There were amazing bits of lavender and gold floating around in them today. He tried to follow those little bits as they moved while his mate was talking. Jensen grinned because his omega was so alluringly beautiful and had no clue. Jared would stop once in awhile, roll his eyes or grin shyly when he realized Jensen was staring. Too soon, he kissed the alpha and pulled him toward the coffee shop. 

Into early evening, things went well. Jensen wasn’t bored while Jared helped customers and whipped out steaming drinks with his hair pulled back in a clip. He entertained himself talking with Jared’s team and wiping off dirty tables. He walked a few laps around the building, read every book and newsletter in the lobby and studied the drink ingredients as the cashier’s called the names out to the cooker. When Jared moved to the back stock room, Jensen helpfully carried piles of heavy supplies to wherever Jared wanted them. 

Around seven, the twilight crowd changed to a more relaxed ambiance. Only a few tables had students at them. The staff left except for Jared and another employee. Jensen relaxed in a thick cushioned chair with his feet up, joined by Rick and Phil from outside. The three alpha’s were treated to triple chocolate frappie’s, which appeared suddenly on the table between them. Jensen shook his head with a smirk, figuring Jared probably did this for them all the time. 

As they enjoyed their treats, a new customer entered the store. He was tall with a lean muscular build, slightly long dark hair and walked with smooth elegance toward the counter after a quick glance around. He had large almond shaped dark eyes which screamed of intelligence. 

The three alpha’s honed in on the stranger, halting the consumption of their drinks when it hit them they couldn’t identify the newcomer’s species or sex. This wasn’t normal. Usually, they could detect such things instantly. They sat up and focused on the individual as he ordered his drink from Jared’s coworker, Mindy. Jared was in back at the moment. 

Jensen exchanged an irritated scowl with the others as they listened to the newcomer charm the socks of the young omega behind the counter. While she mixed his drink, he commented on how pretty she was, how sweetly she smiled when the other Starbucks had such unfriendly workers. He asked her what she was studying and listened intently even after she handed him his drink. When he asked her to recommend which table he should choose to avoid the air vents and whether she thought he would be too tall to fit at any of them comfortably, she willfully followed him around to find one for him that fit his long legs underneath. 

Jensen bitched as he shook his head, “Jesuschrist.” The other alpha’s were in agreement. The newcomer still didn’t fit the mold of any defined sex or species. Jensen seemed to detect everything and nothing. He looked at the other two, confused. They both shook their heads. None of them could explain it. 

When Jared came from back carrying two cartons of milk, the newcomer seemed to forget where he was. He froze as he watched the omega put the milk in the fridge. Jared said something funny to his coworker, then they both started washing and drying dishes. Jensen’s hackles rose when the stranger seemed to gulp the rest of his drink and walk back to the counter. 

Jared dried off his hands and happily greeted the stranger, asking for his order. His coworker made sure to include herself in the exchange, obviously pining for some extra attention from the charmer. But this time, he ignored her. He only had eyes for the young omega with the startling features and gorgeous multi-colored eyes. 

He stared into the pools of sensitivity as he smiled, charmed to his soul at seeing this beauty in person. He had only seen pictures, high definition video, but it certainly had not done this creature proper credit. This was the most beautiful Meredan he had ever seen. Proddock was right.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted attention, some sweet schmoop, an alpha’s protective concern and an omega heat all in one! Some darkness is circling. Enjoy. :0). 
> 
> Thank you for the very kind comments...and for your patience!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

Jensen watched the unknown visitor while Jared brewed his drink. The innocent omega seemed genuinely interested in whatever the visitor was talking about until something caused him to look down with an embarrassed half smile. It wasn’t the adorably shy smile Jensen was used to, it was a tight lipped uncomfortable look. Whatever had been said, it hadn’t been distinguishable by Jensen’s advanced hearing. 

Jensen stood up and approached them with his hackles on edge. Phil and Rick trailed behind him, one leaning on the creamer counter and the other taking a position by the door. Jensen went behind the counter and subtly touched Jared’s lower back as he scooted by him. He pulled out the garbage from under the counter and tied off the bag, going for nonchalant while making his presence known.

Jared felt reassured a hundred fold from the light touch on his back. He handed the drink to his customer with a polite smile which didn’t meet his eyes, “Steamed coconut milk and extra toffee sprinkles.” The stranger took the drink slowly, as if he had trouble looking away from Jared’s eyes. He smiled devilishly, “I’m sure it’s delicious, Jared, thank you,” then started to turn away as he took his first sip. “Mmmm,” he hummed with his eyes closed then looked into Jared’s eyes, “The sweetest...like nothing else.” 

Jared forced a polite smile as the customer finally turned away and walked back to his seat. There was an unsettled feeling of bacon grease sliding over Jared’s skin. The customer had started out pleasant and interesting, but his darkening gaze became predatory, as if Jared were a tasty morsel to be devoured. Jared had a two second flash back of being forced into things he hadn’t asked for, the fear and panic from his kidnapping, then it was gone as the stranger returned to his table. 

When Jensen touched his back again, Jared realized he’d been distracted in his own thoughts. The alpha focused on him with concern, “What happened? I can feel the uncomfortableness coming from you.” Jared forced some enthusiasm, “Nothing.” Jensen’s eyebrow raised with disbelief. Jared reiterated, “I mean...nothing, really.” Jensen argued softly, “He said something that made you uncomfortable and I can’t tell if he’s human or ‘were’. What did he say?” 

Jared tread carefully, not wanting to make more of the situation, in case it was his own paranoia, “He was nice...at first. He told me this seemed like a good college and that he was glad to find a Starbucks open late. He said he was here to give a presentation on advanced genetics, which I thought was really cool because I have genetics in my advanced bio but...then he asked me...why I worked here.”

Jared’s eyes darted nervously, “I um...I told him I was earning extra money while I got my degree and he uh...” Jared nervously tucked his hair behind his ear, “he said someone who was as...rare and...beautiful...as me shouldn’t be working...that I was meant for...other things.” 

Jensen was silent for a moment. He didn’t like this. The arrogant stranger had unnerved Jared and it wasn’t an easy thing to do to the openly friendly omega. He also crossed the line with his comments. Jensen’s alpha side wanted to tear the stranger to pieces for his forwardness toward his mate. He glanced toward Phil and Rick, who obviously didn’t like it either. 

Jared assured him, “It’s probably nothing, I’m probably over reacting. I thought he was one of the snooty alpha types but...like you said, I couldn’t read him either. He’s a smooth talker and he probably thought I’d fall all over him like Mindy.” The sound of a chair scraping the floor caused them both to glance over to the seating area. The questionable stranger seemed hellbent to toss his fresh drink and get out of there. He exited the coffee shop without a backwards glance. 

Jensen exchanged knowing glances with Phil and Rick before they exited to follow the stranger. Jensen remained with Jared and waited for him to close the shop before he escorted him back to his dorm. By the time they reached the dorm lobby, Phil and Rick joined them in a seating area. 

Phil spoke first, “We tailed him from the coffee shop to the admin office where the dean’s secretary gave him a key. We overheard her giving him directions to wherever he’s staying while in town. Sounded like the dean loaned him his house. I ran his pic through DOJ while Rick followed him to the parking lot.” 

Rick took over, “He went to his car in the back faculty lot, made a phone call over the loud speaker, chewed someone’s ass, then peeled out like he was headed for a moonlight sale.” Jared’s eyes widened, “Who was he talking to?” Rick shook his head, “I didn’t get a name. It was a male voice who answered. His ass was chewed royally with ‘f’ bombs and insults about a low IQ and how he had given bad information. He hung up and gunned his Taurus, then peeled out.”

Phil added, “It’s a rental. Checked out this morning from Austin-Bergstrom to a Darian Langstrom.” Jensen asked, “You think it was me that set him off?” Rick snorted mockingly, “I’d bet my 401.” Phil added, “Mine too.” Jensen’s jaw tightened as he considered it. It was difficult enough to hold his alpha side back from tearing the stranger to shreds for being forward with his mate. The possibility this could very well be the buyer boldly sniffing around Jared caused Jensen’s internal anger to darken. 

Josh came from behind the dorm and joined them. He sat next to Rick and leaned forward balanced on his knees with his elbows, “So, we got a return from his pics. Same as the car rental slip, Darian Langstrom. Lives in New Hampshire. Aside from an old traffic citation and some kind of agricultural misdemeanor conviction having to do with toxic plants, the guy is clean.” 

Josh glanced at Jared, “You’ll probably understand this better than me so I’ll just read it off.” Josh pulled his cell phone from a chest pocket and opened the screen, “Dude has one PhD in genetics, a second PhD in societal behaviors. He’s written papers on the application of model organisms to problems in biology and medicine. He gave a presentation at Stanford six months ago on molecular evolution and genome therapy.” 

Josh looked up, “The man has an IQ the size of Jupiter, but no one really knows who he is unless they’re in the field...or at least if they understand what the hell I just said.” Jared seemed duly impressed, “Holy crap. I get the subject matter because we’re hitting genetics in my advanced bio class but he’s like way beyond where we are. No wonder he’s conceited, he’s probably a full on genius.” Jared looked puzzled, “I wonder if he’s the guest speaker we’re supposed to have on Wednesday.” 

The group of alpha’s exchanged darkening looks of suspicion while their innocent college student pondered over his upcoming class lecture. Jensen rubbed his face tiredly, “I’m not sure I should leave.” Josh snorted mockingly, “Need I remind you this was ‘your’ dumb idea?” Jensen nodded downward, “I know.” Josh placed his phone back in his pocket before he lectured, “We’re not chopped liver.” 

Jensen looked at Josh, “I know that too. It’s an awful bold move, don’t you think?” Jared looked wide eyed between them, “What’s a bold move?” When they didn’t answer immediately, he asked with concern, “You guys think he’s the psycho buyer? ‘Him’?” Jensen sighed before he patiently explained, “He’s definitely a concern at this point. I know it seems farfetched but look at his demeanor toward you, the tantrum he threw over the phone. He may not have known you were mated and it pissed him off when he saw me. Look at the science of Ms. Proddock and her merry band of assholes. What if this guy was the buyer she was trying to impress?” 

Jared’s internal spark of fear was quite obvious on his face. Jensen rubbed his back gently, “It’s okay. He can’t touch you. We just need you to be careful about him. If he’s giving that lecture, he’ll be cool until then, anyway. We’ll definitely be watching him. If it ‘is’ him, he’s already frustrated about you being mated.”

Jared weighed the possibility in his mind but still came up short that a renowned scholar like a genetics expert would stoop to collecting omega’s for his own disgusting use. Then again, pure Meredan genetics were a rarity and the stranger did say...Jared mumbled to himself, remembering, “rare...he said someone as rare and beautiful as me”. Jared looked up, the fear in his eyes intensified. 

Jensen smoothed his hair back gently, “Hey...you’re not alone. You’re ‘never’ going to be alone. You’re safe, love.” Josh snorted, “Yeah Jared, and he most likely hasn’t noticed the rest of us around. Guy was too stuck on you to realize his surroundings.” Jared glanced at him, some of his fear starting to dissipate. Jensen rubbed his back for another few minutes until he felt him start to relax. 

After they confirmed plans for the next couple days, Jensen walked Jared to his dorm room and waited while he got ready for bed. He held Jared in his arms and rubbed his back until he felt the exhaustion of his mate rule out. He stayed in the room and rubbed Jared’s back until he fell fast asleep. 

Jensen nodded at Ron as he quietly closed Jared’s door. The officer was seated at the end of Jared’s hallway with a clear view of the omega’s door. Jensen joined Josh, Phil and Rick outside for a sweep of the grounds. Josh elbowed him when they returned to the front of Jared’s dorm, “Go home. You’re getting old and you need sleep.” Jensen sighed, “It’s fucking hard to leave.” Josh snorted, “No shit. I don’t know what the hell you were thinking when you started this.” 

Jensen sighed with annoyance, unable to shake his anxiety about the arrogant scholar. He finally left campus after another hour of Josh assuring him no one was getting close to his new little brother. Jensen forced himself to sleep, only after he connected with the deeply rhythmic sensations coming from his mate’s peaceful slumber. 

Jensen didn’t return to campus until eleven the next morning. Jared had promised to sleep in with no alarms so there was no reason to get here early. Jensen smiled at the adorable sight which greeted him as his omega opened the door. The sleep ruffled hair and clothes, squinted eyes and the way Jared fell into him told Jensen his mate wasn’t quite ready to start the day. 

Jensen chuckled warmly as he caught his sweet mate in his arms and carried him backward. He kicked the door shut and gently manhandled the tall teen to sit on his bed while he knelt to one knee and focused on clearing the sleep tossled hair from Jared’s face. Jensen couldn’t stop smiling. 

Jared mustered a whine, “Whaaaaat,” as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Jensen smirked, “You’re damned cute, that’s what.” Jared mumbled, “No’m’not. Do we have to go kayaking?” Jensen snickered softly, “Of course not.” He tucked a loose strand behind Jared’s ear, “You wanna just sleep some more? Why don’t we just lay here for awhile.” 

Jared snorted, laughing miserably at himself, “No I don’t wanna sleep. I don’t wanna waste my time with you. This week is gonna suck after today.” Jensen stood up with his hand out, “Then come with me gorgeous one. I’ll get you what you need. That kiosk in the lobby is open and waiting.” 

Jared was willingly ushered to the lobby in his frumpled sweats, socks and t-shirt. He shivered from the chill in the air, fueled only by the anticipation of Jensen knowing exactly what his favorite morning drink was. Jared sighed with his eyes closed after his first blessed taste. He moaned from the instant gratification of the stimulant hitting his bloodstream as Jensen escorted him back to his room. 

Jared yawned in between giggles as they paddled their rented kayaks around the lake. When he bitched about being such a lazy date, Jensen reminded him he healed a dog and worked two jobs the day before. They enjoyed a delicious Italian dinner with Josh and his mate, Janet. Jared happily went through baby names with her while the two alpha’s shook their heads, grinning, over how instantly their mates had connected.

The week was busier than hell for both of them. Jensen searched for a missing omega for another team and covered for Brian when he took his mate for an ultrasound. By Tuesday evening, Jensen arrived tired and eager to spend time with his mate. He found him in the student lounge tutoring another student. 

Jared had presented a class project, helped his roommate study for a trig quiz, and worked a shift at the animal shelter in the last two days. He was falling into exhaustion by the time his alpha showed up. After he finished the tutor session, he began putting his things into his backpack and suddenly looked up when he sensed his mate. Jared instantly fell into his arms. 

Jensen snuggled his face into the younger ‘were’s’ neck while he rubbed his back. The utter exhaustion emanating from Jared was tearing at his soul. He pulled Jared back and looked at him closely, moving some of the stray hairs away from his eyes, “Sweetheart, you’re exhausted.” Jared admitted tiredly, “It’s not usually this bad before I see you. I don’t know why...” Jared ended the sentence with a yawn. 

Jensen held his face between his palms, looking worriedly at the faint circles under his beautiful eyes, “You haven’t eaten either...not in a while. When’s the last time you ate, baby?” When Jared couldn’t seem to remember, Jensen ushered him to the nearest source of food and bought him a teriyaki bowl. He waited while Jared consumed it like he hadn’t eaten in a year. 

Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head as they sat on one of the benches outside Jared’s dorm. Jensen had his arms around the younger ‘were’, who was leaning against him. It usually took less than an hour for Jared’s energy to return once Jensen visited. This time, however, Jensen sensed it wasn’t working. He asked him, “How are you feeling? Is it better?” 

Jared yawned, “Not really.” Jensen rubbed his arm, “I think you burnt yourself out more than usual the last couple days. That brain power of yours takes up extra energy, you know.” Jared turned his head upward to face him, still leaning against his shoulder, “I hate being such a weakling. I have stuff to do for Social Studies tomorrow.” 

Jensen argued softly, “You are ‘not’ weak. You burn incredible energy doing things for others while you’re busting your ass on your own assignments. You probably didn’t have any fuel in that gorgeous body of yours because you forgot to eat today.” Jared snorted in disbelief, but snuggled in closer to Jensen’s warmth, perfectly willing to stay in his arms all night. He mumbled tiredly, “You said you were gonna tell me something when you saw me.” 

Jensen remembered, “Oh yeah, I did.” Jared yawned, waiting. Jensen kissed his head again, “Well...I thought you would like to go meet Sharon next weekend. Maybe when you come home for a couple days, we’ll go.” Jared yawned again, lazily waiting for his brain to identify who the hell Jensen was talking about. Suddenly, he lifted his head to look at him, “Sharon? You mean like Meredan omega Sharon?” 

Jensen grinned, “Yes.” Jared’s eyes lit up, “Oh my God, she responded?” Jensen chuckled warmly at the happiness in his mate’s eyes, “Yes they did...well, ‘he’ did...her alpha. His name is Don and he’ll definitely be coming with her. They want to meet at a park first. If it’s comfortable, she wants you to meet her pups.” Jared’s eyes widened, “She has pups?” 

Jensen answered, “Apparently so.” Jared smiled wondrously, “I can’t wait to meet her, to find out...if she’s...you know, like me.” Jensen smoothed the younger ‘were’s’ hair back from his face, focusing on his innocent beautiful eyes, “They seemed just as eager to meet you too.” Jared smiled, exhaustion clearly taking it’s toll on his drawn face. 

Jensen was just about to suggest they head for Jared’s room when he scented something. He focused on Jared with concern, “Jared, how do you feel?” Jared yawned, shifted his seat and mindlessly rubbed his abdomen. He sighed miserably, “I don’t know, kind of off. I’m so tired but it’s just...” he mindlessly rubbed his abdomen again. 

Jensen clearly smelled it now. His mate felt the slight hint of moisture seeping form his hole and sat up in sudden disbelief, “No!” Jensen rubbed his back, “It’s okay.” Jared shook his head in alarm, “No. I can’t. This can’t happen right now. I have assignments this week and I can’t miss my labs. My lecture...we’re supposed to summarize the whole thing.” He begged, “Jensen we have to stop it.” 

Jensen pulled his distressed mate into his arms and urged him to stand, “Come on, sweetheart, we’ll pick up your things before we go to the clinic.” Jared kept his face hidden while they walked, “I hate this part of being an omega. I hate it.” Jensen kissed the top of his head, “I’m sorry sweetheart.” Jared moaned in misery, feeling the heaviness in his abdomen and the slight twist of his first cramp. He knew he sounded like a baby but this unpredictable shit was gonna ruin his week. 

“Shit,” Jared bitched as he turned the key and let himself into his room. Jensen waited in the hallway, as Josh approached. “Heat?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Jensen nodded. Josh touched his ear piece and relayed to the rest of the team, listened to the response, then looked back at Jensen, “Phil’s reserving a room and having it stocked with food and drinks.” Jensen nodded, “Perfect. Thanks.” Josh said quietly, “I’ll wait for you outside. The kid is usually mortified with all us around him.” 

Jensen smiled gratefully as his brother walked away. He could hear the distinguishable sounds of Jared stuffing extra clothing into a backpack with angry forcefulness. Jensen took deep breaths and blew them out with control as Jared’s preheat scent caused his internal temperature to escalate. The tingling of an imminent hard on was something he fought valiantly to control as he escorted Jared to the clinic with his arms around him. 

Jensen barely contained his growl of warning as he snatched the key to Jared’s room from Phil’s hand and nodded his acquiescence that they would all be outside doing perimeter if Jensen needed anything. His inner alpha had limited control over his reaction to his lifemate’s heat and having other alpha’s in close proximity wasn’t helping. Jensen knew they understood. It didn’t matter who they were, alpha’s were alpha’s. 

Jensen helped his gorgeous omega over to the bed. Jared dropped his backpack on the nearby chair and shivered as he hugged himself. Jensen took him in his arms and held him while he rubbed his back, “It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” Jared laid his cheek on Jensen’s shoulder. He sobbed very quietly, feeling completely out of control at the moment. Jensen kept up the soothing gestures, rubbing his back and his hair. 

Jared felt slick start to roll down his inner thighs. He moaned miserably as the cramping worsened. He lifted his head and glanced over to the corner nightstand to indicate the herbal infuser, “That’s usually helpful.” Jensen kissed his forehead, then stepped over to the infuser and turned it on. Instant soothing smells permeated the room. 

Jared started to haphazardly remove things from his backpack. When he pulled out the devices he used before, he glanced up ashamedly and put them back, “I don’t...I guess I won’t...need...” Jensen stopped him. He lifted Jared’s chin so he could meet his eyes, “I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to do this alone ever again.” 

Jared shivered when Jensen kissed him softly. The sickening twisting of his insides took over his body so he could do nothing but moan in misery. Jared suddenly felt exhausted and sick. The first few hours were always like this but the fact that he’d already been exhausted increased the feelings tenfold. 

Jensen gently undressed him to his t-shirt and underwear. He urged him to lay on his side and spooned up behind him. He kissed his shoulder and played with his hair while rubbing his abdomen. Jared fell into a deep sleep, soothed by the warm ministrations. Jensen awoke after an hour and pulled some grape juice from the small fridge. He undressed to his own t-shirt and underwear, then sighed at himself for moving around with a bouncing hard on that seemed hellbent on getting in the way of everything. 

Jared stirred in his sleep as he gushed fresh slick from his ass. Jensen closed his eyes and growled at the increased smell of rich nectar. He deeply inhaled the alluring scent before he climbed on the bed and spooned up behind Jared again. Jensen’s fingers glided through the thick fluid between Jared’s thighs, which had completely soaked the younger ‘were’s’ boxers. He kissed him on the shoulder, then licked the heated skin on the back of Jared’s neck. 

Jensen brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the sweet fluid from them. He muttered very quietly with his eyes closed, “Jesus Christ,” as the taste of his mate sent him into a tailspin of eager anticipation. Jensen rested his bent leg over Jared’s and rubbed his abdomen to generate more soothing heat before he lay still behind him and waited. The omega moaned softly as he nestled back into his alpha. 

An hour later, Jared awoke to a raging fire within his body. His skin was over sensitive to the touch. He gasped and cried out with pleasure as Jensen’s fingers toyed with his entrance and brought him to instant orgasm. He hadn’t even pushed his fingers inside before Jared came. Jared moaned with his eyes closed, still filled with insatiable need as his alpha rolled him onto his back and kissed him hard and deep. 

Jensen worshiped his body, kissing, licking and sucking the skin as he stopped only to removed the sweat soaked t-shirt before he travelled down his neck, his chest, and down to his abdomen where he dipped his tonged into the perfect belly button. Jensen inhaled the very essence of his sweet mate as he rubbed his hands over the smooth skin. He removed the saturated underwear then licked and sucked the gorgeous balls while Jared’s fingers gripped the short hairs on either side of his head. Hearing sweet cries of ‘alpha’, ‘oh god, please alpha’, sent Jensen’s wolf into overdrive.

Jensen growled possessively over the glistening puddles from Jared’s entrance. He savored the scream of pleasure when he swallowed Jared’s cock. His two fingers circled the flooded entrance, then barely pushed inside as his mouth moved up and down. Jared came explosively within seconds, his over sensitive body rising to a second orgasm without hesitation. As he shuttered and screamed through spasms of pleasure, Jensen swallowed every drop. He continued moving his fingers and mouth until his omega collapsed breathless and stunningly flushed. 

Jensen raised up on his haunches. He felt his fangs sharpen as a deep growl of dominance rumbled his chest. His eyes turned black as coal, the glowing rim of amber tingled his irises. He could feel his knot starting to fill as he lifted Jared’s legs over his shoulders and lined up his cock at the glistening entrance. 

Jared’s instant cry of rapture matched Jensen’s deep grown of ecstasy as he pushed into gripping wet heat. Jensen gasped with pent up tension as the overwhelming pleasure of Jared’s welcoming body gripped him. His dick had no choice but to fill even further and pulsate with fluid as he pushed until he felt the sensitive tip land home. Jared wrapped his arms and legs around the alpha’s shoulders and hips. 

Jensen kissed him deep and started to move. Jared cried out, head thrown back, as Jensen thrusted deep, hitting his prostate on the way to his womb. He sped up each time his omega begged, screaming for more and tightening inside with unimaginable pressure. 

Jensen’s alpha became unleashed. He fucked Jared with the need to possess. He growled with ownership as his knot filled to capacity and he pushed deep inside and pistoned with short thrusts. Jared screamed as he came, his head thrown back. Jensen bit through the muscle and sinew of Jared’s shoulder as he screamed deep and hard with his own climax. He jerked and spasmed through intense orgasmic pleasure. 

Within seconds, the powerful after surge built between them. Jared screamed again as the lightning bolt of energy exploded between them. Jensen bit down harder as he screamed from the intensity. He shuddered and shook until the powerful force released him into waves of after shocks, moaning uncontrollably, barely registering the copper taste of Jared’s blood on his tongue. Jensen forced himself to let go, gasping for oxygen. He licked the bleeding wound closed with his healing saliva before he collapsed over his omega’s heaving chest. 

Jensen’s knot continued to pulsate. He grunted and moaned softly from residual spasms of pleasure as his knot made very effort to complete it’s purpose and impregnate it’s intended. Jensen toyed lazily with Jared’s hair until he was finally able to lift his head enough to look at him. Jensen kissed the sweaty chest. He brushed back the damp bangs until his beautifully flushed post orgasmic mate opened his eyes. 

Jared’s angelic eyes glowed stunningly with pearlescent light. Jensen was mesmerized by tiny little diamond sparkles which enhanced the beauty of it. He had never knotted Jared in this position before. He had only witnessed this from the side. He felt a coolness of the glow as Jared focused on him. Jensen smiled, then closed his eyes with a pleasure filled grunt, as another spasm from his knot pushed more seed into his mate. Jensen opened his eyes, breathing hard, as Jared watched him. 

Jared moaned lazily, sporting a soft post orgasmic grin. His insatiable need seemed to have been satisfied for now. Jensen placed adoring kisses and nibbles around Jared’s jawbone while the beautiful soft glow of his eyes continued. He asked, “You feeling better?” Jared nodded. He smirked lazily, “I can see the reflection on you.” Jensen kissed him, “Mm-hm. It seems to be lasting longer. Must be during heat. It’s amazing and beautiful.” 

Jared yawned, “That energy thing was so powerful. Felt like my whole body exploded this time.” Jensen agreed, “It was the strongest it’s ever been. Again...must be the heat because hell, I thought I turned inside out there for a second.” 

Jensen kissed him again before his eyes rolled up with another grunt of pleasure. Jared grinned knowingly as he squeezed his channel. Jensen grunted loudly, then gasped for air as he tried to recover. “Jesus,” he breathlessly bitched while the younger ‘were’ giggled. Jensen grinned because he had to. He finally felt his body depleted of everything it had saved up. He could tell Jared was falling asleep but he stayed balanced on his elbows because his knot wasn’t quite deflated enough to safely pull out.

Once Jared had slept a few hours, he woke up spooned against his alpha hot and unreasonably amorous. He whined miserably, feeling embarrassed and a bit ashamed that he couldn’t control his need, but at the same time he was overwhelmed by a fire that wouldn’t be denied. Jensen gently took him from behind. He held Jared’s leg up as he slid into the tight heat and fucked him slow and deep. 

After they exploded with cries of ecstasy, Jensen held his trembling mate as the transference of energy flashed between them again. He didn’t bite Jared this time but his knot was fully engaged. Jensen had no explanation of how his body could even recover enough from the knot he’d sported a few hours ago. And the electric shock between them left every nerve ending raw and drained. 

Jensen reached past Jared and pulled the grape juice close enough to unscrew the cap. He coaxed Jared to drink half a bottle before he put the bottle back on the nightstand and let the exhausted omega fall asleep. Jensen knew Jared had to be drained after the enormous amounts of energy his body emitted between the beautiful glow from his eyes and the strange exchange of power. Jensen rubbed his hair lovingly until he gave in to his own exhaustion and slept like the dead. 

Jensen woke to the sound of the shower. His mate had obviously gotten up and taken advantage of a reprieve to the demands of his heat. Jensen quickly checked the bedside clock, pleased to note Jared had slept six hours. He hurriedly changed the bed sheets, using another clean set he found in an overhead cabinet. He balled the other sheets in a corner and vowed to take them out to laundry when he had a chance. 

Jared came from the bathroom, leading a rolling cloud of steam. He fell into Jensen’s arms and rested his head sideways on the alpha’s shoulders. Jensen kissed his wet hair and rubbed the slightly wet back, still hot from the shower. Jared was wearing a pair of strange looking shorts Jensen had never seen before. He figured they must be something for heats since they were super thick in the area where Jared’s slick would be running down his legs by now.

Jared mumbled against Jensen’s shoulder, “I thought it would be done when I woke up.” Jensen soothed him, “We’ve got a ways to go, love.” Jared moaned miserably. Jensen kissed the wet head again, “How was your shower?” Jared yawned, “S’good. Nice and hot.” 

Jensen kissed his head again, “That’s good.” He pulled back and moved the wet hairs aside so he could see Jared’s face better. He felt his forehead, looking concerned, “Do you feel like eating something?” Jared yawned, “Yeah. I’m starving.” Jensen grinned as he ushered the young omega to sit at the small table while he pulled several packages from the small fridge.

Jared rubbed his abdomen mindlessly as he watched Jensen open packages of deli meats, cheeses, pickles and a box of crackers. Jensen set the half bottle of grape juice and a bottled water in front of Jared before he sat down across from him. When Jared shivered slightly, Jensen got back up, pulled a dry t-shirt from his backpack and helped him put it on. Jared hated feeling so damn helpless but his alpha didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

After they filled up on self made cracker sandwiches, Jared leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. Jensen put things away while his young mate seemed to be doing as well as possible. By the time Jensen wiped off the table, Jared seemed to deflate into a puddle of lethargic misery. 

Jensen caught him before he fell out of the chair. He lifted Jared into his arms and carried him to the bed. He soothed him with loving strokes of his hands, circling Jared’s back and rubbing his hair. The omega curled into himself with a suffering moan. Jensen grabbed the heating device Jared had unpacked earlier and filled the thing with water before he set the controls. He could smell the herbal release as he carefully worked the bladder underneath Jared’s t-shirt and pressed it against his skin. 

Soft moans of blissful relief were like music to Jensen’s soul. The peaceful reprieve allowed Jared to fall fast asleep and get the rest he so desperately needed. Jensen waited until his mate was deep into dreamland before he took his own shower and took the laundry out for an exchange. 

The next two days were filled with insatiable desperate need. Jared lost focus most of the time. He only had short periods of relief where he could rest in between the fiery ache for his alpha deep inside him. He knew nothing else but the crazed heat and satisfaction each time his alpha filled him. The embarrassment of being so wanton wasn’t even on his mind. Jared’s body took over. His anxiety over school, the shyness over fresh fluid gushing from his ass, the embarrassment over the way he cried out and begged, it was all randomly spinning through his hazy mind and unable to land anywhere. 

Jared felt the loving hands of his alpha, heard soothing words of love over and over as Jensen responded to every call, filled every need, and seemed to know exactly where his touch was needed. Jared felt cool liquids pass through his lips. He swallowed bits of food and water when coaxed, but for the most part he lay helpless and grateful for his alpha’s care. 

The fourth day brought an exhausted peace, Jared’s over taxed body lulled into a deep healing sleep. He hadn’t been able to shower since the first day. He lay in sweat dampened sheets as his alpha spooned behind him with a protective leg and arm over him. Jensen was exhausted. He had never imagined his body could respond in the way Jared needed. Over and over, his dick rose to the occasion, his knot happily swelled to provide stimulation to his omega’s prostate while filling him with fluid. 

Jensen hadn’t expected the explosive tendril of energy between them to manifest repeatedly. The anomaly struck them over and over. He felt sore, exhausted, and thoroughly depleted of every ounce of muscle and bone. Jared’s body was worse. Jensen felt the depletion of his mate’s energy to his very core.

After sleeping several hours, Jensen lay facing his sweet omega, who had turned over and curled into his chest. Jensen’s natural heat seemed to be in demand at the moment. Jared’s sleepy yawn indicated he might be trying to rouse. Jensen gently rubbed the tousled hair while he kept his arm and leg around him protectively. 

When Jared finally drifted into awareness, he swore he heard a knock on the door. His befuddled mind struggled with who the hell would disturb an omega checked into a heat clinic while Jensen hurried to the door and retrieved something from someone. After he shut the door, Jared heard rustling sounds of bags being opened and table ware. He forced his barely functioning body to turn over and face the table. 

Jensen smiled with concern in his eyes as he hurried to the bed to inspect his omega closely. He brushed the unruly hair back from Jared’s face, “Hey sweetheart. How ya’ feeling?” Jared yawned before he answered softly, “Okay, s’better.” He caught the scent of oils and onions, something with potatoes and he asked weakly, “Is that breakfast? Smells good.” 

Jensen smiled softly, still watching him, “Yes love...only it’s kinda breakfast for dinner since it’s after seven.” Jared blinked through his surprise that he’d slept the entire day. He forced himself to sit up with Jensen’s help, then glanced around while trying to literally break free of the mental fog he was in. 

Jensen could feel the residual tiredness coming from Jared’s system. He asked, “You wanna hot shower?” At Jared’s nod, Jensen helped him to stand and steadied him until Jared shakily made it into the bathroom with a clean set of underwear and a towel. He turned back to kiss Jensen before he closed the door. 

When Jared returned, he was still yawning and moving slow, but he felt ten times better. The hot steamy shower had opened his sinuses and washed away the three days of sweat and slick. “Jesus,” he exclaimed when he plopped into the chair opposite his alpha. Jensen watched him with concern, “You okay?” Jared nodded, removing the lid from his omelet and hash browns. 

They ate in silence for several minutes. Jared’s body had been seriously depleted of nutrients and Jensen was thankful to see him eat so well. After Jared finished most of his plate, Jensen joined him in leaning back in his chair and sipping orange juice. Jensen asked, “Better?” Jared nodded downward, “Yeah.” Jensen studied him. 

Jared rubbed his face and yawned. He leaned forward on his elbows, looking every bit as bashful as Jensen expected. Jensen grinned, watching him. His omega was full of unabashed shyness when it came to heats and sex, or anything related to his uniqueness. Jensen sensed he wanted to talk about the last few days but couldn’t quite bring it up. 

Jared sidetracked, “So...who brought this?” Jensen answered, “Phil. I sent him a text and he showed up pretty quick.” Jared nodded, looking elsewhere. Jensen knew he was probably struggling with the fact that everyone knew about his heat, even though the entire ‘were’ population understood them. 

Jared cleared his throat nervously, “I uh...I was wondering if...like...was that...normal? I mean it was so...” Jared’s face drew a pink hue before he finally met Jensen’s eyes worriedly, “I thought maybe it would be like it was before but...are we going to die from my heats? I’m on supplements. What the hell happened to minimizing things?” 

When Jensen grinned, Jared challenged him with disbelief, “Well? Is it? Don’t laugh, Jensen, I thought we might had died a few times there.” Jared sighed frustratingly as he looked to the side, “Not that it wouldn’t have been a good way to go but...” he turned back, “Weren’t you worried?” Jensen leaned forward and placed his hand over one of Jared’s, “I know what you mean, and I’m not laughing at you, I’m smiling because you’re the cutest most adorable thing on the planet and I can’t get enough of you.” 

Jared’s annoyed sigh accompanied a pointed look of disbelief. Jensen chuckled warmly, “See?” Jared confessed, “Well I can’t believe what you had to go through. Jesus, Jensen. Is it supposed to be that crazy? I had no idea where I even was the last two days. All I knew was you were there every single time I,” Jared’s confession ended when he looked down with a darkened hue. 

Jensen put both of his hands over Jared’s and squeezed, “I didn’t go through ‘anything’, love. I’m your alpha. This was where I belonged. Was it off the charts of any text book or retold gossip I’ve ever heard? Yeah, definitely, but you and I both know this crazy energy between us isn’t too common. I feel everything that happens between us to my very core. It’s amazing and overpowering and yeah, it scares me sometimes when it feels like I’ve got no control over it...but that’s just the alpha in me who thinks he needs to be in charge. I can’t keep you safe when I’m out of control.” 

Jared looked up worriedly, which went straight to Jensen’s soul when he read the guilt. “You are not to apologize or feel guilty for the incredible heats you have. You understand that? My parts ‘are’ in a pleasant state of shock, but since they haven’t fallen off, I’d say we both survived in tact and we’ll be ready for next time. This is just going to be...us...and every time it happens I’ll have the hottest omega in the galaxy to care for.”

He grinned when Jared’s mortified look turned to a downward grin of shyness. Jensen couldn’t deny the overwhelming possessiveness he felt. He expected they would find out more information from the other Meredan when they met her. Jared suddenly looked up, “Is it Sunday?” Jensen gently corrected, “It’s Saturday.” Jared visibly wilted into worrying over his studies. “I’ve missed so much....and I missed my lecture.” 

Jensen smirked knowingly, “Well well, if he was peeved when he found out you were mated he’s probably even more pissed now. He didn’t get the chance to impress you with his snobby ass expertise.” 

They spent the evening lounging on the loveseat watching t.v. Jensen held Jared in his arms while the young omega dozed on and off. By the time morning arrived, Jensen was pleased to see the returned sparkle in Jared’s eyes and it was clear he felt back to normal. Jensen escorted him to his dorm room where he organized his make up work and prepared for the week.

They both spent the next few days making up for missed work. Jared had multiple assignments and tests, and insisted on apologizing to each of his work places. There were no chastising looks of blame from his instructors or managers, but Jared couldn’t let the feeling go that he’d let everyone down in some way. He focused on make ups while Jensen covered every shift he owed other officers who had been caring for his team. 

Jensen decided he would visit campus Wednesday evening. His nightly FaceTime connections with Jared showed the younger ‘were’ holding his own with dazzling energy and talkativeness. Even though they spent three days apart, Jensen didn’t detect any exhaustion and he wondered if their recent hefty dose of time together had something to do with it. 

He found Jared in the student lounge, surrounded by three students who had been with Jared before. Jensen settled in a corner where he could watch the young college student dazzle his friends with his natural charm. They worked on problems together for another hour before Jared started packing his things. 

Before Jensen could approach Jared, Josh stopped him. He nodded for Jensen to move back to the table before he talked with hushed tones, “Smooth talking geneticist went into the coffee shop a few minutes ago. Rick’s been watching for him.” Jensen’s insides twisted, “And?” Josh continued, “Nothing happened, but he lingered around like he was looking for someone, then he left without ordering.” Jensen stewed silently. Josh added, “Don’t worry. We’re not letting him get near our kid.” Jensen sighed, “Well you can’t stop him without cause. If he’s the fucker we’re looking for he knows that.” 

Josh argued softly, “We’ve got two inside with Jared during his work shifts and two outside. If he tries anything, he won’t get far. Jared tutored tonight and tomorrow he’s tutoring another student before he closes at Bux. We’ll be right there to intervene if Mr. Cocky shows up. Supposedly, there’s another lecture Friday morning so he’s still here.” 

Jensen spouted off angrily, “AGAIN?” Both brothers glanced Jared’s way before Jensen lowered his voice. Luckily, Jared was busy talking with one of his fellow students and not paying attention. Jensen asked, “Why is he doing a second lecture?” Josh tried to appease him, “Supposedly it was planned. I checked the schedule and it was this way before so this isn’t some added lecture because Jared wasn’t in the first. We still don’t have enough to take the man into custody and question him...man or whatever he is...I’d ‘really’ like to know why we ‘still’ can’t read his scent.” 

Jensen watched Jared say goodbye to his friend. He stood with his hands on his hips, silently stewing over the fact that a possible threat to his innocent mate seemed to be circling about. It didn’t set well that someone actually had the balls to go looking for Jared when it was clear he was already mated. The stranger obviously didn’t value his life much, or he didn’t give a rats ass about the laws of ‘werewolves’.

Jared happily approached them, oblivious to their conversation as he greeted Josh first, “Hi Josh,” then he kissed Jensen soundly with his arms wrapped around the alpha’s neck. When Jared pulled back, he greeted Jensen with a deeper tone, “Hi”. Jensen smiled before he kissed him again, rubbing his hands all over Jared’s back and waist. He heard Josh sigh and walk off with a muttered, “Get a room.” 

When the lifemates pulled back, they leaned foreheads together and smiled for a moment before walking toward Jared’s dorm. Jared pulled Jensen’s hand as they walked, excited to have his alpha close, and excited about the upcoming weekend. He felt full of energy. Happy and satisfied that he had made up his missed work and aced his make up quiz.

Jensen grinned at the skip in his mate’s step, while scanning their surroundings at the same time. His alpha wolf couldn’t help the instinct to protect his beautiful mate. Even with other alpha’s on the job, Jensen still had the uncanny desire to sense every possible threat before it got close. Jared happily pulled him toward the ice cream kiosk on their way to his dorm. He shared a triple scoop hot fudge monstrosity with him as they sat on a bench inside the dorm lobby. 

They made plans for the weekend, talked about the upcoming meeting with Sharon. Jensen updated Jared on his team of omega’s and entertained him with stories of Brian’s increased nervousness over his mate’s pregnancy. He swore the beta was channeling his mate’s forgetfulness and brain fog. He’d locked them out of the county car twice and forgot to pick Jensen up on his way in. 

Jared giggled delightedly throughout their visit. Jensen smiled watching his happiness. The mesmerizing eyes were a mix of turquoise and soft gold this evening. Jensen couldn’t find the usual grey. He tended to stare at them so much, he memorized every color. There were nine total, so far. 

The next day went off without a hitch. Jensen arrested a couple humans after they snatched items from Jared’s old Starbucks and ran. He followed up on a report of an omega at Sara’s clinic being harassed and finally pulled in his garage by eight in the evening. Jensen heated up his ‘go to’ dinner of chili while he sipped his beer. He didn’t expect a call from Jared before ten. 

After he sat in his recliner with his eyes closed he felt an all over sensation of prickling goosebumps. He couldn’t hear anything outside, nor could he scent anything out of the ordinary. He suddenly had a thought and focused on Jared with his eyes closed. His inability to reach him for several minutes had Jensen getting up from his chair and grabbing his car keys before he realized his cell phone was ringing. 

Jared had kicked ass today. He had covered his friend, Angie, for an hour at the shelter while she took a test, then aced his afternoon science exam. He had nothing major but a tutor session tonight and a class lecture tomorrow morning. His closing shift at the campus Starbucks was cancelled when a water pipe broke. He was overjoyed he would be setting up his weekend for no homework.

Jared entered the student lounge and picked a vacant table. He spread out the calculus work they tackled last time and waited for his friend. He smiled at Ron and Josh who passed by on their way to another table. It was odd how Jared had become so accustomed to being followed around everywhere. The alpha’s had become like family. 

When Jared’s friend, Daniel, showed up, he was accompanied by another student Jared had never seen before. He stood to shake the newcomer’s hand as Daniel looked at him pleadingly, “I’m sorry. I know you only take appointments but this is Blake, and we’ve got the same dilemma with tomorrow’s test. Would you mind including him this once?” 

Jared smiled between them, “Of course not. I’m happy to help. Nice to meet you,” Jared said as he held out his hand. The human smiled, seemingly warm and friendly but Jared detected something off about him, as they shook hands. He wondered if the guy was embarrassed about needing help. 

As they studied, Jared felt increasingly like he was missing something which should be glaringly obvious. The session went like usual, with a few intermittent questions from Blake, but mostly he and Daniel continued with their normal routine. By the time they were finished, Jared had noticed several trips to the snack bar by Blake, in between a couple to the restroom. Jared wondered how serious the guy even ‘was’ about his test tomorrow. 

Jared asked Daniel casually, “So, how do you know Blake?” Daniel explained they were in class together but Blake hadn’t arrived until last week. Daniel had taken him under his wing and been trying to help him catch up. Thanks to all the sessions with Jared, he felt more capable to help someone else. 

Jared’s uneasiness grew when the object of their conversation returned from his latest trip to the snack bar. He sat across from Jared sipping a hot chocolate, sporting an odd gleam in his eyes. He asked, “What did I miss?” Daniel explained the problem they just finished while Jared tried to process his weird reaction to the newcomer. After the two wound up leaving, Jared packed his bag and headed back to his dorm between Phil and Josh. 

Jared took a long hot shower and got ready for bed. He knew Jensen would be expecting him to call around ten, but Jared wasn’t sure he could stay awake that long. The sudden weighted down feeling caught him off guard. He laid on his stomach and opened his laptop. Before he pushed the call button, he laid his head sideways, meaning to rest his eyes for just a minute.

Jared suddenly lifted his head. His sleep ridden brain tried to make sense of the panic he felt when he realized he’d fallen asleep. He searched around quickly and realized Josef hadn’t returned, then checked the time on his screen, realizing it had only been about twenty minutes. He forced himself to sit up, still glancing around like he was sure someone else had been in the room but no one was there. 

Jared yawned and rubbed his eyes, unsure of why the hell he felt so strange. He quickly peeked out into the hallway. After he looked both ways, Jared realized he had alerted Rick, who was quickly approaching him. Jared felt foolishly guilty as Rick asked with concern, “Jared, what’s wrong?” Jared quickly held his hand up, trying to reassure the alpha and himself at the same time, “No, it’s nothing. I just...I fell asleep and woke up confused.” 

Jared asked, “Has Josef been in the room in the last few minutes?” Rick looked worried, “No, why?” Jared looked confused. He glanced back in his room, feeling really ridiculous now, “It felt like someone was in here. I was so sure, I just...” he shrugged. Rick moved past Jared, determinedly, to inspect the sealed window and both closets. The small restroom didn’t have a window, just an air vent. Rick even searched under both beds while Jared stood rolling his eyes at himself. He couldn’t believe he’d caused this much trouble. 

Rick didn’t seem the slightest bothered, nor did he make fun. He assured Jared he didn’t scent anyone aside from he and his roommate, that he was right outside and there would be no entries he didn’t know about. Jared’s grateful guilt flooded his eyes, “Thank you Rick. I’m sorry. Really, I don’t know why it felt like someone was here.” Rick rolled his eyes at the apology. He asked Jared, “You gonna be okay?” Jared nodded, still embarrassed. 

Jensen answered on the first ring, sounding stressed, “What’s wrong?” Jared startled for a second, pausing in confusion before he responded, “Nothing. Are you okay?” Jensen sighed with his eyes closed, “I slightly freaked because I couldn’t reach you when I tried.” Jared relaxed, “Oh.” He laid sideways on his bed, propped up by his elbow as he faced the screen. He waited for Jensen to retake his seat and switch the call to his laptop. They both preferred the bigger screen for their nightly calls.

Jensen smiled when his adorable mate popped up on the larger screen, “Well hello there.” Jared giggled softly. Jensen asked, “How are you doing?” Jared yawned, “Tired. Good. So happy I get to come home tomorrow ‘AND’ that I’ll have no homework over the weekend. Monday’s an instructor work day too so I won’t have to come back until that night.” 

Jensen shared his approval, “Ah...I guess I’ll have to find ways to keep you busy an extra day.” Jared smiled as he laid his head down on the pillow. “I love you,” he confessed. Jensen smiled, “I love you more.” Jared snorted, “Not.” Jensen grinned, “Bossy omega.” Jared snickered. Jensen could tell he was tired. He finally asked, “So what were you doing a little while ago that I couldn’t reach you?” 

Jared yawned, “Well, it must have been when I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to. It just sorta came over me. I couldn’t concentrate so I just put my head down and woke up twenty minutes later.” 

Jensen studied him for a few seconds with concern, “Are you feeling okay?” Jared nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I just crashed but it freaked me out because I thought I’d missed calling you and it felt like someone else had been in the room but no one was here.”

Jensen tensed with worry, “Jared, what time was this?” Jared yawned again, “Uhm, about eight forty...I was getting ready to call you early then zonked out. After I woke up things were a bit confusing for a few minutes. Rick was in the hall. He thought something was wrong but,” Jared shrugged, “turned out to be fine.” He rolled his eyes, “Embarrassing.” 

Jensen thought for a moment. He wondered if the prickly ‘off’ sensation he picked up earlier was actually coming from Jared. It didn’t sit well that he could usually read Jared’s feelings while he was sleeping and for some reason had been blocked this time. Jensen vowed to call Rick about this as soon as they hung up.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some creepy slime closing in on the sweet innocent Meredan, loving playful times, new connections, and some sex. :0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the loveliest encouraging feedback. I’m always guilty of getting delayed by everything. xoxo

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The scent of the human was overpowering. His heart rate increased, his breathing spiraled and the painful needle was shoved into the roof of his mouth. Jared sat up breathing hard, glanced around in the darkness and made out the lump of his roommate under his covers on the other side of the room.

He tried to calm down. There was nothing lingering in his room. He looked out the window and saw the back side of Ron walking away from the dorm. There were no loitering students, no dark shadows in the bushes anywhere. He chastised himself mentally for acting like such a freak. It was four in the morning, three hours before his alarm would go off. He doubted he could get back to sleep so he quietly used the bathroom to wash his face. 

When Jared returned, he heard a soft knock on his door. He hesitated out of fear until he realized there wouldn’t be a considerate knock from someone who meant him harm. He sighed at himself and went to answer. Josh stood at his door. He studied Jared’s face with concern, “You okay, kiddo?” 

Jared nodded, “Yeah,” as he opened the door wider to let the alpha in. Josh stepped in quietly, searching around with his eyes before he returned the concerned look. Jared nervously smoothed his hair down, feeling embarrassed, “I just...had a bad dream. How’d you know I was up?” 

Josh held his cell phone up for Jared to see. Jensen’s name was on the screen. He sheepishly took the phone from Josh and went to sit on his bed before he held the phone to his ear, “Hi.” Jensen felt instant relief when he heard Jared’s voice. He closed his eyes and sighed, “Hi sweetheart. What was it about?” 

Jared answered quietly, “It was the needle but it was more focused on the ‘who’ this time. I don’t know why it popped up. I didn’t wake up screaming, thank god. Poor Olaf got in late.” Jensen rubbed his face, feeling frustrated and angry that he couldn’t be there, “I’m sorry. I wish you were in my arms.” Jared smiled to himself, “Me too. I’m sorry it woke you.” Jensen argued, “Don’t be sorry. I’m glad I’m getting the signals. It drove me nuts when I couldn’t reach you earlier.” 

Jared glanced at the other alpha, “I can’t believe you sent poor Josh here.” Jensen argued, “Well, what do you think? I’m forty minutes away. That’s what little brother’s are for, anyway. You order ‘em around.” Josh snorted, and pointedly rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed next to Jared. He clearly heard what Jensen said. 

Jared grinned downward, “I love you.” Jensen responded, “I love you too. You get some sleep before class, okay?” Jared nodded, “Okay. I’ll see you after. I can’t wait.” Jensen replied, “Neither can I, baby. I’ll be making sure you have no bad dreams.” Jared handed the phone back to Josh, feeling his cheeks flush at the personal exchange. Josh slipped the phone in his pocket and turned to face Jared, “So.”

Jared’s eyes filled with overwhelming shy gratitude. Josh asked, “You gonna be able to sleep?” Jared instantly assured him, “Yes. Thank you for being here.” Josh studied him, looking skeptical, “How ‘bout you lay down and get comfortable. I’ll let myself out when I’m sure you’re good to go.” Jared rushed to argue, “No...no, Josh, you don’t have to stay. Thank you so much, really. I feel better now.” 

Josh studied him with an eyebrow raised, “I’m not ‘completely’ convinced. Go ahead, get comfy.” Jared relented, choosing not to argue with the alpha. Josh was inherently loyal and protective, just like his older brother and in this case, Jared figured he wasn’t going to win. Admittedly, it felt wonderfully reassuring to have Josh close. Jared chastised himself for being such a baby as he fell into restful slumber. 

Jared entered the lecture hall face down at ten to eight, his focus on finding a seat and pulling out his things. He glanced up only when the instructor entered up front and began filtering through some diagrams on the large screen. Jared watched him decide on a starting point, then quickly looked down when the lecturer looked over his class as he adjusted his mic. 

The hour and a half presentation was fascinating. Langstrom detailed the many contributions genome analysis made to oncology and birth defects, prevention and corrective therapies for major diseases. He touched on human and non-human microflora, mentioned several labs he respected for their contributions, and moved into the complexities of genome sequencing. 

Metagenomics sequencing was too involved for their short lecture period, however just touching on the surface fueled a future interest for a few of Jared’s classmates. He absorbed everything he could and scribbled as many notes as possible. 

When Langstrom threw a question out to the class, Jared mentally scrolled through his brain and raised his hand. The scholar looked pleased as he focused on Jared with a motion to stand and give his answer. Jared stood eagerly, “RNA sequencing and the alterations in gene expression?” Langstrom smiled, the same smooth appreciative gleam in his eyes from his first encounter with Jared, “Excellent.” 

As the lecture continued, they moved into differences between human and ‘were’ DNA, then to the differences between the ‘were’ sexes. Langstrom broke down pathways and described nucleotides. Jared couldn’t even hide his fascination if he tried. It was all like a giant puzzle. They had touched on some of this in biology but it wasn’t nearly as detailed. 

When the lecture was almost over, Langstrom eased into a topic Jared didn’t see coming. Langstrom looked out over the class and paused for effect, “I’m going to leave you with this so you never forget how vital it is to support the genetics field. Imagine a genetic marker, so important to the lycanthrope species it cannot be allowed to go to waste. It exists in very few family lines. Due to populate freedoms, lack of breeding structure, increased supplement use...free will, as we say...rarities like this particular gene get lost and weaken without the steadfast determination of science. The law doesn’t always coincide with genetic perfection therefore we must cherish those willing to make the sacrifices needed in order to enhance a species.” 

Jared’s insides twisted into knots as the hyper awareness of everyone sitting close by flooded his senses. How dare this fucking asshole ‘do’ this. He stared closely at Jared’s eyes when he first met him in Starbucks and would definitely would know about the ‘Meredan’ gene. Jared tried to control his panic as the instructor smiled at the sea of applauding students. 

Jared stiffly put away his notebook and pens, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. He hurriedly zipped is pack and tried to get the hell out of there. Jared’s pack strap got caught on one of the legs of his seat. He took a few frustrating seconds to work the thing free before he followed other students toward the exit. He could see his protection team just outside the door but when he lingered to allow a student with crutches to go in front of him, Jared was cut off by Langstrom who stepped in front of him.

Jared took an instinctive step back. He was reeling with anger and shock from the last minute subject matter. The audacity of this asshole to blame existing protection laws for interruptions to science was absurd. And to bring up the rare gene, after Jared had successfully avoided too much attention brought to his eyes, was a shit move. 

Langstrom held up his hand, “I would like to apologize.” Jared opened his mouth to respond that a mere apology wasn’t going to cut it, but the instructor interrupted, “About the coffee shop.” Jared paused...thrown off guard. He asked confusedly, “What?” The instructor grinned knowingly, “I was forward, out of line. I was caught off guard by you. It wasn’t professional of me now that I know you are a student in my presentation. I do apologize if I made you uncomfortable.” 

Jared cleared his throat, not really sure whether he believed him, but struggling for politeness, “Thank you for the apology.” The instructor sighed, “I hope...that wasn’t why you skipped my first lecture. When your name was called out on the roster and you were absent, I was concerned.” Jared hesitated, careful about letting down his guard, “No...it wasn’t because of that.” 

Langstrom nodded, “I see. Well, I’m afraid my social skills aren’t frequently practiced,” he rolled his eyes at himself, “too much time with DNA strands. On a more positive note, I don’t regularly meet students who catch on so quickly, or even raise their hand during one of my lectures. You are very bright, Jared.” 

Matt and John came from behind Langstrom and stood on either side of Jared. The fact that this questionable suspect was delaying their kid pissed them off. Jared’s eyes darted nervously from the compliment, “Thank you.” Langstrom’s eyes flicked between the two officers and back to Jared. Jared swore he noticed a flash of anger before the geneticist regained his composure, “So, will you be working at the coffee shop later today?” 

Jared paused. Didn’t the man just apologize for being forward? “I...no,” he answered, not really sure what the hell this guy was about. The instructor nodded downward, “I see.” Jared asked, “Why?” 

Langstrom held up his hands, “No inappropriateness. I was only going to drop a book by I think you’ll enjoy. You seemed very intrigued with our subject matter. I can leave it with your coworkers, if you like, before I catch a flight. Should you decide to add some extra credit to your final, it might be helpful.” 

Jared forced himself to relax. The guy was leaving, and it was just a book. He answered politely, “Yes, I’ll check it out. Thank you.” The instructor smiled, “I hope to see you again, Jared.” It was the same as before...Jared sensed something dark behind the charming exterior. The stranger’s smile never matched the intense focus in his eyes. Jared offered a half smile as he walked off with John, feeling like he needed a shower. 

Matt noticed the instructor watching Jared’s back with a little too much familiarity. He stepped into his line of sight and squared him off with unmistakable alpha challenge. The geneticist surprised Matt when he held his gaze, his dark eyes turning black as coal. Faint stirrings of gold began to appear around his irises and then receded as fast as they appeared. As the instructor turned and walked away, Matt caught the slight scent of acidic testosterone.

An hour later, Jared sat with other students in the study hall writing his lecture summary. He was hellbent on getting the thing done so he could hit the road home with no pending assignments. The comments made by the geneticist still lingered in his mind. Jared would have argued his opinions if the instructor hadn’t thrown him off with his apology. 

The OPD team was huddled at a corner table, keeping an eye on Jared while talking over the latest. Matt spoke first, “He’s definitely an alpha. I don’t know how he’s masking it but I caught the faint scent and he met my challenge. We know beta’s and omega’s wouldn’t respond like that. The guy literally ‘hated’ us being there but he puts on a good game and tries to hide it.” 

John agreed, “Yeah, it was satisfying to see that quickly masked anger in his eyes. He’s slimy. I don’t care how many degrees he holds.” Paul and Rick agreed. They called and updated Josh over speaker, then decided to put a watch on the geneticist to make sure he cleared his flight home. Josh would ask the teams in New Hampshire to let them know when he disembarked. 

Jared was escorted to his dorm for a few things and then to the parking lot. He noticed a quiet alertness between his team of officers. They weren’t voicing it, but he knew they were concerned about something which wasn’t helping Jared forget about the lecturer’s unfavorable opinions. 

Paul loaded the large laundry bag in the back while Jared tossed his backpack in the passenger seat. After he got behind the wheel, Jared looked up at Paul and pushed the button on his automatic window. He could tell Paul was waiting to tell him something before he let Jared drive off. The officer leaned on his elbows, “I know we usually wish you a great weekend and let you make the drive alone but this time you’ll see Ron and John behind you.” 

Jared looked startled with concern. Paul hurriedly explained, “It’s not anything solid. Everything’s good, we just think it’s been an odd couple days, okay?” Jared nodded silently, looking totally like he didn’t believe him. Paul sighed, “I’m sorry but we feel it’s important. Considering the last minute addition to your tutor session yesterday and now Mr. Cocky Geneticist’s behavior, we just feel better about it.” 

Jared looked surprised, “You noticed Blake?” Paul grinned at Jared’s innocent question, “Of course. We’re supposed to notice. We ran him but he’s clean...clean from any arrests anyway. He suddenly showed up in the middle of a semester, so we’re not taking that lightly.” 

Jared looked impressed, even though a little sheepish. He hadn’t mentioned Blake to anyone, but apparently his watchful alpha team hadn’t waited for him to bring it up. He cleared his throat nervously, “I should have said something. I’m sorry...I didn’t think.” Paul smiled, “It’s okay. We got your back, kid. What’s your opinion of him, anyway? Did you get any bad vibes?” 

Jared shook his head, thinking over his tutor session, “It wasn’t necessarily ‘bad’, but he was annoying. He kept taking all these breaks and didn’t seem very into studying. It felt like something was off about him but I never figured out why.” Paul nodded, “He seems to have left campus for the weekend. You let us know if anything further bothers you about him, okay?” Jared nodded, “Okay.” He suddenly felt overwhelmed with how hard this team worked to keep him safe.

The worry and stress of the week melted away the minute Jared sank into his alpha’s arms. Jensen waved at the OPD officers as they drove away. He nestled his face into his mate’s hair and absorbed his sweet scent, “It’s so good to have you home, baby.” Jared relaxed even further as the feel and scent of his alpha calmed his system. It had been a busy week. 

Jared pulled back slightly enough to lean his head back, “Mmmm...this is so much better.” Jensen chuckled affectionately, as he kissed the exposed throat, “Mmm, I agree.” He made his way up to the luscious mouth and kissed Jared to within an inch of his life. After he indulged in the full taste and feel of his mate’s exquisite mouth, he coaxed him to go inside while he grabbed the bags from the car. 

Jared smelled the beef stew Jensen left in the crock pot. He smiled when Jensen came up behind him, grabbed him around the waist with one arm and lifted him. He manhandled him down the hall to the master bedroom where he dumped the bags and turned Jared in his arms for another kiss. 

Jensen peeled off Jared’s clothing as he kissed his way down his body. He inhaled the sweet syrupy slick then lifted his beautiful mate and lowered him onto his back on the bed. Jared lifted his long tapered legs and wrapped them around Jensen’s waist. He kissed him with greedy hunger, pulling the alpha down closer. 

Jensen groaned appreciatively while he devoured him. Jared always opened for him, produced an endless amount of enticing slick, even when the waves of exhaustion were loud and clear. Jensen unbuttoned his jeans without breaking the kiss, sprang his cock free and entered his mate with one swift thrust. 

They both cried out, as voids of empty longing were filled with gratuitous heat. They moved in tandem, Jared’s hips gyrating to meet Jensen’s thrusts, crying out from the pleasure of being filled to his very core. Jensen thrust into Jared’s tight heat, the slick passage consuming him until he could only respond with greater force and speed. His body raced to the place of completion, his omega’s sweet cries were his only recognition as he crested at the top of his climb with a warning growl. 

They exploded simultaneously with screams of absolute pleasure. They spasmed through intense climactic waves until they collapsed, heaving for oxygen and thrumming with endorphins. Jensen kissed Jared’s sweaty chest. He listened to the sweet music of Jared’s wondrous moans as he kissed his way up his throat until he reached the kiss swollen lips where he gently forced them open for an endorphin rich kiss. 

Jared lazily responded. His heart was filled with peace and satiation. He moaned contentedly, his arms loosely clasped around the alpha’s neck as Jensen nuzzled him. Jensen snickered when his tired mate yawned. He coaxed Jared under the covers and held him until he fell asleep. 

After a few hours, Jensen woke his young omega and shuffled him to the kitchen for stew and bread. They snuggled on the couch and talked about the weekend for awhile. They would be visiting Sharon on Saturday and made plans to go running on Sunday. 

When Jared awoke the next morning, he couldn’t even remember getting to bed a second time. He realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch and been carried. He felt Jensen’s thick muscular arm and leg around his waist and thigh, felt the rise and fall of the alpha’s chest against his back and smiled blissfully content. 

Jared rolled himself over within his warm cocoon to snuggle deeper into Jensen’s chest. His head was just under the alpha’s chin. Jared kissed the thick collarbone, deeply inhaled his alpha’s familiar scent and moaned deliriously happy. Jensen rubbed lazy circles on Jared’s back, grinning with his eyes closed.

After they slept another hour, they grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out for Waco. Jared read through the emails between Jensen and Sharon’s alpha, Dan, while Jensen drove. Jensen grinned to himself at the waves of excitement coming from Jared, mixed with apprehensive curiosity and fear of learning more about himself. 

After they parked outside the designated meeting place, Jensen got out of the truck and searched around. The place was quiet. They had agreed to meet at a picnic area adjacent to a family run restaurant off the main highway. The restaurant didn’t open until eleven so there were very few cars around.

Jensen opened the passenger door and waited for Jared to climb out. He took his waist and walked with him toward the first table they saw. Jared could feel Jensen’s constant scanning of their surroundings. The alpha’s natural protective tension wasn’t something Jensen even had to think about. An alpha automatically emitted his wolf’s instinct in public, especially in a new circumstance with strangers about to come close to his mate. 

After a few minutes, Jensen tightened his arm around Jared’s waist as a second car pull into the parking lot. A couple approached them and as they drew closer, Jared did a double take at the low warning growl coming from Jensen. Jared stepped closer into him, his natural omega instinct to soothe the restless alpha. 

The couple stopped ten feet from them. It seemed things stood still while alpha inspected alpha. The female stepped out from behind the other alpha, which caught Jared’s attention. He stood transfixed at the way she smiled at him, welcoming and friendly. She was ten feet away, but Jared could see there were unique colors in her eyes. He instinctively smiled back, then glanced at Jensen as he felt the alpha’s tension start to unwind. 

The couple stepped closer and the alpha held out his hand, “I’m Dan. It’s a pleasure, Jensen. I’m really glad you’re who you said you were. You’ll forgive my cautious behavior.” Jensen took the alpha’s hand with a warm smile, “Absolutely. It’s definitely understood, and I’m overly grateful you even answered my emails. This is Jared.” Dan smiled before he turned to Jared and shook his hand. He instantly stared in awe, “Remarkable.”

Jared visibly shrank with shy embarrassment, at first. The other alpha quickly recovered when the female smacked his arm, “Don’t stare at the poor kid.” Dan instantly looked contrite, “I’m sorry. The eyes are never the same. This is my mate, Sharon. It’s obvious who truly rules the roost,” then he rolled his eyes playfully. 

Jared instantly relaxed. Sharon shook Jensen’s hand, then Jared’s with a kind smile, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Jared. It’s remarkable how young you are. You’ve got so many variations of color in your eyes. I think you’ve definitely got a stronger gene. Would you like to go inside and talk? I’m sure you have questions.” 

Jared’s eyes widened with wonder at the deep topaz swirl in Sharon’s brown eyes. He smiled gratefully, “God yes please...a few dozen.” As he walked toward the restaurant with Sharon, their alpha’s followed behind. By the time they entered the restaurant, Sharon and Jared were interlocking their arms and talking with the ease of friends. Their alphas decided they would most likely be seeing each other more often based on the warm feelings they were receiving from their mates. 

Jared realized what others went through when they stared at his eyes. He had been staring at Sharon’s ever since they sat across from each other at a table. Aside from the brown and topaz he noticed outside, there were tendrils of sandy beige. She was twice Jared’s age and had a nurturing motherly nature about her. She didn’t seem to mind that Jared wanted to know everything about her.

Sharon’s parents didn’t have the Meredan trait, but passed it to her from her grandmother. She started to feel drawn to neglected or injured animals in her teens, then put her hands on someone in a department store and healed them after they slipped and broke their ankle. She couldn’t explain the impulse at the time. She was only nineteen. The reaction from surrounding people was so terrifying she quit her job and ran away to her grandmother’s house. 

“My grandmother was a tough cookie, Jared. Her generation was still full of alpha dominance and when her husband died, she was pushed to bond with another ‘were’. It was unheard of to be an independent omega in her small town at the time. My grandfather was her true lifemate. He was several years older. Unfortunately, even with our medically advanced systems, he still was susceptible to chemicals and pesticides and came down with cancer. She tried to heal him but she wasn’t powerful enough. He was so protective of her, he wouldn’t allow her to bring in an outside doctor or take him to the hospital. She tried to heal him over and over, which worked in the beginning, until she ran out of energy. The last thing she could ever bring herself to do was take on another mate. She would rather live alone, or die.” 

Jared was deeply saddened, then alarmed at something Sharon said, “But...isn’t the bond of a lifemate forever? How can we even be claimed or bonded to another alpha? Why would they expect her to do that?” Jensen interjected, “It isn’t natural, and it isn’t easily accepted by our systems. It’s devastatingly painful and usually doesn’t work...but it’s possible. It has been done.” 

Jared turned pale. The thought of mating with someone else seemed ludicrous. He couldn’t stomach it. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and squeezed, “You won’t have to worry about that, kiddo.” Jared tried to relax. 

Sharon continued, “So, instead of playing along, she moved to a larger city where omega’s were practicing more independent lives and worked as a seamstress. It was enough to pay her bills and keep her abilities under wraps. She taught me how to deal with my newfound ability, how to channel it, control the unpredictable urges. She helped me see the gift, not the curse of it all. Learning from her, I became pretty independent. I was confident I would never need anybody.”

Sharon smiled knowingly, “That is until this annoying alpha came along and swept me off my feet.” Jared giggled, Jensen smiled. Dan argued affectionately, “It was you who did the sweeping, mate.” Sharon turned serious, “Jared, honey, from Jensen’s brief emails, it sounds like you’ve been on your own for a number of years.” 

Jensen argued fondly, “Not completely.” Jared grinned shyly, “Jensen was watching out for me because I was assigned to his police team. We just didn’t know why we hit it off so well at the time. But yes, I guess so, before that, there was a period of time where...” He shrugged, not wanted to go into it. Jensen touched his back soothingly. 

Sharon smiled, “I see. Funny how these damn life bonds work, isn’t it?” Jared smiled. Jensen cleared his throat, “Jared’s been through hell because of his Meredan gene.” Dan leaned forward on his elbows with concern, “You said Jared had been kidnapped. What happened?” 

Jensen relayed the story while Jared listened quietly. He was thankful Jensen didn’t elaborate on every one of the stupid tests. When Jensen explained the eye and healing tests, Dan shook his head, “Those son of a bitches. Thank god you were there.” 

Sharon laid her hand over Jared’s, “Sweetie, was that the first time you discovered you could heal?” Jared nodded a little nervously that the attention was on him, “Yes. I mean the animals and stuff you talked about...I always felt that too. I just...never imagined...” Sharon squeezed his hand, “That must have been terrifying.” Jared smiled downward, “It was. It still kinda is...I get an urge and it pulls me and...I can’t stop. The energy drain it’s...it’s scary. I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

Sharon studied him, “Honey, it’s definitely true you’ve got stronger abilities ‘and’ you’re dealing with them at a younger age than most. Without Jensen, you would be struggling with these abilities alone and that wouldn’t be safe. Dan I both know there is a matching lifemate for us all and I’m so damn glad you and Jensen found each other. Especially since healing someone with more serious injuries can drain you for several hours.” 

Jared looked curious, “How can you be sure about Meredan’s all having lifemates?” Sharon smiled, “Well, we’ve encountered a dozen, so far, and it’s always been true.” Jared’s eyes practically popped out of his head, “A ‘dozen’?” Sharon chuckled, “Yes. I’m sure there are a ton more but because most of us deal with having to hide, we rarely run into each other. Dan’s always looking out.”

Dan explained, “I met my other half in the ER. She healed a traffic accident victim, then passed out. The medics brought her in along with the wounded driver. They paged me because I specialized in ‘were’ physiology at the time. After meeting her, I jumped into all the research I could find and became a Meredan specialist.”

Jared asked worriedly, “What happened to the driver?” Dan smiled, “She saved him.” Sharon argued, “Not really.” Dan corrected her gently, “Yes, really. His broken ribs had punctured his lung. Sharon’s power wasn’t able to completely repair the injury, but she partially repaired the bone and sealed the puncture before she ran out of steam. It saved his life. Since I embarked on this, I’ve found three other doctors like me who specialize in Meredan physiology. That doesn’t mean there aren’t more, but because they tend to lay low, it’s harder to connect with them. I’ve put together a training program to get other ‘were’ doc’s on board but I have to be careful who I invite. If we can strategically put more specialists on board, we can provide more Meredans with special care. It’s risky for the poor things to go to a doctor they can’t trust or who might exploit them to some science program.”

Jared’s emotions were all over the place. He swiped at the moisture which suddenly appeared in his eyes. He hadn’t expected to find out there were others within reach. Sharon smiled in understanding, “Jared, honey, a couple of them are close by and they’ll definitely want to meet you. You’re not alone, honey. And we’ll help you. We’ll always help you.” 

Jensen rubbed Jared’s back as he pinched the wetness from his eyes. When he sighed, collecting himself, Jensen continued, “I’ve seen him heal....a gunshot wound, a dying dog, an elderly woman’s hip. Sometimes his energy drain is severe, other times it’s less. He seems to recover faster if I’m with him. It was something the head kidnapper was focused on...” 

Dan nodded, “That’s exactly true to form. We’ve learned this ‘gift’ starts to manifest in late teenage years, then grows stronger as they age. It’s all over the place when it’s new, but it levels out later on. Sharon and the others have learned how to harness it, and channel it with some work. As you mature, Jared, your control will come...and with others to help you, you’ll feel less terrified of the unpredictability.” 

Jared smiled gratefully, “I still can’t believe this.” Sharon smiled. Dan asked, “Have you noticed regular energy drains when you guys are apart?” Jensen and Jared glanced at each other, then answered simultaneously, “Yes.” Jensen added, “He’s going to college forty miles from home.” Dan looked concerned, “Holy crap, how does that work?” Jensen admitted, “It isn’t perfect. I miss him like hell. I visit two evenings a week and weekends. If I don’t, he becomes way too tired and I can feel his energy drain. After we spend a few hours in each other’s company, he’s fine.” 

Dan nodded, “That’s also true to form. There is a kinetic energy base within Meredan omega’s, which isn’t in other omega’s. The energy moves constantly. It seems to fail gradually as Meredan’s age if they haven’t been claimed by their true lifemate. On a CT scan, you can see a bright haze around the heart of a Meredan.” Jared’s eyes widened, “You can?” 

Dan smiled, “Yes, Jared, you can. If they’re brought into an emergency room almost lifeless and drained, it’s most likely they are alone, haven’t mated yet, or have been separated from their mate somehow.” Jared looked concerned, “That’s why they never make it in captivity.” Dan nodded, then looked between them curiously, “So, I suppose you two have discovered the ‘other’ energy anomaly too?” 

Jared turned bright red. Jensen grinned, “It kind of discovered ‘us’. There have been a few times when I wasn’t sure I would survive it.” Jared turned to him mortified before he looked down, “Jesus.” Jensen rubbed his back soothingly as he chuckled. 

Dan chuckled, “It’s quite the experience. It dies down during pregnancy, then returns after the pups are a few months old. By the way Jensen, if I put you on the table, your CT scan would come out like his. You and I might not have healing abilities, but we definitely have a reserve of energy ready for our mates when it’s needed. Your system is interlocked with his. It’s the coolest damn thing.” He smiled, “Scientifically speaking.” 

After lunch, they followed Sharon and Dan to their home. Sharon’s grandmother, Dottie, happened to be babysitting. She made a huge fuss over Jared, which sparked Jared’s shy dimpled grin until the children appeared from their nap. Jensen couldn’t get enough of watching his young omega sparkle as he played on the floor with the four and two year old toddlers.

Dan spoke quietly to Jensen in the kitchen, “Jensen, he’s faced so much already at his young age and the last thing I want to do is induce anymore fear but...” he shook his head, “his kind of power means he can do more. He’ll be tempted more, lured, whatever you want to call it. With greater energy comes a greater drain. He needs to understand that you have to be nearby to catch him, or keep the lookiloo’s away. The call to a Meredan is overwhelming, from what I’ve learned, but...once they learn to channel it, they can be more reserved in their response until they’re in safe surroundings. Until we can work on that with Jared, you gotta keep him close.” 

Jensen thought that over. He sighed worriedly, “Doc, what if I’m not enough or don’t have enough of this...power...to help him recover?” Dan smiled, “You’re enough, Jensen, I guarantee you. Somehow your system knows how much he needs and it will produce it. The alpha and omega bond, alone, is immeasurable, but with Meredan’s, it’s even more of a miracle...and for all of science’s achievements, there is no explanation of how nature puts a perfect match on this earth for any of us. We don’t know ‘how’ it’s there, we just know it ‘is’, and we can scan it and see it.” 

An hour later, Jensen glanced over and smiled at his mate who had lost his battle for consciousness. He laid his hand on Jared’s thigh while the omega’s head bobbed on the back of the seat from the vibrations of the truck. Jared’s face was slack and at peace. Jensen felt a flood of newfound feelings coming from him, greater connection and family. It was wonderful to sense no fear or uncertainty. 

Jared yawned and stretched lazily as they neared the house. Jensen stopped at a red light and looked over. He grinned at the adorable sight, “Hello sleepy one.” Jared smiled sleepily, looking every bit as edible as he usually did. Jensen asked, “You still wanna hit your old ‘Bux’ and meet Brian?” Jared nodded, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, “Yeah...I wanna see Kari.” Jensen smiled as he turned to head that way. 

They picked a back corner table where there was plenty of room for Brian’s mate, Kari, to stretch out. It also included padded seats. They had planned to meet the pair here after their visit with Sharon and Dan. When they saw them enter, Jared quickly helped Jensen adjust the table and chairs to accommodate Brian’s mate in her last month of pregnancy. 

Kari’s tired eyes lit up with sparkly affection as she hugged Jared. Jensen and Brian shook hands and sat across from each other. They rolled their eyes and grinned at how they were momentarily forgotten as the two omega’s went crazy chatting over Kari’s condition. Jensen ordered everyone’s favorites while Brian listened to the latest happenings at Kari’s and Sara’s clinics. 

Jared’s former coworkers came over to visit for a few minutes, then two of Jensen’s and Brian’s partners stopped to say ‘hi’. They talked of new ideas for Jared’s omega program, then filled them in on the visit today. The foursome were all thirsty for water, so Jared quickly went to the register to get it.

Jensen and Brian talked about their work schedule for the upcoming week, then laughed over mock baby names while Jensen watched his mate at the counter. Another omega was behind the register, two beta’s in back and another alpha at a table with his omega mate. A human entered the coffee shop but seemed harmless as he stood behind Jared and read the hanging menu. 

Jared ordered four ice waters and talked to his friend behind the counter while she filled them. He turned when he scented someone familiar just as they touched him on the arm. Blake smiled, “Hey Jared.” Jared paused in confusion for a few seconds, then forced himself to relax because it was just a greeting, “Hey...hi Blake. What are you doing here?” 

Jared hoped he didn’t sound short or rude. Blake was a bit off, but he hadn’t done anything to make Jared think he had any evil intent. He answered friendly enough, “Just visiting for the weekend. I have friends here. Guess you do too.” Jared nodded, noticing Blake’s eyes didn’t quite match his smile. 

Jared wondered what the hell it was about this guy that unnerved him. He turned to retrieve his waters when they appeared on the counter, then nodded to Blake with a half smile, “Well, have a good weekend. I’ll see ya.” Blake smiled in return, “Sure thing, Jared, you too but...first, please let me shake your hand. I got a B+ on my exam and for someone who was sure he was going to fail, that was quite the pleasant surprise.” 

Jared quickly sat the waters back down. He shook Blake’s hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable for some reason, “That’s great. Good for you.” Jared reminded himself of how many breaks this guy took and how he paid little attention to his tutor session. A ‘B+’ was quite good for that shitty of an effort, actually. 

Jared grabbed the waters again, “I’m happy to know it helped.” Blake smiled, “I owe you.” Jared argued, “No, you really don’t. I’ll see you later, okay?” He walked back to the table, not waiting for Blake’s response. There was something totally ‘off’ about the guy. Jared sat next to Jensen and passed out the waters. He did a double take when he realized he was being closely perused by his mate. 

Jensen asked, “Is he from school?” Jared answered, “Yeah, it’s just Blake.” Jensen’s eyebrow raised, “Blake, the new tutor student, Blake?” Jared looked surprised, “How’d you know about him,” then realized his stupidity, “Nevermind. Of course you know about him.” Jensen focused on the human again, “I know about him because the guys said he arrived unannounced and he feels off to you. Why is he in South Austin?” Jared shrugged, “He said he was visiting friends.” 

Jensen stewed for a few seconds, watching the human at the counter until he received his drink and headed outside. Jared shrugged, “I don’t know why I feel so weird around him. He just insisted on shaking my hand because he got a decent grade on his test. He’s polite, he just doesn’t feel like he’s really into college.” 

Jensen rested his hand on Jared’s back. He knew Josh’s team was aware of the newcomer but none of them expected him to show up here. Brian asked, “No priors, right?” Jensen answered, “No.” Brian commented, “Kinda odd for him to show up here.” Jensen nodded, still watching the human who got into his car, made a quick phone call, then drove off. Jensen sent a text to Josh, updating him of the freak occurrence. He entered the license plate he mentally recorded off the black Tesla, which was an awfully expensive set of wheels for a college student.

Later that evening, Jared suddenly became overwhelmed with fatigue after they spent only five minutes in the hot tub. He apologized over and over as he was pulled confusedly from the hot tub by his concerned alpha. Jensen swore the young ‘were’ was going to conk out in the water if he didn’t get him to bed. It was only nine. 

Jared’s body moved like lead. Jensen finally picked him up and carried him after he dried him off. He laid him in bed and undressed him, smiling at the adorable way Jared nestled into the pillows. Jensen decided this must be from the activities today, the added emotion, and maybe a catch up of Jared’s week. He smoothed the unruly hair from the young omega’s face but his adoring smile faded when he realized he could no longer feel Jared’s bond. 

Jensen shook him gently, “Jared.” His internal panic started to rise so he shook him a bit harder, “Jared.” He felt his forehead, then lifted each eyelid. There was no fever and Jared seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Jensen pushed harder with his mind. When he didn’t establish a connection, he closed his eyes and drew on his alpha influence. 

The connection was there but it was different. It felt as if a thick wall of mud was between them. Jensen had to tread through it in order to feel Jared’s presence. His omega’s thoughts were sluggish, even for sleep. He was usually a vibrant myriad of light and colors mixed with sweet content. At the moment, they seemed to be suspended like they were smothered in quicksand.

Jensen opened his eyes and stared at his beautiful mate while he slept. This interruption was like the last time Jensen felt it, almost unbearable, but at least he was in front of him this time. An alpha/omega mental bond wasn’t severed for any reason. Even in surgery, mates had been known to remain connected. Only in death was it severed. 

After a twenty five minute nap, Jared started to stir. Jensen kept his hand on Jared’s chest as he watched him stretch and yawn. When he finally opened his eyes, he smiled dreamily at Jensen and the bond instantly opened again. Jensen stared hard at him, mentally struggling with what the hell just happened and how Jared didn’t seem the least bit affected. 

Jared immediately sat up. He searched around the room, looking confused and upset, then he seemed to take check of himself internally as he folded his arms around his waist. Jensen asked worriedly, “Are you alright?” Jared looked confused, “I don’t know. I thought...someone was here. How’d we get here?” Jensen studied him, “I carried you when you almost passed out in the hot tub. Who did you think was here?” 

Jared nervously smoothed his hair back. He searched around the room again, his eyes darting with anxiety, “I don’t know. This is the same thing that happened before...last Thursday night when I was about to call you. I felt so tired all of a sudden. I fell asleep and I just...woke up twenty minutes after. Olaf wasn’t back but...it felt like someone had been there.”

Jensen searched the beautiful anxious eyes, “I couldn’t feel you, sweetheart. I lost you, just like before. For the twenty minutes or so you were out, it’s like a murky wall was blocking us.” Jared’s eyes widened with fear. Jensen decided he would not be able to let Jared go back to campus without him. There was simply no fucking way. 

Jared nodded, “I agree,” reminding Jensen he was hearing his thoughts. Jensen smiled. He smoothed the younger ‘were’s’ hair back lovingly. He was at a loss as to how to explain this but made a mental note to call Dan in the morning and ask about it. He spent the next hour holding Jared in his arms. 

When Jared started moving his hands in tantalizing circles and kissing his chest, Jensen was instantly distracted from his thoughts. Jared rolled over on top of him and kissed a trail down his stomach, down his abdomen, and down to his groin. Jensen gripped his mate’s head from either side, and before he had the chance to say he didn’t need to do this, Jared licked a swipe up the concrete hard engorged cock. 

Jensen’s eyes rolled up, as he groaned deep with pleasure. His mate toyed around the mushroom shaped head with his tongue. Jensen could hardly stay still. His desire to keep Jared safe from harm was the only thing keeping him from thrusting up violently and pushing Jared’s mouth down over him. 

Jared suckled and licked the hot taught skin of his alpha’s huge cock. He moaned at the taste and feel of Jensen’s delicious alpha flavor, made only for him. He inhaled the musky spice, felt the flood of intoxicating endorphins as his true mate’s scent permeated his system. Jared licked his way down to the loose skin of Jensen’s knot, not full yet highly sensitive to the touch. Jared spent time there, gently suckling the area while his alpha growled and cried out with gusty abandon. 

It was amazing to hear Jensen let go like this. He was always the protector, always pushing Jared to pleasure filled heights, always so in control. Jared loved doing this for him. He could feel the power within Jensen, feel the alpha’s strength from his thick muscular legs, his hips and abdomen, the grip of his muscular hands on Jared’s head, yet his alpha was the most gentle when it came to Jared. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect him, even hold his own power back. 

Jared braced himself on his elbows and took hold of Jensen’s impressive cock. He sucked the head gently, then slid his mouth down further as Jensen’s head fell back with a pleasure filled groan. The alpha fell victim to his omega’s complete control. He was powerless to stop himself from gusty cry after cry as his mate drove him to madness. 

Jared slid his mouth up and down. He matched the rhythm with his hand around the bottom of Jensen’s shaft. His alpha was way too endowed for Jared to swallow him all at once. He brought his alpha to the highest crest and then sucked hard when his mate bellowed loud and long as he shook. Jensen screamed helplessly through unimaginable orgasmic pleasure. Jared’s mouth left him incapable of coherent thought. He sucked and swallowed while the alpha spasmed through waves of his orgasm until finally he collapsed on the bed. Jensen gasped for air in between, “Ohmygod,” “Jesus”, “Jesuschristbaby”.

Jared swallowed the salty sweet fluid, licked Jensen’s groin area clean of anything he might have missed, then worked his way up the beautiful six pack abs to the impressive muscular chest. Jared spent time nuzzling, scenting and tasting the beautiful pecs of his mate. By the time he reached Jensen’s face, he grinned down at the post orgasmic alpha, who was still catching his breath. 

Jared kissed him gently at first, then deeply pushed his tongue inside to share Jensen’s exquisite taste with him. Jensen groaned appreciatively, his hands roaming all over Jared’s sweet backside. He could feel his omega’s hard on, smell the intoxicating slick dripping from his backside. Jared’s hips began gyrating when Jensen touched him. His hand slipped into Jared’s underwear, his finger began toying through the slick wetness until he touched Jared’s sensitive rim. 

Jared’s body went up in flames. Jensen urged him to sit up a bit, then he bent his legs behind Jared for leverage. They kissed like they were starving, tongues curling and dancing as Jared’s cries became more desperate. Jensen whispered between kisses, “God you’re so beautiful. Look at you,” as he pushed two fingers inside while he pumped Jared’s cock. 

Jared rode his fingers, screamed with his head thrown back as Jensen touched his prostate. He rode Jensen faster, cried out, “YES, OH GOD, JENSEN, YES,” then came powerfully in front of Jensen’s eyes. Jensen had never seen anything so beautiful. His alpha wolf growled with possession while Jared shuttered through his climax. As he gentled Jared down, Jensen’s alpha wolf repeated ‘mine’ over and over. 

Jared collapsed in a heap over Jensen’s chest. The alpha kissed his slightly sweaty forehead while Jared moaned contentedly. When Jared finally looked up, Jensen smiled at the dreamy post orgasmic look. Jared’s beautiful eyes were swirling with blues, greens, hazel and a small trace of the lavender Jensen had seen weeks ago. Jesus Christ, they were incredible. 

Jared sighed peacefully against his chest, “I love you.” Jensen moved a loose a piece of hair out of Jared’s eyes and tucked it lovingly behind his ear, “I love you more than life, my sweet mate.” He smiled wider at the drooping eyelids, “You ready to sleep?” Jared nodded against his chest. Jensen pulled covers over the adorable omega’s backside then settled in since it didn’t appear Jared wanted to move. He fell asleep with the precious weight of his mate laying on top of him. 

Hours later, Jensen awoke to Jared screaming and trying to scuttle out of bed. He grabbed him around his arms and held him from behind as Jared struggled against unseen terror. Jared screamed as the needle was shoved into his mouth. He could smell the human while the head alpha forced his mouth open. 

Jensen repeatedly tried to reach him while the younger ‘were’ struggled against him. He choked and gasped, between shuttering spasms until he finally woke up in tears. Jensen kept up the mantra, “That’s it, sweetheart, you’re safe. It’s just me, it’s alright. Jared, it’s me. I’m here, it’s okay. That’s it, sweetheart, you’re safe.” He kissed the side of his head, repeatedly offering assurances, feeling the absolute terror in Jared’s mind recede. 

Jared continued to sob, now holding Jensen’s arms in a tight grip. Jensen kissed the side of his head again, willing to stay in this position all night if it would help Jared feel safe. He repeated the reassurances until Jared started to relax against him. 

Jensen held him tightly for several minutes longer until he turned in his arms to face him. Jensen instantly moved the hair out of Jared’s eyes and wiped the tears from his face, even though new ones kept falling. Jared sobbed quietly, “I didn’t know why these dreams started back I just...I didn’t think and...I couldn’t remember at first but...Jensen, I think I know now. They only happened twice lately and both time it’s been after ‘him’. I really think it’s ‘him’.”

Jensen cupped his cheeks between his hands, “Jared, who is ‘him’?” Jared’s eyes filled, “It’s Blake. I’m so sorry. It’s him, I know it. I should have known and I don’t understand why I didn’t. I think that’s what my mind was trying to tell me. He’s the human who stuck that needle in my mouth.” 

Jensen focused on him for several seconds. He couldn’t even describe the poisonous feeling churning in his gut. They’d missed this. How could they? His innocent mate had been near the bastard twice and they’d fucking missed it. ‘Twice’, his mind repeated. Jensen immediately grabbed his cell phone. 

Jared continued guiltily, “I’m sorry,” while Jensen connected with his brother. Josh would never fail to answer a call from him in the middle of the night and true to form, the younger alpha answered on the second ring, “The fuck, old man.” 

Jensen kept his hand on Jared, soothingly rubbing his back as he announced bitterly, “It’s him. The fucking new student, Blake. Jared just remembered. He’s the human we’ve been looking for.” 

Josh sat up in bed. He rested his hand on his slightly stirring very pregnant mate while he focused more intently on his brother’s call, “How the fuck did Jared not recognize him?” Jensen angrily answered, “I don’t know. His mind was probably blocking out some of the trauma, but he realizes it now and the fucker’s been near Jared twice. I want everyone on that son of a bitch.” 

Josh agreed, “No question, bro. When you texted me about him in the Starbucks, I threw a tracer on his plate. I’ll add a want for the bastard, himself. Hopefully, somebody’ll pick him up for us. Is Jared okay?” Jensen studied his mate, who was starting to take deep breaths and calm himself as he walked into the bathroom. 

Jensen sighed, “For now. The nightmare was brutal but at least we know what’s been fueling them.” Josh asked, “You still going running tomorrow?” Jensen answered, “I don’t know, we’ll see. If I don’t lock him in a closet to keep him safe from everyone else, I probably will...I think he probably needs it after this. I’m going to be coming with him Monday.” Josh snorted, “I knew that.” 

Jensen sighed, “Thanks bro.” Josh retorted, “Shut up...just take care of him and we’ll keep in touch.” Jensen ended the call just as Jared returned to the bed. He slipped into Jensen’s arms and rested his head on the alpha’s chest as they laid back down. Jensen rubbed his fingers through Jared’s hair, “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m sorry this whole fucking mess touched your life.” Jared lifted his head, “I’m the one that’s sorry. I should have known it was him. How could I forget such a thing?” 

Jensen shushed him loving strokes to his hair, “It’s not your fault. Nothing is your fault, baby. Your mind’s been struggling with something off about him, it just took a moment to remember. I’m sure your subconscious isn’t crazy about reliving that time. Don’t worry, the prick’s picture and his fancy car are on everybody’s computer. They’ll be looking for him. I’m not leaving you alone. We’ll get this bastard.” 

Jared forced himself to try and rest. After another hour of laying in each other’s arms, Jared relaxed into sleep with Jensen lightly rubbing circles on his back. They slept fitfully until morning. After having breakfast at Sara’s clinic, Jensen drove them to the large stretch of land he rented for Jared’s birthday. He found an unreserved section and swiped his credit card into the machine. 

The day was beautiful, late October fall colors and cool breezes rustling through the tall cedar’s. Jared inhaled scents of trees, grasses, manzanita and residual scents of those who had used the land earlier. He listened to the faint cries of birds and thought he smelled a creek far away. He heard very distant voices of others using alternate spaces. 

When he turned to Jensen, Jared realized he was being watched. He smiled shyly as he looked down. Jensen pulled him into his arms and kissed him tenderly, then looked into his eyes, “You’re so beautiful and you don’t even realize it.” He smiled when Jared looked down again. The young omega was absolutely adorable. They undressed and left their clothes lying over a tree branch, then stood side by side. Jensen sensed Jared’s hesitation, “You can do this. Remember last time. Try and clear your mind and imagine running free.” 

Jared took a deep breath. As he blew it out slowly, he closed his eyes and imagined running through the grass. Within seconds, he felt the tingling of his arm hairs and then the entire mutation of his body. It happened quickly this time. Jared was soon standing on all fours, feeling the dirt and grass through the thick pads of his feet. 

He turned to look at Jensen. The alpha was smiling as he knelt down and reached for Jared. He ran his fingers through the shiny long tawny hair, admiring Jared’s beautiful highlights mixed throughout. The omega licked Jensen’s face again, as before. Jensen burst out laughing. He rubbed his hands over the gorgeous head and scratched behind Jared’s ears. 

When Jared nuzzled him with his wet nose and started nipping at Jensen’s chest, Jensen gave in, “Alright alright, I’m coming.” He shifted into his wolf form and returned Jared’s kiss with swipes of his tongue over the omega’s head and ears. Once Jared met his eyes, Jensen read the playfulness. His mated attacked him in a play wrestle, gnawing around Jensen’s jaw. He nipped Jensen harder before he took off full speed. 

Jensen laughed internally as he gave chase. He sprinted after his mate for a square mile, then chased him toward the back of the ten acre lot. Jared headed for a small stream and ran through it, splashing and dipping himself into the deeper parts before he stopped to drink. Jensen drank next to him, keeping his eyes peeled for danger, scanning for any threats while he paid attention to his mate’s every emotion. 

Jared gleefully trotted through the creek as far as he could go without leaving their allotted space. He turned around and followed his same path back so he could spend more time in the water before he sprinted back toward the meadow where they started. Jensen caught him and tumbled him to the ground gently, then easily let him slip from his grasp and get away. They play fought and rolled, growled and nibbled at each other in between running like the wind. 

They finally dwindled down to rest in the shade. Jensen laid on his stomach, his legs stretched in front of him, panting with internal happiness. His mate wiggled on his back in the cool grass. He rolled opposite ways, scooted and pawed the ground as he rubbed the side of his face and his entire body on the grass. He rolled onto his back again, then lay panting with his tongue lolling to the side. Jensen couldn’t get enough of watching his young mate. He stayed in his position as Jared became distracted by a butterfly. He watched the fluttering insect for a minute, then followed it to a bush where a dozen or more butterflies all fluttered about. 

Jared jumped at them, playfully, then became distracted by a bullfrog in a muddy area. He sniffed the creature until it startled him and hopped away. Jensen internally shook his head at the youthful innocence of his omega. He enjoyed watching him a moment longer until the sound of a car door caused him to stand and focus on the direction of the parking lot. 

Jensen trotted that way. Jared instantly joined him, alerted by his alpha’s mood. He followed Jensen from behind, then stood next to him, touching shoulders, when the alpha stopped and scented the air. Jared could see a man walking toward the entrance of their rented space. Jensen’s low growl told Jared he hadn’t quite been identified yet. 

Jared instinctively stayed behind Jensen, out of harm’s way. He sat on his haunches and waited while his alpha moved forward slowly and met the newcomer face to face. After scenting the air, Jared recognized the familiar beta just as Jensen shifted. Brian immediately bitched, “Took you long enough. You gettin’ soft?” He looked around Jensen and smiled, “Oh my god, is that you, Padakid?” 

Jensen sighed, “Of course it’s him. Lemme get dressed.” He moved toward the tree branch where they left their clothing earlier. Brian bitched, “Please do, you’re hurting my eyes,” then smiled wider as he walked toward Jared, “Look at you. You look amazing, big guy.” Brian ran his hands over Jared’s long tawny hair, then scratched the omega behind the ears. He accepted the greeting licks on his hands just as Jensen returned in jeans and an undershirt. 

Jared ran several yards away, obviously not ready to change back to human form. Jensen stood with Brian while they watched him. Brian sighed, “I knew you’d wanna know instead of waiting ‘til you check your phone.” Jensen looked at him. He could see Brian had been masking his behavior, and he knew damn well it was for Jared’s benefit. 

Brian hesitated a few seconds, watching the sweet charming teen sniff the grass and bushes, then take off after a rabbit. Jared would never hurt it, Brian knew that. He turned to Jensen with guilt in his eyes. Jensen stiffened, “What happened.” Brian responded, “The student died in his Tesla an hour ago.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some threatening things seem to be happening, as Jensen increases protection around his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, truly, for following along, and especially for such kind and generous feedback. You are all appreciated so much! I’m trying to push this out as fast as possible. :0).

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

After Brian left, Jensen called Dan and asked him if he ever heard of anything that could block an alpha/omega mental bond. When the doc suggested a possible inhibitor of some kind, perhaps a toxin not regularly used in the medical industry that could reduce the brain’s receptor’s, Jensen’s internal alarm skyrocketed. 

Blake’s vehicle had been found off an embankment by highway troopers. At first, it seemed the accident killed Blake but toxicology screenings came back with an unidentifiable substance on the steering wheel and Blake’s hands. Two recent incidents seemingly having to do with poisons were too much to ignore.  
Jensen checked in with Josh and compared notes while he continued to watch Jared play in his wolf form. Jensen knew Jared could sense his increased concern. At the same time, he could feel the determined resistance from Jared to enjoy every last minute of their time here before he faced more bad news. 

Jensen packed up their belongings and waited for Jared to roll in the grass one last time. He braced himself, grinning, when the beautiful tawny colored wolf loped toward him. Jared hiked himself up on his hind legs with his front paws on Jensen’s shoulders and showered the alpha with sloppy kisses. Jensen laughed, gripping the silky fur of Jared’s neck while holding him steady. 

Jensen rubbed his hands all over him, smiling. He felt sheer happiness coming from Jared, and wasn’t about to spoil it by telling him they should go. The deep amber hazel eyes were swirling with turquoise and focused on Jensen with knowing intelligence. Jared was very aware they had under ten minutes left on their rental time. 

Jensen felt the movement under his hands as his omega shifted. When he stood naked in human form, Jensen took him in his arms and kissed him deep and long with loving strokes of his tongue. Jared’s wildness, his wolf’s freedom of expression were still receding into the inhibitions of human form. His bareness felt natural until he finally became aware there were others pulling up and searching for an empty lot. 

Jared pulled back and giggled shyly while turning red. Jensen chuckled affectionately as he guided him toward his clothing and blocked anyone’s view while Jared got dressed. Jensen’s eyes never wavered as he watched the delicious tender skin covered by jeans and a t-shirt. Jared kissed him with a sweet shy smile, knowing Jensen had been staring. He walked with Jensen to the truck and after they buckled in, they kissed again. 

Jensen drove them home in silence. He could feel Jared’s happiness exuding from today’s outing. He parked in the driveway and turned the engine off, then turned to his mate before they exited. Jared was staring at him, his eyes filled with loving gratitude, “What you always do for me, it’s hard to put into words what it means. Thank you for today.” 

Jensen smiled softly, “Well, it’s kinda self serving, watching you enjoy yourself like that. You’re too beautiful to interrupt...cute and silly too. God, you’re a beautiful wolf, baby.” Jared smiled shyly. Jensen got out of the truck, figuring he better do something else before he took his mate right there on the driveway. Christ, Jared had no idea how damn edible he was. 

They unloaded the truck and went inside. After they put things away, they sat facing each other on the couch, each with one knee bent. Jared’s eyes were filled with apprehension. For the next few minutes, Jensen explained the accident, the toxin in Blake’s system and Dan’s suspicion. He watched Jared’s widened eyes as the young omega realized how it must have happened, “He shook my hand...both times I fell asleep, I shook hands with him. Jensen, what was he trying to do?” 

Jensen laid his hand on Jared’s knee, “Dan’s researching it. He says the only thing he knows that could interrupt an alpha/omega mental path would have to be a mixture of things...it would definitely be temporary and probably more like a dull interference. It sounded exactly like what I was sensing when I tried to reach you last night.” 

Jared’s eyes filled with concern, “But what is it for? No one’s talking to me or...telling me to do anything. What is it for?” Jensen soothed him, “I don’t know, sweetheart. Whatever it is, he’s not getting to you. The guys are gonna be practically riding in your backpack from now on and...I’m definitely gonna be staying with you.” 

Jared’s eyes widened further, “With ‘me’? In my room? What about Olaf?” Jensen answered, “It’s okay, Olaf’s totally cool with it. He says he’s comfortable with your team, and he gets the system and the need for protection. He’s gonna be housed in a room down the hall until this is over.” 

Jared’s guilt overwhelmed him. The bullshit trouble this had caused to everyone’s lives. He closed his eyes and sighed. Jensen touched his cheek, “Hey.” When Jared looked up, Jensen told him, “I hear you worrying about everyone’s sacrifices. This is a sacrifice for you too. I know you’ve felt boxed in, and you never complain.” 

Jared’s eyes softened, “How can I complain? You’re doing so much, Jensen, I just...what about the omega’s you protect here? Your job?” Jensen took his hand and squeezed it, “It’s all taken care of. Brian’s got coverage if Kari goes into labor, I’ve got coverage, everyone’s hellbent on taking this bastard down, and anybody ‘else’ they might connect him to. Don’t worry, love...and please stop blaming yourself because I can hear it.” 

Jared stood and faced the living room slider with his arms folded as he processed everything. Jensen felt the fear of the unknown threat, the horror that someone he just saw yesterday was dead, flashes of the torturous tests done by his kidnappers, then helpless anger. Jared couldn’t believe some son of a bitch was still after him. Blake was so close, right there. Jared was still irritated at himself for his failure to recognize him immediately.

Jensen approached him from behind, gently slipped his arms around him and held him quietly until Jared turned in his arms. Jensen cupped his cheeks, “I can feel your high caliber wheels turning, baby. What are you thinking?” Jared sighed with concentration, “Well, I’m thinking about the fucked up ideals Langstrom has, his opinions about omega’s and their freedoms. I was so pissed off about what he said I didn’t even think he could actually be the one behind this.” 

Jensen agreed. Jared added frustratingly, “I don’t know ‘why’ he would make me sleep, though...what purpose does it have? And if he ‘was’ using Blake, would he really cause him to die? Why? Maybe Blake screwed up somehow and used it wrong. Why would a renowned scholar do something like this?”

Jensen said nothing for the moment. He knew people had been killed for much less than simply eliminating a witness but he didn’t want to harp on it right now. Jared asked, “You said he flew home, right?” Jensen nodded, “Yes. Josh is verifying that he hasn’t doubled back somehow.” Jared’s eyes widened, “Doubled back?” Jensen explained, “If he’s used to skirting around doing illegal activities, he’s probably well practiced at throwing a light tail off. New Hampshire teams are checking his whereabouts.” 

Jared looked overwhelmed. He asked worriedly, “What happens if he’s home? Does that mean it’s not him?” Jensen rubbed his back gently, “No. We’ll still watch him. He could still be calling the shots from there.” Jared asked, “Can he be arrested? Questioned about Blake and his...weird fucked up opinions about the protection laws?” Jensen sighed, “No, love. We could ‘ask’ him to come in for questioning but at this point, there isn’t probable cause to arrest him.” 

Jared sighed with worried frustration. Not knowing where the next threat was coming from was frightening. Jensen suddenly received a text from Josh. He checked his phone before he informed Jared the geneticist was still at his home. Jared visibly relaxed, though his eyes were still filled with worry. He thought for a moment, then he seemed to hesitate before he spoke. Jensen tilted his head in curiosity, “What is it?” 

Jared confessed, “I uh...I was thinking Langstrom was quite clear he doesn’t think omega’s should be free, ‘especially’ Meredans. He knows what I am and he practically announced it to the whole damn class. Jensen, what if he ‘is’ this buyer? I mean it’s hard to believe he has that much money and actually feels he has to ‘buy’ living beings, but...what if it ‘is’ him? Even if it’s not, he could have captives...based on his opinions and what he does for a living, he could have other omega’s or even Meredans in a lab somewhere. He could be torturing them or...making them have his offspring or...killing them. The poor things could be saved if...if I...” 

Jensen asked confusedly, “Jared, what are you thinking?” Jared’s eyes darted, “Well, I...could use the fact that he....I mean if I could get in there and talk to him somehow I...,” 

“No,” Jensen’s face darkened with anger. 

Jared started to argue, but Jensen interrupted again, “No. No fucking way. Not ever. First of all, I’m your alpha and in no way would I sit by while you put yourself in harms way. Second, this guy is masking his gender. He’s an alpha, but he’s using something to mask it, plus he’s made forward advances toward you and clearly thinks you should be in a lab. If he’s responsible for mixing these shitty little potions, he’s deadly. No. My human side, and my alpha wolf are in agreement on this.”

Jared visibly wilted, though his stubborn streak showed in his eyes. Jensen lovingly smoothed the hair back from his face, hoping to soften the blow but his adorable mate argued bitterly, “Well, it must be nice to have something ‘alpha’ to do. I guess I’ll make myself useful going to class with my babysitters like a good omega.” He sighed resentfully. 

Jensen’s eyebrow perked up. His eyes started to darken from the challenge in his mate’s demeanor, but at the same time he tried to hold back his smirk, “Well, a good omega probably wouldn’t have said that.” Jared’s mouth dropped, “You fucking snooty alpha!” He pushed against his alpha’s chest with fire in his eyes. 

Jensen’s eyes glowed. He pulled Jared against him, pinning him with a threatening growl, “You will obey, omega.” Jared snorted with indignance, “Huh! Fuck that! Make me!” Jensen threatened, “I will, and I ‘will’ fuck that.” Jared’s slick gushed from his hole. His eyes landed on Jensen’s mouth as his breathing increased, fully aroused by this new play between them, “Well I...I don’t have to listen to you.” The weak attempt at vibrato failed. 

Funny, Jared thought he was angry at being a victim all this time, but at the moment the wind in his sails had been redirected to intense need. Jensen’s eyes glowed liquid amber. He kissed Jared hard, forcing his tongue inside to command a response. Molten lava exploded between their bodies as Jensen’s tongue took possession of every delectable part of Jared’s mouth. His hands roamed freely, possessively, gripping and kneading the perfect ass cheeks as Jared jumped up and wrapped his legs around Jensen’s hips. 

He cried out as he was carried down the hall, Jensen’s hands rubbing his ass cheeks and growling. He could smell the hot slick, angrily calling to him that it was there for him and why was he taking so long. Jared tried for one last rebuttle, “This means nothing,” as he was tossed on the bed with Jensen on top. 

Jensen growled, “You’re a fucking bossy omega,” as he pulled the clothing from Jared’s body and attacked his mouth again. Jared’s chest heaved. He cried out when Jensen quickly moved down, sucked his nipples and bit down. He gripped Jensen’s head between his hands. Jensen grabbed his own dick through his jeans to keep from coming when his mate screamed, “YES! FUCK, ALPHA, YES!” 

Jared took hold of Jared’s hips and flipped him over. He pulled the gorgeous back side up so Jared naturally bent his knees and opened up. Jensen growled hungrily as he stared at the precious sweet nectar that was pooled between Jared’s cheeks and running down his legs. He inhaled deeply with his eyes closed, “Mmmm...Jesus fuck.” 

Jared begged, “Fuck me. Oh God, alpha, fuck me...yes.” Jensen’s dick almost jumped out of his pants. He quickly unzipped himself and ripped the button open. He pulled his cock free from his flooded underwear. Jared’s back arched, as he pushed back eagerly in Jensen’s grip. Jensen groaned with hunger, “This first,” then dove in. 

He licked and slurped his own natural honey, made specifically for him. He devoured what had saturated the baby fine skin, then went for the crinkled pink skin of Jared’s hole where he sucked and wiggled his tongue. 

Jared screamed into the pillow, then to the side, as he completely lost all coherent thought and pushed back. He eagerly begged for more, pleading for Jensen to fill him up, claim him, sink his teeth deep and own him. Jensen stiffened his tongue and fucked him with it while he pumped Jared’s cock. He held him firm with a hand on his hip. 

Jared thrust back until he stiffened and came, screaming through his climax as he shook and clenched through every spasm. Jensen sucked the crinkly hole, drinking the delicious nectar as it gushed out. He groaned and growled his appreciation as he gentled Jared down through his aftershocks. When the young omega lay spent, gasping for oxygen with his head turned to the side, Jensen sat on his haunches and stared at him, breathing hard. 

Jensen’s cock was on fire. It was angry red with a purple tint, twitching and leaking with need. He rubbed the beautiful ass cheeks, then pulled the narrow hips back a bit. Jared’s body automatically spread open wider for access. Jensen licked a swipe from Jared’s balls up through his crack, as he adjusted himself to fold over the omega’s gorgeous back. 

Jared’s wondrous sounds of completion were mixed with whispered cries for more, “Yes...yes...please Jensen, claim me, please. I need you.” Jensen smoothed the ruffled fringe of Jared’s long bangs from his face, kissed the back of his neck and started to pushed is cock inside. He groaned and with exquisite pleasure, in between little kisses to Jared’s skin. 

Jensen bottomed out with his cock inside the tight wet heat as he lay with his forehead against Jared’s shoulder blade, panting, “Jesus Christ you feel so good. God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” When he started to move, it was like lighting exploded between them and there was no stopping it. He thrust deep inside, his alpha wolf took control as Jared’s cries begged for more. 

Jensen’s teeth sharpened, his chest heaved between increasingly loud growls of dominance. Jared’s body arched even more. He pushed back mindlessly, tilted his head to expose his shoulder. Jensen zeroed in on his former claim marks, felt the saliva drip from his mouth. When Jared gave in to the pounding of his prostate, he screamed as he came hard. 

Jensen bit down and screamed with guttural force as he tasted the fresh blood. He spasmed through his orgasm, over and over with unending conjoined pleasure, not coherent enough to determine which was coming from Jared’s body or his. They rode through the climactic waves, finally collapsing in a heap as endorphins rolled through the aftermath. 

Jensen carefully broke his mouth free, panting for air, he licked the freshly opened wound until he felt enough saliva had initiated healing. He laid his head sideways between Jared’s shoulder blades, struggling for air and the return of his strength. He groaned pleasurably, as he gently pulled out, then moved to the side and collapsed next to him, keeping his leg and arm over the young omega’s backside while they both recovered. 

Jared floated helplessly in a sea of bliss. His eyes were in capable of opening, his body had gone out of business, but his soul was complete and smiling. Jared wondered if he would ever move again but he didn’t care. His alpha had given him exactly what he seemed to crave. He couldn’t remember what set it off, ‘oh yeah’, Jared thought, some stupid pissy stubbornness. Jared grinned. 

Jensen barely opened his eyes, the lids felt like heavy steel. His first vision was of his adorable post orgasmic exhausted mate smiling very faintly. Jensen smirked, “You find something funny?” Jared barely had energy to giggle but he did. Jensen smiled wider as he kissed his upper arm. Jared mumbled with his eyes closed, “Now I know how to ruffle up the great alpha.” Jensen chuckled, “Don’t be doing that too often.” Jared smirked, “Oh, I plan to.” 

Jensen sighed, “There you go arguing again.” Jared grinned lopsided, “Don’t scare me.” Jensen smirked lazily, “Good. Don’t want to.” He rolled Jared over on his back and laid over him, “But you still have to listen to me.” Jared’s eyes finally opened, as he loosely slipped his hands around the alpha’s neck. He yawned huge and rolled his eyes, “I suppose off and on...when I feel like it.” 

Jensen chuckled. His adorable mate sported a post orgasmic hue on his cheeks. He looked dreamy and content, and absolutely gorgeous. Jensen kissed him gently, loving strokes of his tongue making sure his mate felt every ounce of his love for him. When he pulled back, Jared looked deliciously convinced with kiss swollen lips and heavily blinking eyes filled with peace. 

Jensen suddenly looked concerned, “Hey...you’re starving.” Jared snorted, as he mockingly rolled his eyes, “Well, yeah...you fried my last brain cell.” Jensen rubbed his hair, “How about some steaks?” Jared smiled lazily, “Mmmm...can I have two?” Jensen kissed him, grinning, “You can have three....and mine. Everything I have is yours, anyway...even the wax in my ears.” 

Jared laughed heartily. He was pulled upright by his arms, then manhandled into some boxers and a t-shirt, then kissed once more before he was carried over Jensen’s shoulder into the living room and planted on the couch. Jensen kissed him again, smirking, “Stay put, youngling, while I prepare your feast.” 

The next morning, both lifemates yawned heavily while they loaded Jared’s car. Jensen tossed a duffle bag in back with some clothing for himself, then grumbled when Jared reminded him he was driving. Jensen went to the passenger side, got in and shut the door with a little more force than was necessary. After Jared buckled himself in, he looked over, smirking, “I can’t believe you’re being pissy about me driving.” 

Jensen sighed, took a sip from his insulated coffee mug, labeled with the letter ‘A’, then grumbled, “You’re cramping my alpha style. Wearing me down like a helpless lamb in a petting zoo.” Jared laughed out loud. Jensen smirked as he took another sip. Jared teased him, “Well, maybe I’ll let you pump my gas, tough guy.” Jensen snickered, almost choked. He hadn’t expected that. 

They showered and dressed by six thirty so they could allow for traffic and get Jared to his first class on time. Jensen kissed him one last time before he handed him off to Paul and Phil, who were escorting Jared to his first two classes. Jensen joined Josh and Ron for more coffee. 

Jared’s classes went by with no unexpected happenings. The team gathered at the asian bistro for a group dinner so they could go over things. The upcoming weekend was Halloween. There were school activities everywhere. People and ‘were’s’ were moving between sororities and dorms, putting costumes together and cheering at rallies. Jared hadn’t signed up for anything but two of his friends kept hounding him to pick ‘something’. 

Jared knew his OPD team was like a collection of supportive older brothers. Jared could have all of those experiences if he wanted and his team would probably even dress up if they had to. That’s why he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want those events bad enough to ask for them and he truly enjoyed being right here, talking and laughing over dinner about whatever the officer’s wished to talk about. Jared loved hearing about their families, how they spent their weekend, and he especially loved that his alpha would be filling his lonely dorm room nights with his presence. 

The next few days were the same. Jared was busy with assignments and tutoring known students that were familiar to the team. Jensen held him every night while they slept and there were no nightmares. When Thursday arrived, Jared worked his first shift at the coffee shop. Jensen helped out in back, kept an eye on every customer and watched the back door while the team circled the surroundings. 

Jared signed up for extra shelter help on Saturday. He guiltily explained it to Jensen that they begged him to help out since they were short. Jensen assured him it was perfectly fine. He figured he would help them out too and keep a close eye on his mate. 

By Friday afternoon, Jared had finished all his homework. He met a group of friends at the campus ice cream shop for a huge monstrosity of chocolate and caramel. Jensen stood talking with Josh and Don outside, valiantly trying to allow Jared as much space as he could to socialize. 

After Jared’s group dispersed, Jared suddenly stood poised, looking away from Jensen. He glanced at Jensen, then started walking the opposite way. Jensen swore under his breath, his concern heightened, for what he suspected was happening. He hurriedly followed Jared with Josh and Don right behind him. Josh radio’d the rest of the team. 

Jared’s steps sped up. By the time he neared a downward zig zag ramp, he was close to running. He stopped near a small crowd of people and ‘were’s’, huddled and facing inward. Jared glanced at Jensen, who stopped next to him and put his hands on Jared’s shoulders.  
Jensen could see the beautiful eyes bleeding with overwhelming compassion and the need to heal. Jared didn’t want this, he struggled with not doing this to his team, but he had to get over there. He couldn’t let it go. 

Jensen glanced at the other two officer’s who stood with them. He ushered Jared forward between them, “Come on,” as they urged the crowd to back up and let them through. Someone called out, “We called paramedics.” Jensen nodded, “Good,” seeing a human male in full football gear on the ground. The kid was unconscious with a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Jensen could feel Jared pulling against him, needing to crouch down and get near him. 

Jensen’s worried eyes scanned the surrounding crowd until Josh’s backup arrived and they began clearing everyone away. The students were escorted several yards away where some of them lost interest and left. The ones who were still watching from afar had an obstructed view. Jensen tried to shadow Jared as he knelt down to his knees and touched the athlete with his hands. When he closed his eyes and concentrated, the familiar heat started to coil in his chest and travelled through his arms and out his hands. 

For the next two minutes, everything went quiet. Jensen glanced around, thankful Josh’s team seemed to have the onlookers far enough back. He knew there would be enough gossip when the injured player sat up. The blue shirted ambulance team came toward them just as Jared pulled his hands away and sat back. Jensen took him by his shoulders and pulled him to his feet, quickly hooked Jared’s arm around his shoulders and started to turn. Josh joined him on the opposite side and helped Jensen support the young omega out of everyone’s attention. 

The officer’s could hear medics talking, the student responding, and they knew Jared had been successful. The words concussion and questions about energy drinks faded as the team escorted Jared to a bench in the shade. Jensen was happy to see Jared wasn’t unconscious this time. They lowered him to sit on the bench, examined his pupils and felt his forehead. Jensen could feel slight vibrations of weakness but he couldn’t sense any illness. 

Jared blinked heavily, as he lifted his head and looked around. Jensen smoothed back his loose hairs, “How are you feeling?” Jared groggily looked at him. He nodded, pinched his eyes and yawned, “Better.” Jensen studied him. Jared added, “It’s better this time.” He glanced at Jensen, then smiled downward, making the connection that Jensen’s presence was why it was so. 

Jensen sighed when he looked at Josh, “Thank God for your team.” Josh nodded, “Agreed. We’ll be fighting off any over zealous look-e-loo’s too who might come asking him about it.” Jensen looked back at Jared. The young omega was looking almost normal now. Jared asked worriedly, “Is he okay?” Josh smirked knowingly at Jensen, “Yeah, little bro, he’s gonna be fine. He was responding to questions while we were walking away.” 

Jared nodded, thankful at least his gift was working, even though he felt like he had no control over it. They escorted him back to his dorm, keeping an eye out for any unwanted attention. As they approached the front lobby, Jared stopped, looking guiltily between them, “Shit. I forgot someone called in sick at the coffee shop. They texted me earlier and I told them I’d cover the last four hours.” 

Jensen sighed. This wasn’t on the schedule...and he knew Jared was tired. He glanced at his brother, who didn’t look pleased but had the nerve to smirk before he looked away. Josh was very used to Jared doing this. 

The Starbucks was busier than usual. The eve before Halloween brought dozens of chattery students, some in costume. Jared worked without a break. His partners thanked him over and over for covering as they worked in perfect tandem to serve everybody as fast as possible while keeping the place organized. 

The crowds started to thin around nine o’clock. Jared was deflating from tiredness. He wiped down counters and cleaned chairs while the rest of his crew washed down the machines. When Jared went for one of the fullest garbages, he was surprised when four hands appeared in front of him and took over. He stepped back as Josh and Phil pulled the heavy bags out and tied them off. They stuffed them into the rolling cart and headed for the back of the store while another set of hands untied Jared’s apron from behind. 

Jared was steered toward the nearest cushioned chair and urged to sit down. Jensen knelt down in front of him and brushed the hair back from his face, “You’re exhausted.” Jared didn’t have the strength to argue. He glanced worriedly toward the counter, but Jensen assured him, “It’s okay. They’ve got help.” Jared smiled tiredly when he saw the rest of his protector’s in back, helping his coworkers lift the heavy bags of refill items and filling a mop bucket.

As they closed the doors and locked up, Claire handed Jared a package, “Here. It’s been sitting in the office since last week. I totally forgot while we were busy.” Jared looked the package over, “It doesn’t say who it’s from.” Claire shrugged, “It’s from that creepy science professor.” Jared looked up, his eyes darted, “Oh,” then remembered Langstrom was going to leave it for him. He nodded at Claire, “Thanks,” before she thanked him again for working and walked off. 

Jensen and Josh moved closer to Jared, ready to walk him back to the dorm. Jensen asked, “What’s that?” Jared handed him the package, “It’s a book. He told me he was leaving it for me last week. I forgot.” Jensen stared at him, “He who? Langstrom?” Jared nodded, “It was something he said would interest me, maybe help with extra credit or a final. After everything we’ve talked about, I just wasn’t thinking about this.” 

Jensen inspected the wrapping. He looked at Josh worriedly, “I’m not sure about him touching it.” Jared’s tired eyes widened, “You think it’s laced with something?” Jensen looked at him as Josh took the package, “With what’s happened I wouldn’t trust anything he leaves for you.” Josh added, “Agreed. Jared, let me have CSI test it, make sure it’s clean before you use it, okay?” Jared nodded, not quite sure he wasn’t dreaming all this.

Jared yawned incessantly until they reached his dorm room. Jensen shuffled him inside and helped him undress. He steadied the young ‘were’ when he came from the bathroom having brushed his teeth and washed his face and hands. When Jensen laid on his back and opened his arms, Jared sluggishly crawled to his side and plopped down in his most favorite spot. He fell asleep instantly on Jensen’s chest and didn’t move until morning. 

Jensen gratefully took the two double espresso’s from Rick’s hands, “God yes, you’re the best.” He took two sips of his own before he took Jared’s to him in back. The team was always thinned out over weekends. Rick, Ron and Matt were usually on campus, while Josh and Phil were off. Jensen served as the fourth protector at the moment so they didn’t have to worry about plugging in that spot. 

Jared came from the larger dog kennel area, looking exhausted from getting here an hour ago and starting on the morning cleaning without any caffeine. He placed a broom and gloves in the closet and wiped his wet tennis shoes on a door mat. His eyes lit up with desperate gratitude when he saw Jensen coming toward him. As soon as he felt the blessed liquid hit his bloodstream, Jared happily headed toward another area to continue cleaning. 

There were three coworkers handling the open house for a Halloween adoption event. Jensen knew them all at this point. Today was expected to be busy, so Jensen was thankful he’d been there enough to know how to help out. He spent the day retrieving animals from their kennel cages for meet and greets, in between taking them for walks around the nearby grassy areas. 

Jared took a lunch break at one, after several nagging attempts from his coworkers. They ordered deli sandwiches, salads and cookies over an hour ago and everyone had eaten. Jensen grinned to himself at the additional mothering. His cute omega rolled his eyes when they all ganged up on him. 

Jared ate his sandwich while perusing over some adoption paperwork. Jensen continued to back up the others, while keeping an eye on him. The phone had been ringing all day. People asked about advertised pets, scheduled times for visitations, and adoption requirements. Jared was technically on his lunch, but he felt selfish just sitting there so he answered the phone when it rang. 

He stiffened when a familiar voice spoke up, “Jared! You’re working today, how lucky for me you answered.” Jared glanced around for Jensen, “Uh, yeah, yeah I am. Hello, Dr. Langstrom.” Jared hadn’t realized Jensen was within earshot. He rounded the corner with a large Persian cat in his arms, watching Jared with concern. 

Langstrom asked, “I’ve been wondering why you haven’t gotten back to me about the book. I left my number inside the front cover. I wanted to make sure you received it.” Jared hesitated, “I...just got it last night.” Langstrom paused before he continued, “I see. So it took a week to get to you?” Jared explained, “Well I...classes and work, you know.” Langstrom paused...”Was it a mistake to assume it would interest you?”

Jared swore he detected anger over the line. He argued, “No...but I’ve been in class, and working.” Langstrom smoothly interjected, “Except for all of last weekend.” Jared’s irritation rose, “Yeah...which I spent with my alpha, who happens to be my lifemate!” He hoped he’d struck a nerve. This pompous ass had no right to demand anything. 

Jensen handed the cat to another worker and sat next to Jared. He put his hand on his back, listening intently. He focused in the caller’s wording, his demeanor, anything that would lead to threatening intent. Langstrom chuckled smoothly, “Of course. My apologies, Jared, for assuming someone as intelligent as you hadn’t succumbed to those ideologies. I suppose they can be quite distracting.” 

Jared stood, fuming, “They are ‘not’ ideologues. How dare you fucking say that?” Jensen stood up, keeping his hand on Jared’s back. The geneticist paused again. Jared was certain the condescending ass on the other end of the line was smirking. He took a deep breath, refusing to be baited again, “I’ll mail the book back to you asap. At the moment, I am working.” 

Langstrom argued, “Nonsense. You must check out chapter’s four through twelve on the genome therapies you showed an interest in...make copies if you like...I have no doubt we’ll run into each other again, Jared. We can discuss it then.” 

Jared angrily tossed the phone on the table. He bitched, “Not likely,” then closed his eyes and tried to control his temper. Jensen took him in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. He kissed the side of Jared’s head, “You’re right. He’s an arrogant condescending dick.” Jared snorted, “Yes, he is.” 

Jensen stewed for a few seconds, “I don’t like the way he inferred he would see you again.” Jared snorted again, “Fuck that. I’m never seeing him again. I don’t care what class he lectures for. He’s an asshole with archaic chauvinistic opinions. What a shit thing for an expert to say about lifemates.” Jensen smirked, “I actually enjoyed that part.” 

Jared pulled back in disbelief. Jensen kissed the beautiful college student, then pulled back with a knowing smirk, “He was angry, jealous...you don’t belong to him and it pissed him off.” Jared searched his eyes, finally catching on, “Oh.” Jensen smiled and kissed him again. 

They finished out Jared’s shift and walked to the campus food court. Jensen paid for pizza at the counter while Jared sat with the rest of the team. They discussed Jared’s unpleasant phone call with Josh and Phil on speaker. Josh verified Langstrom had travelled to upper state New York, but returned home. He hadn’t made any further moves. Josh expected the results from CSI tests on the book by morning. 

Jensen checked through his emails while Jared went over some homework with Olaf. The omega came by to pick up some things and asked Jared for his help on something. After the two finished, Olaf glanced nervously at Jensen, before he asked Jared, “I um...can we...talk? I just...I’m used to running things by you and...” Olaf glanced at Jensen then down. Jared looked over at his mate, thinking to himself how adorable his alpha looked trying diligently to look like he wasn’t listening. Jensen was glued to his iPad screen. Jared grinned downward before he answered, “Sure.” 

Jensen was gently excused with a loving kiss. He couldn’t refuse the grateful adoration in Jared’s eyes. He went out in the hall with a sigh and a nod to Matt. Jensen forced himself not to listen to the private conversation, even though it wouldn’t be a problem for his alpha hearing. Olaf had been supportive to Jared all this time and the two were used to sharing private conversations. 

Olaf sat on his bed while Jared sat in a chair and faced him. He smiled until he realized Olaf’s face turned to sadness. Jared asked with concern, “What happened?” Olaf explained, “The human I’ve been seeing, remember Brad?” Jared nodded. Brad was the human who asked him out last year. He thought the two had been getting along. 

Olaf continued, “We had a fight. I knew something was off. He told me I was an animal, trying to be human.” Jared’s heartfelt sympathy flooded his eyes, “Olaf, I’m so sorry. I had no idea he was like that. You know that isn’t true and he’s wrong, right? You deserve so much better.” Olaf explained further, “Jared, that isn’t it. I’m so sorry I have to tell you this. I mean, you’re right, and yes, he’s a complete ass, but it’s more than that. The fights we’ve had lately have been about ‘you’.” 

Jared froze in shock, then asked confusedly, “What?” Olaf sighed, “It took me a few months. We went to meals with friends of his...off and on, he would lead into conversations about our omega dorm...ask about the heat clinic. I thought he was showing an interest in ‘me’, how it was being an omega. Somehow, he always slipped in nosey questions about you...about your security and why you had more than the rest of us. He asked me whether you were officially mated.” 

Jared stood. His frustration clear, “Jesus Christ, Olaf, I told you some of what’s going on with me. What have you told him?” Olaf’s eyes showed his guilty remorse, “I’m sorry, Jared, I’m not good at this. I know what’s happening with you but...I thought he really cared about me. I didn’t put two and two together at first.” 

Jared sighed, “What did you say?” Olaf nervously tried to recall everything, “I told him...you’re from Austin...and about your tutoring...he was real interested on ‘who’ you were tutoring. He asked about my heat, how it was for us. I liked the attention. Then he asked if we were in sync because we roomed together. It was a stupid question but he made a joke of it.” 

Jared started to understand. Olaf hadn’t realized he was being used. He softened, “Anything else?” Olaf sighed, “I told him about Jensen. I was using you as an example, of what I hoped to find. Instead of dropping it, though, he asked me if you had a claim mark and it made me jealous. You never showed it to me so I didn’t know but I assumed...that’s the first time my dumb ass realized he wasn’t interested in me...never had been.” 

Jared paced the room before he sat down and faced him again, “Olaf, what I’m in the middle of...it’s more dangerous than we’ve let on. The officer’s around me all the time are there for a reason. I’m very ‘very’ sorry this hurt you, my friend, and I appreciate you telling me. It means a lot. I’m going to have to tell them right away.” 

Olaf’s eyes showed his panic, “Are they going to arrest me? Have I put you in danger?” Jared shook his head, “Of course not. They’ll need to know everything you can remember, though. It’ll help us find out if Brad was relaying the stuff you told him to someone else.” Olaf nodded, “Okay.” Jared hurried to get Jensen. 

After a short team meeting in Jared’s dorm room, Olaf was escorted back to his temporary room. Jensen spent the next hour rubbing his fingers through Jared’s hair until he finally relaxed enough to fall asleep on Jensen’s chest. The young omega emitted waves of over tiredness. This latest stress just added to the phone call upset earlier. 

Jensen laid awake tossing over his concerns until he finally gave in to the late hour. He felt secure the team was chasing down the identities of everyone Olaf could remember, and tracing Brad’s routine and whereabouts. It was possible this was how Langstrom knew of Jared’s work schedule and how to get a hold of him. It was also possible it was how Blake knew Jared would be going home to South Austin last weekend.

Sunday morning was quiet. Many students left for the weekend or went out to do other activities. Jensen woke up around nine, snuggled comfortably around his exhausted mate. His kissed the shaggy forehead, as he nestled adorably into the pillow. Jensen carefully extracted himself from bed and packed the covers around Jared before he hit the bathroom. After a shower and clean clothes, he felt half alive. 

Jensen left the room quietly, nodded to Ron in the hallway, then headed for the espresso bar in the lounge. He joined the other officers on shift for a debrief while Jared slept on. Josh walked in, just as the group settled at a corner table. Jensen knew by the look on his face something wasn’t good. Josh was also supposed to be home enjoying his day off. 

Josh spoke first, “The book was saturated with a combination of three toxins. They were used two decades ago by the medical industry to try and reproduce a ‘werewolf’ mental bond but they were outlawed because of the side effects.” Jensen spouted off angrily, “That son of a bitch.” Josh held his hand up, “Don’t worry. They’re on their way to get a warrant as we speak. I called your new doctor friend, Dan, on that one. Good idea, by the way. I’ll be calling him for things in the future. He said these three substances could definitely have been transferred by a hand shake, penetrate the skin, and enter Jared’s bloodstream to have the delayed sleepy effect. He said it doesn’t sound like the effect was quite as strong as it needed to be the first couple times. We’re thinking that book was an upgraded attempt at increasing the effects.” Jensen’s face darkened to deadly intent, “There better be a fucking team going to nab him.” Josh held up his hand, “We’re on our way, and we’re working on all the names Olaf gave us. This will give us enough connection to hold Langstrom on a warrant.” Jensen knew police work could only move so fast, but it still pissed him off, “And the poison from Blake’s steering wheel?” Josh sighed, “It’s an organic agricultural pesticide, banned from use over a decade ago. It causes weakness, blurred vision, paralysis, then death but only to humans. Definitely meant for ‘him’, and not a ‘were’.” Jensen barked, “If he isn’t in custody within the hour or I’m going to New Hampshire to kill him.” Jensen returned quietly to Jared’s room after Josh left. He sat next to the bed, leaned back against the chair and sipped his coffee while Jared slept on. The fact that evil had moved so aggressively into his precious mate’s life left Jensen in a dangerous mood. He forced himself to bury the dark instincts, for now, so they wouldn’t interrupt Jared’s sleep.


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full. There is much to absorb. Jared’s value is too great for these punks to give up, yet neither with his alpha.

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

By Monday afternoon, Jared’s eyes nervously darted when he entered a room, he double checked faces in hallways. Langstrom had disappeared. The warrant had taken three hours on Sunday and when police arrived, he was gone. Bulletins were out in all airports and rental car places. An assistant watching over Langstrom’s house told officer’s he was heading for a convention in Denver, yet he hadn’t registered for the event, nor arrived. 

Jared forced himself to pay attention to his studies. School was due to break for Thanksgiving in another week and work was piled on students. Jared figured he wouldn’t sleep until this was over, even though his alpha kept reassuring him through their mental bond. He barely touched his breakfast and he’d stayed after in lab class which meant he missed lunch.

Jensen knew his mate was on edge but this was going to be unhealthy if it continued. He ushered Jared into the not-so-secret closet, pulled him into his arms and inhaled the leftover trace of Jared’s herbal shampoo from his morning shower. 

Jared melted into the muscular chest, his cheek rested on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen rubbed and kneaded the tension knots from Jared’s back and shoulders, then kissed him long and savorily. When Jensen finally pulled back, Jared sighed with his eyes closed, sporting an adorable dreamy look on his face. 

Jensen smiled when Jared opened his eyes, “Better?” Jared nodded with a sweet smile. Jensen continued to rub his back until Jared yawned and went completely limp in his arms. Jensen kissed him on his head, “You’re not going to sleep like this, you know. I’m definitely feeding you before your next class.” 

Jared sighed with his eyes still closed, “Mmmm, but it’s comfy here.” Jensen grinned softly, “Yes it is. Any time I can get you in my arms like this is definitely comfy.” He pulled Jared back and manhandled him toward the door, “But your alpha isn’t happy with your low blood sugar. Come on.” 

After Jared was stuffed with salad bar and pizza, his team escorted him to his afternoon class. When Jared exited ninety minutes later, he jumped into Jensen’s arms, smiling with excitement, “I got 105!” Jensen eased him to the ground, chuckling, “Out of a hundred? Sounds like you’re slipping.” Jared smacked his shoulder, giggling. 

Jared suddenly sobered when he realized his alpha was distracted. He could feel Jensen’s heightened attention to their surroundings. “What is it?” Jared asked worriedly, as he was ushered by his team toward his dorm. Josh took a call in the lobby, while the others stood with Jared. It was obvious the whole team was on edge. 

Jared suddenly ordered with annoyance, “Stop it!” Jensen looked contrite, “I’m sorry. You were focused on that test.” Jared argued, “You’re still doing it.” Jensen sighed, “I know.” He forced his alpha wolf to lower the instinctive protective auto-block for the moment and shared his thoughts. Jared searched his eyes, then realization hit. 

No wonder the team had been worried. The genetics expert had been spotted boarding a private plane in Chicago this morning. The plane took off before airport security stopped it. The flight registered for Denver but the plane landed without Langstrom aboard. The team suspected the alpha could have hopped on another private plane unregistered. 

Jared wilted, knowing Jensen had known this for hours, his entire team had been shielding him. He knew they were only trying to protect him, but it was still frustrating as hell. Jared had been so focused on his test, he’d missed everything his team had been dealing with...but there was also something else...something Jensen wasn’t allowing. Jared begged softly, “Jensen, please...what aren’t you sharing?” 

Jensen answered him verbally this time, “One of the names Olaf gave us who asked questions about you was found a few miles from here. He’s human. He was in the same condition as Blake.” Jared’s eyes widened. He cleared his throat, struggling for control, “Uhm...so...so what about him...and what about the other names?” Jensen hesitated, glancing between the team before he answered, “They all work for someone, but it’s not Langstrom.” 

Jared studied him confusedly, “Who?” Jensen sighed, hating the increased fear in Jared’s eyes, “A billionaire who owns multiple businesses. No one would suspect him on the front. He could afford to hire multiple players and he could afford labs and as many genetics experts as he wanted. Langstrom runs two labs but he doesn’t bank in the kind of funds he would need. He might be involved but he isn’t the big money calling the shots.”

Jared struggled not to be a basket case. It was like the kidnapping over a year ago. He had struggled to break free of that old fear yet here it was again. Whatever son of a bitch Proddock tried to sell him to could be the same son of a bitch still out there...and Langstrom might simply be a usable accomplice who supported it. 

Later in his room, Jared stood up, tossed the physics book aside and paced with his fingers laced behind his head. He’d been attempting to study ever since Josh left them alone. The devoted alpha ate dinner with them and happily filled Jared in about the pups being healthy and ready to make an appearance. He showed ultrasound pictures and it relaxed Jared for awhile.

Jensen slid his hands around the trim waist from behind and slipped them under Jared’s t-shirt. As he rubbed circles over the smooth skin, Jared melted back into him. Jensen trailed kisses on Jared’s shoulder, up the bare skin of his neck and behind his ear. He whispered, “I’m right here. I’ve gotchu.” He turned Jared in his arms and kissed him, while smoothing his hair back, “I can feel you worrying about everybody else...about all of us.” 

Jared confessed, “Everyone has done so much and they just...it seems like the bad guys keep coming. I can’t stand it if anyone gets hurt because of me...and I guess I’m just tired of it all.” Jensen rubbed his back, “I know, sweetheart...and it’s just like you to worry about everyone else. We’ll be fine, baby, we’re here to protect ‘you’. None of this is fair to you.” He rubbed his fingers through Jared’s hair, “I won’t let these fuckers hurt you. We’ll get them. And by next week we’ll be packing a bag for the family Thanksgiving so the rest of the Ackles can fight over you.” 

Jared smiled downward. The last time Jared visited Jensen’s family, they doted over the young omega. Jared instantly adored them, even though he’d been shy about all the attention. When he glanced up, Jensen instantly hardened at the sight of Jared’s darkened pupils. The alluring scent of sweet sugary slick drifted into his senses and almost blinded him. 

Jensen’s soft growl amplified the needful tension between them. He eased Jared back on the bed and growled more possessively as Jared undulated beneath him. Jared gasped with pleasure, at the weight of his alpha and the brush of their cocks beneath denim. Jared begged, “Yes...please. I need you.”   
Jensen devoured Jared’s delectable mouth with hot strokes of his tongue. He broke only to remove their clothing in a heated frenzy, then continued with unbridled hunger. Jared’s arms and legs wrapped eagerly around his mate. He cried out when Jensen slid home in one thrust. 

Jensen groaned from the hot tight pressure as Jared’s slick provided the perfect lube. He began to thrust slow and deep, matching each thrust with his tongue. Jared cried out between whispery, sexy sounds, driving Jensen insane with need. He sped up, rising fast toward orgasm from Jared’s scent and feel. 

Suddenly he pulled Jared upright, held him tight and fucked him from underneath. Jared cried out, his head thrown back. He pushed himself downward to meet each thrust. Jensen sped up again, pounding Jared’s prostate until they both lost focus. 

Jensen’s growl came from deep within, the rising orgasmic demand unstoppable. When he pistoned harder Jared screamed as ropes of pearly release hit Jensen’s chest. Jensen exploded with a gusty shout as waves of climactic pleasure overtook him. Seconds after, the unpredictable energy blast spiked back and forth. White lightning bolts ricocheted between their souls and they screamed again. They tensed with every spasm until finally Jared collapsed in his alpha’s arms, struggling for air. 

Jensen held both their weight, as the tremors of release gently receded. He struggled for oxygen, unable to move. They hadn’t experienced the unique energy exchange without a claiming bite or Jared’s heat. This had definitely caught them off guard. The power drain was enormous, yet at the same time beautifully invigorating. 

Jensen kissed his mate’s bare shoulder before resting his forehead against the sweaty skin.  
After a few moments, Jared was barely able to lift his head and kissed his alpha sloppily while hazed with endorphins. He whispered against Jensen’s lips, “I love you so much.” Jensen rubbed the sweaty back side, ran his fingers through the damp strands of Jared’s hair, “I love you too...more than life.” 

Jensen gently lifted his mate from his spent cock. He laid back and pulled Jared on top of his chest. He kissed the top of his head, and whispered into his hair, “It’s going to be okay.”   
Jared nodded against him, already falling asleep, feeling satiated, warm and safe in his alpha’s arms. Jensen mentally scanned his omega’s mind to make sure he was at peace. He smiled tenderly as he pulled the covers over them and snuggled Jared tighter against him. 

While they got ready the next morning, Jensen brought up Thanksgiving again. He made a big deal out of Jared saving him from torture if he showed up without him, “You think they’re nice, you know, but they’re not. They’re only like that in front of you. I know they can be a bit overwhelming, but they’ll shut the door on me if you go to Sara’s and don’t come.” 

Jared giggled as he kissed him, blatantly surprised he could actually laugh after the way he felt last night, “I don’t think they would do that...but of course I’m going...they’re my family now. We can balance it with Sara’s somehow.” 

Jensen smiled as he tenderly touched his cheek. After he studied the young omega for a few seconds, he gave his approval, “You slept good...it shows...and it looks damn good on you.” Jared smiled downward, knowing there were ‘reasons’ why he’d slept well. Jensen kissed him on the top of his head before they left. 

Jared tried to lighten the mood with a few casual jokes but his team was still on controlled alert. They gathered their coffee in the dorm’s lobby and walked Jared to class through the November morning fog. Jared exited his first class with Olaf. It was the only class they had together. The majority of students headed for the food court or their dorms while Jared stood talking. He hadn’t seen Olaf much so they decided to walk to the coffee shop together. 

Jared noticed his trailing escorts didn’t phase Olaf anymore. He was glad to hear they had been checking up on him and buying him meals while he was displaced. After they gathered their drinks, they headed for a table in the courtyard. It was the only one left in the sun. Their next classes weren’t for another forty minutes so they continued to catch up. 

Olaf’s face suddenly showed recognition of someone approaching and it wasn’t a favorable look. Jared looked that way. The first thing he saw was Phil intercepting someone about thirty feet away. When Olaf blurted out, “He shouldn’t be here, should he?” Jared turned to look at him, “Why?” 

Jared suddenly felt himself lifted by his shoulders, Rick’s voice in his ear, “Let’s go!” then Olaf was being lifted by Matt. Jared hurriedly climbed out of the bench seat as Josh appeared on the opposite side of him, “Come on!” Jared glanced back and saw Phil doubling over like he’d been struck. He was falling to the ground as the stranger stepped around him and kept walking. 

Jared’s panic exploded, “Phil!” as his escorts kept him moving. Jared struggled to go to him, desperate to see if he was okay, but his escorts wouldn’t let go. Jensen came from the side, took the stranger down and attempted to take him under control. Jared was ushered into an alcove by the Admin building just as he felt piercing sharp pain in his chest. 

He doubled over, screamed, “NOOOOO!”, gripping his chest while explosive tears rolled down his face. He screamed Jensen’s name, as the pain burned through his chest and emotions all at once. He could feel Jensen’s fury, the realization that he’d been struck with something, the incapacitation starting to take hold. As he was struck a second time, Jensen’s internal wolf filled with rage over the inability to protect his mate. 

Matt suddenly pushed Olaf behind him as another stranger came from the dorm lobby. He attempted to touch Matt’s shoulder but the alpha was too quick. He grabbed the perpetrator’s wrist and spun him around, then guided him to the ground, “Don’t touch me, fucker.” He yelled to Josh and Rick, “Some kinda poison! Be careful!” as another stranger came from around the corner near the alcove. 

Josh stepped in front of Jared, deflected an attempt to touch him, then struggled with the newcomer for control. Rick pulled Jared away, trying hard not to hurt him, as Jared sobbed in anguish and pulled against him. He was filled with heated panic, as he felt Jensen weaken. He cried harder as he was forced to run toward the parking lot where Ron met Rick and helped manhandle Jared into the back seat of an SUV. 

The two alpha’s held Jared tight, not bothering to try and soothe the situation, knowing it would do no good. Ron checked for all radio traffic, then exchanged a knowing glance with Rick before he ran back toward the trouble. Apparently, there were a few officer’s down, already, no word on how many unknown’s they were dealing with. 

Rick held Jared tight around his arms. The omega was distraught, eyes focused desperately toward the direction of his mate. He begged, “Please...please I can help him...please.” 

Screams of running students barely registered as the team focused on defending against a coordinated attack. The attackers weren’t all alpha’s. Some were quickly identified as beta’s and humans. Those were easier to subdue.  
Matt dragged his suspect to Josh where they wrapped the two beta’s in their shirts to keep their skin covered. They witnessed Jensen go down, frustratingly try to get up and then fall back again about ten feet from his suspect. They heard radio calls from the others, attacked with some kind of toxin...paralyzed before slipping into silence. 

Jensen held his arms over his chest. He had taken his attacker down after the first dose, but was hit with a second. The son of a bitch was an alpha. He had touched Jensen before he could reach Phil. The burning sensation shot right to his chest. He struggled to roll over, but fell back when the paralysis took over. He pushed his mental reach, but was met with blinding panic from his mate. 

Jensen tried masking the effects of whatever poison it was, his last attempt at protecting his mate from the pain. It was too late, however, Jared was already locked in. Jensen sobbed with anguish, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, baby,” feeling himself grey out. He knew his system was immobilized, his organs shutting down. He barely spotted Josh running toward him, felt Jared scream his name, then succumbed to darkness. 

Jared fought with more earnest. He kicked and elbowed, punched wildly, screaming for Rick to let him go. “HE’S DYING! HE’S DYING! HE’S DYING, RICK, LET ME GO!” Jared turned to him sobbing, “Please...please you have to let me go. Rick please...please, you don’t need to protect me anymore if you don’t let me save him.” 

Rick couldn’t stand it. His understanding of bonded pairs combined with Jared’s anguished eyes convinced him they needed to move ‘now’. He radio’d Josh, “We’re moving toward Jensen,” then he warned Jared, “Stay with me.” At Jared’s answering nod, Rick pulled him from the car and ran with him, looking everywhere at once for any threat.

Josh reached his brother and took his pulse. He blew two breaths into him, then started compressions. Matt flipped over the suspect closest to Jensen, knowing he had to hurry before the alpha healed himself and recovered. He secured him with handcuffs and shook him from the back of his shirt, “HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?” “Fuck you,” was the only answer. Matt scanned the area. He spotted Rick coming with Jared, then clicked his radio to check on everybody else. 

Jared dropped to his knees next to Jensen as Josh quickly moved to the side. He crawled toward Phil’s still body and took his pulse. He looked up at Matt and nodded, indicating Phil was still alive, then clicked his radio and asked everyone for a report. Matt was still positioned on top of the alpha they had in cuffs. Josh crawled over to help him while he listened and scanned the area at the same time. 

Jared gently stroked Jensen’s cheek. His eyes were still flooded with tears as he laid his flattened palms over the alpha’s chest and closed them. He gasped when he felt the life leaving Jensen’s body. “No,” he sobbed, “NO!” he yelled louder, as he forcefully pushed into Jensen’s mind and demanded the alpha respond. 

The Meredan energy left Jared’s chest, rolled down his arms and out through his hands. It pulsed into Jensen’s body for several minutes, coaxing the failing organs back to life. Jared felt the severity of Jensen’s condition, the deadly pull which was something more draining than he’d ever attempted. As Jensen’s heart began to beat regularly, Jared felt the toxin’s effects start to recede. Jensen’s breathing became stronger, and Jared felt the alpha’s natural healing ability engage. 

The tingling heat receded back into his chest. Jared opened his eyes and breathed heavily, feeling substantially drained, but balanced from what he had done. He quickly looked around, saw Josh suddenly get up and run toward Rick, who was now on the ground. Phil’s still body was close by, but Jared sensed he was alive. He saw a struggle between Ron and someone else across the quad, then Matt grabbed his shoulders. 

Jared tried to focus. Everything seemed in slow motion as the alpha turned him enough to inspect him, “Jared?” Matt tapped his cheek, “Jared are you with me?” Jared attempted to nod as Matt was jolted by a shot to the back. He cursed as he doubled over, some of his weight pulling Jared down. “Get down, Jared,” he struggled to breathe, “Get down and then you run. There are...units coming...parking lot.” 

Matt turned and drew his gun as he fell on his back. He opened fire toward an approaching suspect, as Jared was flattened over Jensen and held by a heavy weight. ‘Josh,’ he identified, though he had no idea from which direction things were happening. Jared heard shouts, gunfire, grunts of impact and weakly struggled with staying conscious. The energy drain from saving Jensen had taken it’s toll. 

Josh pulled him to stand, “Come on, while it’s quiet.” Jared weakly argued, as he went with Josh’s control, “W’t ab’t...every’n...th’y dying?” Josh shielded him with his body as he practically dragged Jared from the quad, “The second dose is deadly. Everyone’s mostly been hit with one but they’re not dead. They’re coming from everywhere.”

Jared weakly tried to understand, “B’t,” as he was suddenly draped over Josh’s shoulder. He supposed he hadn’t been moving fast enough. Josh ran toward the parking lot with Jared in a fireman’s carry. There were sirens coming from everywhere. Jared tried to stay conscious as Josh laid him in the back seat of the same SUV he’d been in earlier. “J’ns’n,” he weakly argued, but Josh touched his cheek, “He’s gonna recover. You stay put.” 

Josh disappeared while Jared had a mental argument with his limbs. He tried to force himself to move but couldn’t do much of anything. He pictured Phil’s still form and he was sure there were others needing help, but did Josh just say they were only hit once and would recover? Jared chastised himself for his inability to help them all. What good was having this ability if he couldn’t save his friends? 

Jared smelled the presence of an alpha in the front seat... ‘Paul’, he realized. His brain took a second to realize the sounds of skidding vehicles, officer’s yelling, loud pops of gunfire, distant screams. He supposed there were still students around, even though everyone was most likely cowering somewhere in fear. He recognized Josh’s voice over the radio. Paul seemed to exit the vehicle. Jared thought he might be returning fire, then he heard a ‘oomf’ sound. Phil cursed, “Dammit,” and Jared knew he’d been struck. 

Jared mumbled, “Paul?” sluggishly trying to move. He heard flesh connecting with flesh, alpha growls, like Paul was engaged in a fight. He smelled another alpha, just as he was pulled from the vehicle, held upright and inspected by two humans. They started to manhandle him toward another vehicle, but Jared instinctively realized he was stronger. 

His strength hadn’t returned full force but it wasn’t needed. He jerked himself free of their hold and punched them both, repeatedly, with all the strength he could muster. They tried to block him, tried to counter, but it seemed they were simultaneously trying not to damage him. The anger flowed from Jared’s veins. His passive submissive omega instincts were no match for the protective rage he felt on behalf of his mate...on behalf of his friends.

Jared came back to himself sitting over the one of the humans. He realized he had knocked them both unconscious. Surprised at himself, he glanced between them, wondering where the hell that had come from. He fell back on his ass, scooted weakly backward and leaned against the nearest vehicle. He felt the welcome invasion of his alpha, ‘finally’, knowing Jensen was returning to consciousness. 

Jared’s hands were starting to throb, his bruised knuckles reminding him of the damage he had inflicted. He felt his alpha’s angry frustrated push to get himself upright. Jensen was strengthening by the second, but determined to get to Jared so he shifted into wolf form and ran. Jared stiffened with angry defiance when a shadow appeared before him, someone tall enough to block the sun. 

The asshole geneticist studied him menacingly. He took his face painfully in his hand and squeezed, “The fucking book, Jared. All you had to do was touch the fucking book.” He glanced down at Jared’s bloody hands before he looked back into his eyes with snarling disapproval, “You’ll soon learn your place, Jared, when I claim you. This loyalty you have toward these misguided souls will be gone.” 

Jared felt Jensen before he spotted him. The huge alpha wolf attacked Langstrom from the side. Jensen tore open flesh in a protective frenzy as he moved the fight away from Jared and shook Langstrom side to side. He threw him several feet in front of him with powerful jaws and stalked him threateningly while Langstrom covered his gaping neck wounds and scooted backward.

Langstrom never shifted. His eyes glowed angrily, he snarled at Jensen but he remained in human form as he continued to back away. Jared was glad he looked afraid, but it was short lived when Langstrom smirked as Jensen was attacked from the side by another alpha wolf. Jensen tumbled and tossed, ripped sinew and flesh in between countering his own defense. Just as he accomplished the upper hand, shots rang out and Jensen jerked from being hit. 

Jared screamed, “NO!” and started to crawl on his knees toward him. Jensen tried to mentally force his mate to stay back but Jared was already moving. Jensen kept fighting. He managed to take the other alpha down, but was shot again. He yelped in pain, quickly searched around and saw the shooter thirty feet away. 

Jensen quickly laid over Jared. He braced himself for the pain of impact when more shots rang out but quickly realized he hadn’t been hit. He looked up and saw his brother, the smaller version of himself, laying into the shooter with powerful jaws. Jensen hadn’t seen his brother as a wolf in over a decade. It took him a second to realize it was him. He watched Josh leave the torn open bloody suspect and run his way. 

Jared sobbed from Jensen’s pain. He scooted out from under him, just as Josh reached them. The brothers growled toward Langstrom, who had taken a few steps toward them. Jared was shielded between them. The geneticist paused, glanced between them with angry glowing eyes, then threw something dark and sticky into Jensen’s face. Jensen snorted, jerking his head away as he tried to scrape whatever it was with his paws. 

Josh readily attacked. He lunged for Langstrom and tore open every bit of flesh he could before he felt the sting of something hitting his eyes. Josh angrily jerked away from him, sputtering from the sour substance as he tried to scrape it off. Jared hurried to both wolves while Langstrom scooted backward on his ass and frantically applied pressure to his wounds. 

These goddamned alpha’s wouldn’t give up. He searched desperately around until he saw his planned escape.   
The rental van skidded to a halt and the rest of his group jumped out. They started running toward him just as he realized what his future mate was doing. “NO!” Langstrom shouted, as Jared placed a palm on each wolf. He closed his eyes, ignoring the mental command of his alpha to ‘STOP, BABY NO’. 

Jared wasn’t even sure if this would work. They’d been hit with a blinding poison, which seemed to be different than the other. Jared could feel the nasty effects on his mate, and that was after he’d been shot twice. Jared gasped as his energy pushed into both bodies at once. He heard Langstrom scream loudly, “STOP HIM!” then he was pulled away by strange hands. 

Jared’s only satisfaction was knowing his power had worked, at least for half a minute. He hoped that had been enough time, as he was dragged to van and tossed inside. He smelled Langstrom’s blood, as the alpha got in the passenger side. The alpha yelled angrily, “GO!” and the van sped off. 

The vibration of the hard van floor was Jared’s only conscious thought as he was laden with powerful weakness over what he had done. Langstrom seemed to be yelling into a phone, then bitched to his driver, then turned back to check on Jared before he growled angrily and faced the front. Something about his frustration pleased Jared as he fell into darkness.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared was snatched from campus during a brutal attack but his alpha is close behind. Langstrom is hellbent on claiming Jared for his own in order to take hold of his Meredan power but Jensen will not give up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Your lovely comments are so appreciated! Buckle up for this chapter and enjoy! :0)

CHAPTER TWENTY 

Jensen shook his head from the spinning effects of the leftover toxin. He quickly inspected his brother. Josh hadn’t endured as many blows to his system so he was quicker to recover. They ran toward the parking lot and sniffed the ground for Jared’s scent. They noticed Josh’s team jumping in a car so they took off full speed after the van. 

They headed toward the nearest small airfield knowing Langstrom would need to get in the air as fast as possible. If they couldn’t beat the plane, they would head toward Langstrom’s nearest lab in Colorado. They entered the small concourse with the rest of Josh’s team following. They sniffed around but didn’t catch any scents. They ran outside toward the air field where they spotted the rental van a few hundred yards away. 

Jensen felt the complaint of his barely healed wounds but wouldn’t let it stop him. Josh stayed right next to him. When a private plane near the van started to taxi, both wolves growled with frustration. Police vehicles raced to cut the plane off, but it hooked a fast turn and accelerated beyond reach. Unable to stop the take off, the wolves jumped into one of the pursuing vehicles as it sped toward another plane. 

Langstrom collapsed into the cabin seat. He heaved with frustrated painful grunts as his body worked on healing the torn open neck wounds. The feel of take off brought little comfort. He knew the damn alpha’s weren’t going to stop, especially Jared’s mate. He redirected his plans to his assistants, then ordered one of them to bring him a syringe. He injected himself with a concocted healing agent, then tried to calm down and wait for it to take effect.

Langstrom couldn’t ‘wait’ to prove what the proper combination of genetics could do. These greedy investor’s were so easy. Show them some science they could get insanely rich from and you had them. The only problem was they didn’t like to wait. He congratulated himself on getting the young Meredan in his grasp, but he hadn’t planned for Jared to use his power. Now the omega was weak and re-claiming him wasn’t going to be as easy. 

By the time the plane reached Denver, Langstrom’s wounds were partially healed. He exited the plane with his escorts. They drove to a warehouse, entered through a security gate and circled the van around back. They unloaded their cargo, secured all the security gates and camera’s, then left Langstrom alone with his new charge. 

The scholar’s office was large with plush furniture, a large screen television and a wet bar. The adjoining room was set up with long tables and an abundance of lab equipment. Langstrom restlessly rummaged through a small cabinet, pulled out a vial and prepared a syringe for himself. His first on the plane hadn’t accelerated his healing as fast as he’d hoped. A second dose should do the trick. 

After injecting himself, Langstom filled a second syringe for Jared and went to the couch where the omega lay wrapped up in a blanket. He injected the accelerator into Jared’s neck, then dragged himself to his office chair and dropped tiredly into it. He seethed with resentment, as he felt around the open tears in his neck. The attack wasn’t supposed to be such a fiasco, nor attract that much attention. He knew his employer would have to handle all the clean up and he would ‘not’ be pleased. 

After fifteen minutes, Langstrom felt more restored. He returned to the couch and tested Jared’s temperature. He looked under his eye lids and took his pulse. The omega still seemed alarmingly weak, even though he’d been dosed with the healing agent. Langstrom covered him with a second blanket and returned to his chair just as the back door to his lab opened. 

A human male in a high end suit entered the lab and approached Langstrom with controlled silence. He stood before him with blatant disapproval in his eyes. Langstrom sighed defensively, “They beefed up his protection squad with nothing but alpha’s. Those weaklings you sent with me almost lost us our chance.” 

The man’s eyes raked over Langstrom’s neck wounds. He sneered, “You almost got yourself caught. And ‘me’ with you.” Langstrom refuted angrily, “Well why don’t you try it! His asshole alpha attacked me! He wasn’t supposed to be mated but we waited too fucking long. Those fuckers would have killed me if I hadn’t hit ‘em with a neuro block!” 

The man snorted, then went to inspect the omega under the blanket. Langstrom walked up behind him as he lifted the blanket. His eyes roamed over Jared possessively, “He’s perfect, well worth the trouble.” The man looked Jared over, then dropped the blanket and stepped away with a sigh, “He damn well better be after all the mess you caused.”

Langstrom followed him eagerly, “He’s already been exposed to my enhancer twice. I’ll give him a third dose and claim him. His resistance will be subdued so there won’t be rejection.” The human sighed, “This second claiming thing concerns my investor’s. Frankly, it concerns me too. How do you know it won’t kill him?” 

Langstrom stepped closer, “Because I tested it on the last subject. Trust me, it took months to perfect but it’s ready. You’ll see, it’ll work on him. He’s highly intelligent, George. His pups will bring you millions. He’s the purest gene ever found. Imagine what we can do with his power under my influence.”

The man sighed, “Fine. But if he dies, you die. Do we understand each other?” Langstrom silently nodded. The human looked at him skeptically, “I’m not convinced you’re still firing on all cylinders, Derrek. You’ve become so obsessed with this, and just how many times can a strung out scientist alpha claim another ‘were’? You’ve injected yourself so much, you can’t even shift completely. And how do you know they won’t come here?” 

Langstrom fumed, “Don’t fucking insult me! Without me, you’d have nothing! And I have to experiment on myself, at times, because ‘YOU’ won’t let me bring enough test subjects in here!They don’t know about you! I told you there have been no inquiries into my accounts! Those cops will go to my two labs and it’ll take hours. By the time they even get wind of this place, it’ll be too late. He’ll already be mine and we’ll be gone from here.”

The man sighed, “For your sake, I hope you’re right. I’ll be in the back office monitoring the clean up of the mess you made on campus.” He left the room and headed for another section of the lab. He passed through a hallway with individual holding cells, some holding a few of Langstrom’s former test subjects. 

The blank eyes watched him devoid of emotion. They were sickly looking, some bred on the grounds, a few captured from outside. The ones who had failed to produce offspring with the Meredan gene were disposed of long ago...these were the leftovers, used as many times as they were able, now withered to skin and bones. 

George thought the children were cute, innocent and harmless, but they were experiments. After showing no sign of the gene, they were sold to prospective traffickers. At least it provided a return on everything this lab cost him. He knew he would have to dispose of Langstrom at some point. The geneticist was a liability. Today’s operation proved it. 

OPD teams arrived at the Denver lab. Jensen and Josh had changed to human form during the car ride and donned their collected clothing from Phil and Matt. The team busted into the lab from all sides. They quickly searched every room, pulled staff from their offices and secured the scene. They scoured the property for holding areas and remote buildings. 

Jensen scented and listened as he moved, but he caught ‘nothing’ related to his mate. Josh ran back to his side, looking confused. They hurried back to the car and opened maps over the car hood. They quickly identified an alternate business in the area, owned by Langstrom’s billionaire buddy. Thinking Langstrom’s plane had only been minutes ahead of them, they knew he had to be close by.

As they sped off in that direction, Josh asked, “Can you feel anything? How is he?” Jensen answered bitterly, “He’s unconscious. I’m barely getting a weak signal.” Josh looked on worriedly. He knew this wasn’t good. The sweet kid who had just healed both of them had to be running on fumes.

Jared felt a gentle push in the darkness. It was begging him to fight...reassuring him he wasn’t alone. He was confused, cold, listless, and he didn’t understand what he was supposed to fight. He felt nothing familiar, none of the reassuring surroundings he was used to...and his weak attempt at scenting failed. 

Someone was touching him, someone he didn’t know. He moaned in misery, felt the contents of his stomach rising through his esophagus and weakly tried to roll over. He barely made it to the side of the couch before his stomach emptied. He heard the splash hitting the carpet but was too weak to open his eyes. He gripped the edges of the couch and shook with weakness as he coughed through the last spasm. 

Hands gentled him onto his back. A cool rag was pressed to his forehead. He still couldn’t scent anything, but a vaguely familiar voice coaxed him, “Take deep breaths, Jared. This weakness will pass. We need to shake this drain to your system. You shouldn’t have healed those others, omega, you’ve cost yourself more hardship.”   
Jared felt the sting of an injection into his neck. His mind started to make sense of the familiar presence as his stomach churned with more bile. “Breathe through it, omega, we have no time for this,” the voice urged with irritation. Jared’s stomach revolted once again as he weakly tried to roll. Unwanted hands helped him lean over the couch. 

Officer’s silently approached the warehouse. They disabled the camera’s first, then fanned out to opposite entrances. Jensen stopped next to Josh and closed his eyes in concentration. He exhaled in pent up emotion as Josh touched his shoulder with concern. Jensen met the question in his brother’s eyes with fearful confirmation that Jared was inside and they were almost out of time. 

Langstrom tapped Jared’s cheek, checked his pupils again and sighed with frustration. He pulled the listless omega upright and struggled to keep hold of him while he wrestled the shirt collar aside. The light pink faded scars underneath the latest confirmed Jared had been claimed multiple times by his alpha mate. Langstrom’s thoughts filled with possessive anger as he closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate.

‘Hear me, omega, I’m going to claim you and you will not resist. Relax and allow the transformation to take place and it will be much easier for you. I am your alpha now.’ 

Jared’s cry of denial pierced the night air as he felt unwelcome fangs sink into his skin. His soul screamed with pain as he fought weakly against the attacker’s hold. Painful shreds of resistance and terror exploded from his very core. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t right. Die. He wanted to die. 

“NOOOOOOOOO,” he screamed as his attacker bit harder, fueled by the determination to force Jared’s compliance. Langstrom’s teeth let go, he shook his captive, fresh blood dripping from his mouth, “DO NOT FIGHT ME! DO NOT FIGHT ME, OMEGA, OR IT WILL BE HARDER!” He bit down on Jared’s open wound again. 

Jared cried out and shook his head. He never felt this consumed with such loss and grief. The white hot pain pierced his insides as he spasmed and convulsed with internal conflict. He was going to die. There was no living like this. He didn’t belong to anyone but his true mate. Whatever was happening inside of him simply couldn’t be.

Langstrom dropped his unwilling captive onto the couch. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he assessed Jared’s condition. He’d bitten him solid enough, now the process needed to work through. Jared’s mental path held no acceptance. Langstrom felt only push back and defiance, even though he’d dosed Jared heavily. 

Langstrom licked his lips and moaned at the enticing flavor of his new mate. Jared was definitely going to be his new addiction. He couldn’t wait to taste the young Meredan in other ways. He closed his eyes and pushed into the omega’s mind, hopeful to find some spark of their newfound bond but his forehead crinkled with confusion when he was met with overwhelming darkness and despair. 

“NO!” Langstrom commanded. He pulled the Meredan upright and roughly gripped his face with anger, “DON’T YOU ‘DO’ THIS TO ME! DON’T YOU FUCKING ‘DO’ THIS!” The sound of his lab door crashing open caught Langstrom’s attention. He turned to look as two reddish colored wolves barreled toward him. “FUCK!” He yelled, then pulled the limp omega in front of him as he wrenched Jared’s head to the side and revealed his bloody bite mark. 

Jensen stopped dead center, his glowing eyes pinned on Jared’s captor. Josh stopped a few feet from him, allowing Jensen to remain in the lead. They had reached the door in human form but the horrible anguished screams Jensen felt coming from his mate caused him to instantly shift. Langstrom screamed, “YOU’RE TOO LATE! HE’S NOT YOURS ANYMORE, HE’S MINE!” 

Jensen stepped toward him with deadly intent. His snarling growl left no mistake that the geneticist was about to die. Langstrom returned the alpha’s willful challenge, knowing he wasn’t getting out of here without a fight. His glowing eyes and threatening growl focused on Jensen as he dropped the unconscious form and lept toward him. 

Jensen slammed into Langstrom with untamed fury. The geneticist seemed to be misshapen between human and wolf. His head and jaws were intact, his arms were still human, but his back was elongated into ‘were’ form with a wolf’s legs and tail. The fight spun in circles, knocking over furniture as Jensen went for the throat, tearing open flesh and sinew. 

The geneticist defended himself, twisting and turning, pushing against Jensen’s chest to keep him from locking deep into his jugular. Jensen attacked with more vigor until he finally overpowered him and clamped powerful jaws over the alpha’s vulnerable throat. He held him still with controlled rage as the last weak threat came from the scholar’s mouth, “He’ll never be yours again.” 

Jensen crushed the windpipe between his jaws, sank his fangs deep into the pulsing arteries and tore open the alpha’s throat with all his strength. He dropped the pieces of cartilage and flesh in his mouth as he studied the dying attacker, growling with determination to finish him further if that hadn’t done the trick. No one would take Jared from him, ever...and no one would ever be allowed to hurt him again.

“Jensen.” Josh’s panicked voice broke through Jensen’s red haze of violent rage. He instantly shifted and rushed to Jared’s side. Josh shakily admitted, “I can’t get a pulse,” as he quickly moved to the side. Jensen leaned over his beautiful mate and pulled him upright. He shuddered with anguished sobs as he pulled the limp form tighter against him, “Baby, no, don’t do this. I’m here. Sweetheart, I’m here now, okay?” 

Tears flooded Josh’s eyes as he hurriedly stood up and called for his team over the radio. He simultaneously made a call on his cell while watching his brother for any sign that Jared was responding. He listened to the reports of one billionaire in custody, two other alpha’s and a beta, and the recovery of multiple captives. Josh tried to control the tears that fell as he struggled for the professional to take over as Dan answered his call. 

Jensen rubbed his hands briskly over Jared’s back. He sobbed into his face as he kissed him all over and kept coaxing him to respond. The omega stayed lax in his arms, his natural body heat fading by the second. Jensen shook him desperately, “NO! Goddammit, NO! Come on sweetheart, come back! Fight for me, fight!” 

Jensen couldn’t detect a heart beat...his anguished cries increased as the soft whisper of his mate’s soul receded from him. He quickly tore open Jared’s shirt and flattened the bare skin of Jared’s chest against his own. He gripped Jared tighter, “Come on, use me. Take it, take everything you need, baby. I’m right here. Please Jared, please,” he sobbed into the omega’s neck. 

Josh touched him on the shoulder, “Jen.” Jensen sobbed as he asked, “What?” Josh relayed to him, “It’s Dan. He says you have to bite him.” Jensen shuddered with anguish, “What?” Josh repeated, “Now, you have to do it now.” Jensen pulled back and looked at Jared’s pale face as he brushed his hair back, “I can’t. I can’t hurt him.” Josh angrily retorted, “He’s dying! Do it NOW, then mentally reach for him and pull him back!” 

Jensen forced himself to comply. He closed his eyes and pushed into his mate’s mind, gasped at the coldness he found, but angrily forced his alpha wolf to take command. His fangs grew in an instant. He growled with dominance and bit into Jared’s flesh over the sloppy open wound left by Langstrom. 

The cry of pain and shock was all in Jared’s mind. Outwardly, he lay unconscious in Jensen’s arms. His omega wolf cried and whined, the confusion and terror of multiple claims flooding Jensen’s connection. He released his bite, licked over the open wound to close it, then nestled his face into the omega’s neck, “I love you so much, baby, please take my energy. Please try.” 

Jared’s wolf was freezing. Dark foreboding mist surrounded him as the burning feel of another claim mark pierced his skin. He thought he screamed but nothing came out as he huddled within himself and shook. The voice he heard wasn’t from the darkness. He moved toward it, sensing light and warmth. He struggled to stand but couldn’t, so he crawled inch by inch until the presence became closer. 

Jensen’s alpha wolf howled his pain. He howled his call until he saw the beautiful form of his perfect mate struggling against weakness to come to him. The alpha ran toward him, lowered his larger body over him and showered him with kisses all over his face and behind his ears. Jared’s wolf was weak, unable to respond but he lay in comfort and safety as he absorbed the alpha’s heat. 

Jensen shuddered visibly, as he tightened his death grip on his mate. Josh quietly reported to Dan, “Something’s happening.” Dan answered, “Good. Just give it a minute. This wouldn’t work on just any pair but Jared’s Meredan energy should seek out his mate’s now that the intruder’s attempt has been counteracted. His internal system was probably choosing death over bonding with that son of a bitch. Now he knows it’s safe.” 

Josh continued to wait as his brother’s silence finally turned to anguished sounds of relief, “Oh god, baby yes. That’s it...that’s it.” Jensen rubbed the younger were’s back, kissed his neck and all over his face, praising him for something Josh couldn’t see, “I feel you trying. I’m so proud of you, baby, that’s it. Yes, you can do this. You’re strong baby, come on. Keep trying...take my energy. It’s all there for you, sweetheart, take it all.”

Josh quietly relayed to Dan, “It’s working.” Dan sighed in relief, “Thank God. I’ll be in Austin in about three hours.” Josh looked startled, “You will? You’ve been driving while doing this?” Dan barked, “Of course I’m driving. I’m not going to leave him to the non-experts in Austin. Listen Josh, he’s going to be seriously drained and we could still lose him if he isn’t treated. Are you able to get him back there? If not, I’ll hop a charter.” 

Josh responded, “No. We’ve got a plane ready and we can be back there in an hour.” Dan ordered, “Don’t let Jensen lose contact with him. You keep those two touching in some way and don’t let them break apart, okay?” Josh nodded, haphazardly distracted by what was happening before him, “Yes, okay. I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” 

Jensen tightened his grip around Jared, desperate to keep the skin on skin contact as he felt himself lifted along with Jared and laid on something soft. He had barely heard Josh’s instruction to give himself over to his keeping. Josh would handle everything and Jensen was to focus only on Jared.   
Jensen felt the vibrations of being rolled, the cold night air and then he was lifted into the cabin of a small plane. He maintained enormous amounts of concentration, sensing that one little slip would lose Jared to darkness. There was a weak heartbeat now, stuttering unevenly between seconds of silence. Jared wasn’t able to tether Jensen’s energy on his own so Jensen managed to push it toward him while keeping them connected.

He whispered into Jared’s ear, encouraged him, begged him, reassured him he was doing great, while the deep pit of anguished fear churned in his gut. There was no way Jensen would survive this...no way possible if Jared didn’t make it. He held Jared to him like a lifeline, forced all his reserve power to reach through their tether and command Jared to accept his strength. 

Jensen had no idea how he missed it. They were wheeled through more cold air, then under bright lights where voices exchanged orders and observations. Someone suggested separating them, his brother stopped them, “NO!” Someone used needles and instruments, until finally Jensen sensed someone familiar. ‘Dan’. 

Jensen slipped into a place of quiet, where it was only the wolf form of he and his mate. He still lay over Jared, blanketing him with his heat, nuzzling and kissing him as he mentally pushed Jared to receive his power. The omega was drawn and unconscious, but wavering on awareness that he was safe. He was warmer, and with the one who was right. The treacherous feeling of ‘wrong’ was gone. 

Jensen kissed the side of Jared’s cheek. Josh took the opportunity to ask, “How’s he doing?” Jensen spoke into Jared’s hair, “S’so weak. S’only taking little bits. He won’t take it. He won’t take it, Josh, even though I’m pushing it.” Dan touched Jensen’s shoulder, “I’m giving him some adrenaline. I’ve already got his IV going with fluids and nutrients. If I push a little adrenaline, it’ll kick his system up to try harder.” Jensen shuddered into his mate, “Hurry. I’ve got him for now but hurry.” 

Dan injected the light dose of adrenaline into Jared’s IV. He returned his hand to Jensen’s shoulder, “It’s done. Just keep trying. Every little tidbit he takes from you means he’s willing.” Jensen pushed with every fiber of his existence. He concentrated on the light within his soul and pushed the energy outward, grunting with the effort. Dan knew the alpha was expelling an enormous amount of his own strength but he hoped Jared would start to draw his own before Jensen’s weakened. 

Dan held Jared’s wrist between his fingers as he watched the cardiac monitor. When Jared’s pulse sped up, Jensen suddenly gasped. He shuddered from some unseen effect, then rested his forehead against Jared’s. “It’s working,” he announced, “it’s working, he’s taking it.” Jensen sobbed with relief as he gasped between breaths, “Thank god he’s taking it...yes, baby, that’s it. That’s it, Jared, don’t stop.” 

Hours later, Dan checked Jared’s vitals before he went to the other side of the bed and checked Jensen’s. He’d set up an IV for the alpha before they wheeled the bonded pair into a private room. Dan wasn’t quite confident they were out of the woods where Jared was concerned so he’d been camping out in the room and checking him every fifteen minutes. 

Josh met Brian a few hours ago in the lobby. The officer had shown up with a few of Jared’s friends and Sara. His mate had given birth three days before but she was adamant he find out how Jared was doing. Josh’s team took up most of the waiting room chairs. Between all of them, Josh thought they looked like a haggard bunch of expectant fathers, though he was the only one fitting that bill at the moment. 

Dan came from Jared’s room and they all stood up. He addressed Josh and Brian first, “He’s improving.” At the collective sigh, Dan continued, “I’m not comfortable saying he’s going to be perfectly fine yet, but only because I’ve never seen an omega like him that far gone before who came back. I just want him to stay the night, see where we’re at by tomorrow. If I could see them on an MRI, I could ascertain where his kinetic energy level is but I can’t fit them both into the machine at once.” 

Dan sighed, “For now, his heart rate has increased, his bloodwork shows he’s not anemic nor low on oxygen levels. His system seems to be strengthening but at a very slow rate. His glucose levels are very low and he’s deeply unconscious. It’s almost a comatose state. I’m not going to suggest Jensen move an inch away from him at this point.” 

Josh smiled, “Like he’d do it, anyway.” Dan smiled in understanding, “True. My only concern is he too will need rejuvenation. They’re tethered so the replenishment Jared needs could be so great, Jensen’s system is providing it at a level which helps him but preserves his own health. That could be why it’s taking so long. The anomaly between Meredan’s and their lifemates is remarkable. I wouldn’t discount some controlled balance between them.” 

Jensen drifted awake, feeling the soreness of being on his side too long. He yawned heavily before he blinked his eyes open and focused on the angelic face in front of him. They were both on their sides, facing each other, Jared on his left and Jensen on his right. The hospital hadn’t moved them from when they arrived. 

Jensen cleared his throat and yawned again as he turned his head slightly toward the quiet voice of Dan as he touched his shoulder, “It’s alright...it’s okay to move if you have to, he’s holding his own.” Jensen glanced back at Jared, then rubbed his face before he groggily sat up. He lifted his arm as he noticed the IV. Dan explained, “You were out...a long time. I’m just making sure you’re okay too.” 

Jensen looked worriedly up at him, “Tell me. Is he okay?” Dan nodded, “Yes. He is now. He wasn’t several hours ago, but he is now. Thanks to your incredible connection, he’s going to make it.” Jensen looked back, relieved. He couldn’t believe he’d almost lost him. He’d already experienced the stabbing pain of loss and need to die when he first felt Jared’s lifeless condition, but now he sensed warmth, a peaceful sleep and an actual reserve of energy. It was weak, but it was there. 

Dan removed Jensen’s IV, “I’m going to have you sit right there and eat first. You can use the facilities, of course, but I want your depleted system fed so you can be of further help to yourself and him.” Jensen nodded his agreement as he scooted from the bed and dragged his half awake body to the restroom. He glanced back at the wall clock and noticed it was after midnight. 

While Jensen practically inhaled two plates of hospital food, Dan gently rolled Jared onto his back and performed a portable CT scan. He took more blood work and listened to the young omega’s breathing and heart. He examined Jared for anything they may have missed but was pleased to note he had no injuries except for the terrible life threatening drain to his system. 

Dan returned to Jensen and sat next to him while they both watched Jared sleep. Jensen thanked Dan for taking care of him then rubbed his face and yawned. He stood up and shuffled tiredly to the bed. He took Jared’s hand and rubbed his thumb over his skin. Jensen studied his mate, worriedly, “He feels so damn weak.” 

Dan appeared next to him, “That’s to be expected. It might be days, Jensen. From what Josh told me, Jared healed ‘you’ from near death, which probably took most of his lifeforce, then he healed you and Josh simultaneously?” Jensen nodded, “Yes. I couldn’t stop him. I told him ‘no’...” he shook his head, “but he wouldn’t stop.” Jensen’s eyes stung as he relived the painful memory of thinking he would lose his mate. He quickly swiped at his eyes. 

Dan gently reminded him, “Your mate couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to...it’s a Meredan’s way...and a lifemate’s way on top of that. You both saved each other’s lives. He protects you now, just as you protect him.” 

Jensen’s furrowed brow told Dan he didn’t quite accept that truth. Dan snickered, “Kinda hard to stomach needing our gentle omega’s to protect us, right?” Jensen sighed. He climbed back onto the bed and settled on the opposite side of Jared with his arm around the young ‘were’s’ waist. If Jared needed anymore energy, he would damn well get it. Jensen wasn’t going anywhere.

The next time Jensen woke, his brother was in the room. He immediately approached the bed and took Jensen’s offered hand. The returned squeeze of unspoken brotherhood exchanged Josh’s overwhelming relief that Jensen was okay, his brother in law was okay, and Jensen’s deep heartfelt gratitude for everything Josh had done. He had truly saved Jared’s life by getting them to the hospital and keeping them together. Jensen was so damn proud of the cop Josh had become, and overwhelmed with how lucky he was to have him for a brother. 

Josh nodded toward Jared as he held out a spare shirt for Jensen, “How’s my little brother?” Jensen quickly sat up and pulled the shirt over his head. He’d been wearing nothing but a pair of hospital scrub pants someone had put on him. He was thankful they had thought to cover his naked ass. He looked at his mate, “He’s stronger. When I reach out to him, he doesn’t respond but he’s not afraid. He accepts my presence and keeps absorbing more energy. He feels safe. The doc says he just needs to rest until his body is fully recovered.” 

Jensen glanced at the clock in disbelief, “Jesus.” Josh snorted, “No shit. I started to think Doc was covering and it was really ‘you’ in the near coma. How you feeling?” Jensen yawned as he dropped his legs off the side of the bed. He rubbed his face and thought about it, “Good actually. Better. The doc made me eat and then I took a cat nap. I guess it was a seven hour one.” 

Josh held out a steaming cup. Jensen sipped the fresh brew gratefully, then sighed with his eyes closed, “Have I ever told you how fucking absolutely fantastic you are?” Josh snorted again, “No. And don’t start. I’ll go back to telling everyone how I’m the better looking one, old man, as soon as you’re home with your mate.” 

Jensen smiled. He sipped more of his hot brew while Josh filled him in on what happened with their bad guys, “George McKesson claimed to be completely unaware of the tests, abductions and abuse Langstrom was using his building for.” Jensen grumbled, “Of course he did,” as he drank more. Josh continued, “His dealings include New York, Montreal and Tallahassee suspects which were part of our ongoing investigation tree. He’s right in the middle of things. Fucking sweet nailing him...we’ll get dozens more indictments from it.” 

Jensen perked up, “That’ll slow down trafficking significantly for awhile. What else?” Josh concluded, “And, he’s been intertwining his shitty deals with his real estate and land developments. He includes ‘perks’ with some of his deals. Apparently, Langstrom’s obsession with harnessing the Meredan power is what drew McKesson into the Meredan business. He wasn’t into them before they met but the prospect of making millions would lure any slime ball like him. We’re sure his investor’s are running.” 

Jensen asked, “You mentioned survivors?” Josh looked surprised, “I thought you were out cold when we talked about that.” Jensen shrugged, “Guess my superior older brother hearing still caught some of your conversations. Too bad you don’t have it.” Josh rolled his eyes, then turned serious, “They were alive but they aren’t in very good shape. We couldn’t find records on site for them, but we’ve got all the data files and we’ll break them open. Doc is checking into it.” 

Jensen sighed. Josh nodded toward Jared, “When’s he gonna let you take him outta here?” Jensen looked at the sleeping omega, “He hasn’t said but of course I ‘missed’ the last several hours. He’s still pretty weak but he’s better than last night. At least he seems to be going the right direction now. I don’t think he’s capable of regenerating his own reserve yet so I’ll be sticking to him like glue.” 

Josh touched Jensen on the shoulder, “If Jared asks, Rick is fine, Phil is fine. I know Phil looked dead but he wasn’t. That shithead had his goon squad shoot immobilizing agents at us. It slows the heart rate and it can kill but Phil didn’t die. He’s back. Pissed, but back. Rick is the same.” Jensen sighed in relief, “Thank fucking god.” Josh nodded, “Agreed.” 

After sitting next to Jared’s bed, gently rubbing his hair and holding his hand, Jensen was pleasantly surprised to see Brian enter the room. Jensen stood up with a smile, “Hey partner.” Brian stepped closer and shook his hand, “Hey. How’s he doing?” Jensen filled him in, glad to announce Jared’s vitals had steadily improved since Josh left two hours ago. Brian sat next to him, grinning knowingly. Jensen smirked with suspicion, “Something you’re not telling me?”

Brian beamed, “Well, we kinda brought someone to meet you. We were hoping Padakid would be awake but...” he shrugged. Jensen’s face cleared to overjoyed excitement. He stood up and followed Brian out the door. Brian’s mate held their newborn son, a healthy and adorable alpha, who was sucking on his own fist. Jensen took the baby when he was offered. He instantly felt an adoration he didn’t expect. He’d always been good with kids, and he especially couldn’t wait to become an uncle, but this was the first newborn he’d held and there was something magical about it. 

Jensen suddenly thought of his future with Jared and what that might mean. He started to tear up at the thought of sharing something so tender and life changing with his sweet mate, then held himself in check before he embarrassed himself. He cleared his throat, “Well congratulations to you both. He’s absolutely amazing.” 

Claire kissed Jensen’s cheek. She spoke softly, “I know Jared isn’t well yet, but as soon as he is, please bring him over.” Jensen smiled, “Oh, I will. He’ll go crazy.” Claire giggled, “I know they’ll be buds. He’ll be one of our son’s favorite uncles.” Brian fussed with the blanket before he expressed worry, “Jensen, I don’t know what I’m going to do with an alpha. How the hell do I teach him anything? Will he even listen to me? You never do.” 

Jensen chuckled, “You’re his father. Just make it known who’s in charge when he’s little. You’ll probably lose control of him in about twelve years but we’ve got teams to help you out with that.” Brian rolled his eyes and sighed, “You better advise me, Ackles. I’m outta my element.” Jensen handed the baby back. He slapped Brian on the back, “Enjoy this. He’s beautiful.” Brian’s face relaxed. 

Jensen returned to Jared’s bedside after Brian left. It had only been a few minutes but Jared felt cooler and he was more drawn and pale. He had waned a bit in his energy level. Jensen immediately climbed onto the bed and pulled him close. He positioned Jared half over his chest, which had become a favorite position. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed the top of his head as his eyes filled. He thought he’d been close in proximity but apparently it hadn’t been enough. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m right here, baby.” 

For the next couple hours, Jensen focused on staying in Jared’s mind through their mental path. His alpha wolf still laid over Jared’s omega wolf, cleaning and nuzzling him with soothing gestures. Jensen spoke to Jared out loud and inside his mind. He told him there was a new alpha pup wanting to meet him, told him he was safe and all the bad threats had been eliminated. He reminded him of Thanksgiving next week, of their future together and how much he loved him. 

Finally, Jared’s inner wolf started to respond. With soft whines he barely lifted his head. He weakly returned Jensen’s kisses and the alpha’s mood soared. Jensen smiled with his eyes closed. His mate was returning to him. He kissed Jared’s forehead and tightened his hold as his inner wolf went a little nuts and lovingly showered his omega with long strokes of his tongue. 

By evening, Jared started to stir. He was still in Jensen’s arms but the alpha had uprighted the bed and was holding Jared over his chest. Dan had pushed Jensen to eat lunch and dinner. He’d warned him about a feeding tube for Jared if he didn’t wake in a day, and how the IV was only providing so much. 

Jensen almost thought he was dreaming when he felt movement. He watched in wondrous amazement as his sleepy omega yawned and lazily rubbed his face against Jensen’s chest. Jensen smiled. He rubbed his fingers through Jared’s unruly hair and soothingly rubbed his head until the young omega weakly looked up. 

Jensen chuckled because he couldn’t help the explosion of happiness he felt, “Hey, sweetheart.” Jared yawned and blinked heavily, seemingly unsure of where he was. Jensen scooted downward a few inches so he could face him. He gripped his cheeks between his hands, “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up. It’s okay. You’re in the hospital but you’re gonna be okay.” 

Jared was groggy and confused but he felt completely at ease in Jensen’s arms. He glanced around, not really sure how they got here. He felt the raw soreness of recent bites and put his hand over them. Jensen rubbed his back, concerned, “It’s okay. It’s okay, love, it’s all over.” Jared’s emotions seemed to release at once. The memories came flooding back and he sobbed. The other alpha forcing his claim, the attacks on his friends, Jensen dying, he and Josh poisoned. 

Jensen pulled Jared into his chest and kissed him, “It’s okay, ssshhh, it’s all over, baby, it’s all over. It’s okay.” Jared sobbed into his warm place of comfort, the smell and feel of his true alpha providing all the assurances that he needed. He finally quieted and stayed comfortably wrapped in Jensen’s arms until Dan entered the room. Dan smiled upon seeing the two. 

Jensen’s head lay sideways over Jared’s as he smiled at the doc. Dan watched them for a few seconds, then took Jared’s vitals, trying not to disturb the patient who was getting exactly what he needed at the moment. He finished and ordered some food brought in for both of them, then whispered to Jensen about getting Jared to eat. Jensen nodded slightly, still resting his head on top of Jared’s.


	21. Chapter Twenty One - Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first a/b/o comes to an end with some happy schmoop, Jared’s success and the promise of another little one or two or several in their future. There is sex and lots of adoring fluffy sap. 
> 
> Thank you for trying this out! I loved writing it, though it took much longer than I wanted! Your wonderful encouragement is greatly appreciated, always! :0)

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- FINAL

Jared’s persistence at finishing college early was the only reason he returned to campus on Monday and made up his missed tests before Thanksgiving. He was determined not to fall behind. Jensen stayed with him. The nightmares hit with a vengeance the first few nights, and seemed to follow Jared around campus where he flinched around strangers and hesitated before entering hallways. 

Josh’s pups were born the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. They spent time at Sara’s brunch event on Thursday, then headed for Josh’s house. Jared’s reaction to the two little alpha’s and one omega were reason enough for Jensen to take him for a visit as often as possible. After a few hours, they decided to leave the new parents alone with their little ones and go enjoy Thanksgiving dinner. 

Jensen’s parents had gone nuts over their new grandpups the day before...now, they went nuts over Jared. They stuffed him with delicious home cooking, played charades and listened to all of Jared’s ideas for his program. When they finally settled by the fireplace with hot cider, Jensen thought the unguarded happy sparkle on his mate was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Jensen took Jared to visit Dan the following week, just to make sure Jared’s Meredan energy was holding it’s own. After getting a clean bill of health, Jensen loosened his hovering and tested his distance until Jared seemed to be comfortable again at school. The threat to omega’s had dropped significantly with McKesson’s arrest. The number of major players involved had been thwarted, causing a halt to their activities for a long time. 

Jared drove himself to campus on Monday mornings, and home to Jensen’s on Fridays. Jensen visited campus on Wednesdays, mainly to process the loss of Jared in his arms and to ensure himself his mate was safe and healthy. They talked about Jared commuting to campus daily for his last year, both feeling the tug of distance. They decided to tackle the idea when it was time. 

Olaf returned to Jared’s dorm room, which was a plus. The basic campus team kept watch on things, and Jensen never let his guard down. He checked in with Jared mentally throughout the day, sent him constant reassurances and made him giggle as often as possible. He continued his police duties while Jared finished his classes. They made up for lost time during the three week break over Christmas and New Year, then on weekends until summer.

By the following winter, they celebrated a combined birthday for Brian’s and Josh’s pups. Jared laughed heartily on the floor as the unsteady one year old’s climbed all over him. Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off his mate, as he lit up like a holiday tree. When he joined him, the little pups became even more excited and attacked them with drooling squeals of delight. 

Josh teased Jensen and Brian about starting their own football team. If Jensen and Jared would just get going, they could one day fill an entire school bus. Jensen chuckled warmly at the idea, knowing Jared would make the most incredible parent when he was ready. He still couldn’t get over the happy turn his life had taken. 

Jared taxed himself with working on a pilot form of his program. He was due to graduate in his third year, but decided he was too impatient and eager to wait. He bore down on his school work and made time on his weekends and evenings to perfect a presentation. Jensen set up an appointment with his Captain for Jared to present his formal idea. 

The other omega’s rescued from Langstrom’s lab had been returned to their families. Jared visited them often. He had been amazed when Dan reported they were actually going to survive. Jared listened and encouraged them. When they expressed the desire to find a purpose, to feel empowered, Jared invited them to speak in his program. 

On graduation day, Jared accepted his award with an all over blush as Jensen stood in the front row, flanked on either side by Brian and Josh, their mates, Sara, four clinic workers, Dan and Sharon, Jensen’s parents and a slew of Jared’s other friends. They screamed, clapped, whistled and roared much louder than the rest of the hall. Olaf stood smiling next to his new mate he had met in class.

Jensen opened his arms, smiling, when Jared came from the auditorium and ran toward him. They had taken thirty minutes inside taking pictures of the class before they were finally released. Jared jumped into his arms and laughed as he was playfully swung in a circle. Jensen let him slide down in his arms as they locked gazes. 

Jensen said softly, “Congratulations, my love.” Jared’s eyes filled with liquid, “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you...none of this would be happening.” Jensen kissed him softly, “And I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, sweetheart. You did it. I’m so very proud of you, Jared.” He kissed him again. 

Jared searched his eyes, “I love you so much, Jensen.” The alpha smiled tenderly, “I love you too, sweetheart.” They kissed deep and long, exploring each other’s taste and feel with loving strokes of their tongues. They ended the kiss with several smaller ones until Jensen lovingly moved the hair out of Jared’s eyes, his possessive loving pride shone in his eyes. 

The sound of a throat clearing nearby caused Jared to blush shyly. Josh piped in, “You gonna share him with us, or what?” Jensen giggled as he released Jared to accept all the hugs and well wishes from everyone else. As he watched his mate sparkle with happiness, Jensen thought over the last eighteen months and sobered. His omega had been through hell but he was still vibrant and determined to find joy in everything and everyone. Jensen still dreamt about killing Langstrom over and over. 

Dan and Sharon approached Jensen, smiling. Dan squeezed Jensen’s shoulder with concern, “You’re thinking too hard...and I’m sure I know what about.” Jensen sighed, watching Jared, “Yeah.” Dan looked at Jared first, then back at Jensen, “You did this.” Jensen snorted in disbelief, “He did this.” Dan shook his head, humming in disagreement, “No, I seem to recall you being there. You did it together.” 

Sharon commented to Jensen, “He’s mastering his healing energy really well now.” Jensen nodded, “Yes. He tells me when the pull starts...and he’s able to wait before he blindly walks into something. It’s so much better...easier to keep him off the news...thanks to you.” Sharon nodded, “When I figured that part out, I felt like I got my own life back. Helping him reach that point is incredible.” Jensen nodded, “It’s been a complete turn-around...about time things went his way.” 

Jared returned to Jensen, chattering between Sara, Claire and Brian. He excitedly announced, “I can get my business license! Finally!” Jensen piped in, “Well, you’ve been running the whole damn program for six months! They ‘better’ give you a license!” Jared giggled, “I’m so lucky the department was willing to let me get things going early.” Brian bellowed, “Huh! They’ve got a gold mine and they know it. The OPD force can’t wait ‘til you have enough staffing, kiddo. That program is gonna expand fast to other departments!” 

Jared melted into Jensen’s arms as he leaned back against his chest. Jensen held him for a moment, sensing the brilliant wheels turning. Jared asked worriedly, “Do you think I’ll have to wait? I mean there’s insurance and stuff and they might want to redo the pilot program before we can hire and train. I know we had a few kinks.” 

Jensen kissed him on the side of his head, “I think...it will be incredible no matter what because you’ll make it so. You’ve been kinda busy with another career, baby, trying to get through college at an accelerated pace. If you have a delay between the pilot and the official contracted start date then you can just take some time off.” 

Jensen didn’t quite agree with Jared’s ‘few kinks’ assessment. An advocate had mistakenly walked toward a suspect without warning and Jared jumped in front of her. Jensen felt the incident over their mental link, along with the flashback of Jared’s courageous rescue of Maggie back in his clinic. The omega never saw danger to himself when he was helping someone else. Jensen had been thankful Jared was with a good team who quickly intervened but the omega still bitched about being loudly corrected from inside his head. 

Jared’s excitement waned as he turned in Jensen’s arms, “Time off? How is that going to look good? I mean, I’m so grateful to Austin PD for letting me get started six months before my degree and...I don’t want them to think I’m just gonna freeload and...” Jensen kissed him. It stopped the young ‘were’ for a moment. When his mate was adorably distracted, Jensen smirked, “No one would think that about you. You work harder than anybody I’ve ever seen. You can enjoy this day, and some time to recoup, then hit the ground running when that license arrives, okay?” 

Jared worried over it, “Well, I...okay...but there’s recruiting and we only have five trained advocates so far...I’ll need to modify that PowerPoint because it really isn’t professional enough for a City Council presentation and...” Jensen kissed him again. This time longer. He took his time savoring the exquisite tastes of his mate. When he pulled back, Jared was beautifully distracted. Jensen smiled, “Glad to know that still works.” 

Jared dreamily responded, “It works. Every time you touch me, it works. Anywhere, everywhere, any time.” Jensen’s eyes darkened with definite arousal, “That so...” Jared’s half smile and darkening pupils held definite interest. Another cleared throat from Brian caused Jensen to sigh with feigned annoyance as he faced him, “Really?” Brian chuckled as Jared melted into his alpha’s warm embrace and hid his blushing face. 

For the next several months, Jared worked his ass off but without school he felt like a huge weight had been lifted. His presentation was so thorough, the city gave him a two year contract to provide thirty trained advocates to ride with Omega Protection Details. The skilled counselors would dedicate their focus on omega victims while officer’s handled the dangerous part of the call. Jared was beyond excitement. 

Jensen’s protective instincts struggled daily when Jared went out on calls but he forced himself to get used to it. The fact that he knew the teams helped. He had internal wars with himself trying not to call every five minutes or harass his fellow teams. They were all concerned over Jared and wouldn’t let anything happen to him but the prospect of a lifemate near any kind of danger would never sit well with an alpha. 

Jared was a sight to behold. Jensen grinned to himself when he heard his fellow officers talking about him. Jared was getting calls from other departments who were dying to implement something similar. The clinic’s were thriving with positive feedback and grants were being considered at the state and federal levels to hurry the expansion. Jared’s phone went off incessantly but he was in his element. The difference he was making was legendary. 

Jensen banged his knee during an altercation and quickly blocked his mate’s awareness of it. The fight had been quick but next to a concrete rose garden. Jensen went down to handcuff and hit the damn thing hard. Instant pain exploded. After he struggled the suspect into the back of the car, Jensen turned and saw his mate walking determinedly toward him. 

Jensen sighed, looking appropriately chastised, as Jared helped him hobble to his own county car. He knelt down and held the knee between his two palms, ignoring Jensen’s bitch that it would heal by the time they went to bed. Jensen felt the tingling energy flood through his knee, then it was done. Jared released him and sat back on his haunches, watching Jensen with loving concern in his eyes. 

Jared said nothing, but as he stood up and walked back to his team, he mentally chastised Jensen for trying to block him. Jensen sighed as he got behind the wheel and Brian entered the passenger side with a smirk. Jensen threatened, “Not a word,” before they headed back to the station. 

Brian decided to stay with the OPD unit when his three years were up. Jensen teased him about going soft but he truly felt overjoyed they could stay partners. They handled their caseload like clockwork and Brian’s little one had pretty much crawled his way into Jensen’s heart and stayed there. 

Jensen watched Jared through the glass of the conference room. Jared was teaching some new advocates before they embarked on their first ride. He was especially thrilled that his younger friend, Maggie, had joined his team and was in this group. Jared glanced up through the glass, and Jensen smiled before he looked away. 

After a few minutes, Jared opened the conference room door and led his trainee’s to the briefing room where they would be paired up with their new teams. Jensen watched him with loving pride. 

Brian sat next to him at the desk. “Sap,” he blurted out. Jensen rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Do you have to ruin my moment?” Brian rested his chin in his hand with a smirk, “He is a sight, isn’t he.” Jensen approved, “Yes.” Brian commented, “It’s hard to believe he’s our Padakid. Look at him running things, taking charge of others. We knew he was amazing, but this...I can’t help still seeing the little charismatic kid in him, though.” 

Jensen sighed, “It’s part of his magic. After what he went through I was terrified he would lose that part of himself but he didn’t.” Brian offered, “Well, you had a lot to do with that. He’s happy, Jackles. And the little shit is only twenty one. He’s in love with ‘your’ dumb ass and he’s working in his element, helping others...and goddamn it’s good he started here at our station. We’re the envy of all the other departments.” 

Jensen smirked at his partner, “Well you ‘did’ see it earlier than I did.” Brian rolled his eyes, “Well yeah. Every alpha needs a level headed beta around to point things out.” He stood up, “Don’t forget you guys are babysitting this Saturday.” Jensen grumbled into his cold coffee cup, “Yeah yeah, thanks to my loving mate’s soft heart. I’m giving him candy, you know.” Brian argued, “You are NOT! Don’t you fucking dare Ackles, it took me hours to get him to sleep last time!” 

Jensen smirked as Brian walked off. He waited for Jared to return to the conference room, then joined him to help clean up the overhead and paperwork. Jared kissed him after he pulled his backpack over his shoulder, “Ready?” Jensen smiled, “Definitely.” They stopped for some ingredients to make a delicious steak dinner, then headed home looking forward to a three day weekend. Aside from babysitting their surrogate nephew on Saturday, they had complete privacy all weekend. No events, no commitments, just hours of alone time. 

As they unloaded the truck, Jared felt stirrings of arousal and some light contractions. His underwear felt damp with slick. It was way too early for his heat so he figured it had to be the anticipation of getting alone time with Jensen. The cravings for his alpha’s pulsing cock inside of him intensified by the time they got inside the door. 

Jensen dropped the grocery bags on the counter. He suddenly paused with his back to Jared, then turned with intense focus in his eyes. He pulled Jared’s backpack from his shoulder and tossed it aside before he pinned him against the countertop. Jared gasped, as Jensen’s knee pushed between his legs. He licked him from his collarbone up to his ear, growling softly, “I can feel you...you’re going into heat.” 

Jared gasped again, slick pouring into his underwear, “No...it can’t be, it’s too soon...but Jensen I need...” Jensen swept him into his arms and down the hall. He swiftly pulled Jared’s clothes from his body, then travelled down the hot smooth skin with his mouth. He sucked and licked, savored and nibbled every bit of Jared’s chest and stomach, sucked hard on his nipples and stuck his tongue in the beautiful crevasse of Jared’s belly button. 

The cinnamon spice taste of Jared’s natural sweat was intoxicating. His scent was a hundred fold as slick poured down his thighs in response to Jensen’s touch. His head flopped back and forth, his cries expounded to new decimals, as Jensen finally reached the place where he needed him most. He slid two fingers in the hot wet channel, watching Jared’s back arch as he cried out. 

Jensen pumped his fingers in and out, his alpha growl of dominance rumbling from his chest. His eyes glowed with amber as Jared frayed apart in front of him and came spectacularly. He hadn’t even partook in Jared’s leaking cock. Jared screamed with rapture, riding through waves of pleasure as Jensen gentled him down with kisses to each thigh. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

Jared’s airy cries of post orgasmic wonder, his soft open lips, matched with his all over flush were the most alluring sight Jensen had ever witnessed. He often day-dreamt about this, his alpha possessively enjoying the reminder that Jared was his. Jensen licked off the white ropes of fluid from Jared’s climax, he rubbed his hands all over Jared’s beautifully put together body, then took his hips between his hands and rolled him over.

Jared’s cries of need returned, as his alpha inhaled and lapped up every bit of the slick pulsing from his hole. Jensen held Jared’s hips centered perfectly so he could suck and lick him while his precious mate begged for his knot. Jensen’s alpha could wait no longer. His knot throbbed with hot anticipation at the base of his leaking cock. He had held off as long as he could. 

Jared screamed when the hot fullness of invasion stretched his insides. His need skyrocketed to alarming heights. He swore there was no way he could be in heat but it certainly felt like his body was there. He felt like he would die of need if he didn’t get Jensen’s knot damn quick. 

Jensen eased his way in until he bottomed out with moans of exquisite pleasure. He curved over Jared’s back and kissed the back of his neck. He pulled back and thrust once, then twice, then everything was lost to the powerful animalistic cravings between alpha and omega. The explosion of heat was almost unbearable. The climb to orgasm was so intense, Jensen almost lost his bearings. The unusual tether of power between them was starting earlier. He felt his knot expand. Jared’s cries increased. He begged for Jensen’s knot as he mindlessly pushed back to meet Jensen’s thrusts. 

Jensen fucked his omega hard. He pushed deep as his knot exploded, locking himself inside. He stuttered his hips in short bursts as Jared screamed from the attack on his prostate. He came hard around Jensen like a vice, squeezing and milking the swollen cock as Jensen came harder than he ever. 

The lightning blasted between them, as raw energy shot back and forth. Jensen held his arm around Jared’s waist. He lifted him upright and shook as he clung to him, clenching with waves of sparkling orgasmic aftershocks. They gasped and cried out, uncontrollably until they collapsed tied together, heaving for oxygen. 

Jensen blanketed his sweet mate with his body, shielding him with his heat. His knot massaged Jared’s prostate every time he spasmed pulsing waves of seed into Jared’s womb. Jared came again, unable to think as tendrils of pleasure shot through his very soul. He woke hours later, wondering how the hell he missed Jensen getting them under the covers and snuggling him onto the alpha’s chest. 

Jared yawned against his alpha’s warmth. He nuzzled his face into the soft chest hairs before he lifted his face and blinked heavily. He was met with his alpha’s warm green gaze filled with loving adoration. Jensen smiled at his adorable mate, “Hi.” Jared yawned again before he answered softly, “Hi.” He glanced around, “What time is it? I’m starving.” 

Jensen chuckled, “It’s past ten. I would have whipped up those steaks we brought home but I didn’t wanna leave the bed. It’ll have to be leftover chili.” Jared considered that, still looking a bit groggy, “Oh.” He crawled up Jensen’s body and nestled his face into his neck with a sigh. Jensen tightened his arms around him and kissed his forehead. He couldn’t imagine being any happier, except his stomach was growling pointedly.

After they ate leftovers, they watched a movie wrapped in each other’s arms. Jensen thought he detected an odd acidic richness to Jared’s scent. His omega fell fast asleep in his arms so he carried him to the bedroom and worked them under the covers together. Jensen woke the next day to the sounds of his mate retching in the bathroom. He hurried to his side where he knelt beside him. 

Jensen felt his omega’s forehead but he didn’t feel warm. He hurriedly grabbed a dry towel and ran it under warm water, then wiped Jared’s face while he struggled with weakness to right himself. Jensen helped him up and carried him back to bed. He stroked his hair for a few moments, watching him with concern, until he fell fast asleep again. 

Jared slept another hour. He woke up feeling much better, stretched himself awake and finally sat up with eagerness to enjoy his time with Jensen. When he looked toward the slider door, he saw his alpha leaning against the doorframe, staring at him with a newfound reverence on his face. Jared studied him a few seconds, then blushed shyly, knowing he’d been watched. Jensen left the door frame with a soft smile and sat on the bed facing him. “How do you feel,” he asked. 

Jared straightened his hair with his fingers, feeling utterly at peace and happy, but still unsure of why Jensen was looking at him like he’d invented ice cream. He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, “Good, I guess. I don’t know what happened earlier but everything feels good now.” Jared touched his abdomen, looking vaguely curious. Jensen asked, “You alright?” 

Jared nodded, “Yeah,” he smiled reassuringly, “I’m fine. Sorry, it’s just...I feel ‘off’ but really good at the same time. Can we eat?” Jensen held out his hand. When Jared took it, he pulled his mate from the bed and helped him dress in a pair of loose pajama bottoms and a robe. He held out slippers for him, one at a time. Jared’s eyes sparkled at the cute nurturing gesture. 

They ate bowls of oatmeal with cinnamon, then lazed around the pool. They were due to babysit little Bryce at four, so they pulled out some interlocking foam rubber blocks and musical toys. They knew what he liked, they had all their littlest family members pegged. Just before the doorbell rang, Jared suddenly turned to Jensen with widened eyes. 

Jensen stared for a moment, then smiled. He’d been muffling his thoughts on the matter all day. His intention was to allow Jared to reach the same conclusion on his own, but Jensen’s excitement at the idea broke through. Jared froze as he stared at him. His internal anxiety skyrocketed. His breathing reached the panicky stage as Jensen took him in his arms. 

Jared’s eyes filled, “No,” as denial tried to rear it’s head. He wasn’t ready. There was no way he was ready, as Jensen soothed him with loving strokes through his hair. Jared valiantly argued, “Dan said a few months. He said a few months after stopping the supplements, but it’s only been a week. It isn’t possible, Jensen, it isn’t.” 

Jensen shushed him softly, “It’s okay. Remember he wasn’t sure. The way your heat came on last night with a vengeance, early and unexpected. And you’ve smelled different since this morning. I knew when you were sick this morning something smelled different.” Jared suddenly sobbed, “I forgot I was sick. Oh my god, Jensen, I’m pregnant. I’m going to be a terrible parent. What if it’s like me? I don’t know what to do.” He sobbed even harder. 

Jensen pulled him into his chest, “Hey hey,” as he soothed the gorgeous omega with loving strokes and reassurances. “The world would be a hundred times better if it had more like you, you know. That beautiful open heart, the love you give to everyone around you, that eagerness to make things better for people and all the other ‘were’s’. Baby, having more like you would not be a bad thing.” 

He pulled him back to face him, “And you will ‘not’ be a terrible parent. Our kids will be loved beyond belief. You’re the most loving engaging adorable uncle our nephews and niece could ever have. Josh’s kids idolize you, and Bryce is coming here in a few minutes just because he won’t stay with anyone else. You’ll rock this, Jared, just like you’ve rocked everything else in your life.” 

Jared started to calm down. He touched his abdomen and looked down, “I didn’t even get used to the idea after we talked last week and I stopped taking the pills. I guess I thought it would take longer.” Jensen smiled, “I guess the wolves in us decided they couldn’t wait.” Jared snorted, “S’pose not.” 

Jared shook his head, smirking with mocked accusation, “You ‘knew’. You knew it hours ago.” Jensen giggled, “I didn’t. I suspected but I wasn’t completely sure. It’s not like I’ve ever scented a pregnant mate before but I knew something was different. When you puked it hit me...and your skin tone is glowing.” 

Jared looked startled, “It is? Can other people tell?” Jensen smirked, “Not people, but ‘were’s’...alpha’s especially...for awhile anyway.” He beamed with pride. Jared sighed, “Are you gonna puff up your chest and beat it so the other alpha’s around will know you impregnated your submissive omega?” Jensen laughed out loud. He kissed Jared’s fake pout, “Well, my alpha side’s going nuts, but I won’t go off and embarrass you.” 

They snuggled in each other’s arms for a few minutes until the doorbell sounded. Jared finally looked into Jensen’s eyes, worriedly, “Do you think it’ll be more than one?” Jensen kissed him, then headed for the door as he answered over his shoulder, “I hope it’s about seven.” Jared argued in disbelief, “SEVEN?” as Jensen opened the door to Bryan with a smiling toddler in his arms. Jensen reached for him, “Hey big guy.” The little alpha kicked and squealed as Jensen accepted him. 

Brian stepped inside and hugged Jared. He explained his mate was at home with a candlelight dinner and hot jacuzzi. He thanked them for the alone time before he hesitated with his eyes glued to Jared. He studied him a few seconds then glanced at Jensen before he looked back at Jared with excitement, “Oh my God! Padakid, oh my God, is it true?” 

Jared’s eyes darted between them in shock, “What the hell, am I wearing a sign? Is it that obvious?” Jensen smirked knowingly. Brian congratulated both of them, hugging Jared multiple times with excitement while the young omega stood there with shocked smiles. He couldn’t believe it was so noticeable. 

Later after Bryce was picked up, they laid in their hammock out back, piled in blankets even though Jensen’s natural heat didn’t need them. Jared lay on his back with Jensens arms around him from behind. Their hands rested interlocked over Jared’s abdomen. Jensen kissed his omega’s head as they swung gently back and forth. 

Jared finally confessed, “I love them already. I love them and I don’t even know if it’s a he or a her, or a them. I love them with my soul Jensen and I hope with my whole heart our babies look like you however many there are. I’m still terrified but to think we created life, another piece of our combined souls. I just can’t even say what that feels like without,” he sobbed, swiped at his eyes frustratingly, “I’m a fucking emotional mess.” 

Jensen kissed the top of his head. They had already called Dan with the news and decided to tell everyone else tomorrow. Jensen said softly, “I’m with you, love. Having you is the most incredible feeling in the world and now we’ve got even more to love between us. It’s overwhelming. I can’t even imagine being able to take my arms from you or stop watching you every second. You’re so beautiful anyway but...the thought I might have to go to work or head to the grocery store is...well, it’s not gonna be easy. I’m gonna be a mess, too.” 

Jared snickered softly. Jensen kissed the top of his head again, “You cold?” Jared snuggled in from behind, “Never with you.” Jensen smiled as he rested his head sideways on Jared’s head. “We got this, baby,” he told him. The young omega smiled as he nodded, “Yeah we do.” He turned his head and arched his neck a bit so he could see Jensen, “But can we do one or two at a time and not rush the seven?” Jensen chuckled warmly, “We’ll see.” 

The End!


End file.
